Tuned and Confidential
by Secret Hate of Indecision
Summary: AH. Edward is a well-known musician with a dark secret. Bella is a college student/waitress. After several awkward encounters, love becomes an unexpected visitor. Together, they uncover the mysteries of the past. But what stands in their way? Summary CH1.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Complication**

Carlisle Cullen loved his job. Not only did it pay well, but he got to save lives. After his pet dog died when he was just a young boy, he knew he wanted to be some kind of doctor. At first, he believed in being a veterinarian. But humans seemed more important to him, anyway. And yes, he was studying to become a surgeon.

His close friends and wife, Esme, had told him to not go through the extra work.

"You're already well-known," Esme said. "You're a well-known doctor; you make a lot of money. It's good."

Yes, it was good. That was the life for Carlisle. He _enjoyed_ his life.

But he wanted to do more. He believed that if one is capable to do anything good, then they should. He stuck to that philosophy, and nothing was going to change that – not even his beloved Esme. If he was capable of becoming a surgeon, even if it meant going that extra mile, he would do it.

After all, one person can make a huge difference in the world. Right?

The good side of being a doctor was the saving the lives part. It was easier to detect and diagnose patients whose diseases could be cured if found early enough. He also enjoyed working with kids every now and then, because he could never have one of his own.

He never blamed Esme for that, though, ignoring the countless times she had apologized and sobbed over the situation. But no. Carlisle loved Esme to the end of the Earth, and just because conceiving a child wouldn't happen, he didn't love her any less. Besides, they could just adopt. And they did. Emmett was the best thing that ever happened to Esme, besides Carlisle himself, of course.

But every job has a downside, and Carlisle absolutely despised his. In fact, his job at a couple downsides to it. Carlisle hated it when doctors did their best to try to save a human life, only to result in death in the end. It was like beating a dead horse, in some strange, twisted way. It always angered him to know that things could have turned out completely different – such as life over death – if one little thing did or didn't happen.

And the second downside? Telling the patients' families or close friends that they had lost a loved one was one of the most difficult things to do. He especially hated the cries of the mother, the paleness each would turn. Just the thought of death was agonizing, and telling the people and passing on the pain did not make things better. Carlisle hated that he couldn't say "Everything will be okay" and actually mean it. He'd seen every reaction there ever was to see, but those were just images. Pictures. There was no true feeling or emotion that Carlisle felt besides sympathy and regret. He didn't know what it was like to lose a loved one.

Until now.

He looked down at his young "nephew," feeling the soft, topaz eyes of the nurse boring into the side of his head. Carmen's serious expression was unnerving, for her usual coquettish and flirty demeanor was gone. Carlisle had never seen her so serious.

The room smelled like hospital, period. The steady _beep, beep_of the heart monitor was audible but not acknowledged, as usual. There were curtains on the east and west walls of the room, and in the center towards the back was the hospital bed. There on it laid a handsome young boy.

"He's suffered from a severe head injury," she said quietly, her hands clasped respectfully before her. In the dim light of the hospital room, her thick black hair seemed to glow. "It's caused retrograde amnesia, Doctor. He won't remember what happened."

Carlisle didn't respond. His cousin and his cousin's wife were dead. Pale and lifeless. And all they left behind was a surviving son, who not only suffered from a severe concussion, but received a lot more injuries that seemed nearly impossible to fix.

It was a strange feeling for him, because he'd just seen this happy family not four hours prior to time of death. One moment, they were discussing Elizabeth's seven-month pregnancy, and the next, everyone's dead. Except for little Edward Jr, of course.

"It's a miracle he survived," Carmen murmured softly, her voice barely above a whisper. She seemed hesitant for a moment, and then slowly continued, "My mother…she used to say that miracles happen for a reason. It was one of the things she told me in the hospital just before her death. Edward Masen is destined to do something in life."

Carlisle tore his gaze from the child and brought it to Carmen's face, her skin a pale white color in the lighting of the room.

"How can you be sure?" Carlisle asked before he could stop himself.

Carmen smiled at him, and it wasn't flirtatious or seductive, but more of empathetic and compassionate. "No one can be sure of the future, Dr. Cullen. We live blindly." She gestured back at the bronze-haired boy lying helpless on the hospital bed. "No one saw this coming. But…I have a feeling. There's something about him that tells me he's alive for a reason."

"Everyone has a reason for living," Carlisle countered, shoving his hands into the pockets of his white coat.

Carmen didn't move her gaze from the child. "Indeed," she concurred. "But if that was so, then was the reason for Elizabeth to live, just to die?" she asked as she twiddled her thumbs thoughtfully.

Carlisle shook his head, feeling half-annoyed, half-curious. "Everyone dies eventually," he muttered.

Carmen took a small step forward, looking tense and slightly uncomfortable. "But why so soon?" She arched an eyebrow at him. "Think, Dr. Cullen."

Carlisle was about ready to step out of the room. But resisting the urge to do so, he merely glanced back at the boy he liked to call his nephew and quoted Elizabeth's classic answer, "She lived because she was destined to meet my cousin, and they were destined to be married and have children." He sighed sadly, feeling his stomach clench.

Carmen nodded, agreeing with him once again. "Then maybe Edward Jr. survived because he was destined to meet someone else. A soul mate perhaps."

A sudden image of a little brown-haired girl popped into his head, and Carlisle remembered Elizabeth describing her son's actions at a park several years ago. She'd described this little girl whom Edward had apparently grown close to in a span of fifteen minutes.

Snapping out of his reverie, Carlisle moved his gaze to Carmen once again, and she smiled gently at him. "How can you know this?" he repeated, his expression slightly skeptical. It seemed so surreal and brainless that he wanted to laugh, if only the ambiance wasn't so formal.

"Dr. Cullen, I don't know anything," she recurred, shaking her head. "It's just a matter of inferring." She paused, pursing her lips, and then looked up at him with such fierceness in her eyes that Carlisle was slightly stunned. "You watch this boy grow up. You cherish him and care for him just like your cousin did, and you love him as much as if he were your own son." The intensity in her voice was startling, yet she managed to keep her voice soft and muted. "You will also love your daughter-in-law, because if she is important enough to Edward, then she's important enough to you." She raised a hand to keep Carlisle from interrupting, and her deep, rich voice continued, "And when you and Esme are old and wrinkled, you can sit on the crusty, wooden porch of your old home and play with their grandchildren."

"Those had always been Edward's dreams," Carlisle said, smiling as he thought of Edward Senior's face. But then the smile was gone, for he felt guilty for looking the slightest bit cheerful.

"Sure," Carmen murmured. "But he's not around to fulfill them anymore," she said flatly, carefully pending his reaction. Carlisle kept his expression impassive, though his insides were churning.

"Carlisle," she addressed, waiting for him to look at her. When he finally turned his gaze in her direction, Carmen smiled sympathetically. "Do it. Esme would want it, and you know that deep down, you want this too."

With that, she silently left the room.

Carlisle got one last glimpse of Edward Jr, then exited the room after her and headed towards his office. As he spun the black leather chair around in circles, he rested his elbows on the arms and chewed on the tip of his pen.

He didn't think such a young, innocent child could deserve such agony. In fact, no one deserved the pain. Where would Edward go now? He had no parents. He wouldn't remember his childhood or his mother and father. His family was in pieces. And he was so young, too. He had his entire life ahead of him, and Carlisle knew he was capable of making it the best there could be. Carmen knew that too. He kind of liked this side of her.

And for once, Carlisle felt selfish as he repeated her words over and over in his mind. He knew that deep down, he didn't trust the Foster parents that may or may not adopt the child. He felt protective for some reason. He did love the boy, very much indeed. Esme loved him too, and what would Emmett say when he would discover that he would never see Edward again? Emmett would be devastated. He was a bulky, intimidating twelve-year-old, but he had a big heart.

Carlisle knew what could be done. Esme wouldn't mind having another child, and he could just imagine Emmett's enthusiastic reaction. Carlisle himself didn't mind either. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, his new son. He liked the sound of that.


	2. The Beautiful Italy

**Title: **A Single Perception

**Rating: **T for language n stuffs. :D

**Genre: **Romance. Drama. Slight angst. humor. **  
**

**Type: **All human. Alternate Universe. Out of character.

**Full Summary: **Edward is a well-known musician in Chicago, and Bella is a college student working as a waitress to earn money. They both work at the same place - a high-end Italian restaurant known as the home and stage for Edward Cullen. After several awkward encounters, could love bloom for these two? If so, what stands in their way? But one more question is asked - what drastic event happened so many years ago that changed Edward's life? Read as these two walk the line to unraveling their mysterious pasts and unpredictable futures.

**AN NOTE:** hello people! :D heres my new story. i jsut want to confirm that bella is working as a waitress as a side job to earn some money for college. thats all really. and special thanks to priya for her encouragement and help. :D

**Disclaimer:** im disclaiming it now. i dont own the characters, unless the ones i make up. xD go stephenie!

anyway, drop a review, please!

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 – The Beautiful Italy  
**

_**Stop & Stare – OneRepublic **_

_**Crush – Mandy Moore  
**_

_--_

_**Present day**_

**BELLA**

I cleared my throat impatiently. "Ma'am, may I please take your order?" I asked for the umpteenth time, resisting the urge to glare at the blonde teenagers, or even kick them. I swear to God, if they don't tell me what they want to eat _right now,_ I'm going to break off each and every one of those fake nails.

Blondie giggled with her friend, and they pointed a finger at the bronze-haired man sitting at the piano bench, whose eyes were closed and fingers drifted gracefully across the ivory keys.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and tapped my foot impatiently. Those girls were so naïve.

Everyone who lived in Chicago, Illinois, knew of Edward Cullen, the most amazing pianist ever. Not only was he a good musician; he was mysterious, seductive, and handsome beyond belief. To add to that, he was, well, _my age._ I could date him!

Edward Cullen gained attention from the first night he ever performed at La Bella Italia, an Italian restaurant where I was very lucky to be working at. He only performed in the evenings until the restaurant closed, and therefore, it was in the evening when there was nearly a full house. Mostly women.

I'd heard rumors from my co-workers that Edward was only temporarily working at this restaurant in hopes of getting a gig to become a real concert pianist. Other rumors were said that he wrote his own music, and that Clair de Lune, his best-known cover piece, was simply warm-up for him. There was even a bizarre rumor going around that he's an arrogant jerk who pays prostitutes to do their job. But no one could be sure. Why? Because Edward Cullen was so damn quiet.

Yet every girl dreamed to be his.

I didn't want to admit it, but at one point I was one of those girls who fantasized about him. In fact, if it weren't for him, I wouldn't have even wanted to work at La Bella Italia, which translated to mean "The Beautiful Italy." In short, La Bella Italia was the most popular Italian restaurant in the streets of Chicago, whether it was because of the food or the Adonis sitting at the piano, I couldn't tell.

Tapping my pen on the pad, I cleared my throat again.

"Ma'am?" I said stiffly.

"I'll get the Arugula Citrus salad," Blondie said, barely glancing at me as she turned her gaze back to Edward, her short, whitish blond hair twirling in the process. Her skin was abnormally orange, and she reminded me of one of those Southern California girls who wore short shorts and revealing tank tops.

I quickly scribbled it down and turned my gaze to Blondie #2. Well, technically she was a brunette. "And you?"

The brunette barely acknowledged me, staring dreamily at Edward's back. I seriously wanted to claw those eyes out of their sockets, because they were probably mentally undressing him. Then I sighed when I realized that wouldn't be possible. Besides, murdering a customer didn't seem like a good way to get business.

"Lauren," she gushed, totally ignoring me, "He's so hot!"

Blondie laughed. "I know," she replied, obviously checking him out. "I can't _wait_ to get in bed with him. He's probably a tiger on the mattress. And then we'd be _in the dark_…"

I resisted the urge to gag.

Hopefully, rumor number 3 isn't true, because this Lauren girl could seriously be mistaken for a prostitute.

"Ma'am," I nearly shouted, trying to gain their attention. "May I take your order?"

The brunette reluctantly tore her ogling eyes from Edward to land on me. I was slightly relieved – for Edward's sake – that there was one less person undressing him.

Her eyes narrowed into slits. "Can you not see that I'm busy?" she snapped in a nasally voice, much like her friend's.

I wasn't sure how to respond to that without being mean. Actually, I didn't know how to respond to it. Period. Working up a professional manner, I said, "Oh, I'll get right back to you when you're –"

The look on her face couldn't be anything else but disgust. "Caesar salad," she interrupted, flicking her hand as if to say "go away." She clearly didn't want anything to interrupt her fantasies.

"Coming right up," I mumbled, resisting the urge to roll my eyes and heading to deliver the order.

Once that was finished, I surveyed the restaurant to make sure all needs were met. Satisfied that everything was taken care of, I smiled and trailed my gaze up to Edward Cullen, who was on the mini stage observing some manuscript. From where I was standing, I could see his profile – the sharp, angular square of his jaw, the straight lankiness of his nose, the soft jutting out of his lips, which were slightly turned down in concentration. His pale complexion made his skin look flawlessly smooth.

He was undeniably mystifying, and because of that, I was highly intrigued. I wanted to know more about him, as did everyone around me.

The only thing people were certain of was that he was extremely young, only twenty-two, and was highly successful at such a minor age. I was only twenty and attended Northwestern University in Evanston, majoring with English as my undergrad. I was just beginning my fourth and final year of college.

"You're drooling," a mocking voice said from behind me.

I didn't have to look to know that it was Rosalie, my second best friend and co-worker. My best, best friend was Alice Brandon, and all three of us shared a nice apartment in Chicago.

Rosalie Lillian Hale was smirking as she stared at me, looking absolutely striking. Despite the fact that she wore exactly what I did – a white button-up, black pants, and a small black apron – she managed to make the uniform dress code look chic and fashionable. With her slender figure and wavy blond hair, eyes followed her everywhere she went.

Rosalie was slightly older than Edward – twenty-four – and was currently trying to strike a modeling contract with _Guess_. Alice, on the other hand, was twenty-one and worked for _LC Instincts,_ a thriving, pricey clothing line that branched all over the US. The designer, Lana Cast, was well-known all over the world.

Rosalie and I had met during high school, where we became close friends along with Alice. Therefore, she knew that I had a crush on the Adonis sitting at the black grand piano.

"Not nice," I snapped, glowering at her.

Rosalie grinned. "Just looking out for my friend, that's all," she replied defensively, holding her hands up. "You just watch out there, B. He could be some ex-convict working at this restaurant, and you wouldn't even know it."

"He is not a killer," I scoffed rather indignantly. I trailed my gaze over to Edward, who had begun to play a beautiful music piece again. I couldn't recognize it, but it was very eloquent. "He's handsome and perfect and handsome and talented and…" I trailed off dreamily, and Rosalie laughed.

"And you know all this because?"

"I have eyes and ears."

She laughed. "I know you do, smart one," she teased, poking my forehead. "But when was the last time you talked to him?"

I bit my lip and didn't answer, because the truth was that…well, last time I talked to him, I was apologizing my ass off trying to get him to forgive me. I had walked down the aisle carrying a tray of hot, steaming spaghetti with marinara sauce, and just as Edward Cullen approached me looking gorgeous and indifferent as ever, I tripped over a chair leg and…well…the food went right smack into his face and all over his expensive-looking tux. The look on his face will be forever burned into my memory. And to add to that, I ended up with a sprained ankle.

"Yeah," Rosalie said, as if she'd read my mind.

I blushed slightly. "It's not my fault he's hot," I mumbled weakly. "And hey, he's a musician. That's _really _hot."

Rosalie smirked, pulling out a receipt to add to the leather folder she was holding. "Mmm…" she murmured thoughtfully, tapping her chin. "I like the way you think."

With a teasing flip of her blond hair, Rosalie strutted over to one of the tables to hand the check to a cute couple. Of course, eyes followed her.

I glanced at my watch – 7:30 PM. I still had another two hours and thirty minutes to take and deliver orders, meanwhile prevent myself from being sucked into Edward Land. I – and surely everyone else – didn't want a repeat of the last time I got sucked into E.L. I almost got fired.

I sighed and got through the entire night, doing my job. There was always that one customer who was demanding and precise, always wanting not too much parmesan on her pasta, but not too little either. There was also the one who barely glanced in my direction, usually the really absorbed couples who really were in love. See? I was happy for them, because they were happy. And then finally, there were people like the Blondie Bimbos, who spent their entire time at the restaurant fantasizing about _the_ Edward Cullen. They'd take up space, and we'd end up having a huge waiting line because of them.

Around 9 o'clock, Rosalie finished her shift and left early, clearly eager to meet up with her boyfriend of two years, James Walker.

"Behave!" I called to Rosalie as she laughed, shaking her head at me before disappearing behind the glass doors.

I waited for the doors to completely close before looking back at Edward Cullen, whose eyes were closed. A peaceful, serene expression painted his gorgeous face, and his long, slender fingers flew effortlessly across the ivory keys of the grand piano. The light cast above the stage shown down on him, accentuating his flawless features and making his hair appear an alluring auburn shade. I really wanted to kiss him.

-B-e-l-l-a-

I stuck the key in the lock and wearily pushed open the door, amazed to find that the apartment was pitch black. I squinted, trying to see through the blackness that seemed to engulf the usually bright and cheerful apartment. Where was Alice? I knew Rosalie was out tonight, since it was a Friday, and she'd be occupied with James. Alice, however, didn't have any plans that I was aware of.

"Alice?" I called, surprised to find my voice shaky and soft.

Truthfully, I was miffed at the fact that Edward Cullen simply disappeared as soon as his performance ended.

Sighing quietly, I slowly entered the room, my arms flailed out around me to make sure I didn't walk into a wall or something.

The air was slightly chilly, as if someone had adjusted the thermostat just a tad bit. It gave an eerie feeling in the room.

My right hand brushed against the wall just beside the doorway, and I fumbled around trying to find the light switch. I gave a quiet "huzzah!" when I felt the little flick thingy, and proudly pushed it upward, the room abruptly illuminated.

There was a loud scream very close by, and I jumped back several feet, trying to locate the source. When I did, I wished I didn't.

"Oh, gross!" I groaned, putting a hand over my eyes and pressing my back against the wall. "Alice! We talked about this."

There was a minute of shuffling, and then Alice giggled. "You can open your eyes, Bella."

I didn't move my hand. "I don't think I can. They've been too damaged by an over-exertion of Alice PDA."

"Oh, stop being so melodramatic," Alice said halfheartedly. "Open your eyes."

I grinned and dropped my hand, relieved to see that Alice and her boyfriend, Jasper Hale, were fully clothed and a good three feet apart from each other.

Jasper grinned at me, handsome as ever. Of course, he was nowhere near Edward Cullen handsome, but he was definitely cute. "Hey, Bella," he said, a slight southern twang in his voice.

Jasper Hale was born in Austin, Texas, and was Rosalie's twin brother. Although Jasper still had a southern twang, Rosalie managed to completely eradicate her own and spoke fluent English, no accent whatsoever. It was actually through Rosalie that Jasper and Alice had met each other. He had a messy cluster of honey blond hair and striking, ice blue eyes, a feature that I was sure lured Alice in. Whenever he smiled, adorable dimples would form on his cheeks. He was muscular and handsome, and very tall compared to Alice's four-foot eleven figure.

"You have a bedroom," I reminded my best friend, scowling while I went into the kitchen in search of a water bottle.

Alice muttered something to Jasper, and not a split second later, her pixie-like figure was in the kitchen with me.

Her small lips turned up into a smile. "Sorry, B," Alice said, sounding like she actually meant it. "We get carried away sometimes."

"I know you do," I said stiffly, trying to hide the jealousy that was oh-so-evident in my voice.

Alice Brandon had the perfect boyfriend. They were totally and completely in love with each other, and I knew that in just a short matter of time, Jasper was going to propose to her. Surprisingly, Alice and Jasper had remained a couple since high school, when Alice was merely a freshman, Jasper a senior. Even when Jasper was off to college on the other side of the country, they stayed faithful with each other.

Alice sighed. "I really am sorry," she said in her soprano voice.

I forced a smile. "No problem. Hey, I gotta take a shower. I feel like crap in these clothes."

She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. Instead of contradicting me, she said, "Alright. But hey" – she visibly brightened – "You're turning twenty-one tomorrow. Be happy! I have the perfect gift for you!" My best friend squealed loudly, and I resisted the urge to groan. Alice was always into extravaganzas.

"Great, Ali," I said, warily saluting her with my water bottle. "I'll go crawl into a hole and die."

"Don't forget to grab a beer bottle!"

Her laughter died off as I disappeared from the room.


	3. The Meeting

**chapter 2. :D thanks for your reviews! im glad i even got any lol. hope you likee :) **

**and about the song for this chapter, dont ask. i was listening to it while writing the chap...so...yeah. im a weird person :P  
**

--

**CHAPTER 2 – The Meeting**

**_Check Yes Juliet - We the Kings_  
**

**--  
**

"Why the hell is it so loud in here?" I yelled over the loud music of the club. "What happened to peace and serenity!" I said, stomping my foot angrily, and then instantly regretting it. The high heels seemed to dig into my foot.

"THIS IS A NIGHTCLUB, FOR GOD'S SAKE, BELLA!" Alice chirped excitedly, looking absolutely ecstatic as she grabbed my and Rosalie's hand. She dragged us to the middle of the dance floor and started shaking her hips to the beat, her short, inky black hair bouncing along with her movements.

Alice's grin was so wide it freaked me out. "Happy Birthday, Bella!"

"I wanna go home!" I exclaimed, trying to find my way out in the five-inch high heels she gave me. Alice tugged on my arm, and I clumsily stumbled back towards her. Then she forced me to dance with her, which turned out to be a disaster, as usual.

"These are Jimmy Choo's," Alice grunted, glaring at me. "If you so as dare to lay a single _fingerprint_, much less _breathe_ on these, you will die sooner than you ever expected to," she threatened menacingly.

"Oh dear, whatever shall I do." I rolled my eyes at her and attempted to look like Rosalie, who was dancing on her own to the music. I could tell a lot of guys – both sober and drunk – were staring at her. After all, she was beautiful enough to be on a magazine cover.

Alice tugged my arm again, and I was _forced_ (yet again) to dance with her. I was careful of her Jimmy Choo's the second time around.

Somewhere in the midst of my twenty-first birthday celebration, I had downed a bunch of beer shots and was feeling _buzzed. _Totally happy. Like nothing on this earth could destroy me. I was feeling _hip._ And…and _tipsy._ Yep, tipsy, but unnaturally happy. And there is nothing wrong with being unnaturally happy.

"This," I said, giggling and waving an empty shot cup at some poor guy sitting next to me at the bar, "is the _sexiest_ drink…that I have…ever…" I took a sip, frowning when nothing came into my mouth, "dranken…in my…_entire _l-life." I awkwardly nodded at him to prove that I wasn't kidding. "I mean, it's _beer,_" I said, laughing, and then breaking into more laughter because I was the only one laughing. "Beer!" I exclaimed, laughing my head off.

The man, who had russet-colored skin and cropped black hair, gave me a funny look, so I stuck my tongue out at him and turned around to look at the club, watching Alice and Rosalie have the time of their lives on the dance floor. And suddenly, I saw bronze. Bronze-colored hair. It was messily styled, and I instantly knew who it was.

Grinning, I made my way over to him, feeling quite joyous.

-A-l-i-c-e-

Pain. Agony. Torture.

I'd never gotten a hangover before.

And now, I didn't think I'd want one ever again.

God, I wanted to die. My head was spinning, and suddenly, the bathroom seemed like a fantastic place to mope in. But I knew I wouldn't be able to put the toilet to good use – everything I needed to vomit was taken care of the night before. My lunch, dinner, and anything before, after, and in between was down the drain. Literally.

I couldn't remember much from last night. All I knew was that Alice and Rosalie had taken me out to a nightclub and got me drunk, drunk, drunk. I mean, one moment I was shy and sulking in the back corner, and the next…well, I couldn't remember that part.

"Bella!" Alice sang happily from outside my bedroom door.

I wanted to mumble, "Go away," but no sound came out of my mouth. I flipped onto my stomach and pulled the pillow halfway over my head, really annoyed by the cheerful tone in her voice.

To my dismay, Alice bounced into the room, looking perky as ever. She gracefully skipped over to the window in her designer jeans and pulled the curtains wide open, unveiling a thick blanket of light.

I groaned, plunging my face under the plush pillow.

"Beautiful day!" she sang happily, totally and completely ignoring me. "No class for you, no work for me," she chirped.

Alice had dropped out of college when she was offered a job at _LC Instincts_. Lana Cast had coincidently stumbled upon her and was highly intrigued by her fashion sense. They'd negotiated, and Alice was offered a job. It was a lucky thing that Lana had her studio stationed right here in Chicago, or Alice wouldn't have taken it. Period. Bless her and her little head.

"Dammit, Alice," I mumbled groggily. "Shut the damn window."

"It _is_ shut," Alice muttered, obviously miffed at the fact that I wasn't sharing her ecstasy. "Now get out of bed, young lady! We have a sale to attend at H&M!"

I sighed, reluctantly stumbling out of bed to take a shower. On the way to the bathroom, I tripped twice and rammed my shoulder into the doorway, muttering quiet profanities. I proceeded to do my morning necessities, giving up on my hair and just tying it up into a ponytail. It swung back and forth every time I moved, because my hair was brown, wavy, and extended to mid-back. It reminded me of a chocolate water fall, if you will. And to add to that, I had chocolate brown eyes that seemed extremely dark against my pale skin.

Rosalie, Alice, and I were off soon enough.

" – totally and completely in love with James!" Rosalie finished, her blue eyes glowing with happiness.

Alice laughed wholeheartedly over the loud music booming through the speakers of her yellow Porsche. (Her parents were rich.)

"I swear, girl, if he doesn't propose to you soon, I will rip his head off," Alice chirped, quickly breaking into the chorus of some Rihanna song that was playing on the radio.

Rosalie laughed, looking unfazed by the fact that she, too, had gotten a hangover.

"Don't do that, Ali, because then he won't be able to propose to me," Rosalie said, giggling. "And you and Jasper are a match made in heaven. He better propose soon, too."

Alice and Rosalie burst into a fit of giggles as they thought of their future lives with their boyfriends.

In the backseat, I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to wear off the headache. I mean, I'd taken medication to reduce the pain. But still. The little jealous voice was ringing in the back of my mind, along with the booming music that I wanted to have disappear and never come back.

Rosalie Hale had a boyfriend. Not the perfect boyfriend, but a boyfriend. James Walker was a bartender at a bar in Charles Place, a five-star lodge best known for it lovely steakhouse and grand ballroom, where charity events and city dances were held. Rosalie met James at the actual bar where he worked. She was moping over her recent break up with Justin Timberlake. No, I'm just kidding. She went on alcoholic-mode for one night after breaking up with Demetri Baker, a hot British guy who cheated on her. On that night, Rosalie met James, and so began their relationship.

Of course there was Alice and Jasper, the "match made in heaven," like Rosalie had said.

And finally there was Isabella Marie Swan – me. One word described my love life: loveless. Well, except for my ex-boyfriend/stalker Mike Newton from high school. But I didn't really consider that love. I considered it more of creepy-stalker-obsessed-guy-after-totally-innocent-brunette-girl-who-isn't-interested. Speaking of Mike, who knows where he is nowadays?

Alice pulled into parking space in the crowded, thronged parking lot of the local mall. Both she and Rosalie were out and about as soon as the key was out of the ignition, where as I sulkily stepped out of the car, groaning when the bright sunlight seemed to make my brain explode.

"Damn, Bella, you look horrible," Rosalie said, sounding genuine.

I closed my eyes and raised my eyebrows, leaning tiredly against the side of Alice's Porsche. "Why thank you, Rosalie. I appreciate the compliment," I said icily, resisting the urge to beat the crap out of her. There were two reasons why I didn't do that – one, I was darn tired, and two, Rosalie could beat the crap out of me before I could beat the crap out of her.

I sluggishly followed them into the mall, sighing when Alice immediately glued herself to the junior's section at some department I couldn't even determine. We shopped for a while – much to my dismay – and eventually Alice got sick of my whining and finally sat us down for lunch.

By then, I was feeling better, although I was vaguely aware of the horrid throbbing.

"How bad was it last night?" I asked warily, sipping my Coke while anxiously watching their reactions.

My stomach dropped when Alice's eyes widened, as did Rosalie's, and they shared a look that made me want to barf.

"What did I do?" I said, immediately panicking.

Alice forced a smile. "Oh, you were just like any other drunk person out there."

"Any other drunk person?" I said, glaring at her. "What the hell is – "

"Edward Cullen was there," Rosalie blurted.

I choked on my Coke.

"W-What –" I said between coughs, "d-did you say?"

Alice patted my back helpfully and narrowed her eyes at Rosalie, but otherwise turned to look at me with a sympathetic expression. "Edward Cullen was at the nightclub."

I wiped my mouth with a napkin and stared at them, bewildered. "Why was he at the nightclub?"

"Not sure," Alice said. "We saw him with this other guy." Her eyes widened. "He was big, tall, and really muscular. Scared the shit out of me."

"And he was hot," Rosalie added. When Alice and I gave her disapproving expressions, she defensively said, "Hey, I can still check 'em out."

Rolling her eyes, Alice continued, "Well, I mean, they both got drunk. Really drunk."

"Drunker than me?" I asked hopefully.

My best friends laughed.

"No, hon, you were pretty out there," Rosalie said, laughing nervously.

I shoved my face in my hands and moaned.

"It's okay, B!" Alice quickly said, moving my arms away and forcing me to look at her. "If it makes you feel better, you kissed him!"

My miserable expression quickly turned into one of complete and utter horror. "I DID WHAT!" I screeched, earning dirty looks from other tables.

"Bella, he was drunk, too!" Alice said hastily, forcing me into my seat as Rosalie glared at the spectators.

Lowering my voice, I sighed and mumbled, "My first kiss with Edward Cullen, and I was drunk," I moaned. "Wasted!" Biting my lip, I nervously added, "What else did I do?"

Rosalie laughed nervously. "You really want to know?"

"No. But it's inevitable."

"Technically, it – "

"Just answer the damn question, Rose."

They both sighed, and Rosalie smiled apologetically at me. "You made out with him. In public."

My fingernails dug into the knees of my jeans as Alice continued to list the crappy things I did on my birthday.

"He almost…" Alice said, looking away guiltily, "Well, he almost took off your shirt. I mean, seriously, Bella, he was pretty damn drunk. And you were too. You guys had no idea what the hell you were doing to each other."

"And thankfully, you guys don't remember," Rosalie completed, once again laughing nervously. "So it's all good. Besides, you and Cullen were pretty hot last night." She nudged my shoulder playfully, but I just glowered at her.

"And you remember this?" I snapped.

"Actually, I do," Rosalie declared proudly.

I groaned. "How could you guys let it get so out of control?"

"Sorry, B," Alice said softly. "You looked like you were having the time of your life."

"I was dr –"

"And besides," Alice interrupted, giving me a look, "you got to kiss _Edward Cullen. _Not just any Edward Cullen, Bella." She waved her index finger side to side, shaking her head at me. Then she leaned towards me, her voice dropping to a whisper. "_The_ Edward Cullen," she concluded ominously. "Not every girl gets to do that."

"Well, yay me," I said sadistically, clapping my hands like London Tipton. Except I didn't say it with much enthusiasm.

-J-a-s-p-e-r-

"One chicken alfredo and one macaroni and cheese," I said kindly, carefully setting the plates down on the table. I smiled at the little toddler boy, who looked to be about three years old. He had tousled brown hair and had the cutest, widest grin on his face.

As soon as the plate was on the table, he was digging into it like there was no tomorrow.

Still smiling, I said, "Enjoy your meal."

The father gave me a look that sort of creeped me out, so I hurried away, nearly tripping over my own two feet.

"Old guy hitting on you?" Rosalie asked me as we passed by each other.

I laughed breathlessly and nodded. "Suppose so."

She made a face. "Blagh."

"Yep," I agreed, heading for a customer who was waving his hand in the air.

We carried on like normal, and at around seven o' clock Edward Cullen gracefully entered the building, head down and hands stuffed into the pockets of his black slacks. He didn't seem to look where he was walking, yet he managed to get to the piano without causing a catastrophe.

I sighed, watching wearily as he sat down on the bench. He expertly rolled up the white sleeves of his shirt, exposing the pale skin of his arm underneath. He flexed his fingers and set them onto the piano, seeming to hesitate for a moment. Then in one quick, abrupt movement, he turned his head around and stared right at me.

For a moment, I was so stunned that I continued to gaze right into his bright, emerald green eyes. They were laced with heavy suspicion. I quickly (and reluctantly) looked away from him, staring anywhere but at the piano. Oh, he probably thought I was a stalker or something. I clutched the tray closer to my chest, aware that my cheeks were bright red, and that Edward was still watching me.

He continued to bore his eyes into the back of my head, and I continued avoiding them. When an eloquent rendition of some Chopin song filled the otherwise noisy room, I dared myself to look back up at him. I noticed that the room immediately quieted as soon as the piano music filled the air, and I could totally see why.

Edward wasn't even looking at the piano; his eyes were closed, and his fingers skillfully danced across the keys. The way he swayed with the music proved that he actually liked what he was doing. I smiled at the way his bronze-colored hair shined auburn under the limelight, the way his thick lashes brushed his cheek, the way his face seemed so _familiar_ to me…

"Excuse me, ma'am!" someone snapped angrily.

I jumped, startled, and looked down at the customer who'd called my name.

"Oh, sorry sir," I said, blushing.

The man sighed, and I racked my brain, trying to figure out where I'd seen him before. He had russet-colored skin and dark, cropped hair…

"Oh!" I gasped. "Hey, you were at the nightclub that other night…" I mumbled, scratching the side of my head. "Right?" I asked uncertainly.

He laughed, unveiling a row of perfect white teeth that glowed against his dark skin.

"I remember you," the man said, resting his elbows on the table. "You're very entertaining when you're drunk, by the way."

I blushed, completely mortified.

The man laughed, his voice a deep and husky sound. "I'm Jacob Black."

I smiled, shaking his hand. "Bella Swan."

"Pleasure to meet you," Jacob said, smiling warmly at me. "It's such a coincidence that we met here, again."

I laughed. "I know."

"Fate has its ways," Jacob said, raising his eyebrows at me. His voice was laced with double meaning.

I laughed nervously as he smiled wholeheartedly.

Abruptly, the smile was off. "Were you ogling at that ass at the piano up there?" He nodded his head indifferently up where Edward Cullen, _the_ Edward Cullen, was playing.

I instantly defended him, and myself. "He is not an ass," I muttered scornfully. "And, no, I w–"

"It's okay," Jacob said, laughing a deep and husky laugh. "Everyone here does so. I remember you at the club. You and him…" He gave a low whistle, as if remembering that night. "Are you guys a thing?"

I blushed, straightening my small apron for lack of anything better to do.

"Nope." I could hear the disappointment in my voice. Darn. "We were just drunk."

Jacob laughed again. "Okay," he said, smiling at me a little too warmly. "It's good to know that not every beautiful woman on this planet is taken."

My cheeks flushed, and I shoved my hands into my pockets nervously.

Jacob, still grinning, added, "Hey, well, I called you over to ask for a paycheck. Dinner was fabulous, although my waiter wasn't very great."

"Sorry about that."

"Not your fault, Bella," he said, grinning widely. "Just get me a check and I'll be on my way out."

After getting the job done, Jacob left, but not before smiling at me and saying, "Nice to meet you, Bella. I'll be coming here more often because of you."

I blushed as red as a tomato.

--  
**drop a review! :D  
**


	4. The Medical Musician

**chapter 3 peoples. :D i personally like this chapter. its really important, and is the base to the future. :)**

**revieewwww! :D**

--

**CHAPTER 3 – The Medical Musician**

_**Breathe – Michelle Branch**_

_**True – Ryan Cabrera**_

_**--**_

"Screw _Beowulf,_" I muttered, glaring at the computer screen. "The guy kills Grendel. We get it!" I exclaimed, snapping it shut and downing the rest of my cold coffee. "We freaking get it."

Major writer's block. It wasn't even funny.

"Bella?" Alice mumbled sleepily, entering the living room in a pair of pink flannel pajamas and her bunny slippers. She rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Are you still awake?"

I rubbed my face with my hand. "Unfortunately."

"Get to sleep," Alice mumbled, swaying slightly in her spot before ungracefully turning around and heading to her bedroom. She walked right smack into the wall next to her door. "Ah, eff." I watched her feel around for the handle, and then she turned it and staggered back into her room.

I sighed, agreeing with her. I stumbled into my bedroom, and as I reached to turn the lamp off, the blinking screen on my cell phone caught my eye. Curious, I flipped it open and saw a box thingy that said, "1 new text message."

_Good night, Bella. Sweet dreams. ;)_

_Jacob_

Even though no one was there, I blushed as I turned off the lamp and settled comfortably into my bed. A couple weeks had gone by, and Jacob and I had actually grown closer. He actually started calling me "Bells," which made me feel like his best friend. And true to his word, he came almost every night for dinner, always requesting for me to be his waitress. I knew that our friendship wasn't exactly a "friendship" and probably something more (especially to Jacob), but it was nice to have a guy friend that was a) a guy and b) wasn't stalking me.

I dreamt about Edward that night, as usual, but this time, Jacob popped into the dream. Edward and I were sitting on a beautiful beach bathing in the sunset, enjoying the oceanic sounds of waves crashing against the sandy shores. Suddenly, I heard Jacob's voice.

"Bella!" he said, making me groan and pull away from Edward's lips. Damn. I really was obsessed. Maybe I shouldn't be so hard on Mike…

"Jacob?" I asked, shocked.

He grinned. "Bella!"

My brow furrowed, and I looked up at Edward, but he wasn't there anymore. "Edward?" I gasped, looking around for him. The beach was deserted, except for just me and Jacob. "Edward!" I screamed, gasping again. Maybe there was something totally wrong with my brain. "Where did he go?"

"Bella!" Jacob called, ignoring me as he tried to hug me. "Bella."

"Where's Edward?" I shouted, shoving his hands away. "Leave me alone. Go away! Edward!" I screamed. Then I glared at Jacob. "You killed him, didn't you!"

"What?" Jacob looked at me with a perplexed expression. "I didn't –"

"You _murderer!_

"Dammit, Bella," Jacob said as I screamed Edward's name. His voice suddenly sounded like tinkling bells. "You really are stubborn, even in your sleep."

I pushed his hands away again. "What happened to your voice?"

"Nothing."

Jacob's face morphed into Alice's, and my eyes snapped open to see a shocked Alice and a laughing Rosalie. They were both wearing their pajamas and looked slightly sleepy, but otherwise their faces were amused.

"Well," Rosalie said, smirking, "Interesting dream, I'm guessing?"

I groaned and threw a pillow at her, which she dodged neatly.

"Sleep talking again," Alice scolded playfully. "Could barely sleep you're your talking and all. And what's sad is that we're across the room from each other." She shook her head, sighing. "Anyway, care to let me in on this Jacob dude?" Alice asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Before I could answer, Rosalie cut in for me.

"He's the guy that's been coming to the restaurant a lot more often lately," she said, ignoring my warning expression. "All because of Bellahere," she said, patting my back wholeheartedly.

I glared at her, but Alice frowned. "I thought you liked Edward."

Rosalie and I answered at the same time.

"I do!"  
"Over him!"

I narrowed my eyes at her. "I do _not_ like Jacob."

"He sure likes you."

"Does not!" I snapped, but I knew it wasn't exactly true. I mean, the guy wasn't very subtle about it.

Rosalie held up my cell phone. "Fifteen unread text messages," she said, waving the device in the air. After clicking a couple buttons, she read off the screen. "'Hey, come with me to dinner on Friday. We can hang out and watch some movies. Jacob.' Oh, look, here's another one. 'Sleep well tonight, Bella. I can't wait to see you tom –"

I grabbed the phone from her hand, my face a dark crimson as I clutched it my chest protectively.

Rosalie smirked. "You like him!"  
"Nuh uh!" I retorted. "I always blush at stuff like this. Besides, Jacob is just a friend."

"But he likes you. And that's just one of the many." She eyed my cell phone, referring to the texts.

I looked over at Alice, who seemed deep in thought. Her brow was slightly furrowed, and when I brought it up later, she shrugged it off. Something wasn't right, at least to Alice. And when Alice is worried about something, it's a very significant matter.

-T-w-i-l-i-g-h-t-

I laughed, my shoes clacking against the pavement of the parking lot. "That is _so_ true."

Jacob smiled at me. "It's a good thing you're not blonde," he said, nudging my shoulder playfully. "I swear, brunettes are a lot better."

"Hey!" I said, smacking his shoulder. "My friend Rose is blonde and she's one of the smartest people you will ever know. It's not nice to discriminate against them."

But I was laughing so hard that I didn't sound serious at all. **(btw, I have nothing against blonds. Seriously. I swear.)**

Jacob smiled softly, his coal black eyes sparkling in the darkness of the night. Then he tucked a lock of brown hair behind my ear, and my stomach had a kick that warned me to stay away. It made me slightly uncomfortable at how close we were. Of course, I trusted Jacob. We were friends. But I didn't like him – really. I didn't. Not that way. Right?

"She can't be any smarter than you," Jacob said, raising an eyebrow at me. "I think you're quite intelligent, Bells."

I blushed and looked away, biting my lip. "Thanks."

He laughed huskily and walked me over to my car. It was a nice red Chevrolet truck from the 60's, and although it couldn't surpass 70 miles per hour, she was my baby. And I liked my baby.

Jacob gave a hoot, eying my truck. "Nice ride," he said, absolutely engrossed in its features.

"Really?" I asked. "Thanks. I mean, everyone freaks when they see my car. Or truck."

He laughed and kneeled down, examining the front headlights.

"Old car, huh?"

"Yep," I answered. "She can't move real fast. But hey, I like her."

Jacob laughed. "Marry her for me."

"I'm working on it," I answered, saluting him with two fingers.

We both snorted.

"You like cars or what?" I asked as he stepped around to the back of the truck. I dropped my bag off in the passenger seat and went around, looking at what he was doing.

Jacob nodded. "Definitely. I'm a mechanist," he said, smiling. "Cars are my favorite."

"Cool."

"I'm working on reconstructing a Volkswagen Rabbit back at home."

"Oh. That sounds awesome," I said, pulling my jacket tighter over myself as a cool breeze swept through the night. "Where do you live?"

"Downtown Chicago," he answered indifferently, tapping the driver's door with his hand, and then checking the tires. "It's a pretty sturdy vehicle."

"I know it's sturdy, Jake. I also know when a car is falling apart."

He laughed. "Gotta make sure you get home safe, right? It would be a waste to see your pretty little face ruined," he teased.

I balled up my fist and held it up for him to see. "And it would be such a waste to see _your_ pretty little face _rearranged._"

He laughed freely, completely unfazed by my threatening tone.

"'Course," he answered arrogantly. "I don't get my looks just to give 'em away." He wiggled his eyebrows at me, and I laughed, getting up into the driver's side.

"Well, I got to go now," I said, glancing around the nearly empty parking lot of the restaurant. "Alice is probably freaking out since I'm not home yet."

Jacob smiled warmly at me and leaned against the open driver's side door.

"Stop!" I gasped, hastily shoving him away from it. "It could fall off."

Jacob smirked. "I could replace it…you know, put it back on."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Touché."

He laughed, and then immediately sobered up. "So, Bella," he began, and I had this sick feeling in my stomach at what he would say next. "I was wondering…could we hang out sometime? Maybe this Saturday."

"This Saturday?" I asked warily, stalling. I was panicking. Jacob was more of a friend to me. I mean, sure, he was funny and we always had a great time together. But as a girlfriend for him? Err…no.

He nodded, his coal black eyes bright and hopeful. I hated it. "Yeah. Maybe around six? I can pick you up and we can head out to dinner or something."

I chewed on my lip and fumbled with my shirt sleeve guiltily, hoping that the darkness of the night hid that from view. "Sorry, I can't," I lied, seeing his eyes instantly turn hard. "Alice…" _Think. Think. Think._ "…is taking me out to the spa. So I'll be out the whole weekend."

"Oh," was his response, the light in his eyes immediately dying.

"Sorry," I apologized, not looking at him.

"Oh, no problem," he answered quickly…too quickly. His voice was notches sadder than it was before. "I guess we could hang out some other time."

"Sure," I replied, fumbling with my sleeve again and silently vowing that we could hang out. Just not as a couple. "Maybe another time."

He smiled weakly at me. "Alright. Good night, Bells. Drive safe."

I forced a smile at him. Poor guy. "Thanks, Jake. You too."

He backed away so I could close the driver's door, and he stood there, watching me as I turned on the engine and sluggishly pulled onto the somewhat thronged street. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw an old 50's car parked in one of the spaces – Jacob's car. And somewhere down the lot, there was a shiny silver Volvo…

-N-e-w-M-o-o-n-

"Yo, Bella," Rosalie said, snapping her fingers in front of me. "Look at me. Stay with me, girl."

"Huhwhat?" I asked, snapping back into reality. "Oh, hey, Rose."

Rosalie sighed and gestured out at the packed restaurant. "Can you not see how packed the place is? You need to work faster, B. Stop zoning out."

"Sorry," I apologized. "It's just that school has been really stressful, and Professor Haswell has decided to be a poop and give us a crapload of essays on fifty different books and I'm up _all_ night trying to –"

"Look," Rosalie interrupted. "I know you're stressed. But please, just focus right now." She sent a nervous glance at the approaching customers. "Edward is coming soon, so the place is obviously packing up. Orders need to be taken and delivered," she reminded me.

I sighed and nodded. "Alright."

Rosalie smiled sympathetically before turning away.

I sighed, picked up my pen and pad, forced up a smile, and walked over to a nearby table.

"You must be one of the guests coming to watch Edward Cullen," I said, half an hour later.

Jacob frowned at me. "That is no way to treat a guest, Bells," he said, raising an eyebrow at me. "Besides, I would like to take my order now."

I rolled my eyes, laughing. "I am _not_ going to ask how much money you waste here. You're going to finish everything on the menu plus all the alcoholic beverages by the time this month ends."

He shrugged. "Totally worth it," he said quietly, more to himself. "Anyway, surprise me with anything."

"Anything?"

Jacob shrugged, smiling at me. "Sure."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'm not sure I'm allowed to do that."

Jacob sighed, glancing back at the menu. "Fine, be a poop," he said childishly. I couldn't help but laugh, and Jacob cracked a smile. "Okay, let us see. Hmm…" He tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Hurry up," I said, tapping my foot impatiently as I glanced nervously at the thronged restaurant. "There are other people here, you know."

"Really," Jacob said indifferently, barely glancing up from his menu. "Cool."

I groaned, stomping my foot. "Jake, seriously."

He grinned at me, flashing me a row of perfect white teeth. "Macaroni and cheese, please."

I arched an eyebrow up at him, but otherwise took the menu he held up. "Okay."

Jacob glared at me. "Don't look at me like that. Macaroni and cheese is very tasty."

"I didn't say it wasn't," I muttered.

Jacob grinned and handed me his half empty coke. "Refill, please."

I laughed and took the cup from him. "I'm on it."

"You better be."

I rolled my eyes, laughing as I walked away. Rosalie raised an eyebrow at me from the other side of the restaurant, but I just shook my head and laughed. Rosalie grinned and turned back to the guests she was talking to.

We closed up around ten again, waiting for the last of the people to leave. It was practically empty as soon as we had the sign up, and I resorted to last-minute cleanup while Victoria, my boss and the restaurant manager, finished up something at her office. We were good friends, so she trusted me, and I trusted her.

Edward was still at his piano tonight, which was strange since he usually got up and disappeared right away. I mean, the guy had been doing that for about two years straight. I sighed while scrubbing a table, wondering what he would look like when he smiled. I'd never seen him smile, nor had I heard him talk. Well, he was quiet after all.

I looked up at him again, and he was leaning against the side of the grand piano, frowning at something on his Blackberry. His lips were in a tight line, his hand enclosed into a fist at his side.

The air seemed sort of awkward to me, but Edward didn't seem to notice. He was too busy glaring at his phone to probably even know that I was in the room.

And _I_ was too busy ogling to even realize where I was walking. Before I knew it, my foot caught on to a chair leg. Except this time, there was no one sitting in the chair. I stumbled slightly before banging into the side of the table. My profanity was pretty loud when I fell – face first – and the chair toppled over to land right on top of me. A searing pain soared through my left wrist.

Groaning, I bit my lip and rolled over onto my back, trying to keep from crying. My wrist throbbed, and as I examined it, I could see just how swollen it was. Another trip to the doctor's. Fantastic.

"Oh, my God, Bella!" Victoria exclaimed, suddenly appearing beside me. her fiery red and orange hair curled around her face, accentuating her gorgeous features. "Are you alright?"

Sighing, I winced as I held up my swollen wrist. I didn't even touch it, for I was scared it was too damaged to even be touchable.

"Oh, dear," Victoria said, quickly picking up the chair and setting it into place. She stared at me with her pale green eyes. "Let's get you to the hospital."

"No, I'm fine," I said quickly. As much as I needed it, hospitals scared the crap out of me. I didn't like them, especially when the nurses walked around looking all conceited and the doctors spent their time plucking needles into your arm.

"No, you're not, Bella," Victoria said disapprovingly. She helped me off the floor, and I glanced over at the piano to find that it was empty. The stage light was off, and Edward was gone. Simply out of sight.

Victoria grabbed her purse and mine, and after quickly locking up the place, we hurried outside into the cold night. I clumsily took my keys out of my purse and unlocked the car doors. Victoria hopped into the driver's side of my truck, but I hesitated.

"This way you can go home after," Victoria informed me, holding her hand out for the keys.

"I really don't think that going to a hospital in my truck is a very good idea," I said nervously, standing next to her at the driver's side in hope of stalling. "Besides, I could just put an ice pack on it and it will be perfectly n –"

"Absolutely not," Victoria said, narrowing her eyes at me. "It could be broken."

"But it's not," I retorted, wincing when Victoria gently poked my swelling wrist.

"Can you move it?"

"Hurts too much."

"Bone damage."

"Ugh!" I groaned, stomping childishly. "I don't like hos –"

"Just get in the damn car," a voice snapped, sounding highly annoyed. Victoria and I both looked up to find Edward Cullen (_the_ Edward Cullen) standing there with a cigarette, looking absolutely bored out of his mind.

Victoria looked normal, but I couldn't keep my eyes from widening. This was the closest I had gotten to Edward Cullen in ever. Well, except that one time I spilled spaghetti onto him. I realized I was gaping at him like a toy, so I quickly dropped my gaze to the ground, blushing.

"Edward," Victoria scolded. "Watch your language."

He shrugged, blowing out smoke. Then he turned to me, still holding the cigarette between his fingers. His green eyes smoldered in the darkness of the night, and for a perfect second, I forgot all about my wrist.

"You should see a doctor," he said, not looking like he actually cared. His green eyes pierced through my brown ones. "It's not good to walk around with a broken wrist."

I was too stunned to talk. His voice was like velvet. It was so smooth yet masculine and deep. I wasn't sure whether it was intentional or just natural, but his voice was seductive, almost like a silky purr.

"Err…what?" I said lamely, still marveling over his velvety voice.

Edward sighed. "Don't walk around with a broken wrist."

"It's not broken."

"Are you sure about that?" He raised a perfectly arched eyebrow at me.

I bit my lip and didn't answer, dropping my eyes to the floor again. A chilly breeze blew through the air, making me shiver.

I vaguely noticed Edward sigh again and then toss his cigarette, earning a disapproving glare from Victoria.

"I'll get it, I'll get it," he muttered irritably, sounding like a little boy. I couldn't help but giggle at how childish he sounded. His head snapped in my direction, his eyebrows raised. Then, he walked over, and to my surprise, gently took my wrist into his hand. His cool fingertips brushed across my skin, and it felt nicer than it should have.

"Hmm…" he hummed thoughtfully, his voice just a quiet murmur. "It's not broken," he sighed, gently tracing my pulse (which was probably pumping really quickly). I visibly relaxed, but Edward peeked up at me. "It's fractured."

I muttered something unintelligible and totally unattractive under my breath.

Deciding to ignore me, Edward looked over at Victoria. "Vikki, go get an ice pack." I was surprised at his casual usage of her nickname. I mean, I wasn't even allowed to call her that.

She disappeared, and Edward used the time to examine my wrist.

Noticing the questioning look on my face, he murmured, "My dad's a doctor."

"Oh," was my genius response.

Victoria came back with ice cubes dumped into a bag and a thin towel wrapped around it. "Closest I could get."

"Good enough," Edward murmured, gently placing it onto my wrist. I helped him hold it there, and my fingers brushed against his. I tried not to feel hurt when he immediately took his hand away after I touched him. "Let's go to the hospital," he said, clearly looking uncomfortable with the proximity.

I wanted to hurl. "I really – "

He cut me off with a menacing glare. "You're getting into my Volvo, whether you like it or not," he nearly growled. I instantly recoiled, nodding mutely. Then he looked at Victoria with a much softer expression. "Take her truck home. I'll take her home after."

_What?_ I screamed in my mind. _How the hell…what the heck…_

"Tell Alice I'll be home late, please," I blurted to Victoria. _This is so weird. Something is wrong with me. Am I dreaming?_ Victoria nodded, and I muttered a quiet "thanks."

Before I knew it, I was following Edward Cullen (for the last time, _the_ _Edward Cullen!_) to his _car._ His Volvo, to be exact. It was the same, shiny, silver Volvo I'd seen that night with Jacob.

Edward sighed quietly, muttering something I couldn't hear under his breath. He unlocked the car doors and opened the passenger side for me.

"Thanks," I mumbled, feeling the blood creep to my cheeks.

Edward nodded wordlessly as I slipped into the front seat, glancing around at his flawless black leather interior. Not only did it smell brand-new, it _looked_ brand-new. This guy was rich – anyone could see it just by looking at his car.

He shut the door, and in a split second, he was in the driver's side, plugging the key into the ignition.

The engine was on, but he didn't drive. Not yet.

Edward looked at me, his striking, emerald green eyes curious yet guarded as they scrutinized my expression. The faint light from the streetlamp illuminated a side of his face just enough to make him look like a model in a photo shoot.

"Just so you know," he murmured softly, "I don't let just anyone into my Volvo."

I wasn't sure if he saw my blush or not.

"Understand?" he asked me firmly, his green eyes seeming to blare out even in the darkness.

"Okay."

He sighed and nodded warily. "Close enough. And put your seatbelt on. You're in for a long ride…Miss Swan."

He eyed my name tag for a moment, and then darted his eyes up to meet mine, a small smile playing at his lips.

--  
**okay, i know name tags dont have last names, but lets pretend okay?! because i thought it was soo hot how edward said Miss swan. . i want an edward now. xD**

**hope you liked the chapter. :) drop a review please!**


	5. The Pokerface

**yeeheee. chapter 4. :) **

**leave a review please! they make me happehh. xD**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 – The Pokerface**

_**Dark Blue – Jack's Mannequin**_

_--_

"How's the wrist?" Edward asked me in the midst of the drive to the hospital. I jumped, surprised by his sudden decision to talk. We'd been sitting in tense silence after he'd begun to drive.

He peeked at me from the corner of his eye, and I realized I hadn't answered his question yet.

I took off the ice pack, silently relieved that it was less swollen, though still undeniably painful. I tried not to move it, knowing very well that if I did, I would totally and completely regret it.

"Fine," I grunted as the light turned green.

Edward pressed on the pedal and the car jolted in one jerky movement.

"Gah," I muttered as I shot forward at his speedy driving. Thank goodness for the seatbelt.

"What?" Edward asked, looking at me curiously.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Your_ driving_ is –"

" – the only way you're getting to the hospital," Edward interrupted, his eyes instantly turning hard, his jaw taut. His gaze was once again trained ahead of him.

"Fine," I huffed, attempting to cross my arms. But I gave a low hiss when my left wrist seared with pain, pressing my lips together from bursting into tears. I'd broken bones before, of course; cracked them, sprained muscles, torn ligaments - whatever injury it happened to be. But it wasn't as if I enjoyed them. They still hurt even after 21 years of constancy.

"We're almost there," Edward sighed, turning to look at me with a pokerfaced expression. "Keep icing it. It's not as bad as it could've been."

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered, inwardly thanking him. After a couple seconds, I couldn't take the silence. Besides, I needed a distraction. "You know an awful lot for a musician, ya know."

"Sure," Edward agreed uninterestedly.

I huffed, blowing my bangs up in the air. I thought I heard him chuckle, but otherwise I ignored it and internally ranted at how stoic he seemed about everything. Except for the thing he was staring at on his cell phone. I'd have to ask him about it sometime, when he wasn't capable of just leaving me in the street to get kidnapped.

I chewed on my lip, trying to think of a conversation starter.

"Who evaluated your license test?" I finally asked.

"No comment."

"Right," I said, frowning. "Though technically you made a comment."

He didn't answer, just stayed silent and kept his eyes on the road.

I huffed again, racking my brain for something to say. "Who taught you how to drive?"

Edward tore his gaze away from the road to lock with mine, his eyes narrowed. "Irrelevant."

"Whoever taught you," I mumbled, "should have explained for you to keep your eyes on the road."

"We won't crash."

"Speeding ticket?"

"No."

"Damn," I sighed. "You're so sure about everything, aren't you?"

He didn't answer at first, so I assumed that he wasn't going to answer at all. But then he said, "No."

"No," I repeated. "Okay. Well, why a silver Volvo?"

He actually looked happier as the mention of his fancy form of transportation. "I like Volvos. Fast cars are nice." He turned into the somewhat empty hospital parking lot while I grinned at the longest answer he'd given me.

He parked smoothly, and then looked at me.

"Well, let's go get you checked up," he said in his musical voice, a corner of his lips turned up into an adorable, lopsided smile.

I almost swooned at how cute he looked.

He got out of the car, so I quickly fumbled with my seatbelt, struggling to get it off. Once I did that, I pushed the door open, stumbling clumsily out of the car and colliding head-first with Edward's chest. For a split second, his sweet, intoxicating scent filled my nose. It wasn't cologne, that was for sure. But it was nice, mixed with just a faint twinge of smoke.

Edward's arms flew to my shoulders, and his grip was so light I could barely feel it. After making sure I was steady and not at risk of breaking my other wrist, or a leg, for that matter, his hands disappeared. We walked wordlessly towards the hospital, and I could tell the ice was practically water by now. Perfect timing, Mr. Cullen.

We entered through the clear automatic sliding doors, still not talking. The silence was making me squirm, so I was slightly thankful when he went to the front desk to explain to the nurse behind the counter. From where I was standing, I could see the nurse's eyes widen at the sight of the Greek god before her.

After saying a couple words to her, he turned back to me, and I finally got to directly see him in a much brighter light.

His skin was pale – deathly pale. His lips were full and light pink, his nose perfectly straight, and his eyes a vibrant shade of emerald green. The well-defined muscles showed through his button-up shirt, proving just how lean and lanky he was. His hair was messier than ever, its color an unusual but attractive shade of reddish-brown. He was gorgeous – like a Greek god.

"If the doctor asks," Edward murmured into my ear as he led me down the hallway. I involuntarily shivered at the proximity. "You're my girlfriend."

I gulped and nodded, my eyes wide.

"It's the only way I'm going to be able to get into the room with you," Edward explained.

"'Kay," I said anxiously.

We stopped a door marked 201 and Edward opened it, letting me in first. It was just like any average hospital room – a small bed in the corner and whatnot. Edward sank into a plushy-looking chair to my right while I stood awkwardly at the door, wondering what to do. Sit down? Wait at the side? Saying something to him?

I watched, motionless, as Edward sighed wearily and dropped his head into his hands, looking absolutely fatigued.

After another moment's hesitation, I carefully crossed the room (avoiding wires and such) and quietly sat down on the bed, setting the packet of water (which used to be ice) next to me and glaring around at the hospital environment. My eyes landed on Edward again, and a wave of guilt knotted in my stomach.

"You can go home," I said softly, forcing myself to look away from my swollen left wrist. I didn't think the bone was severely fractured. I probably shattered just a tad corner of it or something. Hopefully.

Edward looked up at me, but didn't say anything.

I averted my gaze from his. "I've gone to the hospital a billion times. You really don't have to stay."

"I need to take you home," he murmured, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I can call Alice," I explained. "She's my best friend. She wouldn't mind." I had a sudden image of Alice lying underneath her covers, sound asleep, and then her cell phone suddenly ringing loudly, causing her to let out a string of profanities. I grimaced.

"You're sure?" Edward asked dubiously, as if he'd read my mind. "I told Vikki I'd take you home. I'm keeping to that."

"You can go wait outside or something," I said. "Really. It's not that bad." But I stared at the injury helplessly, grimacing at the sight of it.

Edward sighed. "I'm fine, Bella."

I secretly gushed at how easily my name slipped from his lips.

I stared at him, but he had trailed his gaze to the floor, sadness swimming all over his beautiful face.

Before I even thought twice, I said, "What's wrong?"

He looked up at me with a startled expression, but then quickly composed his face into an indecipherable mask. "Nothing."

We locked gazes, and I searched his green eyes for any hint of misery. It was completely gone. His face was simply blank, and there was no sign of the dismal look on his face the moment earlier.

When the doctor came in, I tore my gaze away from Edward's and smiled weakly at the doctor, letting out a breath I hadn't even realized I was holding.

The man smiled back at me, clutching a clipboard. He was wearing the classic lab coat and had warm brown eyes and brown hair. He seemed to be in his mid-thirties.

"Hello, Bella," he greeted amiably, and I was thankful for his usage of my nickname. I hated "Isabella."

"Hi," I replied quietly.

"I'm Dr. Morelli. I understand that you have a fractured wrist?"

I nodded, chagrined, and his cool hands examined my bone, his fingertip pressing very, very lightly in certain areas. I winced when he hit a particular spot on my wrist. A small, soft smile was on his face, his calm demeanor radiating off of him in waves.

"Well, Mr. Cullen here predicted correctly. I believe it's fractured," Dr. Morelli confirmed. "There's most likely a crack in the scaphoid bone of your carpals," he said softly, while I nodded, trying to look like I understood what he was talking about. "Did you fall onto it?"

One thing I did understand. "Unfortunately."

He smiled kindly and then turned to Edward, who was watching me curiously. He darted his green eyes to the doctor.

"Alright. I need to run some tests and give an x-ray. Then we'll get her a cast, which she'll need to keep on for several weeks – maybe less – to ensure that it is completely healed. You guys will be good to go after that, although I suggest you make several doctor appointments within the next two weeks to check up on it."

Edward nodded.

Everything was done quickly, and Edward and I barely had time to talk to each other during the whole examination process. The opportune moments had been spent in silence, me trying to rack my brain on how to start up a conversation. But by the time I figured out what to say, Dr. Morelli would appear, or Edward would say something just to fill the quiet. It was always totally random and off topic.

After all of my examinations, I got a cute little blue cast, which I begged for Edward to sign on the way out to the car.

"Dammit, Bella," Edward snapped as I stumbled across the parking lot, trying to keep up with his fast walking. "Can you shut the hell up?"

I bit my tongue to keep from continuing, grimacing at the sound of his harsh tone.

Resisting the urge to cry, I awkwardly slipped into his Volvo and fumbled to put my seatbelt on, muttering a "sorry" under my breath. I wasn't even sure he heard it.

Edward slipped gruffly into the driver's side, slamming the door shut with a lot more force than necessary. Then he sighed, running his hand through his unruly hair and messing it up even more. I watched from the corner of my eye as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, his eyes glaring up at the ceiling of the car.

We didn't speak for a moment, simply looking anywhere but at each other. I fixed my gaze on my hands, drumming my fingers against my lap to make it look like I was doing something. My long, brown hair had fallen over my shoulder so that a curtain of chocolate waves separated us.

"Sorry," he finally mumbled, and I tore my gaze away from my hands to look up at him. He was staring straight ahead, but when he noticed me looking, he turned to face me. His expression was once again unfathomable. "I'm sorry," he repeated after a moment of hesitation. "That was incredibly rude of me."

I didn't respond, just studied his expression. I hated how he managed to keep up a poker face for so long.

Edward looked back at me, his eyes boring into my brown ones. Then he fumbled around his clothes and his car in search of something. "Damn it," he muttered to himself. He reached towards the front compartment and pulled out a black Sharpie.

I gave him a shocked look, but he misunderstood it for me questioning his manliness by keeping a Sharpie marker in his car.

"You never know when you might need one," he admitted, his cheeks seeming to turn slightly pink. "Now, let me see your cast."

I stared at him as if he had just morphed into a dog.

"Bella?" he asked, his eyes innocently wide. "I won't be able to sign it if I can't see your arm."

I looked at him blankly, and then it processed.

I mechanically held up my blue cast to him, and he switched on the car light just in time to see my cheeks flush bright red. And when he saw that, they reddened even more.

He smiled to himself before saying, "Where do you want me to sign?"

"Anywhere is fine." My heart was racing, the beat loud and uneven. I was still staring at him with an awed expression.

Chuckling quietly, he gently wrapped his fingers around my arm to hold it steady, and the marker flew across a small portion of the cast.

"It's sort of messy," Edward said, two minutes later. "But it's a cast. So…"

I grinned at him, secretly glad that I had Edward Cullen's "autograph." Then I examined the elegant script that danced across the top. _Feel better soon, B. This wrist will heal in no time. Edward,_ it said.

"Thanks," I said, blushing furiously as he turned off the light. We were instantly enveloped in darkness; it was really late at night and the only light available was from the hospital behind us and the dimly lit lamps in the parking lot.

Edward looked at me for a moment, the light from the moon bouncing off his pale skin and giving it an eerie glow, as if he was a vampire. Abruptly, he glanced at the clock, which read 11:40 PM. Then he turned on the engine and whispered, "I should get you home."

_No_, I thought before I could stop myself. Ignoring my internal protests, I said, "Sure. Yeah."

Edward sighed, and we were met by silence as he sped down the streets. The only time the silence broke was when I told him to make a turn, or keep going straight ahead. Somewhere along the ride, Edward turned on the stereo.

The sound of Clair de Lune filled the air, and I smiled, closing my eyes and leaning my head back against the headrest. I hadn't realized how tired I actually was.

"Piano music," I said, giggling quietly. "Nice."

He chuckled stiffly. "You like Debussy?"

"Just Clair de Lune," I said, gesturing blindly at the dashboard.

We didn't talk much after that, and I just let the classical music put me to an utter state of relaxation. Plus, the pain medication I received was seriously kicking in.

After a while, I kept zoning in and out of sleep. "Sorry," I mumbled, half-awake as I forced my eyes to remain open in fear of embarrassing myself. "I'm tired. Do you know where to go?" I'd given him my address earlier.

Edward looked over at me, his green eyes radiant and bright even in the darkness. "Yeah. Just go to sleep, Bella. I'll let you know when we get to your house."

Now usually, in a car with a stranger, I wouldn't dare fall asleep. Actually, I wouldn't even get into a car with a stranger in the first place. But if Victoria trusted Edward, than so did I. Victoria was wise and smart, and she knew who was good and who wasn't. Besides, Edward seemed to make the atmosphere oddly comfortable.

Using these reasons as my only defense, I let Debussy lull me to sleep.

It seemed like I'd slept for two minutes before a hand gently shook my shoulder.

My eyes opened, and I gazed sleepily at the green eyes of Edward, trying to take in my surroundings again.

"We're here," he said softly, helping me out of the car. "What room?"

I stared around for a moment, a dazed expression on my face. "426," I finally mumbled, walking clumsily across the pavement. Edward chuckled and draped an arm lightly around my shoulder.

I leaned into his side, sighing contently as I let my head droop. His sweet scent filled my nose, and I breathed all of it in. It was nice and comforting. I could be next to him for days, just bathing in his sweet scent, and never get sick of it.

We walked and walked, got into an elevator, and before I knew it, we were standing outside my apartment door.

"Well," Edward said awkwardly, running a pale hand through his bronze-colored hair. He seemed uncertain of what to say next as he looked down at the floor. "Good night."

I swayed to my right, and Edward quickly put his hands on my shoulder to steady me again. My hand clumsily gripped the doorknob while I smiled weakly at him.

He hesitated for a moment, looking absolutely confused, and then turned around and walked away.

"Edward," I blurted before I could stop myself. I leaned the rest of my body against the door for support, feeling like my knees were going to buckle and give in at any moment.

Our gazes met, and I grinned through half-hooded eyes.

"Thanks," I said. "Sorry you got dragged into all of this." I waved my cast in the air for him to see.

He sent me a crooked grin, that same one from earlier in the night, and my heart fluttered even in my drowsy state. He turned back around, continuing his walk to the exit. I watched him turn the corner, and then smiled lazily, opening the door of my apartment. I'd seen him smile today. And heard his voice. That was one step closer… I think.

--  
**success! lol. umm. well, i hope that was realistic enough. ive never actually been to a hospital before, i mean i have, but not like for an injury or anything. so. yeah. xD short AN. :)**

**please leave a review!**


	6. The Explanation

chapter 5. personally, i really like this chap. and just so you know, the first part is sort of like a dream/foreshadow for you guys. :) anyway, please review!

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 – The Explanation  
**

_**Writing to Reach You - Travis  
Into the Fire - Thirteen Senses**_

_--_

_The air came out in a whoosh. The window beside him flickered as lightning crackled. The clank of rain against the rooftop was a metronome, a consistent beat that seemed to match the quick pace of his unsteady heart. He jumped, startled, as a loud rumble of thunder rang ominously from outside his large home, taunting, frightening.  
_

_Panicking, he scrambled into his parents' room, slamming the door shut much louder than he'd intended. For a moment, he froze, listening, but the only other sound he heard was the loud, tremulous _thump-thump _of his heart. The boy looked around the room, desperately seeking a place to hide. _

_Another flash of lightning._

_His hands trembled, his breath coming out in short gasps as he franticly looked around, a frown creasing his forehead. His eyes were gradually adjusting to the darkness._

_He saw places, but made no move, despite the protest of his mind. It was as if he'd become an immobile statue, his feet somehow nailed to the ground.  
_

_Footsteps nearby alerted every nerve in his body._

_"Where are you, boy?" a husky voice called, muffled by the closed door behind him._

_His eyes – his stunning, emerald green eyes – landed on the closet door that stood slightly ajar. He scrambled into it, tripping over his own two feet in his haste to escape. His hands flew out before him, gripping onto a coat on a hanger. It collapsed from his weight, along with everything else. From the corner of his eye, he could see the golden knob turn slowly, taunting him, warning him._

_He slid the closet doors shut, burying himself in complete and total darkness._

_"Come out. I won't hurt you," the man said in his falsely kind voice. It was closer now, just outside the door of the closet. Footsteps echoed while the man walked slowly around the room, as if he was contemplating each and every step. "Are you under the bed?__" There was a quiet rustle. __"__...Nope. Shame, shame. I thought I caught you." The man laughed wickedly.  
_

_The young boy winced, hastily attempting to bury himself deeper underneath heaps of clothing strewn on the floor. But he realized he couldn't go any deeper. The wall pressed against his back, and his fingers knotted tightly around the hem of his mother's favorite dress. _

_His ragged breathing seemed painfully audible as his eyes darted left and right, trying to detect any movement whatsoever._

_"Come out, come out, wherever you are," the voice sang, followed by a loud cackle._

_Where was his mother? His father? Why wasn't anyone trying to help him?_

_"Are you in the closet?"_

_His fingers wound even tighter, his nails digging into the soft, silky material of the dress. He brought his knees tightly to his chest, letting out a muffled sob when a hand slip through the crack between the wall and closet door. A bloody hand. Then a knife appeared. _

_Fear coursed through his blood, which would – inevitably – be spilled._

_

* * *

_**EDWARD POV**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I jerked awake, falling over the edge of the bed in my haste.

"Dammit!" I cursed loudly, attempting to pull myself off the ground only to slip on the bed covers that had – unfortunately – also fallen down with me.

My head banged against the corner of the nightstand, effectively knocking over the alarm clock and shutting it up. "Ouch! Shit!" I grumbled, rolling onto my side and pressing my flushed, sweaty cheek against the cool, hardwood floor. My right hand flew up to the side of my head, and I winced when I felt a small bump.

Groaning, I sluggishly got off the floor and pushed open the door of the bathroom, only to have my eyes land on my reflection. I glared at myself, running a hand through my damp, unruly hair. It was clear I hadn't gotten much sleep last night, for the dark shadows beneath my eyes were evident signs of insomnia. Then there was that dream.

I was running somewhere…_hiding_…from _something_…

My brow furrowed as I tried to recall it, but I gave a frustrated growl when I realized I couldn't remember anything besides the vaguest point. This always happened to me.

I rested my palms against the bathroom counter, bringing my gaze back to my reflection.

Was this what everyone saw? A handsome, talented young musician? That was what everyone said I was. But how could they say that when I didn't believe it myself? I cursed under my breath for no apparent reason. Though I wanted to go back to sleep, I had things to do today. A lot of errands, a lot of practicing, a lot of memorizing…a lot of thinking. And research. Definitely research.

My hand flew to my throbbing head again. I winced, trying to wear off the oncoming headache. I sighed, reaching for the bottle of pills in the mirror cabinet.

I always wondered what was wrong with me.

* * *

**BELLA POV**

"Nice cast," Alice said, taking a sip of coffee. "Blue. How pretty."

I blushed. "Thanks."

"Did you trip again, Bella?" Rosalie asked, sitting down next to me at the kitchen table. She was dressed up and formal as ever, confident and ready for her go-see or whatever models call 'em nowadays.

"So what if I did?" I muttered defensively.

Rosalie laughed, and then her ice blue eyes landed on the little blotches of black ink on my cast, and she gasped, looking utterly mortified. "Who signed it?!"

I fumbled to put my arm behind my back, muttering, "Oh, it's nothing. No one si–"

She grabbed my arm (ignoring my wince) and gasped, looking at Alice with a shocked expression. "Alice, check this out. _Edward Cullen_ signed her cast before either of us did." She turned her eyes back to me and narrowed them playfully. "You little bitch."

I rolled my eyes, pulling my arm away from her. "He took me to the hospital, so he was clos –"

"Wait," Alice said, holding her hand up thoughtfully. "Edward took you to the hospital? Explain."

I sighed, looking at their expectant expressions, and launched into a full recap of my night, all the way from him frowning at his phone to me getting home late and falling asleep. They gave me looks of disapproval when I mentioned that I tripped over a chair leg (having been too busy ogling at Edward), but I ignored them and continued on with my story. Alice giggled a lot, and Rosalie made occasional comments here and there.

"Aww," Alice gushed, pulling me into a hug. "He talked to you for the first time –"

" – in three years," Rosalie finished, laughing. "It's all happening, right, Bella?"

"Actually, yes," I said smugly.

"So," Alice gushed, resting her elbows on the table and looking at me with obvious interest. "Did he do anything to you?"

"What do you mean?"

Alice rolled her eyes. "B, you know exactly what I mean."

Catching the blank expression on my face, Rosalie said, "She means kiss. You know. Make out. Sex. All that stuff."

My eyes widened, my face flushing a dark crimson. "Absolutely not!" I shrieked, absolutely appalled that they would even say it so casually. "I am not a slut!"

Rosalie and Alice laughed dubiously. "Right," Rosalie said, rolling her eyes. "Bella, you and I both know that you'd take him in a second if you could."

Alice nodded her head fervently.

"You guys are disgusting," I said, shaking my head and walking over to put my cup in the sink. "I am not a slut," I repeated, scowling as Rosalie and Alice shared a look and began to giggle. "Hey! Don't laugh. You guys both know it isn't true."

Rosalie laughed as she gathered up her keys and purse. "Sure, sure," she said, flipping her long blond hair before walking to the apartment exit. "I will see you tonight at the restaurant!" she called, and Alice yelled a "Good luck!" before the door shut.

I sighed, leaning against the kitchen counter. Alice stared at me, her cup suspended mid-air.

"What?" I asked grumpily.

My best friend smirked, finally raising it to her lips. "Nothing."

"Alice, seriously. What is it?"

She giggled and set the cup down. "I just think that you and Edward are in for an interesting…" She paused, as if contemplating what to say, "future. Yeah, future." She nodded, agreeing with herself.

I glared at her. "Dammit, Ali, I don't need your psychic crap right now."

Alice feigned a hurt expression, putting a hand dramatically over her heart. "'Psychic crap?' I'm offended, Bella."

I pushed off the counter and headed towards the kitchen exit, rolling my eyes.

-E-c-l-i-p-s-e-

"So the designer said that she liked my walk," Rosalie said, swinging her legs back and forth while she lay on my bed. She flipped absently through a magazine, looking but not reading. "She said she enjoyed my fashion style….that it was chic and had just a tad of sexiness to it," Rosalie continued, a wide grin forming on her lips. "She said she'd call me back."

Alice and I both squealed. "Congrats, Rose!" Alice exclaimed, throwing her arms around Rosalie's neck.

I nodded in agreement. "She's going to hire you in a second."

Rosalie sighed, looking defeated for the first time. "I don't know, guys. I saw the girl that came after me, and boy did she look intimidating."

"Rose, you're beautiful," I told her, buttoning up my white blouse and then tucking it into my slacks.

Rosalie got off the bed and grabbed a brush from her vanity, running it through her long, golden hair, sighing softly. "I don't know, Bella. I scheduled another meeting for Abercrombie & Fitch this Saturday. Hopefully they'll accept me."

Alice gave a low whistle. "That'd be awesome. You could get us discounts." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"I wish," Rosalie said dubiously. "But I don't know. We'll have to see."

After Rosalie and I finished preparing for tonight's shift, we bid Alice good-bye and headed off to Rosalie's shiny red convertible. She'd gotten it for her twenty-first birthday as a gift from her parents, and since then, it had appeared spotless and brand-new.

"What do you think Victoria will have you do tonight?" Rosalie asked as she sped down the street.

I stared at my cast, which had two more signatures added to it.

"I don't know…probably work at the register or something," I said. "I can't carry trays."

"But you injured your left hand," Rosalie pointed out.

I stared at her profile incredulously. "I can barely walk with two hands for protection. How do you think I can cope with only one? I could fall and crack my head open."

Rosalie laughed as she pulled into the parking lot. "I'm with you there."

Rosalie and I entered the restaurant on time, doing an employee check in and then clipping on our golden name tags. Rosalie waved to Victoria before venturing into La Bella Italia, but I lagged behind in her office.

"Bella," Victoria greeted, smiling warmly at me. Even in her mid-forties, she was stunning. I could tell that when she was merely a teenager, she was beautiful, with her vibrant, fiery red hair that was fierce yet striking. "Good to see your wrist still connected to your arm."

I laughed. "Thanks. What would you like me to do today?"  
Victoria's smile widened. "You can escort the guests to their seats. Remember the high-tech buzzer, and you can talk to Rose if you need to know about any table vacancies."

I grinned. "Will do."

"Fantastic. Oh, and I assume Edward treated you well yesterday night?"

I frowned. "Um. Yeah. Would he not?"

Victoria sighed and stood up. "Of course not, Bella," she said, putting her hands on my shoulders and smiling softly at me. "I wouldn't have left you alone with him if I didn't trust him with all my heart."

"Thank you."

Victoria laughed. It was good to see her smile, even though she and Aro, her husband of ten years, weren't getting along well. Victoria had mentioned that divorce papers were well on their way.

"It's fine, Bella. Now, go do your job," Victoria said, winking.

"I'm on it," I said, saluting her militarily before exiting.

We were doing well for an hour or so; Rosalie was scurrying around taking and delivering orders and Edward was playing the piano flawlessly as usual. I was talking through my little walkie-talkie to Rosalie, handing out buzzers to people who were waiting.

"There's an available table over here." I glanced around the room, searching for Rosalie's waving hand. I watched as she brought the walkie-talkie to her lips, her eyes darting to Edward, who was up on the stage. "Ah, he's playing well tonight," Rosalie said, her voice raspy and slightly muffled by the connection.

"Is he now?" I asked sarcastically, turning away and preparing some menus.

"Yep." I heard her laugh. "He's looking around the room right now. Probably for you."

I glanced over at where she was, only to find her winking at me.

"Is he now?" I repeated, turning to smile up at the next couple who walked up to me dressed in gorgeous formal attire. Tucking the talkie into my pant pocket, I said, "Hi, welcome to La Bella Italia. Table for two?"

"Two," the man replied, looking handsome in his black tux.

"Fantastic," I said. "Right this way."

An hour later, I was glad that everyone was seated. The sky outside was black now, though the bright buildings ahead were glistening with lights. Hushed voices were talking around, some laughter every now and then. Everywhere I looked, I saw couples. Old couples, young couples, middle-aged couples. I mean, after all, La Bella Italia was one of the best places to dine in the evenings. Besides, right outside – around this particular time – there was the city skyline.

That was one of the things I liked about Chicago. It's skyline was absolutely striking. The city at night was extravagant and lively, its buildings like little stars in the night.

I remembered when I was younger, just about seven years old. Renee, my mother, used to take me on walks around the city, her hand enclosed over my small, little one. She pointed out places and restaurants and showed me the tall buildings that were around every corner. Sometimes, I missed those days. The times when I was just a child and everything was taken care of for me; I didn't have to do anything. But now…now there was reality. The real world. It was full of love, danger, mysteries, and complicated truths.

"Bella?" a voice called, and I looked over to find Rosalie smiling softly at me, her coat on her arm.

"Oh, hey, Rose."

"I'm going to leave now," Rosalie said. She seemed to hesitate for a moment, and then said, "…Are you alright?"

I grinned at her, though even to me, it seemed forced. "I'm fine. I'll see you…"

"Tonight," Rosalie finished, laughing. "James is at a poker party with his friends."

"Oh, gotcha," I said, giggling. "You're taking me home tonight, right?"

Rosalie grinned. "Sure, sure, B. See you later."

I nodded, waving to her.

-B-r-e-a-k-i-n-g-D-a-w-n-

"Edward!" I called, dashing after him.

The Greek god halted in his steps, looking reluctant to even turn around, though he did. Even in the dark parking lot, his pale skin glowed under the moonlight. I was suddenly reminded of the night before, the way he looked in the car not three feet away from me. How one arm was resting on the steering wheel, how his green eyes pierced through mine, how stunning his pasty skin looked under this very light…

I realized I was gaping at him like a lovesick puppy and quickly shut my mouth, offering him a small smile. His expression was once again impassive, though he still looked like Adonis himself.

"I wanted to thank you again," I said. "For last night." I glanced around the parking lot to see that Rosalie was indeed here on time. The cover was up on her red convertible.

A corner of his lips twitched, but he still didn't smile. "No problem."

I inwardly huffed at his short, choppy answer. "So…uh…yeah. I have an appointment next week?" I said, ending it like a question in an attempt to start up some conversation. "To check up on the cast."

"Good," he said, nodding before turning around to walk again.

"Wait!" I called, running after him. He'd already taken four steps. "Seriously, Edward. Thanks."

"You're welcome," he replied.

I gazed into his eyes for a moment, wondering why he always had such a solid wall around himself. I wanted to break it. I wanted to run at it with a crowbar and beat the crap out of it, until all that was left was dust. I wanted to figure this man out.

"Did you sleep last night?" I blurted, suddenly noticing the dark purple shadows under his eyes. They weren't there the night before.

And just like that, his eyes narrowed as he glared at me. "None of your business," he growled, abruptly turning on his heel and stalking away again.

"Hey!" I hissed, grabbing his hand and forcing him to look at me. We both ignored the spark of electricity that crackled when we touched. "I was only worried. You didn't have to get all defensive."

Apparently, what I said pissed him off even more.

"Stay out of stuff you don't understand," he snapped, his green eyes hard and fierce. His demeanor was the complete opposite of last night, when he was cool, calm, and collected.

It was my turn to scowl. "I'm a pretty empathetic person," I informed him.

"I'm sure," he declared dubiously, attempting to walk away again, only my grip on his hand didn't loosen. Edward gave a low growl, his eyes glaring at our hands as if they were some sort of omen. But he didn't make any move to jerk his hand out of mine. And that itself was an accomplishment.

"You don't even know me," I said softly.

He scoffed, glaring up at the dark sky. I marveled at the soft, flawless skin of his neck. "You're right. I _don't_ know you. And I really don't plan on knowing you."

He brought his gaze down to mine, his eyes narrowed and daring me to challenge him.

I tried not to feel hurt at his statement or scared at the look on his face.

"It was an innocent question," I mumbled, taking a small step closer. He leaned away slightly, but that was all. I wondered if it was because I smelled. Ignoring that thought, I brought my mind back to the matter at hand.

He sighed, his face becoming that poker face I was getting incredibly used to. "No."

"No to 'it was an innocent question,' or no to the 'did you sleep'?" I asked.

"No to the 'did you sleep,'" he answered quietly, his silky voice slightly sad.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

He arched an eyebrow at me, a corner of his lips actually turning up into a smile. I inwardly swooned at how adorable he looked. "Sorry for what?"

I shrugged. "I mean, I kept you up late last night with my needs." Then I gasped at my unintentional innuendo, my cheeks becoming a dark red. "I-I mean…"

Edward caught it too, and he laughed. The sound – though it lasted for barely a second – was music to my ears. "It wasn't you," he said, abruptly serious again.

"Oh," I said lamely. "Well, then what was it?"

And just like that, for the umpteenth time tonight, he glared at me. Apparently, he could glare just as much as he could be pokerfaced.

"Okay, okay!" I said quickly. "Sorry! I was only expressing my concerns. You're so moody," I scoffed.

"Express your concerns to somebody else," Edward retorted, scowling. Then, as if I had said yet another offensive statement, the hand around mine tightened, suddenly seeming like shackles. He took a step closer, and it wasn't one that a lover did when he was going up to kiss his girlfriend. It was a step that was threatening and hostile, with "you better watch out" written all over it.

He towered over me, and I leaned away, abruptly fearful at the menacing look on his face. "Just because I helped you last night," Edward murmured in an eerily calm voice, though his green eyes were narrowed in anger, "…does _not_ mean we are friends."

I didn't answer. I merely stared at him with my eyes wide, my lips parted in shock. I realized I should have run away or something, but I simply stood with my feet planted firmly to the ground, though I think most of it was because I was too scared to move.

"Are we clear?" he whispered, his nose barely an inch away from mine.

I couldn't utter a sound. It was as if he'd taken my voice and thrown it into the Atlantic Ocean. Still speechless, I merely nodded.

His hand released mine completely, and he swiftly turned around and walked away. I watched him, still frozen on the spot, as he got into his shiny silver Volvo and sped out of the parking lot. For a fraction of a second, I saw his face in the rearview mirror looking at me, but pushed the thought out of my head. I probably imagined it.

I let out a long breath and glumly got into the shotgun of Rosalie's car, ignoring the questioning looks my best friend sent me. Sighing, Rosalie started the engine and wordlessly pulled onto the street. I stared ahead, calling Edward a bunch of names in my head. My stomach clenched in fury and sadness as I thought of the way Edward acted as if nothing was hurting me. He didn't care. That just proved that he wasn't what everyone thought he was.

I gritted my teeth, willing myself not to cry. Edward wouldn't affect me. Just because he wasn't what I thought he was didn't give him permission to treat me like dirt. I wouldn't let him.

--  
**WHATD YOU GUYS THINK1?!?! xD i know the clip at the beginning is pretty detailed, but at the same time, it isnt. so. hehe. xD and btw, the EPOV part happened around the same time the BPOV happened. its like both of things happening in at the same time but in two different places.  
**

**please drop a review. :D**


	7. The Dialogue

**heres chapter 6! :D **

**NOTE: i put the f word _once_ in this chapter. i usually dont cuss except for damn, shit, and hell. BUT. itt seemed ncessary xD.**

**anyway, its just a word. :D **

**review! and take a look at my note on the bottom please. i need yall help. BUT after you read. :D  
**

--

**CHAPTER 6 – The Dialogue**

**_Pieces – Sum 41  
_**

--

The bell rang, signaling the end of class.

I gathered up my things, shoving my notebooks and pens into my messenger bag before standing up and waving at Angela Weber, a nice, quiet girl who sat next to me in class. Then I left the building.

Several weeks had passed, and it was nearly the end of September. The weather was beginning to cool down just a tad bit more as November peeked around the corner. Jacob and I had gradually grown closer, and I totally loved our nicknames - Bells and, now, Jake. He was my new guy best friend, and it was absolutely fantastic.

At work, Edward and I totally and completely ignored each other. I didn't talk to him, he didn't talk to me. There were days where he left right after the restaurant closed, and there were other days where he stayed behind. I knew this because sometimes, I'd see his car in the parking lot while I left. Stupid, shiny Volvo owner. But I never ran into him once.

"Hey, Rose," I greeted, sliding into her red convertible and smiling at her.

Rosalie grinned at me, shrugged on her expensive-looking sunglasses, and sped down the street, away from Northwestern University to Chicago.

"How was class?" she asked genially, her smile content and cheerful.

"Fine," I replied, sighing. Then I stared at her suspiciously. "What's up?"

"The sky," she said cheerfully.

I gave her a look, though I was smirking.

Rosalie glanced at me, her expression acutely innocent. "What?"

"Rosalie Hale."

She grinned, bringing her gaze back to the street as she sank into a dream land.

There was a short silence while I waited for her to talk.

"I got the job!"

I felt my jaw drop. "Oh, my God! Congratulations!" I squealed, throwing my arms awkwardly around her neck.

She laughed gleefully. "Thanks, B."

I squealed again. "Seriously, Rose! This is _awesome_! I'm _so_ happy for you," I said genuinely. "Wait…for which brand?"

It was Rosalie's turn to squeal. "_Abercrombie & Fitch_," she replied smugly.

"Oh, my God, did you tell Alice yet?" I asked.

Rosalie smirked. "Of course. She was the first to know."

"I'm hurt you didn't tell _me_ first."

"I'm hurt you didn't let me sign your cast first." She wiggled her eyebrows at me, and I smacked her arm, laughing.

"So, when does your first day as an _Abercrombie & Fitch_ model start?" I asked enthusiastically.

"Tomorrow. I get to start some mini photo shoots and everything. It's all in New York, so I've got a plane to catch tonight."

"Woo! Congrats," I said buoyantly. "Pack fast!"

She laughed, hitting the pedal when the light turned green. "You bet. And you know what else?" Rosalie sang.

"What?"

She paused for dramatic effect. "I think James is going to propose to me!" she finally blurted, her blue eyes bright, a gorgeous grin on her lips.

I laughed, sharing her instant ecstasy. "Wow!" I said genuinely. "Congrats, Rose!"

Rosalie laughed carelessly, the sound like musical notes. "Thanks, B."

"So, when's he gonna pop the pop?" I teased.

Rosalie gave me a strange look before trailing her gaze back to the road, looking happy as ever. "I don't know," she squeaked excitedly. "But who cares! It's soon! And I know my answer."

From the absolute look on her face, I could tell she wasn't lying.

"Oh. My. God," I said, my lips turning up into a wide smile. "You're going to say yes, aren't you?!"

Rosalie nodded her head fervently, bouncing energetically in her seat. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!"

We both screamed and squealed loudly as the light went from yellow to red.

"I am so happy for ya," I said sincerely, giving her another awkward hug after she pulled to a stop. "Rosie's growing up."

She smirked. "I know."

I laughed, but was interrupted by my phone ringing. Without bothering to look at the caller ID, I brought it my ear.

"Hello?"

"BELLA!" a voice squealed, and I instantly knew who it was – much to my dismay.

"Mom."

Personally, my mother, Renee Dwyer, wasn't a bad person. She was slightly eccentric of course, and a little all over the place, but there wasn't anything bad with her really. I just didn't like her much – I mean, she was too energetic, way more than Alice. Overly bouncy to the point where it got annoying. Her hobbies changed frequently, and she was one of those act-before-you-think kinds of people. Her mentality was often questioned by spectators.

I'd gotten my calmness and maturity from Charlie Swan, my dad. He's the chief police back in a small, rainy town called Forks, in Washington. My parents are divorced, and even when Renee left, I knew it hurt Charlie more than ever. I was about nine when the divorce happened, and later ended up staying with my dad in Forks. I paid occasional visits to Renee, who'd moved to Jacksonville, Florida, during the summers.

"So, baby, how have you been?" she asked, her motherly/best friend tone coming up.

"Just fine," I said, sending a look to Rosalie, who only smiled and kept driving. "How's Phil? And Allison?"

Phil is Renee's husband, and my step-father. He's an overall cool guy, though he's several years younger than Renee. Phil was probably the only person besides me that kept Renee together rather than jumping all over the place doing life-threatening things. They married about five years after the divorce (Charlie didn't attend the wedding. He claimed to be "too busy.") and about two years later, they gave birth to Allison Dwyer. Little Allie is as cute as a button…and as evil as a witch.

When I'd come to visit last year, the little mongrel hid my purse (which had my wallet, ID, driver's license, etc.) in a trash can at some neighbor's house four blocks away (How did she do it?!). It took me five hours to find it, for I hadn't realized it was gone until I'd decided to leave. And when I'd found it, it smelled like something I never ever wanted to smell again. What was sad was that it was a hundred-dollar Coach purse, something Rosalie had given to me for my nineteenth birthday.

"Oh, Bella, they are just _fantastic." _Renee's voice snapped me out of my memories. "Allison learned how to walk!"

"That's great, Mom," I said. "She knew how to walk the last time I visited."

Renee didn't catch the sarcastic tone in my voice. " – offering him a job to coach the baseball team. The Angels. Can you believe it, Bella? Phil could make tons of money!"

"Wow, that's awesome," I said sincerely, glad that they were well off. Back in Forks, Charlie had struggled with loans and bills, so I'd had to take a job in a local camping store to earn some extra money. "It's nice to see that things are going well in Jacksonville."

Renee laughed loudly. "So, when are you going to visit again?"

I bit my lip, deep down, not really wanting to visit. I didn't like Jacksonville much.

"I don't know, Mom. I'm hoping to graduate, and I need all the time I can get."

I heard her sigh on the other line. "Alright, Bella. Fine." I could imagine her pouting. "But come over for Thanksgiving!"

"I'll see what I can do," I said with a weary sigh. "So, Mom, why are you really calling? You never call just to check up on me."

Renee chuckled.

"You know me too well," she teased, and we both laughed. "Well, the truth is, Phil, Ally, and I are flying up to Chicago soon."

I almost choked over nothing.

"What!"

"I know! Isn't that great?"

"Um…yeah…" I said, trying to put as much enthusiasm as possible.

Thankfully, she didn't notice. "Phil has never been to Chicago before, and I want you to see Ally again. She loves you, you know."

"Mhmm," I said somewhat monotonously. "She's great, Mother." She didn't know this, but I always used 'mother' when I was highly aggravated by her.

Renee sighed cheerfully. "Well, we'll be up in a couple months or so. Probably for Christmas or something, or maybe before that."

I sighed, biting my lip. "Alright," I said somewhat reluctantly, resting my elbow against the side door. I pressed my forehead against the cool car window, closing my eyes tightly. "I need to go. Talk to you later, Mom."

Renee squealed. "We'll see you soon, Baby!"

-E-c-l-i-p-s-e-

**EPOV**

Bella Swan. Isabella Swan. Bella Cullen. Bella Masen? Isabella Masen. Isabella _Cullen_.

My brow furrowed. Something was seriously wrong with me.

I took a drag, glaring out at the city of Chicago. This world was messed up and twisted. Sure, Chicago was a gorgeous place. I'd give it that much. But this damn universe would be the death of me. I wanted to murder whoever came up with Internet. I wanted to murder whoever came up with love. Hell, I wanted to murder whoever came up with murder. All in all, I wasn't in a good mood.

I took another drag, exhaling clouds of smoke and willing my grumpiness to go away. I leaned against the rail of the balcony, staring at the pink-yellow-orange mixture of the Chicago skyline. The air was cold, but I didn't care.

Who the hell invented women? They were infuriating.

I took another drag, inwardly ranting about how women – such as Bella Swan – could be so adorable, nosy, irritating, and gorgeous, all at the same time.

Isabella Swan. I'd known her for years on end, ever since the day she began working at La Bella Italia. The buzz of a new employee was quite conspicuous, and I discreetly listened in. It wasn't as if people were quiet about it. I remember what I thought the first time I saw her – beautiful. But even then, I was a shell and didn't want anyone barging into my life. I'd had enough of that.

She looked sort of annoying too. But then again, any woman I meet nowadays is considered annoying to me. Especially after Tanya. That girl was an epic disaster. Once again, who invented women?

"Edward?" a deep voice called.

I exhaled heavily, closing my eyes and trying to wear off the fury that was bound to come every time _he _came to visit me. I remember getting the text message. He sounded so happy to be visiting again.

"Emmett," I growled. Reason 1 - My brother is here.

Emmett was my brother. We weren't biologically related, for both of us were adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen when we were younger. Emmett was a big, burly guy who looked intimidating on the outside, but really was a childish, immature loser on the inside. I hated him. He always found some way to get himself involved in my business, and I hated it. That damn meddler.

"Are you smoking again?" he asked, that familiar disapproving tone in his voice.

"Are you mothering me again?" I snapped, barely turning around to glance at him, though I knew he had joined me on the balcony. "I've already had enough of it from Esme. I don't need you coming here to sympathize for me." Reason 2 - Those sympathetic/pitiful looks.

Emmett held his hands up, palms forward. "Hey, watch it, I was just asking," he said, but we both knew better. He hated it when I disobeyed Esme in any way. "You know I care about you," he added.

I didn't answer. Instead, I said, "How did you get in?"

Emmett smirked, and at the corner of my eye, I saw him dangling a key in the air. "You gave this to me, remember? When you were drunk that one night?"

_Shit._

I didn't answer, taking another drag instead.

I heard Emmett sigh. "Edward, get rid of the cigarette."

"No."

"C'mon, Edward, stop smoking."

"No."

Emmett gave an aggravated sigh, and I finally turned to look at him, my face an unfathomable mask.

"Dammit, Edward," Emmett said, running a hand through his curly brown hair. He was at least a head taller than me. He seemed to hesitate for a moment, and then grabbed my hand, which was holding the cigarette.

"What the hell are you doing?" I exclaimed, yanking my arm away, only for it to be tugged on again. Emmett threw me over his shoulder. "Dammit, put me down!"

Reason 65,876: He knew I hated him, but yet he found pleasure in annoying me.

"Nope, little bro," Emmett said cheerfully from below me, sounding happy and annoyingly cheerful. My head bobbed up and down as he walked back into the house, me thrashing angrily against his back with my fists.

He roughly set me onto the couch, yanking the cigarette from between my fingers. I waited for a moment, trying to get the blood back from my head as the room spun slightly.

"This," he growled, "…is gonna _kill_ you."

I allowed myself to smirk, knowing just how much it annoyed him. "And?"

Emmett narrowed his eyes at me. "_And_, Carlisle and Esme would –"

The mention of our parents hit a nerve, and I shot out of my seat, hands clenched at my sides. "Don't you _dare_," I seethed. "They really don't give a damn about me, Em, no matter how much Esme says it."

My older brother sighed, shaking his head. "Sit down, Edward."

"No."

"I said, sit down."

"How many times must I say it? I will _not_ s –"

"Damn you, Edward," Emmett sighed, roughly shoving me down. "You need to learn to –"

"They lied to me, Emmett," I spat, crossing my arms angrily before I did something I'd regret.

Emmett froze, his eyes hardening. The expression on his face was impassive and unfathomable, a lot like mine was when I attempted to hide my thoughts and feelings. When he spoke, the words were slow, as if he was gradually forming the sentence in his head, word by word. "What on earth are you talking about? Carlisle and Esme wouldn't lie to you."

"Yeah?" I inquired dubiously, glaring at him. "Well, face it, Emmett. The world is a screwed up place, and I accept that." I hesitated, and then said, "But of course, you wouldn't know that. You're Esme's perfect son." I rolled my eyes.

He opened his mouth to interrupt me, but I continued on.

"You had the best grades in high school, the best grades in college, the best house in all of New York, and right now you make a shitload of money from your McCrinkle shit," I said icily.

Emmett scowled. "It's McCarty, Inc."

I rolled my eyes again. "Whatever."

"I named it after my last name before I was adopted."

"That's great."

Emmett sighed, looking relieved for some reason. Then he perked up again. "See? This is why I took you out to that club the other night. You are a socially damaged, mentally deranged –"

"Shut up!" I yelled, getting onto my feet. "You don't know what I've been through. I seriously thought I was done with you guys, and suddenly" – I turned a fierce glare on him – "_you_ pop up again. Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Emmett smirked, standing up as well, though looking totally at ease. "Well, I do know things, little brother. Besides, Esme and Carlisle still love you. It breaks Esme's heart to see that her son –"

"I'm not her son," I said, pinching the bridge of my nose meanwhile trying to control my anger.

Emmett scowled, ignoring me. " – isn't part of the family anymore. She thinks it's all her fault that you are so isolated. The least you could do is come home for Christmas."

I snorted, crossing my arms. "Over my dead body," I muttered under my breath.

But Emmett heard. "Damn it, Edward. Don't you care at all about Esme? She loves you so much. It kills her that you don't even care."

"I _do_ care."

"Good." He grinned at me. "So you'll be home for Christmas?"

"I didn't say that, Em. I might not even go."

"So there's a chance you'll come."

"I didn't say –"

"YES YOU DID!" Emmett roared suddenly, hopping up and down like an immature five-year-old. Sometimes, he didn't even act like he was twenty-four. "You need to loosen up, buddy. You need to stop being emo." He gasped, cutting off what I was about to say. "I know _exactly _what you need!"

I raised an eyebrow at him, my lips twitching upward. "And what is that?"

Emmett mirrored my smirk, beginning to pace around the living room floor with a bulky hand on his chin. "You, Edward, need something a man needs. You need something that can make you soar with pleasure...something that gives _you_ all the power." I gulped. "Yes, Edward, you need _sex._"

Rather than chucking the lamp at him, I merely cocked my head to the side, still smirking. "I don't think so."

"Yeah, that's 'cause you're a virgin," Emmett said, shaking his head. "You see, this kind of stuff isn't as important to those...of the _inexperienced_." He grinned widely, wiggling his eyebrows at me while I scowled. "Hook up with that chick from the club. You had quite a load of fun with her. What was her name? Beth? Bailey?"

"Bella," I corrected automatically. I was shocked that I could be this defensive, but quickly got over it. I glared at him, though I wasn't sure whether it was because I didn't like the mention of Bella, or because he wanted me to hook up with her just for sex. Maybe she didn't deserve a relationship like that. And since when did I get empathetic? I planted a firm scowl on my face, forcing the words out of my mouth. "She's a nosy bitch who takes pleasure in irritating people, Emmett. Kinda like you." The last sentence was quite truthful.

Emmett raised an eyebrow at me, crossing his arms. "Really? Because the other night, you didn't seem to think that," he said, ignoring the latter statement.

"God, Emmett, you got me drunk. What was I–"

"She _is_ quite attractive." Attractive was an understatement. More like the most beautiful, exquisite creature on this entire planet. But I would never tell him that.

"You know what, Emmett? I want you to leave."

"Oh, I don't think so," Emmett said, frowning. "Not until we settle everything. Sweet, sexy Bella got you defensive, didn't she?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger, not answering him.

Emmett laughed. "So you _do_ like her!"

"Dammit, Em!" I exclaimed. "I do _not_ like her. Could you stop jumping to conclusions? And did you not hear me before? She is a _nosy_ –"

But I stopped when Emmett laughter interrupted me.

My hands balled into fists, and I sat back down on the couch, trying to control my anger. He was even more infuriating than Bella.

"'Bella' is Italian for 'beautiful,'" Emmett informed me. "You think she's beautiful, don't you?" He raised his voice to a high-pitched, girly tone. "OhmyGod, you're blushing!"

I glowered at him, feeling my cheeks turn even hotter than they usually were. "So, what? Now you're a mind-reader?" I asked sarcastically, fuming.

"So it's true!" Emmett squealed again, sounding like a little girl. It was this tone that always made me want to drive a punch up his nose.

"No it isn't."

"You're such a prick, Edward."

"Fuck off."

"Ooh, watch your language," Emmett sang.

I narrowed my eyes at him, stalking angrily over to the door and yanking it open, not caring who was watching. "The door's open. Just leave. Now."

Emmett smirked. "Don't think so. I'm quite comfortable on your couch. Where did you buy it?"

"Get the hell out," I spat. "Or I'll _make _you leave_._"

Emmett chuckled wholeheartedly, laying back along the couch and holding his hands up in defeat. He crossed his ankles and moved his arms behind his head. "Watch it there, little brother. I'm leaving for NYC tomorrow. Must you be so rude?" He paused, frowning, and then a toothy grin formed on his face. "I bet if it was that Bella girl here, you wouldn't shoo her out. In fact" – his grin became a knowing smirk – "you both would be quite occupied in your…ah…_bedroom._"

I scowled at him, every cell in my body filled with pure hatred for my brother. He made me want to jump off a building.

Emmett roared with laughter.

"And you wonder why I smoke," I said bitterly as I pulled the lighter out of my pocket, along with a pack of cigarettes. I began to light one, ignoring the looks of dissatisfaction from my brother.

"Stop it, Edward," he hissed, immediately becoming that disapproving guy again. "Esme raised you to be a gentleman." There was no trace of laughter on his face.

I shrugged, looking completely at ease and knowing just how much this irritated him.

"Dammit, Edward," Emmett growled. "_Stop it._"

"I don't think so," I said, taking a drag just for him. "I'm quite…_comfortable_…with this cigarette."

"Edward," Emmett said in a warning tone.

"Yes, big brother?"

He narrowed his eyes at me, but I smirked anyway, showing no sign of fear.

"Stop being such a prick," he said.

"I feel quite comfortable being one."

"Edward."

"Yes, big brother?" I couldn't hide my smile.

Emmett glowered at me, and in one swift movement, he stood before me, squaring his shoulders and looking down with an intimidating look on his face.

I barely flinched.

"Look at yourself," Emmett said, shaking his head at me. "You're in pieces."

"Am I?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him as I exhaled smoke right into his face.

"Quit with the tough-ass act, Edward," Emmett said, wrinkling his nose and driving a hard punch to the side of my head. It wasn't strong enough to knock me over, but the threat was clear as I stumbled. "We all know it isn't you."

"But then again, there isn't much you actually know," I retorted, brusquely rubbing the side of my head as a light throb began to form.

Emmett narrowed his eyes at me. "You're hiding something, aren't you?" He looked guarded again, much like earlier in the evening.

For a long moment, we stared at each other, neither of us able to break down the walls hiding our secrets. Emmett wasn't scowling, though his expression was once again wary and reserved.

"I think you should talk to someone," he finally said.

I laughed humorlessly. "Like who? You?" I nodded my head at him. "Right. Because you would help me," I said sarcastically. "Go to hell, Emmett."

I held his gaze, daring him to challenge me.

"You know what?" Emmett said. "Esme raised you better than this. You could be at a hospital saving lives right now."

"Well, I'm not," I said, shrugging indifferently, though deep down, a knot of guilt formed in my stomach. But I ignored it, still glowering up at my brother.

Emmett looked down at me, and for once, his brown eyes weren't filled with anger or amusement. They were filled with disappointment. Raw, naked disappointment. And it only hurt my stomach even more.

"Maybe that's a good thing, Edward," Emmett said resentfully. "Maybe it's better you save your own life first."

With one last look of disapproval, he left, just like I'd asked him to.

--

**i hope that made sense. o_O its confusing at the end. but dont worry. itll all make sense once the story progresses :D**

**review please. :) and i have a question. what should emmett's company sell? ive been wondering but couldnt come up with anything. help? xD reviewsss make me happy. :D**


	8. The Gratifying Success

**hmm. this chapter is one of the bases to te plot. its slightly crucial, and is a buldup set up thingy. i hope you like this!! sorry i didnt update sooner. :) **

**NOTE: i changed the title of the story to _Tuned and Confidential_ because i didnt think A single perception was good. idk. it just seemed kind of boring, and i dont even think i sued perception in the right tense. but anyway, if you dont like the new title, sorry about that. =/**

**anyway, hope you like the chapter. :D**

**reiveww!**

**--  
**

**CHAPTER 7 – The Gratifying Success  
**

**_Stop & Stare - OneRepublic_**

**_The Call - Regina Spektor  
_**

_--_

**_Three Weeks Later…_**

"Absolutely not!" I exclaimed, holding my hands up. "Alice, it's the middle of October."

Alice stared at me, her eyes wide and pleading, yet somewhat laced with excitement. "That's the _point_, Bella! We need to get started on it right away. Christmas is around the corner."

I shook my head furiously. "No…"

"Yes…"

"No, Ali."

"Yes, B."

"No."

"Yes."

I groaned. "Alice, please!" I said exasperatedly.

"So you _do_ want to do it!" Alice chided happily, clapping her hands together. "C'mon, Charles Place is a great place to do it. I mean, it's a classy and elegant hotel, and besides, Bella, it's for _charity._ Let's _do_ it."

I stared at her for a long moment before finally giving up. I always gave in. Shaking my head, I muttered, "Fine." I quickly put up a finger, interrupting what Alice was about to say next. "But I'm doing it only for charity."

Alice grinned, patting the top of my head. "Good girl." She ducked neatly when I chucked a pillow at her. Laughing, she added, "So, it should be called…_The Brandon Foundation, _donating to the homeless."

"'Cause that doesn't sound conceited at all," I said sarcastically, scowling.

Alice huffed. "Bella…"

"Fine, fine. So it's going to be a ball then?" I asked. "A dance?"

Alice nodded enthusiastically, quickly jotting down notes as she spoke. "People can pay to go to it. It's like a city party, and I already got permission. So carrying out the event is all we need." She paused, looking thoughtful, and then continued, "It should be a masquerade ball."

I swallowed and nodded, knowing that if I dared to oppose her, bad things would happen.

Alice sighed, looking at me curiously while tapping her pen on her chin. "You'll help me, right, B?" she asked sheepishly. "I mean…Rose usually does it…but she's all the way in New York, so…"

I smiled at her, pulling her into my arms and kissing her inky black hair. "Of course, Ali. That's what friends are for."

She giggled. "Thanks, Bella."

I checked my watch, and then gasped, nearly shoving her away in my haste to get up.

"OhmyGod!" I exclaimed, dashing across the hall to my bedroom.

"Oh, crap!" I heard Alice scream. "Run, B, _run_!"

I quickly slipped out of my pajamas and pulled on a pair of jeans and a baggy sweatshirt. I whipped my hair up into a messy ponytail that bounced back and forth as I trudged around, clumsily shoving clips into my hair.

"Backpack…backpack…" I chanted, scurrying around the room and tripping over air.

"Here!" Alice shouted, thrusting it at me.

"Thanks, Ali!" I hollered, giving her a quick blow kiss before rushing to my antique Chevrolet truck.

The entire drive to Northwestern University, I was busy muttering profanities under my breath, inwardly predicting Professor Haswell's reaction. The last time I was late, she gave me extra essays to do. Most professors don't care, but Haswell…

And to add to that, she doesn't even like me.

"It's good to see you, Miss Swan," Professor Haswell said, giving me a piercing look that said "tut, tut, you're in trouble." Her blue eyes were clear and icy as she stared at me, eyes narrowed.

I gulped, blushing as all eyes turned to me. Some snickered, and others gave me sorrowful glances. I gave a swift nod and hurried to my seat beside Angela Weber, who gave me a small smile once I sat down.

"Hey," she whispered softly, her warm brown eyes sympathetic.

"Hi," I mumbled back, keeping my eyes straight ahead so that it looked like I was paying attention.

The hours passed by uneventfully, and I had to see Professor Haswell after class for my extra assignment – an essay on Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet._ I breathed a sigh of relief after she assigned it, knowing very well that Shakespeare would be easy. I'd done report after report of him in high school, so everything would be fine.

As I dropped my book bag into the shotgun, my phone buzzed in the back of my pocket.

"Hello?" I said, not even looking at the caller ID.

"Bella," a soprano voice called. "I need you to get me something."

"Alright, what is it, Alice?" I asked her as I plugged the key into the ignition.

There was a long silence, and just as I opened my mouth to talk, Alice spoke. "We're out of weight loss shakes!" she declared anxiously.

I sighed. "Are you serious." I didn't even make it a question.

I heard Alice groan in the background. "_Yes._ I need my weight loss shakes immediately, B!"

"And you can't get them yourself?"

"Nope."

A laugh escaped my lips, but I shook my head after, sighing. "Fine, fine. I'll be home in an hour."

"An hour?!" Alice exclaimed, sounding appalled. "Why?"

"Because, smart one, there's traffic," I said, laughing again as I pulled to a stop at a red light. "I'll see you soon, Ali. Hold on."

I could imagine her pouting on the other line. "Fine," she huffed. "And get me the one I usually drink. Bye, bye."

We hung up, and when I got to the grocery store, I headed straight to the dairy section, wanting to get home as soon as I could so that I could begin this semester's work.

"Weight loss milkshakes," I muttered under my breath, my eyes scanning the dairy section.

I paid close attention to the labels, knowing exactly which brand Alice liked. Before this, she had a major addiction to Red Bull. Now she wanted a Milky Cow – no pun intended.

Then I grinned triumphantly, reaching out to grab a pack of Milky Cow milkshakes.

Alice would be proud of me, I thought as I walked ahead.

Without even realizing it, I ran right into someone, causing them to stumble sideways a bit.

"Watch where you're going!" they snapped.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I exclaimed, attempting to steady the person I'd run into - a woman. Only then, I tripped over the shopping cart and collided with her. In the end, it was she who had to steady us both. Blushing, I said, "Sorry again. I'm not the most coordinated person."

The woman looked to be about my age. She had ice blue eyes and the silkiest, most beautiful strawberry blond hair I'd ever seen. To add to that, she was stunning. Absolutely gorgeous. In fact, her beauty rivaled Rosalie's. Her body was perfect in every single way, and the heels she wore made her milky white legs appear long and slender.

But she wore a sneer on her face.

"S-sorry…" I stammered, still trying to overcome her intimidating look.

The woman glowered at me, and she looked both gorgeous and mean at the same time.

"Watch where you're going," the woman spat in a silky, cold voice.

My jaw dropped, and fury formed in the pit of my stomach.

"Excuse me?" I said, narrowing my eyes at her. "I said I'm sorry." _Psycho lady._

"Sorry doesn't do for my world," she sneered, looking down at my inexpensive outfit. It was then I realized she was covered in designer jeans and jackets. "Where did you get that?" she asked, nodding at my sweatshirt. For a moment, I actually thought she wanted to know. But then she said, "The homeless shelter?"

My jaw dropped for the second time. "I –"

"Did a hobo offer you their sweatshirt or something?" she asked, smiling sweetly.

"That is incredibly rude," I said, my voice rising. I knew people who passed by us were giving us odd looks, but I didn't care. Justice was justice. "You cannot –"

"Or do you live there?" she asked, cocking her head to the side and smirking at me. "Did your boyfriend kick you out of his house? I mean, I wouldn't be surprised." She laughed, the sound high-pitched and incredibly girly.

"Do you talk like this to everyone you meet?" I asked her, absolutely appalled.

Her smirk widened, and she shook her head, giving my outfit another look. "Only to those of the less fortunate."

My jaw literally hit the ground. What an arrogant, conceited, self-absorbed _bi_ –

"Tanya?" a silky voice said.

I instantly recognized it. And so did the woman, apparently.

While I tensed, the woman – who I assumed was Tanya – seemed to loosen up. She shifted her weight onto one foot and turned around, facing Edward with a flirty smile.

"Edward," she nearly purred, acting as if I wasn't even there.

Adonis looked at her for a moment, and then his eyes darted to me. Then they moved back to Tanya. His eyes hardened as he stared at her, his expression absolutely indecipherable.

"Edward?" I asked, taking a timid step forward.

He looked at me again, his lips barely parting as he said, "Bella." He gave me a curt nod.

We stared at each other for a moment, and although it was only a minute, it seemed like hours for me. His emerald green eyes were so stunning and deep. I could gaze into them forever and ever.

I was acutely aware that beside me, Tanya frowned, apparently not liking the fact that Edward wasn't paying any attention to her. To make sure he did, she cleared her throat. Loudly.

Edward jumped slightly, and he trailed his gaze over to Tanya again. His once endless pools of liquid green hardened, and his lipos formed a grim line.

"So, Edward," Tanya began, taking several tiny steps toward him. Her stilettos made clickity-clackity noises on the floor of the market. She smiled at him, delicately placing her hand on his shoulder. I noticed him tense up, his eyes darting in every possible place except for her. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

He finally looked at her, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. But it wasn't genuine – I could see that. He was only being polite.

"Yes," he agreed, awkwardly twisting to give her a hug. After about two seconds, he seemed to pull away, only to have Tanya's arms locked entirely around his torso.

Edward narrowed his eyes at the dairy products, giving an aggravated sigh before turning to me. His eyes were pleading with me, so I crossed my arms and nodded, clearing my throat.

He sent me a smile, which was most definitely sincere, and took a step back as Tanya looked around, dazed yet annoyed that it ended so soon.

"So," I said nervously, shoving my empty hand into my pocket. I gnawed on my lip, suddenly interested in my shoes. "Did you guys…uh…were you guys a thing?"

They both answered at the same time.

"No."

"Yes."

Edward looked down at Tanya, a pissed off look on his face. But Tanya wasn't looking at him; she was staring at me, a smug, in-your-face expression on her face.

"Tanya…" Edward hissed, discreetly shaking his head at her.

She broke her gaze from mine and looked up at him, gazing dreamily into his eyes.

"Yes, Eddiebear?"

I coughed to hide my laugh, and Edward sent me a swift "shut up" look. I smiled innocently, but covered my mouth with my sleeve.

"Tanya," he grunted unhappily, taking a step away.

She followed him, clinging to his arm like a lost puppy. She sort of reminded me of Mike Newton, with her clinginess and all.

"What is it?" she asked, pouting as she stroked his chest dramatically (he was wearing a gray polo shirt that hugged his torso, emphasizing the muscles underneath) with a long, fake nail. "Eddiebear, what is it?"

Edward looked like he wanted to run now. He was looking back and forth between me and Tanya, either not wanting Tanya there, or not wanting me there to witness anything. I smirked, crossing my arms again and quirking an eyebrow at him.

Edward sighed, looking down at Tanya. "I…"

"What is it, baby?"

I think I had a baby barf.

Edward paled, casting a nervous glance around the market. "I…"

I couldn't take this anymore. He looked like he was about to cry. "He has a girlfriend," I interrupted, daringly crossing the small distance between us and wrapping my arms around his waist. It was my turn to look smug.

Tanya's smile faded almost immediately, and then she laughed. "Really? You expect me to believe _that?_" She didn't let me respond, and Edward only stared at me in awe. "Eddeiebear would never date someone like you," she scoffed indignantly.

I tried to ignore the pang of hurt that bubbled in my stomach, forcing a glare upon my face. "Listen, you pigheaded, arrogant _bi_ –"

"Actually," Edward interrupted, an amused look on his face, "she_ is_ my girlfriend," he said to Tanya, smiling at her as his hand awkwardly made its way around my back to my waist. He gently pulled me to his side, and I took the short moment to inhale his sweet, intoxicating scent, which swirled all around me.

Tanya looked murderous.

I smirked at her. Payback's a bitch. "We've been going out since…"

"Last February," Edward finished smoothly, lightly rubbing circles on my waist. Although I knew none of it was real, I couldn't help but blush and hope that maybe there was a possibility…no. Edward didn't even consider me his friend. There was no way we could get anywhere if we weren't even friends to start with.

Tanya was staring at the hand on my waist, as if it were some sort of tragedy.

"Now, if you could leave us alone…" Edward said in his musical voice, a cordial smile forming on his beautiful face. "It was a pleasure seeing you again."

Tanya swallowed and nodded, looking completely and utterly drained of blood as she hurried away. When she was out of earshot, we untangled ourselves, and I took a step back, turning around to face him with a smug expression.

"Tell me something," I said, interrupting whatever he was about to say.

His jaw snapped shut, and he nodded, looking wary and pokerfaced all of a sudden.

I, however, was totally enjoying this. "Did you and Tanya ever date?"

He narrowed his eyes at me but nodded wordlessly. He was scowling now.

"You could have lied, you know," I sang. "After all, that was some pretty smooth lying when Tanya was here." I nudged his shoulder, laughing.

Edward gave a low growl and rolled his eyes. Then he stared at the milkshakes in my hand. "Milky Cow?" he said, changing the subject. "Weight loss shakes," he read off the label. He smirked, raising an eyebrow at me.

I blushed, consciously shifting my body to cover it up. "It's for my friend."

"Right."

"No, seriously."

"Mhmm."

I huffed, and he chuckled, running a hand through his already messy, bronze-colored hair.

He took a deep breath. "Thanks," Edward said anxiously, pending my reaction.

I blushed but waved my hand indifferently. "You helped me with my broken wrist, so –"

"Fractured."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. "It's the least I could do…you know, save you from your ex." I wiggled my eyebrows at him, laughing at the grim look on his face.

"Regardless, thank you," he said sincerely, offering me a genuine smile.

I smiled at him, but then my phone vibrated, and I held up a finger as I fumbled around in my purse trying to get my phone.

I managed to get it out, only for it to slip out of my fingers. Edward caught it smoothly, holding it up for me. I blushed, taking it from him as he took the cans of Milky Cow from my hands. I attempted to protest, but he just shook his head and gestured at my cell phone.

Sighing, I said, "Hello?"

"Bella!" Alice screamed. "You need to come home!"

"What? Why?" I gasped, sending Edward a quick look. He was watching me, concern laced all over his face. I inwardly squealed at the fact that he seemed to care, but quickly got over it. There were more pressing matters at hand.

"It's Rose," Alice said franticly. "She's locked herself in the bathroom."

"What?" I exclaimed, already rushing to the front of the store. Rosalie was supposed to be in New York…what was she doing back home?

Footsteps echoed behind me, and I turned around to find Edward following me.

He surprised me by taking my hand and leading me over to the nearest, emptiest line.

I heard a voice – which I recognized as Jasper's – say, "Alice, you need to calm down."

"Dammit, Jasper! I will _not calm down!_" Alice screamed in return. I heard a muffled sob. "I don't know why," Alice cried, sounding frustrated and angry simultaneously. "but she won't open up. And Bella, she isn't responding." There was a muffled sound, and then Alice said, "Rose! Are you there?"

There was no answer.

"I can't tell if she's ignoring me, or alive, or dead, or there at all," Alice said in a rush, sounding guilty and hurt.

"Oh, God," I said as Edward and I fled the store. He led me right to his silver Volvo. "Hold on, Alice. I'm coming."

I quickly hung up, and then looked at Edward.

"You –"

"I'll take you home," he said stoically.

"But my truck…"

"This is faster."

"How did you –"

"Do you want to get home or not?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me. The door to the passenger side was already open, ready for me to get in.

I bit my lip and slid into the shotgun, quickly buckling in as he revved the engine.

Soon enough, we were on the highway, speeding in the direction of my apartment at 90 miles an hour. Under usual circumstances, I would have complained about his speedy driving. But at this moment, I was thankful for it.

"How did you know?" I whispered, staring at him incredulously.

Edward smirked, impatiently tapping his fingers on the steering wheel when we pulled to a stop. Cars from the side lanes sped passed us, a simple blur of colors. "Bella, you should have seen the look on your face."

"What?"

He turned his head slightly, gauging my reaction. "You had a look on your face that had 'something's wrong' written all over it. And by the way you were running, it had to have been important."

I didn't respond. He was much too perceptive for his own good.

"Thank you," I finally whispered, fumbling around with the sleeves of my sweatshirt. We were near the apartment now. Then I gasped, looking around the car. "Did you pay for the milkshakes?" I exclaimed.

He cracked a smile, but didn't reply.

"Aw, damn," I muttered, resting my elbow against the door. I watched the familiar landscape pass by, my thoughts haywire as I tried to figure out why Rosalie was back home. She wasn't supposed to be coming home any time soon. Was it because she didn't like her job? It couldn't be. She had dreamt of being a model since her freshman year of high school.

As soon as Edward switched the gearshift to Park, I was up and out of the car, rushing to the elevator with him right on my heel.

In all honesty, I didn't mind him coming. Edward's calm, serene expression seemed needed at a time like this, so without a second thought, I yanked on his arm the moment the elevator reached the correct floor.

We rushed down the hallway, me stumbling once with Edward having to catch me, and I quickly put the key into the lock.

As soon as the door opened, I stepped inside. The apartment was eerily silent.

"Hello?" I called shakily, taking two more steps. I could feel Edward's chest pressed against my back, and I leaned against it, fearful at what may come next. "Alice?"

No response.

"Alice, are you there?" I called, biting my lip as I anxiously glanced around the spacious apartment. Right in front of the door was the grand living room, with leather couches and a glass coffee table. On the coffee table was a silver laptop with several sheets of paper strewn around it. My work station. To my left was the kitchen, the lights off at the bar and everything quiet and undisturbed. Beside the doorway were three suitcases, all of which I recognized as Rosalie's. She was definitely here.

"Rose?" I breathed, my eyes darting around the apartment. It was as if everything was wiped out. I took another unsteady step, my breath coming out in uneven gasps.

"Bella?" someone said.

"Jasper," I said, sighing in relief as he stepped out of the doorway of Alice's bedroom. He closed the door quietly, and then glanced at Edward for a moment. Then he looked at the bathroom door, a curious, slightly worried expression on his face. A yellow light shown beneath, alerting anyone at hand that someone was indeed inside.

"She's not responding to any of us," Jasper murmured calmly.

I took a fearful step towards the bathroom, but Edward gently rested a hand on my shoulder, an eerily calm look on his face. He gracefully walked over to the bathroom door, pressing his ear against it. A frown creased his forehead, the corners of his lips turning downward.

I swallowed nervously. This wasn't a good sign.

I timidly walked over to him, giving him a questioning look with my eyes. He didn't reply, but pressed a finger of his lips, telling me to hush.

I obliged and pressed my ear against the door.

The next thing I heard made my heart drop to my stomach.

I heard crying, but it wasn't sobbing or bawling. It was sniffling, as if the person was crying...meanwhile focused on doing something_ else…_

"Oh, no," I whispered hoarsely. "Rose?" It was barely above a whisper. "Rosalie Hale," I called, louder now. The crying didn't end. In fact, it seemed to increase. "Rosalie." There was a loud crash, and then complete and utter silence.

I looked at Edward, who nodded at me, eyeing my hair. It took a moment to click, but when it did, I pulled out a bobby pin and handed it to him. He kneeled down by the doorknob, turning it quietly to see if it would open. To no one's surprise, it didn't. Then he picked the lock expertly, as if he'd been doing it for years on end.

The doorknob clicked, and I cautiously opened the door. We were immediately bathed in a yellowish light. The sink countertop was normal. There was nothing odd or out of place about it. But the sink itself…there was a deep, reddish tint stained on the edges…

My gaze flew to the floor beside the shower, and I gasped, my hand flying to my mouth to muffle my scream. "_Rose_!"

--  
**cliffie. :OOO dont worry. nobody dies. :))**

**this chap and the next are gonna be really important. idk bout you, but i think this hcapter went pretty. well. and *squeal! one more week, and then im done with seventh grade :D cheers for me! and anyone else whose graduating/ending the school year. :D**

**and yeah. sorry if you thought the weight loss shakes wsa kinda weird. i thought of my friend priya, who helped me with this story. OH, pseaking of which, THANKS TO YOU PRIYA!! she helped me a lott :)  
**

**drop a review pleasee!!!!!!!!**


	9. The Second Step

**okay. im soo sorry i didnt update sooner. i was planing to do it last night, but then document manager crashed! and i was like "NOOOOOO!" so yeah. i was fuming. lol. anyway, im thankful for thefeedback for last chapter. it made me want to write more!**

**so hereis chapter 8. i hope you guys like it :)**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW :O**

--

**CHAPTER 8 – The Second Step **

**_Out From Under – Britney Spears_**

**_Swim – Jack's Mannequin_**

**_Look What You've Done - Jet  
_**

_--_

"Oh, my God!" I cried, quickly rushing over to my best friend, who was lying on the cold bathroom floor, half-conscious. "Rose! _Rose!_"

She clutched a sharp razor in one hand, and in the other, there were large, lengthy scrapes on her wrist. Blood oozed sickeningly from them, the skin peeled and torn roughly and carelessly. I tried not to stare at the wounds, but I was already getting dizzy. Her blond hair fanned all around her, and her eyes were half-lidded and swollen, her lips slightly parted as she lay limp on the floor.

"Rosalie," I gasped, taking her sweaty head in my hands and trying to keep her awake and here with me.

She only whimpered, her eyes darting around uncertainly.

"The cuts aren't deep," Edward murmured softly, and I spun around, momentarily forgetting the predicament. He was holding her slashed wrist in his hand, and with his other, he pulled out his cell phone. "We need to call the paramedics."

"What?" I slurred, taking deep breaths through my nose as the rusty, salty scent swirled around me. "W-Why are you doing th-that?" The mint green walls of the bathroom seemed to bounce and multiply.

"Bella, she tried to commit suicide. We need to get help," he said desperately, his eyes pleading with me until I finally nodded. Then he glanced over at the glass shower door, and I dizzily followed his gaze. My eyes landed on the vague but present blood stain on the corner of the metal handle.

I turned back to Rosalie, finally noticing the smear of blood on the ground beside her head. Her eyelids fluttered, and then closed, hiding the blue eyes underneath. Tears welled up and fell down her cheeks, which had grown abnormally pale.

"Rose!" I screamed, panicking as I looked back and forth between her face and her wrist. She looked so dead and lifeless. "Rose, oh, God –"

"Bella," Alice said in her soprano voice. But it was one I didn't recognize – hopeless.

"Alice," I whispered, tearing my gaze away from Rosalie to focus in on the pixie-like girl.

Alice entered the bathroom, lithely stepping around Edward and kneeling down beside Rosalie. Jasper waited silently in the corner, his eyes bloodshot and his forehead creased with worry.

Alice forcibly took the razor out of Rosalie's hand, tossing it into the sink and staining the porcelain with more blood. Her eyes were already puffy, and now, more tears fell down her cheeks.

"Rose," she anxiously whispered, helping me stroke her hair. We both ignored the red splatters that painted the floor. "What happened?"

Rosalie gasped, and rather than answering, she gave a loud, miserable sob and rolled onto her side, crying into her hands.

"Rose, let's get off the floor," Alice whispered, sobbing.

But Rosalie shook her head, trembling as she pulled her arm back.

Alice sobbed along with her, and I glanced over at Edward through my tears, expecting him to be watching Rosalie. Instead, he was looking at Alice. A strange, confused expression was on his face as he squinted at my best friend, making it seem as if she was miles away rather than three feet in front of him.

When he noticed me staring, he reached over and wordlessly pulled me onto his lap, tucking my head under his chin. He simply held me, running his fingers through my hair and rocking us back and forth.

The next several hours were blurs of light, cries, and sobbing. Rosalie was taken to the nearest hospital – the hospital I went to for my fractured wrist – and Alice, Jasper, and I followed her in a separate car. Meanwhile, Edward went to retrieve my truck. He told me he had cancelled his shift for tonight, saying that it really was no problem and that Victoria understood. I was grateful but guilty at the same time.

Rosalie was taken to a hospital room, where a doctor was waiting patiently, a solemn expression on his young face.

"Is everything okay?" Edward murmured, half an hour later.

I brought my gaze up to face him, my throat scratchy and dry, my eyes red. Alice was asleep against Jasper's chest, and I noticed Edward steal another quick glance at her. A frown creased his forehead, but as soon as it had appeared, it was gone.

He sat down beside me, holding up a full bottle of water. "I thought you might need this."

I smiled weakly at him, gratefully taking it from him and gulping up half the bottle in three seconds. The cool liquid flowed down my throat, making me feel refreshed and somewhat better.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

Edward nodded, glancing around the hospital sadly, as if he was overwhelmed by the environment. His eyes darted from doctor to nurse, nurse to doctor, a peculiar look painting his beautiful, flawless face. He sighed, resting his elbows on his knees and dropping his head into his hands. Suddenly, he looked as if he was a man in his mid-forties, rather than just a young, twenty-two-year-old musician. Wary and tired. _Stressed._

"Hey, I got here as soon as possible," said a deep, husky voice.

Jasper, Edward, and I all looked up at the same time, and I felt a grateful smile form on my face as I stood up and pulled Jacob into an embrace.

"Hi," I mumbled into his bulky shoulder. "Thanks for coming."

"It was nothing, Bells," he replied, stroking my hair. "I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner. There was a –"

"It's fine," I interrupted, just indebted to have him here. Jacob was always a comfort to be with. I took a step back, grinning up at my new best friend. His coal black eyes met mine, and he smiled reassuringly at me.

"She'll be fine," he promised, rubbing circles on the sides of my arms. "Rosalie's a strong girl."

"If she was strong, she wouldn't have tried to commit suicide," I muttered under my breath, moving to sit down beside Edward. Jacob took a seat across from me, glancing around nervously.

We sat for about ten minutes, just anxiously waiting. Jasper was quiet, staring off to space as usual. But his eyes were worrisome and remorseful, and it was disturbing.

Jasper was the calmest, most composed person I'd ever met in my entire life. He was sophisticated and cool about everything, only smiling every now and then and not saying much. Although with friends, he was more open and talkative. When Jasper was worried about something – or anything, for that matter – it often meant, "Shit. We're screwed." But maybe I was misinterpreting it – perhaps, that was only because it was his sister who had just tried to kill herself.

And my best friend. And James's lover.

Suddenly, I jumped out of my seat, startling all three of the guys who were sitting, motionless in their places.

"Bells?" Jacob said, standing up as well. He snuck a glance at Edward, who had taken the liberty of standing up along with me.

They were both staring at me intently, and I cringed under their stares. "He's not here," I mumbled softly, glancing around apprehensively. There really was no sign. Did he not know? Did something happen?

"Who?" Edward murmured quietly, taking a small step towards me. I noticed Jacob flinch and narrow his eyes, but he made no move to get closer.

"Who isn't here?" Edward asked.

"James."

-T-w-i-l-i-g-h-t-

**Edward POV**

I stared at Alice Brandon. She was fast asleep, her head tucked in the crook between Jasper's neck and shoulder. It was strange that I had just met these people, and yet it felt like I knew them all along. Especially Alice.

Did she know me? My name? Who I was?

Because, as strange as it may seem, I knew_ exactly_ who she was. Well. Sort of.

The fact that I recognized her sparked a new interest. Who was this girl, and why did she seem so familiar? …Where had I seen her before?

I glanced over at Bella, who was gnawing on her cherry pink lip and looking nervously around the hospital waiting area. The kid named Jacob had to leave about ten minutes ago, claiming that he was late for something. Despite his protests, Bella told him to go. That just proved how loving and generous she was.

I impatiently ran my fingers through my hair. The doctor had yet to come and tell us the results.

As if right on cue, a doctor appeared before Bella, and she looked up anxiously, her chocolate brown eyes wide and innocent. "Is she alright?" she asked in a soft, silky voice.

The man smiled at her, adjusting his glasses and staring at the clipboard in his hand. "Rosalie is fine. She's just resting now. Her wrist is bandaged, as well as her head. She should be able to come home by tomorrow evening, assuming that all goes well with the psychiatrist."

Bella's eyes widened, and she stood up fiercely, the chair bumping into the wall in her haste. I instinctively shot up with her, my hand somehow making its way to her arm. She stared at me briefly, and then looked back at the doctor.

"Psychiatrist?"

The doctor nodded, his expression impassive. "We need to ask her a couple questions, but that will be all."

"How bad are the injuries?" Jasper asked abruptly, speaking for the first time in two hours. He was still seated on the waiting chair with Alice strewn across his lap, but his eyes were dead as they stared blankly at the man.

The doctor's poker face faltered, a grim expression replacing it. "Besides the slashes on her wrist, she has a minor head injury. Perhaps from a fall."

I looked down at Bella, and her chocolate brown hair fell down in waves over her shoulder, hiding her face from me. Her shoulder shook, so I knew she was crying. Without a second thought, I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her to my chest. She needed to get it all out

"It isn't severe," the doctor continued solemnly, talking to Jasper now. "But she'll have on and off headaches over the next week or two. She's fast asleep now, and she's under great care. You have nothing to worry about."

After exchanging a couple more words, the doctor left us to ourselves. We stayed in the waiting room for the next several hours, for Bella refused to leave, as well as Jasper (Alice was asleep).

"Do you want me to leave?" I'd asked Bella at one point in the silence.

She looked up at me, her bloodshot gaze worried and apprehensive. Then she surprised me by shaking her head and laying it on my shoulder. I tensed for a moment, before readjusting my body to make it more comfortable for her. There was too much indecision.

Around dusk, the doctor approached us with a clipboard in his hand.

"Would you like to visit Rosalie?" he asked kindly, offering us a small smile. "She's awake now. Two visitors are allowed in at one time."

I glanced down at Bella, tucking a lock of silky brown hair behind her ear. "Bella?" I murmured. She looked up at me, rubbing her eyes furiously. "Do you want to see Rosalie?"

Bella glanced over at Alice and then back at me. She hesitated, and then nodded, wiping her eyes again before taking standing and smiling softly at me. She was beautiful.

"Jasper?" she said, crossing her arms across her chest, as if trying to hold herself together.

Jasper nodded solemnly, turning his gaze to me. "Can you watch Alice?"

As if her name was some sort of alarm, the pixie-like girl shifted on Jasper's lap, and then two small, pale arms unraveled, stretching. Alice opened her tiny eyes lazily, a small smile tugging at the little corners of her lips. Then her eyes widened as she recalled what had happened.

Suddenly, she jumped to her feet in a movement too swift for a human. "OhmyGod!" Alice screamed, bringing her hands to her mouth as others stared, alarmed. Jasper and Bella quickly hushed her, hastily giving her a recap of the entire evening.

I watched from the side as Alice nodded, her short, inky black hair bouncing along with her movements. She looked back and forth between Jasper and Bella, as if their faces held the answers to all her problems.

"Jasper, go first," Bella whispered to him, giving him a gentle shove. "You and Alice go visit Rose first."

Alice opened her mouth to protest, but Bella bravely held her hand up, shaking her head with a sad expression. "Go," she murmured, glancing at the doctor, who was waiting patiently with a content smile on his face. I wanted to make it go away – actually, I wanted to make all of this go away, because I knew it was hurting Bella.

When Alice and Jasper disappeared into the room, I looked down at Bella, who was staring blankly at the ground.

"Bella?" I asked.

She jumped, looked up at me, and then the most beautiful, adorable blush formed on her cheeks.

I couldn't help but smile. "Let's sit down."

She nodded silently, and I gently grabbed her small hand, ignoring the spark I felt when we touched.

I led her over to an emptier, more secluded area of the waiting room. "Would you like something to eat?" I asked as I sat down beside her.

Bella fumbled with the sleeve of her sweatshirt from earlier this morning and shook her head, her gaze fixed determinedly on the while tile floor. I quickly glanced at my watch – eight in the evening. Dinner was two hours ago, and she hadn't eaten a single thing.

"Are you sure?" I asked quietly, not wanting her to be hungry. When I got hungry, I spent my time cursing at people who dared to talk to me. "I know hospital food isn't good …but there are nearby res—"

"Tell me something," she interrupted, bringing her gaze to meet mine.

I peered into her warm, liquid brown eyes, feeling a strange sense of déjà vu. I nodded anyway, trying to figure out what she wanted from me.

Bella sniffled, wiping her red eyes with her sleeve, and brought her determined gaze back to mine. It was so fierce and intense that I just couldn't look away.

"Who are you?"

This question caught me off guard, and I laughed. But catching the ferocious glare on her face, I quickly sobered. "I'm Edward Cullen." My lips twitched in an effort to hide a smile.

Bella huffed angrily, crossing her arms and biting her lip as she thoughtfully looked around. She looked absolutely adorable.

"I know that," she mumbled. "But…you're different," she concluded. I opened my mouth to say something, but she held up a finger. She swallowed, looking around uncertainly, and then sighed, bringing her gaze back up to me. "There's something off about you."

"Thanks?"

She shook her head. "Why are you being nice to me?"

"Why shouldn't I be?"

Her eyes narrowed. "If I'm not mistaken, a month ago you told me that I wasn't your friend."

I frowned. "So acquaintances can't help their fellow acquaintances out?" I asked, smirking.

Bella huffed again, tucking a lock of brown hair behind her ear. "You are impossible."

"I know."

She groaned. "There it is. Again." She shook her head, mumbling something under her breath. "You're sarcastic, you're moody, you're mysterious, and you're _nice_. You're all those things. I want you to pick and choose one."

"Moody."

"Moody?" she scoffed.

"Ahh…sarcastic is better."

She frowned. "Sarcastic is…?"

"I want to be mysterious," I said, smirking at the confused look on her face.

"Edward Cullen…"

"Bella Swan…"

She groaned, but I thought I saw her smile briefly. Then she looked back at me, a small smile most definitely gracing her lips. "I want to know more about you."

I glared at her, my mouth forming a thin line. "No."

"What?" She smirked at me. "Acquaintances can't learn more about their fellow acquaintances?"

"That makes them friends," I muttered.

She grinned smugly. "Everybody wins!"

At the happy look on her face, I chuckled. This was the happiest she'd looked the entire day, ever since her best friend – Rosalie – was taken to the hospital. And I couldn't say I was complaining – Bella was an angel when she laughed or smiled.

I sighed, leaning back against the chair and staring straight ahead. Two nurses passed by us in their blue scrubs, talking animatedly about something in the newspaper.

Across from me, to my left, was a woman who appeared to be in her mid-thirties, reading a _People _magazine from the table in the center of the room. She was gazing intently at the page, a small frown on her face. To her left was a little boy who seemed to be about four years old, sucking on his thumb while staring around the room. His little feet dangled a foot above the ground as they swung back and forth in a rhythm only the boy could come up with.

Other than the nearby chatter, there seemed to be no one listening to us.

I looked down at Bella, who was watching me with a curious look in her eyes. Her expression was so innocent that the words slipped out of my mouth before I knew it. "Well, I went to Columbia College Chicago," I said to her. I saw her eyes widen in recognition, but she quickly concealed it with a poker face. I smirked – so much like me. "I dropped out freshman year…" I admitted, wondering when I had actually spoken about this – these dark, dim-witted years – aloud. "I actually ran out of money," I added sheepishly.

We sat in silence, and Bella stared at the ground, tapping her fingers against the armrest of the chair. Then she looked up at me curiously.

"Why?" Her silky voice murmured, genuinely inquisitive. "If you don't mind me asking," she added a second later, blushing.

I bit my lip to hide the smile that threatened to form across my face. Edward Cullen never smiles. Well, he tries not to.

Sighing, I curled my fingers around my hair, thinking back to three years ago, when I screwed everything over. I realized I couldn't stop now. She was completely and utterly reeled in.

"Carlisle and Esme – my parents – wanted me to be a doctor," I said. It wasn't as if I was proud of myself for what I did, but at the same time, there was a difference between what I wanted, and what others wanted. People needed to understand that. "We had everything planned out the moment I stepped foot into high school. I would fly down from Alaska – where I lived at the time – to California to attend Stanford. Then I'd fly to New York for Cornell – medical school. Like father, like son."

I watched her curiously, and she stared right back, a beautiful, innocent expression on her face.

I stared into her warm brown eyes, suddenly feeling as if this wasn't so bad at all. The way she remained silent but intent, not judging me, seemed to make the atmosphere quite comfortable. I liked that. Maybe Emmett was right – maybe I needed to open up.

With that thought vaguely floating in the back of my mind, I continued, "But that was the problem." I sighed, scratching the side of my head nervously. Perhaps I was misinterpreting her pokerfaced look. Maybe she was internally uninterested or disgusted with who I really was.

I realized I was staring at the floor in shame, so I brought my gaze back up to meet hers. Her chocolate brown orbs were acutely sweet and understanding, and therefore I manned up and finished my story.

"I didn't want to be a doctor," I admitted. "But Carlisle and Esme didn't know that. You see the thing was, I spent all of my high school years making everybody else happy. I was top of biology and chemistry, and each summer I interned or volunteered at hospitals and other places. The more I did those things, the more I realized how much I despised it. I wasn't like Carlisle," I confessed reluctantly. "When we got to the airport, I left him and Esme at the security line. They wouldn't see me board a different plane – one that was to Chicago, rather than California."

Bella nodded, her fingers curled neatly on her lap. "So did you…did you end up going to Chicago then? For music school?" she guessed.

I smiled and nodded. "I was able to convince Carlisle that I could pay on my own, though I was never sure myself. And the result was that I didn't." I frowned, trying to remember what happened. "I got caught about two years later – when I was supposed to be in my sophomore year. Carlisle got suspicious, and I usually avoided all the questions about Stanford. 'Do you like the people?' and, 'What's your professor's name?' I remember lying about everything." I laughed suddenly. "One time, he asked me a medical question in the middle of dinner, just to see if I would know the answer."

"You didn't, did you?" Bella said, smiling smugly.

I laughed. "Nope. I just stared at him blankly and asked him to pass the salt."

We both laughed, but Bella's laugh was the most beautiful, most extravagant laugh I'd ever heard in my entire life.

"How did you get caught, though?" she asked. "You seemed to have had everything planned out perfectly."

I smirked. "I did. I just didn't think Carlisle would be so _proud._ It was eating me up inside, the way he told all his co-workers and friends that, 'Yes, my son is becoming a doctor.' But he _really _destroyed it when he and Esme flew to California for a surprise visit." Bella's jaw dropped, but she quickly closed it, her cheeks turning a slight pink. I pretended not to notice. "You could imagine their faces when they found out the authorities had never seen me before."

"That must have been bad," Bella mumbled.

I nodded. "They flew up to Chicago after I confessed everything, and while Esme cried, Carlisle paced back and forth. We had this huge argument – the biggest we've ever had. Carlisle was disappointed in me, and Esme started blaming herself for pressuring me. It was a very twisted, misinterpreted situation."

I watched, sickly mesmerized, as Bella tucked her bottom lip in to bite it, a thoughtful look on her face. She looked so adorable. How many times had I thought that tonight?

Then she smiled sadly at me, her small, pale hand reaching out to lightly rest on my bare hand, which was curled into a fist on my knee. Her touch was so gentle I barely felt it, but I knew it was there. It was the single most beautiful touch anyone had ever given me.

"I'm sorry," she whispered timidly, but her voice was laced with sincere apology.

Before she could say anything else, Alice and Jasper appeared, and they both looked paler than before. Bella jumped out of her seat, her hand immediately disappearing from mine.

"Is everything okay?" she asked worriedly, glancing back and forth between Alice and Jasper.

I stood behind her, noting the fact that both of them looked much more relieved, though still weary and fatigued.

The short, black-haired girl – Alice – smiled sadly and nodded, wiping her eyes.

"She's awake," was all Jasper said.

Then both he and Alice left the hospital, leaving me and Bella alone in the waiting room.

"You go," I told her. "I'll wait here." _Or I can go home. Whichever you prefer._

Bella bit her lip, glancing back and forth between me and the hallway leading to Rosalie's hospital room. Then she shook her head. "Come with me."

I winced, desperately not wanting to go any further than a waiting room. There were many reasons why I hated hospitals, and excluding the time when Bella fractured her wrist, I did _not_ want to be here.

There was guilt gnawing at the insides of my stomach, but I nodded anyway, wordlessly following her down the hall.

-E-c-l-i-p-s-e-

**BELLA POV**

"Rose?" I whispered, plopping down in a chair beside her hospital bed.

I watched, forcing myself not to cry, as her pale lids fluttered and opened. "Bella?" Rosalie asked, her voice hoarse and cracky. I couldn't help but notice the fact that she looked still looked gorgeous, lying in a hospital bed after almost committing suicide. She looked around the hospital room confusedly, squinting and frowning as she tried to remember what happened. Abruptly, her gasp filled the room, and she franticly looked at me.

"Oh, B, I'm so sorry!" she apologized, and I noticed her heart rate pick up.

My eyes widened as I attempted to calm her down. "Rose, Rose! It's fine. I love you," I said to her.

She nodded frantically, taking deep breaths and looking wildly around the room. Edward – who stood at the back corner of the room with his hands tucked into his jacket pockets – and I both watched the heart monitor as it slowed to a steady pace.

Then I looked down at Rosalie, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Hey," I murmured. "Please. Don't ever do that to me again."

She sniffled and nodded, sighing in response as she stared at the ceiling.

"Do you promise?" I asked her firmly, clutching her hand tightly in mine.

Rosalie bit her lip and nodded, turning to face me. "I promise."

I breathed a heavy sigh of relief, trying to block out the image of her lying on the ground…blood everywhere…her pale and lifeless body, _dead_…

"Is everything okay?" I asked forcefully, bringing my gaze to hers.

Rosalie closed her eyes, and the next thing I knew, she was crying all over again.

Before I could protest or even console her, she blurted, "I'm such a slut!"

"No!" I responded, gasping. "Rosalie Hale, you are _not_ a—"

"Yes I am," she muttered, looking up at me with fresh tears in her eyes. She sniffled, sighing sadly at the IV in her hand. "What do you call a girl who cheats on her boyfriend?"

"A girl who cheats on her boyfriend," I replied smugly.

Rosalie groaned, but she cracked a small smile. Abruptly, it disappeared, and she sighed tiredly, mumbling something under her breath. "It's all my fault, B."

I smiled sadly at her, shaking my head. "No, it's not."

"How do you know? You haven't even heard what I did."

"I don't have to," I reassured her. "You're Rosalie. You're perfect."

"'Perfect,'" she quoted under her breath, rolling her eyes at me. "No."

"Yes," I countered. "Rose, you –"  
"I cheated on James," she said bluntly, watching my expression. I was careful to keep my face stoic so she wouldn't break down again. "I went to a nightclub with the new girls from the modeling agency," she explained quickly, as if assuming that I thought badly of her. "I got drunk, and I met this guy, and we had a one night stand. It was the _best_ sex of my entire life! I mean the way he – never mind. But it turns out, he was the same guy from the night of your birthday, Bella."

I gasped at her, looking back and forth between Edward and Rosalie, a sick feeling in my stomach. "You mean Edward?" I squeaked.

I noticed Edward snapped his head in my direction at the mention of his name, but I ignored him, intently watching my best friend.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, scoffing. "_No_, silly. _Emmett._"

"Emmett?" Edward said, suddenly appearing behind me.

Both Rosalie and I jumped at his sudden appearance. I opened my mouth to scold him for being so rude, but Rosalie interjected.

"Yes," she said quietly, staring at him with a perplexed expression.

"Emmett Cullen?" Edward asked, narrowing his eyes at the foot of Rosalie's bed.

Rosalie nodded silently, and Edward gave a low growl, bringing his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

I stood up, taking a step closer to him and warily resting a light hand on his shoulder. There was no need for more trouble.

"Do you know him?" Rosalie asked while Edward muttered profanities under his breath. I caught, "the fucking bastard" and "that prick," a lot, so I stopped listening. Then Rosalie gasped. "Are you guys related?"

It was my turn to gasp. Cullen, Cullen.

Without answering, Edward stormed out of the hospital room, pulling out his cell phone without another word.

We stared, appalled, as the door slammed shut.

"Well, that was nice," I scoffed sarcastically, turning back to find Rosalie collapsed against the pillow, one arm over her eyes. She moaned exasperatedly. "I'm so screwed."

"Did you tell James?"

Rosalie's arm flew from her face, and she looked up at me with a scowl. "Hell no!"

"Okay! Sorry, sorry!" I said, holding my hands up. "What are you going to do?"

Rosalie sighed, bringing her arm back over her eyes. "I don't know. I wanted to just end it all. I felt so guilty, and I wasn't thinking at all."

I kept silent, looking down at her with a pokerfaced expression, though deep down, sympathy and hurt was churning in my stomach.

"Bella," Rosalie whispered. "Don't tell our parents. Not Alice's, not yours, not mine. Please."

I opened my mouth to protest, but Rosalie looked up at me, her eyes pleading and begging. I closed my mouth and nodded. This was for her.

-N-e-w-M-o-o-n-

**EDWARD POV**

"You are the douchiest douche bag on this planet," I said, pacing around the entrance to the hospital.

I could picture Emmett smirking. "Me?"

"Yes, you."

"Why, thank you."

"Dammit, Em," I hissed, yanking my fingers through my hair in frustration. "Do you even _want_ to know what you did?"

Emmett chuckled, but before he could say anything, I said, "Well, I don't care if you don't want to know. I'm telling you anyway."

Emmett laughed wholeheartedly. "I guess I'm okay with that."

I laughed along with him, although mine was bitter and angry. "Newsflash! One of the girls you womanized just tried to kill herself."

Emmett's laughter died off almost instantly, and I was met by complete and total silence.

I felt a smug smile form on my lips.

The silence droned on and on, and I was just about to hang up when his low, rough voice interrupted me.

"Which girl?" he asked warily.

"Does Rosalie Hale ring a bell?"

I was answered by another long, endless silence. And then he hung up.

"Emmett?" I asked, somewhat alarmed. There was no response.

I stared at my phone in disbelief, wondering how someone could joke about hurting a person – an innocent woman like Rosalie – so easily, and then just hang up. I guess that just added to another list of reasons why I hated Emmett. That womanizer/jerk/bastard.

"Is everything alright?" Bella's soft voice murmured, pulling me out of my internal rant on my brother.

I turned around, and she was standing behind me with her arms crossed, a soft, inquisitive look on her beautiful face. She seemed to glow in the darkness of the night, the way the streetlamps reflected off her flawlessly pale skin. The way the wind blew, the breeze shifting strands of hair across her face. The intensity in her eyes.

"Yeah," I said finally, looking down at my cell phone before shoving it back into my pocket.

A harsh wind picked up again, and Bella shrugged her arms even tighter around her chest, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "Good."

I stared at the ground for a moment, wondering what I should do next. I was never the romantic kind of guy and my relationship with Tanya didn't count. I had never felt this way – or been more confused – in my entire life. And now that I was in the situation, I couldn't tell up from down.

After a moment's hesitation, I took several steps closer to her. "Are you cold?" I noticed her nose and cheeks turn a little pink, most likely from the bitter wind, but she shook her head. She was too insensitive for her own good.

"No. I'm just about to head home," she said.

I smiled. "Okay. So everything's okay then?" I asked her as we began walking across the lot to her Chevrolet truck. Personally, I hated it. I knew that if and when the time came, I would buy her something better. Maybe a Mercedes Benz or a Ferrari or something. Anything other than the _thing _she had. The whole drive back to the hospital, I almost got out of the vehicle to push it myself.

Realizing I was ranting about cars, I focused on Bella's beautiful eyes, listening as she spoke.

"Rosalie might come home tomorrow night, like the doctor said," Bella murmured, and we came to a stop at the driver's side of her truck. "She told me she was fine, so I think I'll believe her. For one night."

I felt a smile form on my face. "That's good to know. I'm glad she's better."

Bella laughed and nodded. "It hasn't even been a day yet," she said, smiling. "She's asleep now. So…yeah."

I watched her intently, suddenly remembering that she hadn't had dinner.

"Hey, are you hungry?" I asked her worriedly.

Bella smiled and shook her head. "I'm fine. But I think I'll just head home and have a sandwich or something. I don't want to die of starvation," she admitted, grinning timidly at me.

I smiled crookedly at her, and a small, pink blush crept onto her cheeks.

"Well, I guess I'll go home now," she said, already getting into her truck. "I…uh…thanks, Edward. We had quite a day."

I nodded. "We did."

Bella smiled, shutting the door and turning on the engine. To my surprise, she rolled down her window, and her gorgeous face came into view.

"See you later …_friend._" With a cute smile, she sped out of the parking lot.

--  
**haha i thought that was an adorable ending. :)) happy summer break! to those who got it. and to those who justt might! ;)**

**umm. so yeah. notice how edward smiles and laughs anyway? because his entire resolve just disappears when bellas around. **grin. anyway, i thought this hcap was pretty successful.**

**leave a review please :D**


	10. The Sin of Visitation

**hello! tis my birthday today. :D**

**i update today. :) obviously. lol. well..yeah. so. apparently, a girl like me doesnt know ehr months. i realized that i totally skipped the month of october in this story, and now that i realize it, im like *palmface*. man imstupid! :D lol sorry. so yeah. the only thing that changed was a bit of dialogue. just know that we're in the middle of october instead of november. sorry xD i had a moment. **

**and i forgot that Alice's last name is brandon in this its the BRANDON foundatio. sorry. i get mixed up alot. ill try not to do it again :)  
**

**anyway, herees chapter 9. can i get to 100 reviews please?**

--

**CHAPTER 9 – The Sin of Visitation **

_**Manhattan from the Sky - Kate Voegele**_

**--**

**BELLA POV  
**

I stacked the brownies neatly into the basket, the sweet aroma of chocolate filling the air around me. It was mouthwatering, but I forced myself not to eat any. These were for Rosalie; she loved brownies.

I was just about to grab my things, when I noticed a picture frame sitting on the living room table. It was of me, Alice, and Rosalie in high school. We were best friends then, and now we still were. My gaze focused on Rosalie, who was beautiful even then. She was happy and perfect. No one would have ever suspected the girl would try to commit suicide.

Grimacing at the thought, I tucked a lock of brown hair behind my ear, forcing the tears back.

"Ready?" Alice called, appearing beside me in the kitchen. She sported a nice pair of skinny jeans that hugged her curves in all the right places, shiny black stilettos, and a long black coat.

I smiled at her and took off my apron, hanging it on the hook by the pantry door and reaching over to grab my purse and keys.

"Here, can you take this?" I asked Alice, handing her the basket of brownies.

We both smiled softly at each other before taking our seats in her yellow Porsche. The entire drive to the hospital, we sat in mere silence, except for the occasional question about the Brandon Foundation charity event from me or Alice.

The events from the night before were both frightening and intriguing. Frightening with Rosalie; intriguing with Edward there. But now it was the day after, and I wasn't going to be depressed or distracted. What Rosalie needed was support and optimism, so that was our motive.

Alice parked smoothly, immediately getting out of the car. I followed after her, slamming the door of the shotgun shut meanwhile carrying the basket of bakeries. It was quite sunny outside, although the wind was chilly.

We walked into the hospital, and after Alice spoke to the nurse, we made our way down the hall to Rosalie's room.

"Knock, knock," Alice said cheerfully, stepping inside and finding Rosalie lying on the bed with a fashion magazine.

"Hey," Rosalie called, her voice noticeably more energized than the night before. She set the magazine on her left, clasping her hands on her stomach and smiling at us.

"I brought brownies," I sang to her, dangling the basket in the air and ignoring the dark shadows under her eyes. "Prepare to gain weight!"

Rosalie laughed wearily, feigning a groan as she took the basket from me. "Damn, B, do you want me to end up hospitalized for diabetes?"

"Of course not," I said, laughing. "Just eat one before I feel idiotic."

Rosalie grinned at me. Her eyes weren't as swollen or red, but the evident shadows showed that she clearly had a rough night.

"What'd you eat for breakfast?" Alice asked casually, sitting down in the seat beside Rosalie's bed and flipping through the magazine.

At this, Rosalie wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Hospital food," was her simple answer. She didn't talk after that, simply chewing on the little cakes contently while Alice read some article about Nick Jonas and Miley Cyrus possibly getting back together.

How scandalous.

Rosalie sighed, ten minutes later, and looked at me apologetically. "Sorry, B," she said. "About the whole restaurant business. I know I missed this morning's shift –"

I laughed. "It's fine. I had nothing to do this morning, remember? It's Saturday."

Rosalie smiled gently. "Thanks for covering for me." Then she darted her gaze to Alice, looking around at us with a grateful look. "And, really, guys, thanks so much for your support. I don't know where I'd be, or what state I'd be in, or whether I'd be ali –"

She stopped mid-sentence, and Alice looked up from the magazine. The awkwardness was palpable.

I cleared my throat, forcing the conversation into a different subject. "Niley is a funny name," I said, nodding at Alice.

Rosalie snorted and rolled her eyes, and then Alice's tinkling laughter followed. We sank back into a more comfortable and girly atmosphere, beginning a rant about the celebrity gossip in the magazine.

At one point, a nurse came in to check up on Rosalie, but other than that, we were left to ourselves.

"Are you tired at all?" Alice asked suddenly, looking guilty. "Seriously, Rose, if you need rest or something, we can leave…"

Rosalie's eyes widened. "No!" she nearly screamed, gripping tightly onto each of our hands. "No, don't leave! I want you guys here," she said hastily, her beautiful blue eyes pleading for us to understand.

Alice giggled, kissing our best friend's forehead. "Okay, Rose," she said cheerfully. Then she looked at Rosalie with a stern expression. "But if you ever feel tired…"

Rosalie waved her hand in the air, rolling her eyes and turning back to the basket of brownies again.

She took a bite out of one, nibbled silently, and then swallowed. Abruptly, she looked up at Alice and me, a sad look painting her beautiful features.

"Has James been calling me?"

Alice and I sent each other a look. Honestly, I wasn't sure whether it was a good or bad thing. The entire night, there wasn't a single call from James. Not on the home phone, or Rosalie's cell phone, which was idle the whole time. It was either that, or she had it on silent. But regardless, we had no communication with James whatsoever.

"No," Alice said, shaking her head.

Rosalie sighed, throwing her head back against the pillow in relief. "I don't know what I should do, you guys."

Alice and I glanced at each other when Rosalie wasn't looking.

"We think you should tell James," I said softly.

Rosalie sat up quickly, her eyes bulging. "What?"

Alice quickly came to the rescue. "Well, it isn't fair for him, Rose. Imagine if you—"

Rosalie held her hand up, a pained expression on her beautiful face. She shook her head, as if trying to shake the voices out of her head. After a couple moments, she finally said, "You guys are right. I just…I don't think I can do that."

"Why not?" Alice asked, frowning.

Rosalie grimaced. "I love James. I don't think I could live without him. If I did tell him, he would leave me."

Alice and I didn't say anything, and the lingering truth floated in the tense atmosphere. We sort of sat there, looking around at each other nervously. Alice and I thought that Rosalie should just tell James the truth, and whether or not he decided to leave her was his choice. But a relationship of deception was risky and worthless. All three of us knew that.

-B-r-e-a-k-i-n-g-D-a-w-n-

"Hey, Bella," Victoria said, looking up form her desk with a wise, kind smile.

"Hello," I greeted wholeheartedly.

"Thank you for coming," she said. "Rosalie isn't here…so, thanks for taking her shift."

I smiled at her. "It's fine. I got this, anyway."

Victoria chuckled, patting my shoulder. "Good. And how is she, by the way?"

I smiled. "She's doing well. The doctor said she would be able to leave later tonight. It's barely noon, though, so we've got several hours."

Victoria smiled. "Alright."

We exchanged a couple more words, and then I pulled out my pad and pen to take orders.

Thirty minutes later, I was just delivering an order before I noticed a tall, russet-skinned man with coal black eyes sitting at one of the tables.

Before I knew it, I was laughing and making my way over there.

"Jacob Black," I said, glaring playfully at him.

Jacob looked up from the menu, relief gracing his features. I had to admit - he looked handsome in a pair of dark jeans and a black t-shirt that hugged his body. (La Bella Italia was formal only at night...when Edward was performing. During the day, it was just a casual restaurant.) "It's about time you saw me," he teased in a deep, husky voice. "I've been sitting here for twenty minutes denying every pretty lady who's tried to take my order."

I giggled. "Great. I'm here now. So, you come for lunch, too?"

Jacob grinned boyishly, and he suddenly looked like an eighteen-year-old kid, rather than a twenty-four-year-old man. "Only when you're here!" he sang, half-joking. "Now, I want a turkey club sandwich with just a hint of mayonnaise."

I laughed as I wrote down his order. "I'm so special," I said, rolling my eyes.

Jacob grinned. "Sure, sure. And I want a cup of coffee." He handed me the menu, a dark eyebrow quirked at me. "Get me my food, woman!"

I snorted, saluting him playfully. "You got it."

Just as I turned to leave, a hand caught my elbow.

I spun around, and Jacob was staring at me intently, the traces of humor from before completely gone. He wasn't smiling, but he wasn't glaring either. It was just a serious, intense stare. Though nowhere near as intense as Edward's.

"Bells," he began softly, releasing my arm with a thoughtful yet concerned expression. "Is she okay?"

He knew I knew exactly who he was talking about. I smiled and nodded weakly, though truthfully.

"She's fine," I replied. "She's sleeping now, though. The doctor wants to make sure she doesn't get so unstable again."

Jacob breathed a sigh of relief, a small grin finally gracing his features again. "That's fantastic, Bells," he said buoyantly. "I told you she'd be fine!"

I laughed, playfully swatting his hard, muscular shoulder. "Yeah."

Jacob smiled gently, leaning up slightly to whisper loud enough for only me to hear.

"I want you to take your mind off Rosalie," he said, his hot breath tickling my ear. It didn't have the same effect as Edward's whenever he murmured into my ear. Not that it matters… "I know you're worried about her deep down, though you hide it fairly well. Why don't you come bowling with me next Friday?" he offered, raising an eyebrow at me. "Me and a couple of friends are heading to the bowling alley downtown. Come?"

Catching the nervous, uncomfortable look on my face, Jacob chuckled.

"As friends, of course," he said. "I wouldn't put you in such a state."

I laughed, nodding before I knew it. "Alright, Jake." I stuck my tongue at him playfully, turning around to finally deliver the order.

I left later in the afternoon, around two, to head back home. When I stepped into our luxurious apartment, I noticed a note taped onto the stainless steel refrigerator door.

As I approached it, I recognized Alice's swirly, bubbly writing.

_Out for lunch with Jasper. Love you!_

_-Ali_

I laughed, tearing the note off the fridge and throwing it away. I was home alone, with nothing to do. Except that Shakespeare essay...and the Hamlet essay…and that other essay about some guy whose name I couldn't remember…

I sighed, plopping down on the floor of the living room, glumly opening my laptop and spreading out each prompt. I worked for an hour before finally deciding I just couldn't focus.

My mind kept drifting to other places, such as Rosalie. Was she okay? Should I be there with her? She seemed to be in good care. Yet, I wanted to go there with her, to watch over her myself. I worried for her more than I admitted. The image of seeing her limp on the floor was forever in my memory. I'd known this girl since high school – it hurt too much to lose her.

And then it switched to Edward. His attractiveness, how sweet he was, how mysterious, how _talented. _I also thought of the way he stared at Alice. It wasn't as if he was attracted to her or anything – at least I didn't think so – but it was such a peculiar look. It was as if he was trying to figure something out. I couldn't place my finger on it.

My thoughts switched back and forth between Rosalie and Edward, and eventually it started moving to Alice Brandon.

I'd met Alice my freshman year of high school. We had the same English class together, and we ended up sitting next to each other the first day of high school. We became best friends as the years went by, but even then, I didn't feel fully connected to her. Alice was fantastic, of course. She was sweet and loving, eccentric and bubbly. But it felt like something was missing, a piece of the puzzle lost and missing.

The strange thing was that Alice always claimed she couldn't remember her childhood.

"The only thing I know is that I've been adopted throughout my entire life," Alice said one day in our sophomore year. "I always wondered why I couldn't remember my childhood, and I thought it was because I just had terrible memory."

I remember watching her curiously, trying to fit everything together but coming to no avail.

"But then I realized I couldn't remember any of my life before my most recent adoptive parents," Alice had said absently, staring at her food glumly. I'd felt guilty for making her lose her appetite, but I simply nodded, fully intent with my mouth shut. "When I asked Kate about it," Alice murmured, "she simply said I had been through a trauma, and it would be better if I didn't remember it. I wasn't satisfied, but I knew Kate would never lie to me. So I just kept quiet," Alice finished quietly.

I zoned back to reality, replaying the conversation in my head over and over. It just didn't make sense. None of it did. Alice, and a trauma? Alice was so bubbly, though. Usually people who have been severely hurt or damaged have bad dreams or something…

The phone rang, and I jumped four feet into the air before rushing over to it.

"Hello?" I murmured into the receiver, trying to slow my racing heart.

"Bella? Is that you?" said a deep voice.

"Oh, hey, James."

I heard his husky chuckle. "Hello. Have you talked to Rosalie lately? She hasn't been responding to my calls."

I bit my lip, anxiously eyeing Rosalie's cell phone, which lay on the countertop beside her purse.

"U-umm…" I began nervously. An internal debate was brewing. Should I tell him? Should I not? "When did you start calling?"

"Sometime this morning," James replied.

"She's in New York," I said, tapping my foot impatiently.

"I know," James sighed. "Do you think you could try calling her? She hasn't been picking up." Then he gave a low growl of frustration. "She probably found out that I—" There was a long silence, and then James coughed loudly. "Maybe she'll respond when you call," he said, completely off from what he'd said before.

I frowned and nodded slowly, but then I realized he couldn't see me. "Okay," I said softly, fighting the urge to hit the Off button. "I'll…get back to you later."

"Thanks. Goodbye, Bella."

He hung up a split second before I said goodbye.

I debated for a second, and then dropped the phone, ignoring the loud clatter it made on the counter.

I tripped on my way over to the living room, where my purse and keys lay. Swiping those up, I quickly checked my hair in the oven window and rushed out the door, only to collide roughly with a hard figure.

"Oomph!" it cried in a deep, masculine voice.

"Oh, crap, sorry!" I gasped, only to stumble over my own two feet.

Large hands found my waist, steadying me just before my face could come in contact with the ground.

"In a rush?" a musical voice said.

I squeaked loudly, jumping away from Edward as if he had morphed into an alien.

"Edward?" I gasped, quickly smoothing out my jacket and jeans and blushing profusely. I was sure I looked like I'd just gotten run over by a truck. "What are you doing here?"

Edward Cullen stood there, in the doorway of my apartment, in a navy blue polo that hugged his chest, as well as some nice, sexy skinny jeans. And no, he didn't look gay. In fact, he looked quite handsome. And to add to that, his messy, bronze-colored hair was in lovely disarray, his pale face surprised yet slightly embarrassed.

"I'm not sure…" he responded sheepishly, fisting his hair nervously. I thought I saw his cheeks turn a little pink. "I, uh, was driving around town, and my car brought me here… so…"

His words made me blush for some reason.

"Oh," I said lamely, my cheeks still flaming. "Well, I'm just about to head to the hospital…"

His eyes widened in recognition, and he smiled at me softly, though it didn't reach his eyes.

"Oh, okay," Edward said quietly. "Well, I guess I'll go then."

"No!" I nearly shouted, taking a small step towards him. "I mean, you can come if you want." God, I wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Could this get any more embarrassing?

Edward seemed to be thinking the came thing, for he chuckled nervously, his pale fingers curling around the bronze locks of his hair. "Sure," he said. "If that's okay with you," he added quickly.

I could feel my blush fading, so I daringly smiled up at him, nodding confidently. "Let's go."

We stepped into the deserted hallway, the door of the apartment locking with a small click. As I began to walk, I realized there were no footsteps behind me. Frowning, I turned around to find Edward standing there with a peculiar look on his face.

"What?" I asked, trying to discreetly look at my backside. Was there a stain on my butt or something? Was my shirt backwards? Or worse. Could he see the lining of my underwear? My cheeks flamed at the thought.

Edward laughed nervously, looking at the floor. "Could we take my Volvo?"

"Why can't we take my truck?" I asked, pouting.

"Well…I prefer cars that go over two miles an hour…"

I snorted, rolling my eyes. Then I continued to walk down the hallway with Edward following silently behind.

-T-w-i-l-i-g-h-t-

"Would you relax?" I exclaimed, gripping the steering wheel with an annoyed expression. "You should be happy the truck even _moves_."

Edward groaned, and even the groan was as silky and musical as his voice. He started banging his head against the window again.

"Quit that!" I complained. "The door could fly off its hinges!"

Edward stopped, though he looked up at me with an "are you serious?" look. "See? This is why we should have taken my Volvo," he said sourly.

"So you can keep banging your head against the window?"

"Yep."

I rolled my eyes. "Are you _trying_ to get us killed?"

"No. I'm simply expressing my concerns."

I huffed, pressing on the gas pedal as the light turned to green.

I was driving for about three seconds before he started drumming his fingers on his lap.

"Would you stop that?" I asked irritably, eyeing him out of the corner of my eye.

"Stop what?" he retorted.

"Quit drumming your fingers."

"It's an innocent gesture, Bella."

"Whatever, _Edward_."

Edward crossed his arms, a slight scowl on his beautiful face as he started bouncing his leg up and down.

"You are really impatient, you know," I said icily.

Edward snorted. "Really? I hadn't noticed."

I glared at him from the corner of my eye, and Edward gave a low growl, staring grumpily out the window as a black Sedan sped by.

"Drive faster, Bella," he muttered. "I can _walk_ faster than this."

I huffed, and five minutes later, Edward and I were arguing. Loudly, I might add.

"Look at all that space!" he exclaimed exasperatedly, gesturing wildly at the road before us. We both ignored the people driving by, who were giving us worried stares. "That Corolla is gonna cut you off if you don't move!" He started pointing all over the place, yelling demands and orders.

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" I shrieked, slamming the gas pedal. "And quit telling me what to do! I took a driver's test, you know."

"Well, maybe you should take it again!" Edward said acidly. "Switch to the other lane!"

"Why?!"

"Hurry! Before that kid – aw, look! If you had changed lanes –"

"This lane is perfectly fine!" I hissed. "In fact, it's _better_."

A car honked behind us, and Edward's bitter laugh filled the car. "Drive, drive!" he said, waving his arms wildly.

"I am! But it's not like the car is going any faster!"

Edward threw his hands up in the air. "Wow. See? My Volvo would have been _a_ _much better choice._ Dammit!" he said. "That lady just cut you off."

My foot moved from the brake, and I scowled, narrowing my eyes at the car in front of me. "At least I don't drive like an effing maniac."

"At least I can drive faster than negative twenty miles per hour."

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

A piercing silence filled the air as I pulled to a red light, just a turn away from the hospital parking lot.

Edward resumed banging his head against the window, and I crossed my arms across my chest, trying to control my unsteady breathing.

"Stop it," I whined, a second later.

"What is it?" he asked, still making an obnoxious noise with the head-banging.

"You're so annoying."

"Am I?" he inquired, a smirk forming on his lips.

I grimaced. "My car, my rules."

Edward obediently stopped and crossed his arms, staring straight ahead with an aggravated expression. "And this all leads back to the fact that we should have taken my Volvo."

"Yes, 'cause it oozes sex appeal," I said sarcastically.

Edward gave a loud, sardonic laugh. "Finally! Someone who understands me!"

The light switched from red to green, and I slammed on the gas pedal, causing Edward to jerk forward and then back against the seat. "Dammit!" he cursed, rubbing his shoulder where the seatbelt held him back.

"Yeah!" I sang victoriously, turning into the parking lot with a smug smile on my face. "Now you know how I feel."

Edward scowled as I slipped smoothly into a parking space, that conceited smile still planted on my face. He unbuckled his seatbelt and slid out of the car at the same time I did. As I slammed the door shut, he threw his arms in the air and yelled, "Freedom at last!"

I swatted his shoulder, and we walked into the hospital, huffing and scowling at each other.

I barely acknowledged the nurse as "102" escaped my lips.

But the next words she said surprised me.

"Someone is already visiting her at the moment," she said kindly, her eyes darting back and forth between Edward and me. I noticed her linger on Edward longer than necessary.

I frowned. "Oh, alright," I said. Maybe it was Alice and Jasper.

The nurse smiled and said, "But you can wait outside."

I looked up at Edward, and he nodded stoically. I took the short moment to admire the straight, perfect angle of his nose. Then I turned back to the nurse, who was ogling at Edward again. He barely acknowledged her, staring straight ahead with an annoyed expression. Probably from the car ride.

After signing some papers, we made our way around the hospital to stop outside Rosalie's hospital room. There was a low buzz of voices inside, one slightly high, which I recognized as Rosalie's, and a deep one I wasn't familiar with.

And then I heard sobbing. It was faint, but it wasn't violent or angry at all. The sobs I heard were quiet and defeated. A feeling of dread filled my stomach, and without a second thought, I pushed open the door to Rosalie's room.

Rosalie looked in my direction, as well as the big, burly man I recognized from the nightclub.

Gasps filled the room.

"Bella?" Rosalie squeaked, furiously rubbing her eyes.

"Rose?"

The big burly man jumped out of his seat beside Rosalie's bed, glaring daggers at a spot behind me. "Edward?"

Edward tensed. "..._Emmett?_"

--  
**DUN DUN DUN. :O**

**lol so yeh. i totally forgot how a hospital visitation procedure works, so just go by that for now. also, i thought the car ride was kinda funny. edwards so cute haha. anyway, yep. end of chapter :) **

**QUESTION: what do you think should happen between james and rose? should she tell him? or...shall they figure out the TRUE path? :P**

**and one more thing. there are huge hints in this chapter. before, it was strange with edward's personality and his whole dream scheme. now bellas onto something! are you?!?! :P  
**

**okay. just review please :D**


	11. The TV Show Analogies

**aghh. short chapter. haha sorry. i think its pretty good, though not as good as the othrs. but i promise. next chapter is a-game. .....whatever that means.**

**pleasee leave a revieww!! they make me update faster :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10 – The TV Show Analogies  
**

**_My Happy Ending - Avril Lavigne  
Collide - Howie Day_**

**_--  
_**

The silence was indescribable. While I was staring at Rosalie, Rosalie was looking at Edward who was looking at Emmett who was looking at me.

I tore my gaze away from my best friend and brought it to Edward, who was standing behind me with his hands clenched, his jaw taut and stiff. His fierce glare was at Emmett, the big, muscular man who was at least two heads taller than me. The man was straight out intimidating and bully-like.

"Edward," Emmett said stiffly, his eyes darting between Edward and Rosalie. He ran a hand through a cluster of curly brown hair, suddenly looking stressed and worn.

Edward's nostrils flared, and it took all my will power not to back away in fear. He looked absolutely lethal, and all he was doing was standing.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" Emmett asked, his deep, masculine voice a simple murmur.

I noticed Rosalie drop her head into her hands, shaking her head and trembling. I made a move to walk over to her, but Edward's hand caught my arm. Though I looked up at him questioningly, he was still glaring at Emmett.

"I'm here with Bella," he murmured, his voice calm yet ice cold. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Emmett shoved his hands into his pockets, looking at the ground. "There were…some things I needed to clarify."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Edward sneered.

The tension between the two men was undeniably palpable. Even Rosalie had brought her gaze up to stare at them, a frown on her face.

"It's none of your business," Emmett hissed, taking a step closer.

At the same time, Edward pulled me back, moving in front of me with a tense, intimidating stance.

I got onto my tippy-toes to peer over his shoulder, my frown matching Rosalie's. Emmett looked at me blankly, and then, as if a light bulb lit up, he seemed to recognize me. Suddenly, a goofy, ridiculously large grin formed on his face as he looked back and forth between me and Edward.

"Hey!" he said, pointing at me. "It's the girl from—"

"Don't," Edward interrupted, "you dare."

Emmett chuckled wholeheartedly, holding his hands up in defeat before turning to me. He jutted his index finger at Edward, saying, "Eddie has a crush—"

"Emmett," Edward murmured, a small, menacing smile on his lips. "Let's give these ladies some time alone, shall we?"

They seemed to have a silent conversation, which resulted in Emmett nodding in defeat. He grabbed his large coat from the chair, sent Rosalie a fleeting look, and then both he and Edward exited the room wordlessly.

And then it was just me and Rosalie.

I hesitated, and then sat down in the chair where Emmett had been before. Rosalie looked even worse than the night before. She was wary and stressed, and guilt was all over her face. It was heartbreaking.

"That was weird, wasn't it?" I said, laughing nervously and trying to brighten the atmosphere. It didn't work.

Rosalie made a noise that was a combination of a whimper and a groan. I immediately cringed at the sound.

"Hey," I whispered, brushing her hair out of her face. "Are you okay?"

Rosalie shook her head silently, staring longingly at the doorway of her hospital room.

I bit my lip, wondering what to do next. What should I say? Should I help her? Leave?

She didn't look as if she wanted to talk to me, or anyone for that matter.

I tucked the blanket over her body, but she shoved my hand away. It wasn't roughly, but it was enough to get her point across.

I tried not to feel hurt, but I did purse my lips.

"What did he say to you?" I demanded, suddenly thinking that this Emmett guy wasn't a good person. I knew that she knew who I was talking about.

"Nothing," Rosalie replied, turning onto her side so her back was to me.

I scowled. "Rose, seriously. What did he say?"

Rosalie flipped onto her back, glaring at me. "He didn't say anything, Bella."

"Then what has you so upset?"

Rather than answering, she silently rolled onto her side again. "Leave me alone," she muttered glumly. "I need to think."

"Rose," I sighed, trying to hide the frustration out of my voice. What could Emmett have said or done? I wanted to drive a stick up his ass. Or through his nose, which would be undeniably easier. "Please. You can trust me."

Rosalie didn't reply at first, but after a stretching moment, she whispered, "I know, B." Her voice had returned to its usual soft, tired tone. "But…I really do need time to think. I've messed up. Emmett…I just, I'm feeling stuff I shouldn't be feeling."

"Is that bad?"

Again, she didn't answer right away. In fact, she seemed to lie there, thinking it over in her mind. Though I couldn't see her face, I knew she was frowning.

"I suppose so," she finally said after a while, though it was quiet and soft, as if she was talking to herself more than to me.

I didn't respond, and a lasting silence filled the room, the both of us lost in our own thoughts.

-B-r-e-a-k-i-n-g-D-a-w-n-

**EDWARD POV**

"It's such a lovely day, isn't it, mah brotha?" Emmett said cheerfully, patting my back and causing me to stumble forward. He had a thing for patting too roughly.

"Emmett," I hissed, swatting his hand away and forcing us to a stop. I found myself standing outside the hospital entrance yet again, except this time Emmett stood beside me, a goofy grin on his face.

"Pleasure to see you too, brother dear."

The sun shone brightly, its yellowish rays glaring at us and making me flinch every time I glanced at the sky. There weren't many people around us, so I turned to Emmett with narrowed eyes.

"What did you say to her?" I said, not even bothering to beat around the bush.

Emmett's smile fell almost immediately. "Who?"

"Don't ask me that."

My brother sighed, his wide brown eyes hard and solid – in contrast to Bella's liquid warm ones.

He ran a hand through his curly hair several times, as if stalling to answer. "I told Rosalie that I couldn't see her anymore."

Well, that wasn't expected.

I rolled my eyes. "Emmett, you never want to see your one-night-stand buddy again. That's the point of a one-night-stand. You—"

"No," Emmett interrupted, shaking his head with an annoyingly solemn expression. Though I was a pretty tall man, Emmett was at least six inches taller than me, with his bulky physique and large muscles. "Rosalie isn't just any girl, Eddie."

"Edward," I corrected.

He ignored me, that solemn expression barely faltering as he stared past my shoulder. "When I saw her at the club, it was like there was this click," he said.

I snorted and crossed my arms across my chest, wondering where he was going with this. Emmett was never into solemnity and just hearing him so damn serious was both ludicrous and unnerving.

"We had a couple drinks together, got carried away, and the next thing I know, she's gone the morning after."

"I'm…sorry?" I said, fighting off a smirk. _Karma, bitch. _I knew it was rash to be enjoying this, yet a voice in the back of my mind told me Emmett deserved this kind of shit for the player he is.

He looked up at me, his gaze fierce. I would have laughed, if only he didn't look so sad.

"She's important to me, Edward," he all but growled, taking an intimidating step towards me. Like before, I didn't move, but I did have to tilt my head to actually see his face. "I can't …she has a boyfriend," he said exasperatedly, as if reminding himself of the fact.

"Really?" I said sarcastically, putting hand on my chest. "I didn't know."

Emmett clenched his hands into fists, so I knew better than to push him further. He was ranting now. "I had to fight with myself...between what's ethical and what isn't," he said, shaking his head furiously. "We talked, and it felt like we clicked. Just like that, you know?" Rather than waiting for my answer, he added, "I should have known she'd have a boyfriend, before I even tried talking to her."

"And that didn't click until--?"

Emmett shifted is foot uncomfortably, a nervous expression on his face. "She _did_ say she had one…" he admitted quietly, not answer my question. He was deep in thought now.

I resisted the urge to snort. "And the fact that she had a boyfriend didn't occur to you as you f—"

"I messed up. I feel like I forced her into everything," Emmett said, his brow furrowing guiltily.

"Did you?" I asked. "Or was she just as wasted as you were?" I was dead serious.

He glowered at me. "You are _no_ help, Edward. I told you. We got carried away." His glower deepened, and he crossed his arms indignantly. "At least _your_ love life is going perfectly normal," he scoffed.

"Love life?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. "What love life?"

Emmett smirked then, looking slightly shocked. "You know. Sweet Bella?" he mused. "What? You guys aren't dating?"

I knew he saw my jaw drop, but I closed my mouth anyway, putting on my best poker face. He didn't fall for it.

Before I could say a thing, Emmett interjected. "You guys were standing really close together," he said, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

And just like that, we went from a serious, effed-up situation to a totally off-topic conversation about Edward Cullen and the Zero Girlfriends. Emmett always had a thing for randomness, and now that we lay it out, he seemed to have a lot of 'things' going on. I sighed, trying to force the blood away from my cheeks. Instead, I put on my best angry/accusing face and narrowed my eyes at him.

"Don't steer this conversation into the next 'America's Next Top Matchmaker Named Emmett.' And, just so you know, that doesn't mean anything," I said, but even_ I_ could tell it was overly defensive.

"Actually, it means a lot," he said seriously, though there was a gleam in his eyes.

"Emmett, this isn't about me. We're talking about you and Rosalie."

"And I'm talking about you and Bella. You guys haven't started going out?" he asked dubiously.

"Dammit, Em," I groaned, turning around and attempting to walk back into the hospital in search of Bella.

He tugged on the back of my jacket and I spun around, scowling.

"What should I do?" Emmett asked, suddenly desperate.

"About what?"

"Rosalie."

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose like I usually did when I was under stress. I couldn't believe I was having a brotherly heart-to-heart with the one person I absolutely despised.

"You told her the truth, didn't you?" I asked, resisting the urge to sock him in the gut. "You said you didn't want her anymore."

"I said I couldn't see her anymore," Emmett corrected. "And it's because of her boyfriend. She's too precious, and I really do like her -- as more than a friend. If I remember correctly, in some stories, the man mans up and does whatever it takes to make his dream girl happy, even if that means leaving her."

I stared at him. Emmett was getting really deep. "What if that isn't what Rosalie wants?" I asked him. "She looked absolutely depressed at the fact that you decided to 'leave' her."

He stared at me thoughtfully, considering this statement. "I guess that's true. I mean, she _does _love me."

I couldn't refrain from laughing. "S-she l-loves you?" I gasped dubiously, laughing even harder than before. "Haha, that's funny Emmett."

It took me several minutes to figure out that I was the only one laughing.

"What, did she say it?" I asked, wiping the smile off my face.

"No…" Emmett mumbled. "But she did imply it."

I sighed. "You can't let this potential love keep you from doing what's right," I said. "Listen, now. You need to talk things over with Rosalie -- yes, again. She didn't look happy. And you also need to help her through this, Em. She's feeling guilty as hell."

Emmett stared at me for a long moment, his eyes searching my face for any indication of lying. I stared right back at him, daring him to challenge me. I couldn't believe myself. Did I just help Emmett? _Yes, yes you did. _God, what is wrong with me?

"Edward," said a bell-like voice.

I broke from Emmett's gaze and turned to find Bella exiting the sliding doors, looking quite glum -- much to my dismay.

"Oh, hello, Bella," I said, instinctively taking a step towards her. I made a move to wrap my arms around her, but then something clicked in my mind. What was I doing? My arms dropped to my sides.

Emmett was staring at us with a raised eyebrow, his arms crossed and his eyes judgmental as they darted between Bella and me.

"Are you alright?" I asked her. That question seemed to ring a lot lately.

Bella nodded, not looking at me. "Can we go home?" she asked.

"Yeah, so you guys can get a room," Emmett teased loudly.

Bella and I both looked up at him in surprise, Bella blushing and me glaring. As soon as her cheeks had reddened in embarrassment, the flush seemed to turn into anger. Her brown eyes turned fierce as they zeroed in on Emmett, who recoiled under the stare.

"I mean," my brother began, clearing his throat and looking around, "I think I'll go get some water."

He ran back into the hospital, leaving me and Bella standing alone at the entrance.

She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, finally looking up at me. Her expression was downright defeated, and it seemed to gnaw at my insides.

"I…okay…" I said uncertainly. We started walking across the parking lot towards her worn out, Chevrolet truck in silence. Bella seemed to be lost in her own thoughts, while I, on the other hand, was fighting the impulse to reach out and grab her hand.

It seemed as if the car was miles away. Either that, or we were walking incredibly slow.

"Would you like to drive?" I inquired casually, making her jump at my sudden statement.

Bella glanced at me briefly before shaking her head. Then she reached into her purse and pulled out the keys.

"You can drive," she told me, with a small, cute smile. She rounded the back of the truck and climbed into the passenger seat, her feet slipping on the edge of the truck. I gently placed my hands on her waist, ignoring the adorable blush that formed on her cheeks. My entire resolve would crumble if I were to see it head-on. Peripheral vision would have to do.

I shut the door for her, quickly making my way to the front and plugging the key into the ignition.

"So, you're alright?" I clarified as we buckled our seatbelts.

Something flashed in her eyes, but she quickly shrugged it off, offering me another smile. I could tell it was forced. "Yeah."

The whole drive to her apartment, I left Bella to her thoughts. She constantly stared out the window, her chin resting on the palm of her hand and a pensive look on her face. The drive back was much more different than the drive to the hospital, for there wasn't a single word spoken. Occasionally, I would ask her if she wanted me to turn on/off the A/C, or the heater, or whatever made her perfectly comfortable, but those were the only words exchanged.

Meanwhile, though I didn't say it aloud, I was constantly thinking of cars I could buy for her. I mean, seriously, it took all my will power not to lash out at the fact that the truck was sluggish. In the end, for Bella's sake, I'd kept quiet. _But maybe, when and if we do _marry_, I'll get her a new Mercedes. There was that black Mercedes the other day..._ Oh who am I kidding. I was back to becoming that lovesick, hormonal teenager.

Shaking my head, I parked the car in the garage, sneaking a quick glance at Bella, who sat quietly in the passenger seat. She didn't even seem to notice that we were at the apartment.

I cleared my throat, and she jumped in alarm.

"Sorry," I apologized almost instantly. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Bella blushed, quickly gathering up her things and fumbling to unbuckle her seatbelt, which was an epic failure. I reached over and pressed the little red button, smirking at the way her cheeks reddened and at the fact that I was the one that made her blush.

"Thanks," she mumbled, clumsily stumbling out of the truck. I followed suit, eying my Volvo at the other end of the row. It was shiny, sleek, and faultless …just how I'd left it. I smiled in satisfaction before bringing my gaze back to Bella.

"I'll see you at the restaurant tonight," she said, her cheeks considerably paler than before. We stopped at the elevator doors, which popped open almost immediately after she pressed the UP arrow. With a small wave, she disappeared behind the silver doors.

--  
**okay. i got really confused in the edward/emmett convo while writing it. x_x so lets put it this way: emmett is gonna talk to rosalie again, work things out a better way, ebcause plan A didnt work out so well. everything starts being put into action in the next chap, and hopefully thatll help you guys out. anyway. yeah. annd i do realize edward was such a jerk to Emmett. but think about it. a girl you totally hate comes up to you and starts asking you for help. do you help her? okay. maybe thats a bad analogy. so i come up blank. YOU KNOW WHAT. JUYST IGNORE THIS PARAGRAPH. x_x**

**at the end, haha, edward and bells are so cutee. God. i needa get myself an edward o_o you know, i really like edward pov's. i love the way he thinks :D  
**

**drop a revieww!!** ** i promise the next chap will be bettaaa :)))**


	12. The Semi Social Contract

**my goal is to finish this story by the time my break is over. i dont know if i can, and its too early to calculate how many chapters it has. theres a lot of stuff i need to include, little hints and droplets and stuff. so. we'll see. **

**anyway, heres chapter 11. i had a lot of fun writing this chapter. especially the first part ahaha. its fun to be an evil mind sometimes. :))**

**dont forget to review!  
**

--

**CHAPTER 11 – The Semi-Social Contract**

**_Hurricane – The Hush Sound_**

**_Pity and Fear – Death Cab for Cutie_**

_--_

_"Fifty-four…fifty-five…"_

_The man ignored the little boy on the floor and clutched his knife delicately, feeling a grin form on his face. "Fifty-seven… fifty-eight…" He lightly tapped the edge of the blade with his index finger. "Fifty-eight drops of blood," he said gleefully. "And that's all from you. Would you like to know how many your mother had?"_

_ Rather than answering, the boy gasped and clutched his stomach, bending over in pain. _

_ "Sixty-five," the man sneered, laughing darkly. "I think I may need to wound you a little more. You're father – oh, you're lovely, thick-headed father – barely reached forty before he was dead."_

_ "You're sick!" the boy gasped, though it came out as a mere whimper._

_ "Am I?" the man asked, barely glancing at him. "I've been told that many times." He began to delicately clean the blade of the knife with one of the shirts from the closet, as if it were an everyday thing. "Now hush and stay where you are. We don't need to damage your pretty little face even more, do we?"_

_ Meanwhile, the young boy on the floor began crawling, dragging his feet over to the bedside table, where a phone sat on the surface. He bit his lip, forcing a cry down his throat in fear of being caught. From the corner of his eye, he watched the man closely. One wrong movement could end things that much quicker.  
_

_ "You remind me of your father," the man said, sounding quite satisfied with himself. "He fought back. But even then, he was busy protecting his wife and ended up dying first. It took a lot of weight off my shoulders, you see."_

_He hissed softly at the pain at the side of his stomach, ignoring the dark red substance on his hands. If he couldn't reach the phone, he could at least pull open the drawer and find some sort of weapon, right? It would buy him time. Perhaps, if he was lucky, he could reach the lamp in the corner, aim it at the man, and make a run for it. The door was slightly ajar from his first attempt, and with a minor distraction, he could escape._

_ "You really should blame your father," the man continued contently, not seeming to notice the whereabouts of the boy. "I never thought killing could be so fun!"_

_He was two feet away from the table. Just one more…Ah, there we go. Now if he just reached up… The boy gave a soft, frustrated huff when he realized his hand was a mere four inches away from the lamp. He dropped his arm to the floor, biting back another groan of agony, and forced his body to move forward. Adrenaline pumped in his veins, the excitement and hope that formed in his stomach making its way all around his body. __Just a couple inches now. He reached up again… _Yes!_ the boy thought triumphantly, his hand slipping around the skinny neck of the lamp. Now all he had to do was twist his body and _–

_ A loud, agonized cry filled the room.  
_

_The boy latched tightly on to his left leg, sobbing as searing pain shot through it in fierce waves. Hot breath haunted every fiber of his being, and the chilling, warning voice said, "Tsk, tsk, boy. You better learn to listen when I tell you to _stay where you are_." There was a loud crash, in which a fist was driven roughly into the side of the boy's head. _

_

* * *

_  
I gave a loud hiss and twisted over, falling over the edge of the bed and bumping my already aching head against the corner of the nightstand. Again.

I cursed loudly and clutched my leg, head, and stomach all at the same time. I was pathetically writhing on the floor, my eyes squeezed tight and my head throbbing, as if someone had been hitting it with a hammer the entire night. It was excruciating pain.

_"You can't escape me, boy,"_ came a gruff voice I knew all too well.

My eyes flew open, but all I saw was a swift blur.

_"Fuck!__" _I yelled, doubling over in agony and gripping the sides of my head with tremendous force. I felt like I had just been hit with crowbar. Moaning, I rolled onto my side, my heartbeat the most unsteady its ever been. What was going on? What's happening?

_"You'll learn to listen by the time I'm done with you,"_ it came again.

"Agh!" I hissed, yanking forcefully on my hair. His deep, husky voice rang in my ears over and over, laughing and taunting me. Just the thought of him made my hair stand on end. It was too much – the voices, the laughter, the pain_. _I forced my eyes open, and all I saw was his face. His bloody, disoriented face with a sneering look planted on it. He snickered at me, just like he did in my dreams, and I felt another jolt of pain against the side of my head. My eyes slid shut. _Go away. All of it. Go away._

It took me a while to calm down, and when my heart rate finally returned to a steady pace, I just lay on the cold wooden floor, staring blankly at the ceiling of my apartment complex. Beads of sweat clung to the side of my head, my breathing still coming in heavy pants. After several moments, I realized my stomach, head, and leg didn't throb anymore. Frowning, I glanced around the peaceful room, finding nothing out of the ordinary. Everything had simply been a figment of my imagination. I sighed and threw an arm over my eyes, trying to block out the world around me.

This wasn't the first time I'd woken up from a dream like that. In fact, there were many, many times. And every time I woke up, it was always as if nothing had ever happened. The curtains were closed, the desk undisturbed, my closet door exactly where I left it. It seemed that at night, everything was okay except me.

Though I couldn't remember much, I knew that in all my dreams, I played the role of the boy. I was always the boy that ran around the house, screaming and shrieking for his parents while another man – well-built and livid – would come after me with a sharp knife. It was as if he preferred to slaughter me – or the boy – himself, rather than use a simple gun. After all, he _was _after the boy, right? Not me?

The only thing that worried me was the fact that they were always so real. I'd fall asleep, and the next thing I know, I'm the boy again. Running around an unfamiliar house. Hiding in an unfamiliar room. Being an unfamiliar person. Who was I? Who was I playing in these dreams?

I sighed and forced myself onto my feet, not even bothering to crawl back into bed. I was too hot, too sweaty…too paranoid to even lay down again. Glancing at the clock, I realized it was only four in the morning, and I was already wide awake.

I stalked gloomily into the bathroom and popped some sleeping pills into my mouth, though they almost never seemed to work for me. I was just about to turn off the light when something in the mirror caught my attention. There was a light, nearly luminescent line carved just above my abdomen. It was a good four inches, stretching horizontally towards my belly button. I'd noticed it before, but never had I paid much attention to it. A chill crawled up the back of my spine to my neck, making me shudder and flinch. I leaned closer, feeling a frown form on my face as I inspected the area. There was another. Then another. Three light pink lines…all across my stomach. Without thinking, I reached up and touched them, tracing the line it made. One after the other. The more I studied them, the more apprehensive I felt.

Suddenly, I dropped my arm, glancing around the room and feeling as though I was being watched. I looked around for a full minute before once again turning back to my reflection.

The lines were faint, but they were definitely there. How did I get them?

A part of me knew the answer to that, but I didn't want to dwell on it. I flipped the switch and shakily headed into the living room.

My apartment wasn't grand, but it wasn't tiny. In fact, the living space was perfect for me. There was a simple TV and a simple black leather couch in the living room. A small but decent kitchen stood – barely used – at one end. It seemed that the only thing I ever used was the laptop, which sat on the desk in my bedroom, and the black grand piano that occupied the rest of the living room. Those two – plus my Volvo – were my life.

I sighed, running a hand through my bed-headed hair. Not that it never looked like this.

After grabbing a glass of water from the kitchen, I headed back to my bedroom – _after_ checking the lock at the front door. As I passed by the curtains of the window, they shifted, casting eerie shadows about the ground by my feet. I froze, listening for any noise whatsoever. Despite the sound of my unsteady breathing, there was none. A pit of fear formed in my stomach, but I forcefully ignored it. I was a man, not a wimp.

I set the glass of water down on the desk, opening the Internet on the laptop. After debating for a moment, I pulled open the Google webpage. I needed to know more.

-T-w-i-l-i-g-h-t-

**BELLA POV**

"Look, Mom, I know you're coming up soon. You've said so three times." _More like eighty-five._

"I know, baby, but I'm just too excited!" Renee squealed.

"Me, too, Mom," I answered, sneaking a glance at the kitchen clock. "Listen, I –"

" – and Phil says it's extremely gorgeous. Well, never mind. I made that up. But he sounds so –"

"Great, Mom. I –'

" – happy. I mean, the lights are just extravagant! Bella, you must have the _perfect_ life in Illi-"

" – to go to work –"

" – and the skyline is just _gorgeous_. Really, Bella, it must be –"

"Mom."

" – and striking. The buildings are so _tall_ – "

"Mother." I inwardly groaned at her continuous oblivion.

" – city lights. We need to go visit. Ally is pumped. And to add to that, I hear of a man named _Edward Cullen_. Isn't he, like, a drummer or something?"

Well, that shut me up.

"No, Mom," I said, sighing and slumping against the kitchen counter. "Edward is a pianist." I eyed the clock on the wall, calculating the minutes I had left before it was necessary to leave.

"Oh, right," Renee said, laughing wholeheartedly. "Well, anyway, we are so excited to see you!"

"I can't wait to see you either," I answered, examining my nails.

Renee squealed. "Do you know this Edward guy? Is he handsome? How old is he? Does – "

"Whoa, Mom, slow down."

"Sorry, baby," Renee apologized again. A nervous laugh followed. "So, tell me about this Edward guy. I want to hear all about him."

I blushed for some reason, but thankfully she couldn't see that.

"He's the pianist at the restaurant I work in," I informed her. "And yeah, he's…attractive."

Renee giggled. "Attractive? Compare him…"

"Well, hotter than Brad Pitt?" I said uncertainly.

I could picture Renee dramatically fanning herself. "Oh, dear, dear, Bella. And how old is this attractive man?"

"Twenty-two."

"Ah…" There was a pause, and then Renee gasped. "Lookie here! He's twenty-two, and how old are you?"

I resisted the urge to groan, sending another quick glance at the clock and mentally calculating the minutes left until I had to leave. "Look, Mom –"

"Answer the question," she said in a playfully demanding voice.

"I just turned twenty-one," I mumbled, totally defeated.

"Absolutely fantastic! Do you see where I'm going with this, Bella?"

"Mom," I groaned, drumming my fingers against the counter. "Don't even try to set me up with him. He's way out of my league."

I heard Renee groan on the other line. "Bella, honey, Edward is going to be putty in your hands once I—"

It was my turn to groan. "Mom! No!" I exclaimed frantically. "Look, I need to go now. Bye."

I hung up before she could respond and glanced over at Rosalie, who was lying on the couch watching TV. My mood visibly sank.

Though she was released from the hospital, her wrist was still bandaged, and the blood stains weren't as visible as before – thank goodness. The bandage around her head was completely gone, much to my and Alice's relief. Though the doctor said Rosalie would have headaches, she never once complained.

It'd been two days since she'd left the hospital, and the worst part was that Rosalie was mainly silent. She didn't talk, and if it weren't for the fact that she was blinking, I would have suspected that she was…well…dead.

I was never sure of what happened to Emmett, for I hadn't heard from or seen him in the past couple of days. Nor had I talked to Edward. It was as if a war was over, and there was nothing left to do. Not even celebrate.

Additionally, Rosalie decided to quit her job as an _Abercrombie & Fitch _model_._ She said that she didn't have much fun on the job, and it wasn't quite what she'd expected it to be, and Alice and I only nodded and agreed with her. There was really no use arguing.

I sighed and grabbed my things, warily making my way over to the door.

"Well, I'm going to head to the restaurant now," I said to Rosalie, who nodded curtly. She stared at the TV screen, not looking like she was actually processing the things on the screen.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours," I pressed loudly, still not moving from my spot in the doorway.

"Okay," Rosalie mumbled. It was so quiet that I had to strain to hear her. "Bye, Bella."

I stared at her for a long moment before finally giving up. She wasn't going to look at me anyway. Just as I closed the door behind me, I heard her cell phone ring, followed by a muffled, "Hello?" Her voice was more enthusiastic than it ever was with me in the past week.

I always wondered who called her so often.

In addition to being unemployed, Rosalie had ignored/disregarded every single call from James ever since she left the hospital. For instance, if the house phone would ring, Alice would dash over, glance at the caller ID, and shout, "IT'S JAMES!" to Rosalie. Rosalie wouldn't even flinch on her spot on the couch. She'd simply reply, "Don't pick it up," and then lose herself to her thoughts, or the television, or the bowl of cereal she was picking at. That was really all she did the entire week.

It was frustrating for both Alice and me, because no matter what we did, she wouldn't break down. It was as if that hospital visit had somehow constructed a brick wall around her. Alice and I stood outside of it, chucking sticks and stones at it, only to have them bounce right back and bonk each of us on the head. And believe me, it hurt.

When I got to La Bella Italia, I got straight to work. Edward was already up on stage, a small frown creasing his forehead as he stared at some manuscript. It appeared as if he was memorizing it, just by staring.

I smiled at the customers and took the empty plates off the table, heading to the kitchen to get them cleaned. Jacob didn't come tonight, but he did send me a text saying, "Are we still up for Friday night?" in which I replied, "Duh. You idiot."

By the time the last customer left, Edward was up on stage gathering his music pages and whatnot. I scrubbed furiously, quickly putting the chairs up onto the round, circular tables. I gave Victoria a hasty goodbye, relieved to see that I was able to catch Edward just as he walked across the parking lot.

"Are you back to avoiding me?" I said before I could stop myself.

Edward jumped, turning around to face me with a startled and -- for a split second, fearful -- expression. Another emotion flashed in his eyes, but he gave a small smile anyway. "Oh, hello, Bella," he said warmly. His voice was as smooth and silky as running water, and his expression had become devoid of any sign of fear or hesitation.

He even approached me.

I sighed, glancing up at him and inwardly marveling at his perfection. How gorgeous and stunning and perfect and handsome and –

"Did you sleep last night?" I blurted, noticing for the second time the prominent bags under his eyes.

Edward flinched, his lips forming a tight line. I could tell he was resisting the urge to scowl.

"Rough night," he said calmly, as if remembering something. There was a slightly bitter look on his face.

"Oh," I replied lamely. "Sorry to hear that."

Edward shrugged, waving his hand indifferently. But his eyes said otherwise.

"You're fine, right?" I asked him, a foreign sense of worry creeping into my blood.

He smirked, rather than answering. "Shouldn't I be asking _you_ that?"

I cocked my head to the side, perplexed. "Uh…okay."

Edward smiled at me. "So, you're fine then?"

"Of course I'm fine," I said a little too quickly. He noticed, but didn't say anything. Instead, he narrowed his eyes slightly, scrutinizing my expression. I was careful to keep it stoic, though thoughts of Rosalie and her coldness lingered in my mind. His intense stare made me feel as though he saw right through my soul.

He took another step closer, until we were at least five inches apart. I had to tilt my head up to get a good view of his face. I sighed, completely content with just staring at his features. He had the most flawless skin, the most faultless jawline that seemed to be carved from stone, and the sexiest lips in the world. I saved his sparkling green eyes for last, which shined down at me with an emotion I couldn't quite place.

"You're not," he finally concluded, shaking his head so that a lock of bronze fell over his eyes. I bit back the urge to move it out of the way, though he still looked indisputably handsome.

"You don't know that," I said sourly.

He smirked. "Actually, I do." He crossed his arms arrogantly, tucking his black coat over his other arm and smiling softly at me. "You're just like me."

"Am I?"

"You are."

I frowned. "This is getting us nowhere."

He laughed musically, just as a chilly breeze swept through the air. "You look worried. What's bothering you?"

I pretended to look nonchalant, waving my hand in the air as if there was nothing wrong. "Pffshh, nothing, Edward! Nothing at—Rosalieisbeingmean." I said the last part in a rush.

Edward's smirk faded. "I'm sorry," he apologized, looking as if he wanted to say something else. I waited, but he was simply silent.

"It's…" I shrugged, biting my lip, "…nothing. I'm sorry. I should go."

I tried to step around him, but a pale hand caught my arm. I stared at it for a moment, feeling the spark quickly fade, and then looked up at him, fighting tears. I hated breaking down in front of people; it made me feel vulnerable. For instance, at the hospital that one day, I felt like such a cry-baby when Edward pulled me into his arms. But I would never admit it out loud; I'd simply wallow in silence.

"Wait," Edward said.

I only stared at him blankly.

His brow furrowed for a moment, as if he was thinking very hard about something, and then he said, "I really _am_ sorry, Bella."

"It's not your fault." I tilted my head back just a bit more, trying to force the tears away from the edges of my eyes.

"I know. I just…" he paused, having that thoughtful look again, before continuing, "Is there anything I can do?" He looked like a long lost puppy.

I felt a small smile form on my lips, but I shook my head sadly. "Rose won't talk to me or Alice. She's just really locked up in her own shell right now. We figure that we'll just wait for her to come to us."

Edward looked slightly disappointed, but he nodded, exhaling heavily. Then a corner of his lips curved upward, a crooked grin forming on his face.

"Alright," he said. The smile, I realized, didn't reach his eyes. "I suppose…never mind. Just let me know if you need anything, Bella_._"

I gave him a weak smile in return. Suddenly, an idea popped into my head, and despite my miserable state, a small smile formed on my face. "Hey, I'm going to a bowling alley with my best friend and his group of friends this Friday," I said, wondering whether I should have just kept my mouth shut. But Edward was staring at me somewhat expectantly, so I continued. "Wanna come?" I tried to sound daring and bold, but it only came out as a small mumble.

His brow furrowed as he thought this over. _Did I really just ask him out?_ I knew it wasn't a date…but…

"I…I don't know…" Edward said uncertainly. "This best friend of yours…is it Alice?" he asked cautiously, something flickering in his eyes.

I was careful to mask the slight shock I felt. Why did he want to know about Alice?

"No," I said slowly. "I said '_his_ group of friends.' It's my friend Jacob," I said to him. "He's been coming here a lot lately. You've probably seen him. I mean, the kid is very tall, and he has dark skin and dark hair and we always talk during…" I realized I was blabbering, so I shut up and stared at him.

Edward pursed his lips and ran a hand through the disarray of hair, a hesitant, indecisive look on his face.

"Please?" I asked, forcing myself to keep his gaze. "It'll be fun. And I doubt Jacob will mind." More like he better not. Oh, Lord, what did I get myself into?

He stared at me, and then abruptly nodded, a corner of his lips tugging upwards to form a lopsided grin.

"Great," I said, smiling at him (a little too brightly). "I'll send you the details, okay?"

Edward nodded. Then, an amused smirk formed on his face as he backed away. "I'll be going now, Miss Swan. But remember, you can always come to me_._"

I laughed and quirked my eyebrows at him. "Right, Mr. Cullen," I said. "I _will_ let you know if your help is necessary," I added genuinely.

He smiled at me, his green eyes radiant. "Good, 'cause Miss Swan, that's what friends are for."

--  
**overall, i find it pretty successful. and if you look at the chapter title, called the Semi-Social Contract, i called it that because in history i learned that a social contract is an agreement between government/people. and i called this a semi-social contract because its kind of an agreement between bella and edward, but theres no government stuff involved. haha. i love metamorphic stuffs. :D**

**secondly, at the beginning of the chap where edward is allrolling on teh floor and cussing, the voice and the agony is all his imagination. no, he isnt mental. xD its just the "aftereffects" of his dream. o_o  
**

**anyway, please revieww dearies! the more, the faster i update. they inspire me haha :D**


	13. The Damsel in Disaster

**ahahah i find this chapter a totally for fun fluff chappy. its not BAD, but its not very progressive. ill give you htat much. its funny though. i found it quite hilarious. Jacob + Edward + Bella + my favorite wolf, Seth. One heck of a chap haha.  
**

**and i realized something. i started typing "haha" more than "lol" a lot lately. idk. maybe im going through a phase. haha anyway, pleasee leave a review, mates! **

**also, haha, this chap is about twelve pages, for twelve chapters completed. idk. i jsut thought id mention that.**

**NOW READ AND THEN CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON. :O ... (:**

--

**CHAPTER 12 – The Damsel in Disaster**

**_Fearless - Taylor Swift  
Don't Trust Me - 3OH!3  
Disturbia - Rihanna_**

**_--_**

"Are you fucking serious?!" Jacob exclaimed.

I held the phone away from my ear, ignoring the string of profanities that filed through it. After five minutes, I brought it back to my ear.

"Done yet, sailor?" I snapped. I was met with another string of colorful words. Groaning, I said, "Jake, watch the language! And relax, Edward's a cool guy." This is what I get for telling him. I knew I shouldn't have stalled.

"He's an ass."

"Have you met him?" I asked, idly staring at my left wrist. There was no brace, cast, or bracket upon it, which made me feel quite happy with myself. I'd just gotten it removed prior to the phone call with Jacob.

"No…" he replied slowly.

I snorted. "Then don't call people asses, and just because they _have_ asses, doesn't mean they _are_ asses," I said matter-of-factly, turning into the garage of the apartment building.

"Bells, I think I know that," Jacob said rather indignantly. Then he sighed wearily, and I instantly felt guilty. "I just hope the kid sucks at bowling," he declared weakly.

"'The kid' might suck," I said in an attempt to reassure him, though I couldn't think of a single thing Edward couldn't do. "Then again, he might be better," I added thoughtfully, dropping my head against the window of my truck.

I heard Jacob snort on the other line. "Way to kill my ego," he scoffed, and then sighed. "Bells, what provoked you to do such a thing? I mean, what have I ever done to you?" he asked playfully, though somewhat offended.

I laughed, and then sobered almost immediately. "Edward looked so depressed and lonely. The least I could do was invite him to a friendly bowling competition hang out thing."

"Fantastic, Bells. Of all times to be nice…"

"Look, I'm sorry," I said sincerely. "But he was so lonely. His brother drives him up the wall, and he has a rough relationship with his parents. It's the least I could do."

"You mean become his friend?" Jacob asked sourly.

"Yes!" I exclaimed buoyantly. "Tú comprendes!"

Jacob sighed, and I imagined him scratching his forehead like he usually did whenever he thought hard about something. The only thing I heard was his steady breathing.

"Alright," he finally said, and I had to bite my lip to keep from squealing. Then he darkly added, "But if this gay piano freak decides to steal my spotlight, I can guarantee his nose will be crooked by Saturday morning." I could tell he was half-serious, though he laughed after.

"Thanks, Jake," I said. "And he is _not_ gay."

I could hear the smile in his voice. "Wouldn't count on it," he said, chuckling. "See you later, Bells."

There was a subtle click, and I stuffed the phone back into my pocket, laughing. That guy was funny.

-E-c-l-i-p-s-e-

"So you're _sure_ it's okay for me to come?" Edward asked worriedly as we stood side-by-side in the elevator, me clutching my tote bag and him clutching my arm for dear life.

I couldn't hide my laughter. "Yes, Edward. Must I get him to sign a contract?"

"It would be legitimate," Edward muttered under his breath.

I pretended not to hear him.

The elevator emitted a loud and cheerful "ding!" and Edward and I stepped out, wandering across the lobby to the parking garage. Immediately, I saw his shiny silver Volvo, parked neatly in a space. It was impossible to miss.

"Do you hand wash your car every other day?" I blurted as he opened the glossy passenger door.

Edward laughed. "No. I send it through car-washing stations...every other day."

I mimicked his laughter, easily sliding into the shotgun. The scent of "brand-new car" filled my nose, and I realized that I was really starting to get comfortable being in a car with Edward. This Volvo was like my second home.

"Nice outfit, by the way," he said nonchalantly, his eyes fixed determinedly on the pole in front of him as he turned on the engine.

I smiled giddily, feeling myself redden at the compliment as I looked down at the clothing I wore. Alice had hustled me around the apartment, eagerly shoving clothes into my arms and demanding to do my hair the moment I told her Edward was coming. We'd ended up getting ready two hours before Edward was supposed to come and pick me up – his treat.

In the end, I'd settled with a dark pair of skinny jeans, a white, off-the-shoulder t-shirt, and extra curly hair. I'd even convinced Alice to let me wear my ankle-high converse, which made me feel considerably happy when Edward had showed up at my door. And just seeing him there, clad in a pair of dark-wash jeans and a black button-up shirt, was enough to make me the happiest woman alive.

"You excited?" I asked him casually, fiddling around with the radio on the dashboard to see what was on.

Edward chuckled while I flipped through the stations. "Somewhat."

"Somewhat?" I asked. "That certainly isn't good enough."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him smile and pull to a stop at a red light. The sky was nearly black now, and the car headlights in front of us, in the opposite lanes, were a blinding yellowish light. Little specks of red, green, and blue were all around me. They showed the signs of life and energy at this dark time of night.

"I guess it's a relief you're going to be there," he said softly. There was a short silence, and then he turned to look at me. I stared back, entranced by his intense gaze. His emerald green eyes were stunning. "You really do look good, Bella," he murmured, dazzling me with a handsome lopsided grin.

I blushed, muttering a quiet "thanks" before I stopped flipping, finally satisfied with my song choice.

_ "—Shush girl, shut your lips, do the Helen Keller, and talk with your hips,_" I sang brightly, dramatically bobbing my head to the beat.

"You're serious," Edward said dubiously, glancing back and forth between me and his dashboard.

"Damn serious," I said, smirking at the look on his face. "I call this a fantastic piece of art."

"I call this an excruciating migraine," Edward said huffily, earning a loud laugh from me. Edward frowned, glancing at me from the corner of his eye. "What are you laughing at?"

I only started to laugh harder, and pretty soon, I was banging my hand against the window and clutching my stomach, spluttering and stammering out sounds as I tried to answer his question.

"It's just a song, Edward," I said, still giggling quietly. "Wow, aren't you _macho,_" I said sarcastically.

Edward exhaled, shaking his head as he stared ahead. "If I didn't know any better, I'd assume you were drunk."

I laughed again. "How would you know?" I asked. "Besides, I could've downed a couple Coronas before you came, and you wouldn't even know."

Edward chuckled, turning his head to briefly look at me. A slow smirk spread across his face. "I think I know_ exactly_ what you're like when you're drunk."

I stared at him blankly, my laughter dying and his smirk widening with every passing second.

…And then it clicked.

I crossed my arms grumpily, staring straight ahead with bright red cheeks as I remembered the descriptions Alice and Rosalie had said. That night…at the club…

"Good to know you remember," I scoffed, still blushing. Hopefully he couldn't see me since it was so dark outside.

He chuckled. "Emmett had a lot of fun describing my antics."

"Yeah, 'cause lifting a girl's shirt off is a rude gesture, if you ask me."

Edward's chuckling died almost instantly, and I immediately felt guilty. He cleared his throat nervously, the car pulling to a stop. We were one turn away from Benny's Bowling Alley.

I glanced up at him to find his gaze fixed straight ahead, his lips turned down in guilt.

I sighed, reaching over to awkwardly pat his shoulder. "Sorry," I apologized. "Touchy subject."

He relaxed slightly, turning his head to the side and offering me a tight smile. "It wasn't very gentlemanly of me," he said sheepishly, lightly pressing on the gas pedal. "I'm glad you've overlooked it."

"I've overlooked it 'til now," I muttered under my breath.

He pretended not to hear.

As soon as I got out of the car, I instantly knew tonight was going to be pretty damn close to déjà vu. Benny's Bowling Alley was a massive square building that – if I hadn't known any better – would have very well represented a club. Jacob _did _mention something about a bar inside…

"Well, it looks quite exciting, doesn't it?" Edward asked next to me, his gaze trained on the brightly lit building.

Loud music blared from inside, its catchy beat no doubt exciting the already keyed up crowd. Neon lights surrounded the building, glowing in shades of brilliant blue and purple, and across the top part of the building was "Benny's Bowling Alley" in large bold letters. Overall, it was a hard building to miss.

"I suppose so," I said quietly, my eyes wide. Abruptly, my phone vibrated, and I pulled out my phone. "We should get going. Jake and his crew are already here."

I looked up at Edward, and he smiled at me, lightly putting his hand on my lower back and steering us towards the entrance.

I tried not to squeal or squeak at the thought of him touching me at all, but I couldn't hide the grin that formed on my face. Evidently, Edward's grin matched mine, even when we saw the pissed-off, intimidating security guard.

The moment I stepped inside, three things popped into my head: beer, sweat, and sex.

Despite its grand size, it was an incredibly stuffy place, and my earlier predictions seemed undeniably true. Was this a club or a bowling alley? I couldn't really see anything bowling-related in a place like this.

The room glowed a dull red, and flashing lights all around blinked and flickered. People were standing around, talking and laughing and holding shots of beer and vodka. The music was deafening, with Rihanna's _Disturbia _filling every single crevice of the room. On the far right was an enormous bar, where at least eight bartenders were standing and skillfully delivering shot glasses. Behind them were shelves of wine, beer, and other alcoholic beverages. The collection was remarkable.

To the left of the bar was a wide and open archway, which revealed a separate room with spotless red couches and fancy tables – most likely a lounge. People were sitting inside, clutching their shot glasses and laughing heartily.

Through the loud music, I distinctively heard the sound of bowling pins being knocked over, followed by obnoxious whoops and whistles.

So this _was_ a bowling alley.

A warm hand slipped into mine, and I looked down to find my fingers laced with pale, slender ones. I trailed my gaze up the all-too-familiar arm, landing it firmly on Edward's stunning, god-like face. For a short moment, I was captivated by the way his coppery hair was _extra_ messy, the way his green eyes were _extra _sparkly, the way his smile was _extra_ dazzly. Well, it always dazzled me.

"BELLA!" a deep voice hollered.

And my ogling ended.

I glanced around in search of Jacob, whose voice I recognized almost instantly.

"OVER HERE!" he called again, and I turned to my left to find his head hovering above all others in the crowd. He was always taller than your average man.

"Jake!" I shouted, feeling a wide grin form on my face.

I made my way over to him (still not letting go of Edward's hand), weaving through the tightly packed bodies. After muttering a soft "sorry" to a drunken girl (which I had inadvertently shoved), Edward and I were able to escape the huge throng of people. Maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

We were met by a huge, enormous expanse of bowling alleys, and all around me were cries and hollers and whoops. There was no doubt that this was the perfect place for a hang out. On the far side of the room, a dark blue bowling ball rolled swiftly down the alley, knocking roughly into the ten pins situated at the end of it. That was a sure strike.

"BELLS!" Jacob yelled, laughing as he ran over to me. Then his eyes darted to Edward, and then down to our locked hands. He came to a huffy stop.

I blushed and dropped his hand, hopping into Jacob's waiting arms.

Jacob, who seemed to relax, yelled, "GLAD YOU COULD MAKE IT!!' very excitedly, swinging me around and stumbling in his steps. I could smell alcohol on him, so there was no doubt that Jacob was on the verge of being high—if he wasn't already.

He set me down onto the floor, took my hand, and started leading me to where his group was situated. I quickly turned to Edward (who wore a somewhat annoyed expression), grabbed his hand, and pulled him along with me.

There were three other guys – excluding Jacob and Edward. They all were dark-haired, tall, and muscular – much like Jacob. They also had copper-colored skin, and I could only assume they all came from the same place. In fact, they looked pretty much related.

Edward was lean and lanky, but he wasn't as muscular compared to _these_ guys. They could compare to someone like Emmett.

"These are my guys!" Jacob said cheerfully, casually picking up a glass bottle of beer and bringing it to his lips. "They're my friends from La Push, in Washington." _He's from Washington. _I mentally snapped my fingers – there were so many opportunities to have met. "We went to high school together," Jacob added.

One man was tallest, barely peeking over Jacob's height. He had a mature look on his face, and just by staring at him, I could tell he was the leader of the group, perhaps the oldest. He had long, dark hair that was tied into a ponytail in the back, and a slight scowl on his face as his gaze trailed back and forth between Edward and me. It seemed as though he was silently evaluating us.

On the other end of the black leather couch was another man. He had a rather boyish look compared to the others and was probably a tad bit shorter. From what I could tell, he was the youngest of the group. Bushy, messy dark hair, dark skin, and dark, innocent eyes were his features. Nonetheless, despite his size, he was just as muscular as the rest of the crew. He smiled at me.

I smiled shyly before moving my gaze to the third and final guy, who had stood up to greet Jacob with a brotherly/manly hug. He was a couple inches shorter than Jacob, but wasn't any less intimidating. The similar dark skin, hair, and eyes was evident, but what made him distinctive was the bad-boy, don't-mess-with-me look, which he daringly gave to Edward.

"Hi," said a deep voice.

I turned, having to crane my neck upward to see who it was. I recognized the boy who smiled at me earlier. "Seth Clearwater," he said amiably, holding out a tanned hand. It was huge.

I cleared my throat nervously, putting my hand into his. "Hello, Seth. I'm Bella Swan."

I was in for a long night.

-B-r-e-a-k-i-n-g-D-a-w-n-

I was vaguely aware of the fact that I was totally wasted, especially after I downed what seemed like my fifteenth tequila shot. I mean, I was feeling _buzzed_ and tipsy, though I could still process things around me. Oh well. Jacob was more wasted than I was.

I was introduced to the other two after Seth greeted me. The man who appeared serious was named Sam, who was, in fact, the oldest of the group at 26 years old. He was engaged to a woman named Emily Young, whom I had yet to meet. The intimidating, bad-boy guy was named Paul. According to Seth, Paul was both short-tempered and close friends with Jacob. I was warned not to tick him off.

Seth was clearly the nicest – and the most welcoming – of the group, with the exception of Jacob. He made fast friends with Edward as well, and they spent most of the night talking about random guy crap whilst I busied myself downing shots with Jacob and Paul. Overall, they were pretty nice people, and by far the most enthusiastic I'd ever seen.

"WOOOOOO!" Jacob cheered loudly, earning strange looks from spectators. He threw his arms up in the air just as Paul clapped him roughly on the back, congratulating him for an umpteenth strike.

"THAT'S MAH MAN!" Paul yelled, taking a huge swerve out of his beer bottle before slapping Jacob's back again.

Jacob sauntered loudly over to us, punching shoulders and chest-bumping with Sam and Seth. Then he turned to Edward, and sneering smirk on his face. Edward simply stared at him from his spot on the couch, his arms crossed and his eyebrows raised. In the midst of my drunkenness, I admired his boldness.

"LET'S SEE YOU BEAT THAT!" Jacob slurred loudly, clutching two empty beer bottles in his hands. I was surprised he hadn't collapsed yet.

Edward looked at him blankly, and then a slow smirk formed on his face. Unlike everyone else, he was smart enough not to drink.

After a second moment, Edward wordlessly stood up, lithely walked over to the ball dispenser, and picked up a hefty thirteen-pound.

"Woo! Go Edward!" I cheered brightly, chugging down a glass of some alcoholic beverage. The liquid burned my throat, but I was too wasted to even care.

He smiled at me, making my cheeks flush a darker red than they already were.

I sighed contently, drinking in the sight of him standing there, a confident, almost arrogant, look on his beautiful face. The muscles in his forearm shifted as he strolled forward, swung his arm back, and aimed the bowling ball straight down the lane.

There was a deafening crash as all ten pins were knocked over, and he too scored his umpteenth strike.

Edward stood there for a moment – no doubt admiring his handiwork – before turning around and grinning boyishly at me.

I chugged down the rest of Seth's beer bottle and dashed over to him (tripping four times; he had to catch me the fourth time), gleefully throwing my arms around his neck. The loud music was making me really jumpy.

"OHMYGODGOODJOB!" I screamed into his ear, making him flinch before chuckling softly.

He set my feet onto the floor just as Seth bounded up and clapped Edward on the back, their grins matching.

Jacob, I noticed, was glaring at us.

"My turn!" I cried happily, skipping over to the ball dispenser and picking up a magenta-colored bowling ball. Seven pounds….it would have to do.

I was four steps away from the dark red line. I took a deep breath, took a step forward, and—

The next thing I knew, my face met the floor.

I could hear cries and screams of "Oh my God! Is she okay?" but over that, I felt a searing, terrible pain in my nose.

"Bella!" Jacob said frantically, no longer sounding drunk. "Bells, are you alive?"

"Of course she's alive, you idiot," came Edward's silky voice. It was slightly annoyed, though concern was laced in it.

Groaning, I tried to lift myself off the floor. Two hands on either side of me – one copper, one pale – helped me up, and it was then I felt, rather than saw, the warm, dark substance, trickling onto the floor…

My scream filled the entire building.

"OH MY GOD! I'M DYING! I'M DYING!" I screamed hysterically.

"Oh my goodness! Someone's dying!" echoed a woman's voice.

There were screams and cries of panic, and I yanked on Edward's shirt before turning to Jacob's and tugging on his. The room swirled and turned, making me want to barf up my dinner. _I'm going to die…I'm going to die…I'm so dead… _I gagged, only to feel more blood fall onto my hands. _Oh…_yuck_…_

"Bella!" Edward yelled, grabbing onto my shoulders and trying to control my panic. I shook my head dizzily and shoved him away, turning to Jacob with trembling hands.

"JAKE, J-JAKE!" I slurred loudly, though my panic was quite evident. "JAKE I'M DYING. L-LOOK AT ALL THIS B-BLOOD!" I stammered to his shocked, perplexed face. By now, there was an enormous crowd watching with wide eyes. Some were snickering, and others just looked plain clueless.

I ignored them and struggled to keep my balance. The loud music seemed louder than ever, and the rusty, salty scent swirled around…and around…

"Bella!" Edward yelled again, forcing me to look at him. My eyes slid open – I hadn't even realized they'd shut. "You're not dying," he said anxiously. But then I saw his hands stained in blood and emitted another horrified scream.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE DYING T—"

A hand clamped over my mouth, and the next thing I knew, I was being hauled out of the building.

I thrashed and struggled, but over my panicked and muffled screams, I was still being moved against my will. And the pain in my nose wasn't making things any better.

Suddenly, I was surrounded by the cool night air.

"Bella," Edward sighed wearily, his hand still not moving from my mouth. Meanwhile, I squinted, trying to take in my surroundings. There was a light breeze, which was undeniably refreshing after stepping out of the stuffy, sweat-filled building. I could feel my mind being cleared.

"Bella," Edward repeated.

I turned around, swaying slightly. "Mmph?"

His cheek was smeared with a slight stain of blood, and his shirt had a small handprint (probably from my hitting and thrashing), but he smiled at me anyway. "Are you alright?" he asked, taking a wet towel out of nowhere and dabbing my face with it. The cold water felt nice against my sweaty, heated skin.

By now, I had some sense to answer in a calm, collected tone. "Y-Yeah…" Okay, so I wasn't exactly sobering.

He chuckled lightly, gently covering my nose with an infinite amount of tissues. I felt his hand on the small of my back, leading us to the Volvo that seemed to shine in the darkness of the parking lot.

He opened the passenger side door, and I slid into the seat. I was just about to turn and grab the seatbelt when he rested a hand on my shoulder, halting my movements.

"We're not leaving yet," he said.

I stared at him questioningly, and he gestured for me to turn around to face him.

I blushed and let my feet dangle off the edge of the car, poking my head out. Edward smiled, set another damp towel onto my lap, and brought the first towel to my face again, lightly dabbing like before. I noticed it turn a light red.

"Sorry 'bout what happened," I muttered, chagrined. My voice was nasally since I covered my nostrils. "I dunno what I was thinking…and I'm sorry for hurting you," I added more seriously, replaying the scene in my head and flinching as each second passed.

Edward laughed quietly, wiping the corner of my mouth. Oh, God, I probably looked like a freaking clown to him. The thought of it made me blush in embarrassment.

"No problem," he said. "I'm fine. And are you okay? That fall looked painful."

I winced but shrugged anyway, leaning my shoulder against the rest. I was suddenly really tired.

"Let's see your nose," he said, gently pushing my hand away.

Now, if Edward was my dad and I was a six-year-old little girl, I would find nothing wrong with or awkward about the situation. But since he was my friend (sigh) and I was a twenty-one-year-old woman…yeah, it was pretty damn awkward. I mean, the guy was peering up my nose! Well, not up it. More…at it. Nevertheless, it made me uncomfortable, and I found myself fiddling with the hem of my shirt.

"I think it's stopped bleeding," he said, smiling softly before taking the tissues from me. "Are you feeling dizzy?"

I nodded, swaying as his face came in and out of focus. For a split second, I sat still, and then I sighed as he lightly daubed at my mouth.

"Oh, my God," I gasped, "Your hands…"

Edward looked surprised for a moment, before his eyes moved down to his blood-stained hands. I grimaced, knowing it was _my_ blood on _his_ hands. It was icky, really, but Edward didn't seem to mind. I wasn't sure whether that was a good or bad thing.

Chuckling nervously, he took the second towel and wiped his hands, smiling sheepishly at me. I inwardly scoffed; who was he to look nervous when I was the one who had tripped and bloodied myself _and_ the people around me?

He cleaned my mouth again, and I flinched when his hand lightly bumped against my nose.

He frowned, setting the towel down before lightly placing his fingers on my cheeks. I turned away, feeling totally humiliated.

"I fell on my face," I confessed, staring at my lap. "I'm not the most coordinated…"

Edward sighed, tapping my chin. I looked up to find a sorrowful look on his face. He pursed his lips before sighing again, resuming his earlier gesture and being careful not to touch my nose.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he apologized, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear.

I frowned. "What?"

"I should've been there to catch you," he muttered regretfully, more to himself. "Actually, I shouldn't have let you bowl at all. God knows what you're like when you're drunk."

"Edward," I groaned, closing my eyes and trying to wear off this painful headache. I was going to have a terrible hangover tomorrow. "This isn't your fault. I'm just naturally clumsy."

He chuckled. "I suppose so. But I still hold partial blame in this, _whether_" he added, giving me a pointed look when I tried to interrupt, "you like it or not."

I sighed and nodded, defeated.

"Hey," came another voice. I recognized Seth's bulky figure coming. In his hand was an ice pack. "Jake and the rest of them totally passed out on you, but I didn't and thought you might need this," Seth said, proudly holding up the pack before handing it to Edward. Then he bent down and peered at me, making me blush. He laughed, handing me my tote bag. "Wow, Bella, your nose…"

"Thanks," I mumbled sarcastically. I took it blindly and threw it onto the floor of the passenger seat, biting back a wince.

Seth laughed again, and Edward chuckled before gently placing the ice pack onto the bridge of my nose. "Ow…" I tensed, before relaxing.

"It's a nasty color," Seth said thoughtfully, earning another glare from me.

Edward laughed softly before taking my right hand into his. I admired the way my hand fit so perfectly into his, as well as the way he gently cleaned the dried blood off my hands as though I was a fragile piece of glass.

"What's going on in there?" I asked casually, trying to ignore the sick feeling in my stomach, and the throbbing in my nose, and the pain in my head…

"Well, people are back to dancing," Seth replied in the same casual tone. Unlike his friends, he seemed unaffected by the alcohol. But then again, he only had a couple drinks. "And like I said before, Jake's totally out, along with Paul -- too _much_ alcohol. Sam is cleaning up the mess you made." He said the last part sheepishly.

I groaned through my headache. "I feel like such a bitch. Tell him to wait. I'll go help—"

"I don't think so," Edward said at the same time Seth said, "No way."

I scowled as they laughed with each other, but inwardly, I was happy for Edward. He had a new best friend, and that was plain spectacular. For him, of course.

"So, Bella," Seth inquired casually. He was clearly trying to distract me from the pain I was feeling. "Are you and Edward—"

"Seth," Edward interrupted suddenly, "Do me a favor and throw these away, will you?" He chucked the blood-stained tissues at Seth, who rolled his eyes, gagged, and darted towards Benny's Bowling Alley.

I stared at his retreating figure before turning back to Edward with raised eyebrows.

"What was that for?" I asked, scowling.

"Someone needed to throw them away," Edward said distractedly, wiping my palm.

I huffed, and then said, "Why couldn't we use the restroom?"

Edward paused for a moment before moving to my other hand. While he cleaned, he looked up at me through his lashes. My breath hitched and my heart raced at how…seductive he looked. "Am I boring you doing it this way?" he asked, sounding sort of hurt.

"No!" I said quickly, unable to tear my gaze away from his. "What I meant was—I mean, it'd be faster—"

"So you're saying I'm going too slow?" Edward interjected.

"What?" _Hell no. He can keep touching me…_ "No! Of course not. I-I like the pace your going at. I m-mean, I like it when you touch me." Then I gasped, quickly fumbling to cover what I'd just said. I knew my cheeks were bright red now. How did he have this effect on me? "I mean, it's n-nice. You can be a little rougher, I wouldn't mind. Besides, I'm not fragile—" And then I caught the smirk on his lips, and I immediately knew the trap he lured me into.

"God, Cullen," I groaned as he laughed. "Is that all you think about?"

"No, Swan," he said, shaking his head before bringing his gaze to my hands. "It's only around you." I knew he was laughing at his joke, but it still made my heart race and my cheeks flush considerably.

"Great," I sang glumly, leaning my head against the headrest and closing my eyes, trying to wear off the headache. It seemed to increase with every passing second.

"Do you really want to use the restroom though?" he asked curiously.

I opened my eyes.

"To clean your hands, I mean," he said quickly. "Is it bothering you with me doing it?" he asked quietly.

"Of course not," I said truthfully. "You're really gentle. I wasn't lying when I said it was nice," I admitted, biting my lip.

Edward stared at me for a long moment, before a satisfied smile formed on his face.

I really just wanted to lean over and kiss him, but I knew with my aching nose, bulky ice pack, and bloody lips, there was no way we were kissing in this position. Additionally, I didn't want to risk vomiting all over him, especially if it were to be mid-kiss. God knows how that went down sophomore year with Mike.

"I'm…gentle?" Edward asked contemplatively, as if adjusting to the adjective.

I laughed quietly, and with my free hand, swiftly took the towel from him. "Yes, Edward, you're gentle. You also have a blood stain on your cheek."

"Oh," he said, flushing. "I can take care of that."

He made a move to take the damp cloth from me, but I shook my head. "I got it," I assured him, admiring the way he chuckled and shook his head at me.

I took care to make sure I was just as light and gentle with him as he was with me, and I knew I was going a lot slower than I would if I was with Jacob or Seth. I wasn't sure why; things were just different with Edward.

"There, all gone," I declared perkily. Well, as perky as a dizzy, headache-y, on-the-verge-of-nearly-vomiting person could be.

Edward chuckled before saying, "Thank you, Ms. Swan."

"Ah, thank _you_, Mr. Cullen." And I meant it. Who knows where I'd be if it wasn't for him? If Jacob were to care for me in his state, he'd probably have soaked the towel in vodka, slipped over the spilled blood, and landed himself a nice, bloody broken nose as well.

"Bella, we might need to visit a doctor," Edward said suddenly, though he was still smiling to himself in satisfaction.

"'We?'" I asked impishly, quirking my eyebrows at him. Payback time.

His cheeks turned a little pink, and the smile had turned into a sort of shy and boyish grin.

"Well…" Edward began, fidgeting slightly, "I-I mean…_I_ don't have to go, because, well, Alice could go with you. Or J-Jacob. Or you could go by yourself…it wouldn't matter, because... I mean it_ does_ matter. I…"

I couldn't help but laugh at the way he stammered. Then I winced when it hurt my nose and made my head seem to throb even more. Nonetheless, he looked so…cute. Handsome, of course, but absolutely adorable.

"Of course we can, Edward," I said, still giggling quietly. "Guess I'll be seeing Dr. Morelli again for, what, a fractured nose?"

"Broken," Edward said, sighing. "But maybe not. We'll have to see. If we're lucky, only the cartilage is damaged. It's not _that_ bad…"

"Except it looks like some bitch rammed her fist up your left nostril," Seth piped brightly.

I screamed and Edward jumped.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Edward gasped at a cheerily grinning Seth.

Apparently, he acted like a thirteen-year-old at random moments.

"It was fun watching you guys flirt," Seth said, still grinning at us.

I glared at him and attempted to aim a kick right at his face, which resulted in me socking Edward in the stomach in my haste.

"Oh, crap!" I exclaimed guiltily, internally ranting at my thoughtless action. Apparently, Edward had been kneeling over my feet. God, I'm such an idiot.

"I'm so sorry, Edward!" I squeaked, sort of swaying, as Seth laughed and headed back for the bowling alley. Meanwhile, Edward had stood up and clutched his stomach, groaning. Just seeing him like that...bent over...in such an appealing position_,_ made me think of…

The toilet.

_Shit_.

I shoved Edward (inadvertently, of course) out of the way and bolted for the building with a hand over my mouth.

Here goes my dinner.

--  
**okay, ill admit. kinda gross with the blood and all. xD  
cute chap in my opinion. and yes, it is possible to get a nosebleed/broken nose from a fall. I looked it up :) plus, i THINK its possible to still throw up once you soberr sort of right? idk. im trying to figure out how this works. xD **

**And thanks to year1989rocks**** for helping me out with this chap! i tried to fix stuff, but there wasnt much i could do. o.o thanks still!  
**

**im proud of myself for updating quickly lol. btw, im going out of town next week, so this will probably be the last update for the next couple weeks. sorryy. summer vacation. sighh. believe me, i'd rather stay home and finish this effing story. :D**

**i only chose seth, sam, and paul cause those are the only wolves i could think of. i know theres jared and quil n embry n stuff, but eh. their characters didnt really appeal to me. seth is fun to write. he'll probably pop up a lot more in the story.**

**anyway, hope you totally liked this chap. ill try to update as soon as possible, once i get back from my trip. love you guys!**

**NOW HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON.  
**


	14. The Decision

**okay ill admit this chap is short and sweet and yeah. xD its not my best, but theres a bunch of stuff i included for buildyup. **

**the next chap is gonna have all the drama and stuff. and more exb interactin! yeah!**

**review. :)**

--

**CHAPTER 13 – The Decision**

**_Promise – Vanessa Hudgens_**

**--**

**_Two days later_**

"You know, I will never understand your grudges," I said, laughing and then wincing when it hurt my nose. My voice was kind of nasally.

Jacob's laughter echoed through the phone. "Serves that kid right. Besides, I didn't punch him _that_ hard."

"Right, because a nearlybroken nose isn't bad at all," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Exactly," Jacob agreed. "It's _nearly _broken. That's the whole idea of it."

I snorted, wincing again when pain shot up my nose. "You are way too mean."

"I'm hurt, Bells," Jacob joked. "Besides, if I'm not mistaken, I informed you of him stealing my spotlight. I was supposed to be taking care of you, but—"

"—but you got drunk and passed out," I finished, picking at my nails.

"I know, and I'm sorry," Jacob mumbled apologetically.

I giggled, hoping to lighten the atmosphere. "It's okay, Jake. Just be glad I'm okay."

"Only because of _him!_" Jacob said regretfully.

I grimaced, wondering when Jacob hated Edward so much, and what caused him to. Edward was a nice guy, and since he was always around to help, I thought he was absolutely fantastic. Not to mention handsome.

"Well…I still like you," I said uncertainly, wondering whether this would appease him.

Jacob sighed, and I imagined him scratching his forehead. "Thanks, Bells." There was a short silence, and then he was back to his usual enthusiastic loudness. "No one forced him to wear a cast," he ranted childishly, making me chuckle. "The skin there is just blue and kind of swollen."

"All thanks to you, Jake. And he only wore one so I wouldn't be lonely," I defended, sending Edward an affectionate glance, which he returned. Sighing, I added in a stern voice, "You need to apologize, you violent Neanderthal."

Jacob howled with laughter, making me roll my eyes again. There were several clicks, and I could just imagine him flopping onto a couch and sighing enthusiastically, glad that he was no longer hungover.

"Fine, fine. But that's how we do stuff with the La Push Pack! We don't deal with crap and revolution," he whined childishly. Then, in a much more serious voice, he added, "I'll apologize. But only because you asked me to."

"Good."

"And I won't mean it," he said menacingly.

"Fine."

"And if he tries to punch me, I have every right to knee him where the sun doesn't shine."

"Absolutely not."

"What? It's self defense—"

"Jacob Black."

"Fine."

"Fine."

I hung up and chucked the phone at the opposite couch, where it so happened to collide with Alice's forehead.

"What the hell!" Alice snapped, glaring at me and chucking the phone at Rosalie, who was filing her nails while perched on the arm of the chair. She neatly dodged it, and Jasper appeared from the kitchen with a can of Pepsi. He caught it smoothly and tossed it at Edward, who was sitting next to me with an aggravated look on his face. Edward caught it just as lithely as Jasper did before ending the whole circuit and putting it on the coffee table.

"Way to kill a vibe," I muttered.

"I'm glad it didn't start over," Alice disagreed, absentmindedly flipping a page of her fashion magazine. "That hurt, PopNose."

Edward sniggered.

"Shut up, Boo-Boo Baby," I growled, eyeing down the white patch taped over the bridge of his nose.

He stopped short, and Rosalie and Jasper shared a look, snickering softly. It was a good thing Rosalie was becoming her normal self again.

"As soon as my nose heals, I will commit arson," I declared, holding my hands up, palm forward.

"As soon as _my_ nose heals," Edward said, "I will commit fucking murder."

"Language," Alice sang, still not looking up from her magazine. She reached over and brought the bottle of Milky Cow weight loss shake to her mouth and took a huge gulp.

Edward stuck his tongue out at her before turning back to the pill bottle in his lap. "Pain medication," he sighed, glancing at me. "Let's take one together."

"Oh, you dare me too much," I said, earning a questioning glance from everyone in the room. I shook my head at them, waving my hand indifferently. "Never mind. I'm weird when I'm injured in the head region."

Edward smirked, playfully nudging my shoulder. "The fall must have damaged your IQ—"

"Pill, Boo-Boo Baby," I demanded, rolling my eyes and holding my hand out.

Edward scowled and passed one to me. We both grabbed our glasses of water and chugged them down our throats, grimacing and shuddering.

"I'm never bowling again," I said, looking at Edward for continuation.

But instead, he smiled warmly at me. "I don't regret what I did," he said with a wholehearted shrug. "Jacob can punch me all he wants, but I still wouldn't stop trying to help you."

-T-w-i-l-i-g-h-t-

"YouTube is better than Facebook," I said, glaring at Rosalie.

She crossed her arms indignantly, standing opposite of me in the elevator. She had just picked me up from class, since my truck was at the station getting its passenger side door fixed (it refused to open).

"Facebook is better," she contradicted.

"Nuh uh," I said, shaking my head. "YouTube has the funniest videos."

"Facebook has videos, chatting, and POKING!" Rosalie exclaimed wildly, flipping her gorgeous blond hair as we strolled down the hallway. "You can't beat that."

I laughed, rolling my eyes.

Halloween had rolled around the corner, and it seemed as though the entire bowling alley incident had occurred ages ago, though it was only about four days. Alice was busy bouncing around, sketching images of our costumes and making preparations for her annual Halloween party. Everyone in the entire city of Chicago was invited, including children. Alice always loved kids. The event was the biggest of the year, along with teh Christmas party and her usual Brandon Foundation Charity Ball.

Though the Halloween celebration usually occurred at Charles Place, Alice didn't want to offend Rosalie in any sort of way, so she surreptitiously planned it at Hotel Chicago. It wasn't as large as Charles Place, but it was definitely workable, and the price was decent. Besides, if the party were to happen at the hotel where James worked, meeting him would be probable. And it'd be awfully awkward and guilty on Rosalie's part.

Speaking of James, Alice and I weren't even sure whether he and Rosalie were still a couple. For Rosalie's sake, we had avoided the subject ever since the hospital visit, but as we looked back on it, Alice suggested that it wasn't such a good idea after all. We figured the longer we evaded the situation, the worst it would get. That just proved how careless we were.

DING!

We exited the elevator together, still arguing about the pros and cons of Facebook and YouTube. It was a great feeling, to see Rosalie laughing again. The cuts on her wrists were merely scabs and scars now, and her face had lost its abnormal paleness. Her blue eyes sparkled, and a little voice in the back of my head told me it was because of those suspicious phone calls…

"You don't have a Facebook, Bella," Rosalie pointed out, quirking a perfect blond eyebrow at me. "You wouldn't know."

I snorted, pushing open the door of our apartment. "And you don't have a YouTube. I think my point has been pr—"

"Hey, guys!" Alice said breathlessly, suddenly appearing behind us. She was holding five large grocery bags, a wide smile on her face. Then she laughed. "Just took the stairs. I needed to burn off some calories." She giggled, and then continued, "Wow, coincidental, isn't it? To have met each other at the same time?"

I laughed. "Sure, Ali," I answered, moving out of the way so she could enter. "Whatcha got there?"

Alice laughed as she walked into the kitchen. "Stuff for the Halloween party tomorrow."

Rosalie and I dropped our things on the floor of the living room and looked at each other. I smiled at her; it seemed like ages ago when we had finally sat down and just hung out like sisters.

"So, how are you and Jake doing?" Rosalie asked casually, flopping onto the couch across from me. In the background, I could hear Alice walking around the kitchen, humming and putting groceries away. There were clanking dishes and cabinets being shut.

"What do you mean, me and Jake?" I asked suspiciously.

"Are you guys dating?" she said bluntly.

My jaw dropped, and I shook my head frantically. "Ew! No!" I sounded like a twelve-year-old denying a crush. "No, of course not. He's my new best friend."

Rosalie laughed, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "Right, B. So, what about Edward?"

At this, I blushed, and a slow smile formed on Rosalie's face. Although I knew it was fairly pointless, I said, "What about him?"

She giggled. "Bella, don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about."

I rolled my eyes at her and looked away, hoping she wouldn't see my blush. "I don't," I mumbled, but I knew I wasn't fooling anyone.

Rosalie and I sat in silence for a moment, and when I saw sure the redness had disappeared, I turned my head. Our gazes met, and I saw a lingering sadness in her eyes.

"Rose, what's wrong?" I asked, lightly touching her shoulder and hoping she wouldn't start crying.

She looked at me guiltily and began wringing her hands. "You know those phone calls I've been getting?"

_ Most definitely._

"Yeah?"

She grimaced. "Well, they've been from Emmett."

I waited for the balloon of shock and surprise to pop, but I never felt it. Instead, I frowned at her.

"You mean—"

"Edward's brother, yeah," she finished.

I hesitated, and then said lamely, "I don't understand."

"He's been calling me," she said slowly, looking me in the eye. "And I find that…I like him. A lot."

"Oh."

Rosalie smiled sadly. "Remember at the hospital? I told you I was feeling stuff I shouldn't be feeling," she reminded me. "I was attracted to Emmett in New York. I'm attracted to him now in Chicago, too." She sighed wearily. "I like to think he helped me out of my suicidal" – we both grimaced – "stage. I don't know. He just made me laugh a lot, and he told me to follow my heart. And I did – my heart is telling me that James and I need to break up."

_And the truth comes out!_ I thought dramatically.

"Right…" I said, nodding slowly, my brow furrowing. "But Rose, are you sure? You've been dating James for a long time…"

"I know," Rosalie said sadly, a corner of her lips twitching up wryly. "But believe me, Bella, Emmett and I have this connection that James and I never had."

I stared at her worriedly, mildly wondering if she had a fever or something. But Rosalie was a grown woman, and I knew her well. When she made a decision, she stuck to it, despite others. From the look in her eyes, I could tell she had been pondering this for a long time.

"Well, I guess so," I mumbled. "Wait, are you asking for my permission?"

Rosalie giggled. "Sure. You could say that."

I smiled at her, putting all of my faith into her stellar decision-making. "If it's what you want," I replied carefully. "But I do think it's time that James knows everything. Before it's too late."

Rosalie nodded. "Thanks, B," she said, leaning over and giving me a hug.

Her _Curious_ (by Britney Spears) scent was all around me, and I hugged her back tightly, just glad to have my best friend back to normal.

Rosalie pulled away, grinning happily at me. I could tell she was dying to get that off her shoulders. As I stared at her, I realized I couldn't be mad. Emmett…well, I didn't know him enough to judge him. But Rosalie knew that if he ever dared to hurt her, he wouldpaydearly_._ That is…if Rosalie didn't get to him first.

"Have you told Alice?" I whispered softly, nodding my head at the kitchen where Alice was still walking around and humming contently.

Rosalie shook her head. "I'm going to tell her later tonight. You're just…easier to talk to," she said to me, lightly touching my hand. I felt a bubble of affection form in my stomach at her words.

"Thanks," I mumbled, slightly abashed.

Rosalie laughed. "Now, onto brighter matters, I'm going to get back to work tomorrow, so you don't need to take my shift for me," she said cheerily. Then she narrowed her eyes at my nose. "We can let that baby heal."

I rolled my eyes. "What do you expect me to do? Fall?" I snorted, but we both knew that it was highly possible. Hence my now un-fractured wrist and newly broken nose.

Rosalie laughed, shrugging. "It could hap—"

"ROSE!" Alice hollered from the kitchen, stopping Rosalie mid-sentence. "James left you a message!"

I watched as the smile slid off of Rosalie's face, a frown creasing her forehead. She didn't look hurt, though guilt, confusion, and worry were abruptly etched onto her skin.

Alice appeared in the living room, a small, anxious smile tugging at her lips. She and I waited in edgy silence, watching Rosalie vigilantly.

After several moments, Rosalie seemed to finally realize that she'd have to face him sooner or later. Sighing, she looked at Alice and said, "Thanks, Ali."

The silence was broken, and Alice and I breathed out, internally relieved that nothing bad had happened.

I quickly stood and followed Rosalie and Alice into the kitchen. A red light was blinking on our answering machine, signaling one new message.

"Want us to leave?" Alice asked cautiously, an apprehensive look on her face.

Rosalie smiled and shook her head. "I'm a strong woman, Alice," she said, chuckling softly. "And I suppose I've been procrastinating. I wonder what he has to say." She frowned and pushed the button.

_"You have one new message_," said a mechanic voice of a woman. _"First new message. 12:56 PM."_

There was a beep before James's familiar voice filled the air.

"Rose, baby," he began in his deep voice, "It's me, James. Listen, babe, I don't know why you've been avoiding me. I've called you over and over, and either the line is busy" – she fidgeted guiltily with the sleeve of her sweater – "or you just don't pick up. I don't know where you are or how you're doing, and I really, really want to know why."

I sent Alice a nervous glance, which she mirrored, before we both looked at Rosalie, whose face was slightly twisted in guilt. _C'mon, Rose,_ I thought. I couldn't bear to see her breaking into tears.

"— miss you, Rosey." There was a deep sigh. "I'm not here to break up with you. I just want to understand what I've done that's making you, _us, _this way."

I saw a tear fall down her cheek, and she quickly wiped it away, her hands clenching into fists.

"You're beautiful," he continued, "and in my eyes, you're perfect. I love you, baby. I love you very much."

I watched Rosalie warily, wondering what was going on in her mind. Was she still going to break up with him? Was she second-guessing her decisions?

"—call me. I love you."

There was a click, and the message ended.

I glanced up at Rosalie to find her hands over her face. Alice was rubbing her shoulders reassuringly, murmuring things into her ear. She cast me a worried glance, and I smiled sadly before turning to Rosalie and stroking her hair.

"God, I deserved that," Rosalie said weakly.

Alice gasped, her brow furrowing. "What? No—!"

"_Yes_," Rosalie said firmly, shaking her head. "I'm horrible!" she exclaimed disgustedly. She shook her head again, her beautiful blond hair flying about. It was strange to see how strong she was not five minutes prior, compared to how she was now. "That's it!" she yelled, making both Alice and I jump. "I'm going to his house tomorrow, and I'm ending it!" she declared, her voice hard yet determined. Then, in a much softer and defeated voice, she added, "He's got to know everything."

Alice's jaw was slack, having not heard the news related to me earlier, and I patted Rosalie on the back, not really knowing what to say.

Rosalie exhaled, pursed her lips, and then stood tall. "I'm going to go shower."

With that, she spun on her heel and left the room, leaving Alice and I faintly perplexed.

I turned to Alice and finally drank in the sight of the kitchen, which was covered in various Halloween decorations laid out for the party. I was proud to say that Edward had agreed to come, as well as Jacob, Seth, and the rest of his crew. Despite the bowling alley incident.

Rocking back and forth on my heel, I glanced anxiously at Alice. "Soo…about that party tomorrow night…"

--  
**yeah. it was knid of pointless. o_O i just HAD to give edward a messed up nose too. it makes bella and him similar and cute :D matching noses.  
**

**i also made james's message really cheeesy on puirpose. hes annoying to me :P and seriously. youtube or facebook? WHICH DO YOU THINK :O i like both. honestly.**

**next chap is the party and some other stuff. and is it me, or do you have a feeling somethings going to go wrong? wink wink.**

**anyway, im tired. and i want a bowl of cereal real badly. im also miffed that harry potter got out in the UK area first. lucky people :) im excited to see it next week. xD one more thing: britney spears's curious perfume bottle looks cool. haha.  
**

**anyway, leave a review guys! ill get the next chap up asap. :)**


	15. The Things Desired

**eleven pages of pure fun. lol i had so much fun writing this chapter. its pretty long, and tehres fluff and stuff. :)****oh, and if you havent already, go to my profile and vote in the poll for the new moon trailer. i cant wait for teh official one to come out!**

**and facebook is cool, jsut as youtube is. lol. we are such people of the now :))  
**

**anyway, theres four songs this time, two for the chapter, and two for the halloween party.**

**now, go read and then press the review button please! :D**

--

**CHAPTER 14 – The Things Desired  
**

**_Spell – Marie Digby  
Promise – Vanessa Hudgens  
__Live Your Life – TI ft. Rihanna  
Kiss Me Thru the Phone – Soulja Boy Tell 'Em_**

--

"You know, you're putting an awful lot of strain on yourself," I said sourly. "Two big events at once."

Alice shrugged without looking up at me, her gaze solely focused on the notepad in front of her. In her right hand, she clutched a shiny black pen, and in her left, she clutched another bottle of Milky Cow milkshakes.

"You'll help, right?" she asked hopefully, finally glancing up at me.

I smiled at her. "Of course, Ali."

She grinned. "Thanks, B. The entire street in front of the hotel is going to be covered in stalls and tents with games and candy for the kids. Parents are going to be working at those, but we might need a few extra volunteers," she said, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "The parents should be allowed in the hotel ballroom too." She mumbled something else before quickly scrawling it across the paper.

I stared at her for a few more seconds before looking back at my essay. It had to be 500 words exactly, and my word count informed me that I was at 480. Twenty more. I always hated it when I was this close, because then you'd have to choose your words very, very carefully. Frowning, I picked up my Shakespeare novel and began skimming my notes, while Alice continued jotting down ideas.

The apartment was quiet and peaceful, and while Alice and I worked, Rosalie was at James's, hopefully fulfilling her goal of ending the relationship.

"Bella, do you think we should have a bone hunt?"

"A what?"

"A bone hunt," Alice said, pushing her pad towards me. "It's like a scavenger hunt."

**_Halloween Party_**

**_x = completed  
_**

**_--food and drinks (chips, cookies, etc. don't forget alcoholic beverages!) x__  
--decorations x  
1. Jack-O-Lanterns x__  
2. Spider webs & spiders (in the ballroom) x  
3. Any legendary ghosts (i.e. Frankenstein, Dracula, Grim Reaper) IMPORTANT: for ballroom party ONLY (children may scream) x  
_**

**_--games  
1. Make a Monster (craft supplies needed) x  
2. Guess the Pumpkin's Weight (Mrs. Norris got that down) x  
3. Pin the Nose on the Jack-O-Lantern (Craft supplies and safe darts needed; x  
4. Bobbing for Apples (bucket, water, apples needed) x  
5. Halloween Bone Hunt (plastic bones and pap  
_**

"Well, if you want," I said, pushing the pad back to her. She took it thoughtfully and clicked the top of her pen. "It might be difficult to set up, though," I added.

She paused, and then nodded. I watched as she scribbled something on the paper, and then continued writing.

Suddenly, the door of our apartment burst open, and Rosalie walked in, her phone attached to her ear, her face red and fuming.

"I DO NOT CARE!" she yelled, slamming the door shut and throwing her purse angrily on the couch. "YOU—" She proceeded to finish the sentence with every single profanity in the history of profanities.

Five minutes later, her eyes were slits and she was pacing the room, her knuckles white. Alice and I watched her fearfully, our eyes big and our mouths wide open.

"Yeah, you heard me!" Rosalie yelled. "Tell _Charlotte_ that she can have you! Oh, and one more thing! YOU'RE OFFICIALLY UNINVITED TO THE HALLOWEEN PARTY TONIGHT. OH, YEAH! TAKE THAT!"

She slammed her phone shut and threw it at the wall, where it shattered into a million pieces. Fuming, she threw off her expensive Jimmy Choo's and roughly yanked off her jacket, flopping onto the couch angrily.

Still breathing heavily, she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and said, "Hello."

"Hi," I said slowly.

"Lovely day isn't it?" Rosalie said, inhaling loudly.

Alice quirked expectant eyebrow at Rosalie. "What happened? How did it go?" she asked.

And Rosalie was back on her feet again, pacing angrily and speaking eighty miles per hour. I had to strain to catch every word.

"—knock on the door, and I can already hear suspicious noises in the apartment. So, when he doesn't open and doesn't pick up his phone, I pull out his house key because, well, I have it!" She clenched her hands into fists. "So then, I open the door and there he is! Half-ass naked with some slutty _bitch_ on the kitchen countertop, _fucking_ like _guinea pigs—"_

"Wow," Alice said shakily, her eyes wide.

"Yeah!" Rosalie concurred, shaking her head. "At first they don't notice me, but then, once I yelled 'James' for the fiftieth time, he looks up! And you should have seen the look on his face—"

"I could imagine it," I muttered.

"—and I didn't even have to explain! I just yelled, "We're over!" and left, but then he decided to follow me! He was all pleading and yelling for me to understand, and the woman – _Charlotte—_" she practically sneered her name—"comes tagging along, trying to cover up her fake boobs and asking in that stupid voice of hers, 'what's wrong, baby?'" She turned her fierce glare onto Alice and me, making us both jump in fright.

"Do you have any idea what's wrong with that?" she snarled, jutting a thumb at her chest. "_I_ CALL HIM THAT!"

"I…Wow…" Alice said weakly, but she was unable to utter another word before Rosalie continued to yell and rant and cry.

In the end, we learned that James had been cheating on her for a year and a half. End of story.

-E-c-l-i-p-s-e-

"If I am violated tonight, I am putting all the blame on you," I said, glaring at Alice in the mirror while she bounced around, curling my hair.

Alice giggled and nodded. "Sure, Bella." With the iron curler, she took a long lock of brown hair and twisted it, and then let it go. I watched in horror as it bounced like a spring. Alice smiled victoriously before taking another lock. "By the way, does it count if _Edward_ is the one violating you?"

I heard Rosalie snicker from the doorway.

I scowled and crossed my arms, only to uncross them when the fabric of my costume scratched my arms. Deciding to ignore that, I said, "Alice, I can barely breathe in this."

I gestured at my Fallen Angel costume, which I had reluctantly squeezed into. When Alice had showed us our costumes for the party, Rosalie squealed and I…well, I was being Bella and instantly denied it. Yet here I am. I would always blame Alice and her pout.

It wasn't as revealing as it could have been, I'll be honest. The entire ensemble was black, and it consisted of a dress, shoes, wings, and a halo. The dress ended about four inches above my knee, where it flared. The top part was a strapless corset with string criss-crossed on my back. The wings were small and probably my favorite part of the whole thing. There was also a halo (headband) that I was going to put on as soon as Alice completed my hairdo – curls, and half up.

"That's a good point," Alice muttered. "You might end up kissing him, so we need to make sure you can br—"

"Whoa, whoa wait," I said, holding my hands up. "Who is Bella kissing?"

"Edward, of course," Rosalie answered, rolling her eyes as she finally stepped into Alice's room.

She was being a referee, and perhaps the skimpiest, sluttiest referee in history. Her beautiful blonde hair was extra curly, and her make-up was fierce and sassy. The striped shirt she wore was tight and low-cut, the black shorts really hugging her curves. The entire outfit looked like it was painted onto her. I knew men would gawk.

"I am not kissing anybody tonight," I said matter-of-factly, earning a loud laugh from Alice.

"Right, B," she said, shaking her head and unplugging the hot curler. "We'll see. Once he sees you in _this_, there is no way he's gonna resist."

"He's not resisting anything," I said defensively, getting out of the vanity chair and stumbling over to the bed, where knee-high boots waited on the floor. I gulped – heels.

Alice laughed and grabbed her fuzzy gray mouse ears, examining her reflection as she gazed into the mirror. Of the three of us, Alice's costume was the most reserved and least skimpy. She was being an adorable little mouse with a long gray tail and a cute gray dress. She'd even gone to the extreme of face painting, having painted a pink blotch onto her nose and adding some whiskers.

"Alright, guys," Alice said cheerfully, obviously satisfied with her appearance. "Let's head to the party. We mustn't be late; we're hosting it."

"You're hosting it," Rosalie corrected as she took out a tube of lipstick.

Alice stuck her tongue out at her. "Anyway, I'll be handling the guests entering the ballroom. Rose, you take care of the kids. And Bella…" She stared at me briefly and smirked. "You go find Edward."

She and Rosalie shared a look, snickering.

"What? No!" I protested. "I'm perfectly okay working with the kids," I said, looking at Rosalie hopelessly. I mean, her outfit itself was…_shudder._

Alice pouted grumpily.

"No matter what you do, I will find my way out of the building to help the trick-or-treaters," I said smugly. "And with _all_ the people there, you wont be able to see me leaving!" I sang, internally laughing at the way Alice muttered a quiet, "fine."

I grinned at her. "Fantastic."

-B-r-e-a-k-i-n-g-D-a-w-n-

**EDWARD POV**

There were so many people. Countless. Millions, it seemed. I couldn't tell right from wrong, up from down. I turned to my left and saw the Joker. I turned to my right and saw Scream. I looked behind me and saw a witch. Above me was the dark night sky, a full moon and stars and all that. Below, at the ground, were pumpkins with legs running all over the place.

So this was the annual Halloween party _everybody_ talked about.

I never went the previous years, because I found no reason to. I was an outsider, and I liked it that way. I loved being alone.

And yet, here I was. In my Dracula costume. Kids were running everywhere, some dressed as flowers, and others as ladybugs and bumble bees. There were teens walking around as well, witches, vampires, and superhereos. And then there were the adults. Parents were behind the counters organizing games and giving out candy, and like everyone else, they were dressed up for the holiday. Everywhere I turned, there was loud chatter and happy laughter. It was the happiest place I'd ever seen in my entire life.

I wanted to thank Bella for letting me see this.

Glancing around, I saw familiar faces, but not the one I really wanted to see. Alice, the pixie-like girl, was standing at the entrance to Hotel Chicago, which was emitting loud dance music, in a mouse costume. Beside her stood a tall, blond-haired man in a Peter Pan outfit – Jasper Hale. He was at least two heads taller than her, his smile cool, calm, and collected. I'd met him when I went to Bella's apartment a couple days ago. He was by far the most reserved man I'd ever met.

His sister, Rosalie Hale, was at one of the tents holding a bucket filled to the top with candy. Crowded around her was a short Spiderman, a Jack Sparrow, two butterflies, and four Cinderellas. She was laughing and talking to them, a cheerful expression on her face. And then beside her, a couple feet away, stood Bella.

My breath caught in my throat.

She was wearing black. All black. Her long brown hair, which was usually plainly let down, was in fierce curls that accentuated every curve of her heart-shaped face. Her eyes were smoky black all around, and her costume…all I saw was lace, string, and more darkness. I watched as she smiled and spoke to some children, unable to look away.

"Captivating, isn't it?" said a man whose voice I vaguely recognized.

I didn't turn around. Instead, I continued to gape at Bella, trailing my eyes up and down her form like a pervert.

"She is sex on legs!" the man continued, laughing in my ear. "_Instant hard-on."_

I couldn't respond. My mouth was dry.

"Her hair is so curly! I just wanna walk over there and touch it."

A pit of anger formed in my stomach, and I spun around, scowling. "Don't you dare t—Emmett?" I gasped.

"Hi, Edward," he said happily, through a huge football helmet.

Gawking, I took three steps back to drink in his costume. He was a football player, and just seeing him in the uniform made him appear three times as intimidating.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I yelled. People gave me funny looks, so I lowered my voice to an angry whisper. "You're supposed to be back in New York! Handling McCrinkle shit!"

"It's McCarty, Inc.," Emmett hissed. "And I've come for this awesome Halloween part-_ay_! And for my beautiful Rosalie, of course. The woman who is sex on legs," he said haughtily.

"Right," I said, embarrassed by my outburst. "Wait, what? What do you mean 'your beautiful Rosalie'?"

Emmett reached up to scratch his head nervously, only to drop his arm since the big green helmet was in the way. "Ha ha, yeah…I haven't told ya."

"No, ya haven't."

"We're a thing now," my older brother said, shrugging. I could tell he was grinning goofily.

I opened my mouth to say a snappy comment, but Bella's voice cut me off.

"Edward!"

_Oh, shit._

Emmett smirked at me, winked at Bella, and disappeared behind a horde of Harry Potter's.

I exhaled shakily and turned around, smiling tightly at Bella.

She was even more beautiful up close.

"Hey…"

She giggled cutely at me, clutching a huge red bucket of candy that was half full. I couldn't help but notice how her lips were a dark, bloody red, making them so…very…inviting…

"Thanks for coming," she said, snapping me out of my dreamy state.

Realizing I had subconsciously leaned forward, I cleared my throat and took a small step back, forcing myself to not do something stupid.

"No problem," I said, grinning crookedly at her. "This is…a huge party."

"Yeah. Alice never goes half way with her parties." She shrugged, and then took a corner of my cape. "Vampire? Classy."

I chuckled. "I know."

"Can you growl?" she asked curiously.

I cocked my head to the side, pursing my lips at her puppy dog expression. After several moments, I sighed in defeat, earning a wide smile from Bella. Rolling my eyes and hoping she didn't notice, I cleared my throat and made a very lame attempt.

Bella burst out laughing (yep, I looked stupid), making her dark, curly hair fall over her shoulders in elegant waves. She grinned at me, and then winced.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I asked worriedly, checking her body for injuries. And then I noticed her nose, which was no longer covered in the white cast.

I frowned. "Did your nose heal already?" Mine was still recovering, though the blueness had lessened infinitesimally. You just had to be careful not to touch it.

Bella giggled and shook her head. "No. Alice loaded it with make-up." Then she smacked my shoulder. "Never mind my nose! You're vampire impersonation was…"

"Horrific?" I offered helpfully.

"I was going to say 'different,'" she grumbled, but smiled anyway. I felt my heart swell at the smile on her face. She looked so happy and carefree, not to mention gorgeous. An absolute angel. Unless you looked down at her costume, which should have been prohibited.

"So, a fallen angel?" I asked, changing the subject and eyeing her costume.

Bella blushed. "Yeah. It was Alice's idea." Biting her lip, she added, "All of this, really" – she gestured at her outfit and hair – "was Alice's idea."

"Oh. Well, you look stunning." _Did I really just say that? Ah. Shit._

Her cheeks reddened and she dropped her gaze to the dark pavement of the street. "Thanks," Bella mumbled.

When I didn't reply, she shyly peeked up at me, and then dropped her gaze back down to her feet again, her cheeks turning the familiar shade of crimson. I chuckled quietly, because it was just so _Bella._

She peeked up at me again, and I held her gaze, praying to God it would work. It did.

She stared at me and I stared right back, fascinated by the warmth and depth of her brown eyes. They were liquidy and soft, unlike the usual hardness of the color. It was riveting...and she was beautiful.

Then my body decided to move on its own. Without realizing it, I took a step closer, a desperate tugging at my chest. My eyes were still locked on hers, and I almost prayed for them to shut so I wouldn't lose myself in them. The angry tugging increased, and my heart began stuttering. I leaned just a bit closer—

"Miss Bella!" came a little boy's voice. And just like that, the spell was broken. "Trick-or-treat!"

I looked down grumpily, only to find a four-year-old boy in a pumpkin suit. He was grinning and bouncing around holding a black bag sagging with the weight of the candy.

I snuck a glance at Bella, who was blushing and avoiding my gaze. She kneeled down and grinned at the little boy, holding out the bucket to him and telling him what an amazing pumpkin he was. He reached a tiny hand into it, groping around for as much candy as possible.

Suddenly, Bella's dark brown hair morphed into a strange auburn color – much like my own. Her skin became a shade darker, her lips less full, and her eyes forming a beautiful shade of pale green. She was still talking to the little boy in the pumpkin suit, seemingly not knowing I was there. I trailed my eyes over to the young boy and felt my heartbeat quicken. He looked just like me, only younger; the familiar messy hair, the moss-colored eyes, the straight, pointed nose, which was cherry red from the cold. He grinned boyishly at the older woman while she spoke to him, a small smile playing at her pale pink lips. Awed yet perplexed, I took a step closer, enough to get a full view of her face. She was beyond gorgeous. Everything about her was definite – the curve of her smile, the sharpness of her cheekbones. I knew who she was, and somewhere in my heart, I felt relieved.

She laughed, leaned forward to kiss the boy's forehead, and stood up, finally turning to look at me. We locked gazes – my shocked one to her calm, cheerful one. She smiled gently at me, tucking a lock of auburn hair behind her ear before turning and walking away.

I took a step forward, my voice caught in my throat. I tried to say something, but I just watched as she disappeared. She was walking slowly, taking in the scenery with a content expression, while I was unable to move any further…

"Edward?"

Startled, I spun around, only to nearly trip over Bella.

She was looking at me curiously, still clutching the now-empty red bucket to her stomach. I looked at her shortly before turning back around, searching for that woman. It couldn't be, could it? What was happening to me?

"Edward," Bella repeated, waving a hand. "Are you alright? You totally spaced out for a moment."

I turned to look at her, and she stood there watching me with her wide brown doe eyes.

Subtly glancing around, I realized the street was much less crowded than before. Though there were still some children lingering, most of it was empty. The only noise was coming from Hotel Chicago, where a huge line of adults waited at the entrance. I could distinctly hear Alice's voice talking and welcoming the guests over the loudness of the music inside.

"She's gone," I murmured.

Bella frowned. "Who?"

"No one," I said, still looking around. I met her gaze again. "Never mind." I grinned crookedly at her, but she didn't look fooled. If anything, she looked even more concerned.

"You were out for a minute," Bella repeated slowly. "Daydreaming or something."

"No," I murmured. "I was remembering something."

Bella bit her lip uncertainly, glanced at the hotel entrance, and then looked back at me. "Okay," she replied, still skeptical. "Look, why don't we head to the party? The front entrance is packed; we can sneak in through the back."

She stared at me for a moment, and then stuck her gloved hand out, her cheeks reddening slightly.

I stared at her small, tiny hand, remembering that other time I took it. It fit so perfectly into mine, like we were made for each other.

Without second guessing, I slipped my hand into hers, watching as she looked startled before looking up at me with a wide smile. I smiled back at her, and she tugged lightly on my hand, leading us around the huge building.

After weaving through some crowds of people, we stopped at the back entrance, where it was nearly deserted. The dance music was louder now, and I could feel it vibrating the whole building.

Bella turned and grinned at me. "Put on your fangs, Dracula."

I narrowed my eyes at her, reluctantly reached into my pant pocket, and pulled out the plastic _thing_ that tasted like crap. After securing them on my teeth, I quirked an eyebrow at her. _Happy? _I thought sarcastically.

Bella stared at my mouth for a moment, her lips slightly parted, and then glanced up at me. Realizing I was watching her, she blushed and reached for the doorknob.

**BELLA POV**

_Don't hyperventilate. Don't hyperventilate. Don't hyperventilate. Oh, who cares? You're hyperventilating!_

I steered us through the thronged ballroom-turned-dance club, trying to think clearly despite the loud, obnoxious music Alice had chosen for the DJ. Despite the blinking white lights, the room was in pure darkness. Everywhere I turned, I glimpsed masked faces and gory blood-stained clothing.

Spider webs were draped all across the ceiling, their spinners being the enormous black spiders clinging to the corners of the room. Their black, beady eyes watched the crowd blankly, unblinking and lifeless. Smoke was sprayed all cross the floor, making it even more difficult to watch my step. Skeletons clung to the walls, Jack-O-Lanterns aligned the edges of the floor, and smoky coffins were set up for photo-taking. In the far wall, I could see Alice sitting at the voting table for the "Best Costume" contest with Jasper standing dutifully by her side.

"Bella!" said Jacob.

I turned dizzily to my right, where a huge, brown-colored thing came striding over to me. Jacob stood in a huge wolf suit, his head peeking through the opening of the wolf's mouth. He held a red cup in his furry hand, grinning happily at me before turning to Edward and glaring.

I didn't need to look to know Edward was glaring right back.

Deciding to ignore the manly problems, I hollered, "Hey!"

Jacob narrowed his eyes menacingly before grinning at me. "This is one heck of a party!" he shouted, taking a huge gulp out of the cup, which was undoubtedly filled with alcohol. "Have you seen Seth? He's in this huge circular thing!" He spread his arms out in an attempt to demonstrate.

I laughed and shook my head. "No, sorry, Jake!"

His shoulders slumped, but his goofy grin remained. "Alright, thanks Bells! I'll go look for him!"

"Don't forget to vote for the best costume!" I yelled as he nodded, glared at Edward, and headed in the opposite direction.

"Just wondering," came a musical voice in my ear, "Can I vote for you?"

I glanced up at Edward dubiously. "Absolutely not!" I said, tugging him back into the crowd. We weaved through several gory-looking monsters before finally settling into a peaceful dark corner with a table and several chairs.

I plopped down into an empty one, gesturing for Edward to do the same, and put the red bucket onto the table. Alice can take that later.

"Why not?" Edward asked curiously, as soon as he had seated himself beside me.

"Because," I replied.

"Because…?"

"Just because," I grumbled, making him grin crookedly.

"Out of curiosity," he began, making me groan, "Can I take off these fangs?"

Honestly, those fangs made him look _sexy,_ not that he wasn't already. But hell, when he put them on…

"No," I muttered, already feeling the blood rush to my cheeks.

Edward looked half amused, half disappointed, and tapped his fingers on the table before looking into my lap, where our still interlocked hands lay.

Blushing furiously, I quickly let go of his hand and put both of mine on the table, willing the blood to go away.

Edward stared at the spot on my lap where our hands laid, his forehead creased in a frown.

I cleared my throat uneasily, bringing his attention back to my face. "Want something to drink?"

Edward smiled dazzlingly. "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?"

I shrugged, drumming my fingers.

He chuckled and said, "So, want something to drink?"

I snorted unattractively and rolled my eyes at him. "Nah," I said, shaking my head. "You?"

"No."

We sat in silence, looking anywhere but at each other. The atmosphere had become awfully uncomfortable, even more so than the first car ride with him. Well, close. I was trying a little too hard not to stare at his lips and his messy bronze-colored hair, despite the temptation, and continued drumming my fingers, looking around the room at all the decorations. _That spider is huge. It reminds me of Harry Potter. Oh, hey! There's a Harry Potter standing over there—_

"Hungry?" Edward asked.

It took all my will power not to look at him, for I knew I would ruin my reputation if I did. "No," I replied. _I wonder how much electricity is being used up? This music is really loud._"You?"

"No."

_Jingle bells, batman smells, Robin laid an egg--_

"Wanna dance?"

I finally turned to face him, my eyes wide.

"D-dance?" I stuttered, my voice an octave higher than normal. He nodded innocently. "No…not a good idea. Especially in these shoes." I gestured weakly at my four-inch-high boots.

"C'mon, Bella," he pleaded, unleashing the full force of his eyes on me, "Just one dance."

I didn't reply immediately. Instead, I gazed into his emerald green orbs, at a total loss for words. He was dazzling me into it. That cheater.

"It's really easy," he murmured seductively, moving closer until our noses were nearly touching. He held my gaze the entire time, his voice deep and silky, like running water. "I'm an _amazing_ dancer."

I swallowed anxiously, my eyes as wide as saucers. How come he had this effect on me?

"I promise," he pressed, raising his eyebrows.

Unable to speak, I nodded mutely, watching as a corner of his lips curved into my new favorite smile. He took my hand and jumped out of his seat, finally breaking the spell.

Hands shaking and heart stammering, I got up after him in a daze.

"Alright, Bella," Edward said cheerfully, once we'd made it to the middle of the dance floor. "Bella?"

"Yeah?" I asked in a far off voice.

He gently cupped my cheek, his gorgeous, godlike face coming into view.

"Bella, focus," he said worriedly.

I blinked a couple times and nodded, my face as red as a tomato.

Edward smirked and lightly put his hands on my hips, making me jump at the spark. With my heart beating eighty beats a minute, I lightly curled my fingers around the back of his neck, my face bright red the entire time.

Edward smiled gently at me. "Relax, Bella," he said, lightly nudging my legs with his knee. "Just listen to the music," he murmured into my ear.

I looked into his warm, encouraging green eyes and began shifting my legs and shaking my hips. _I'm going to blow this. I am _so_ going to blow this._

I stepped on him four times in the beginning, blushing and mumbling feeble apologies. Edward only laughed and told me to start dancing again. His persistence astounded me. And then, ten minutes later, a miracle happened. I was laughing my head off and _dancing._ Like actually dancing. Edward grinned at me while we danced to the beat of _Live Your Life. _

"See? You're dancing!" he said, chuckling and revealing his fangs.

I laughed again, locking my arms around his neck and closing my eyes. It was just so _easy_ with him. Easier than it would have been with any other guy.

Suddenly, the music cut off, earning loud groans and complaints. Edward and I untangled ourselves, smiled at each other, and glanced up at the stage, where Alice was standing in her cute mouse costume.

"Hey guys!" she yelled into the microphone, her voice perky and excited. "The vote is _in_ for our Best Costume Contest!" she said, earning loud cheers from the audience. Laughing, she added, "You guys look fantastic tonight, by the way. But one of you looks better than everyone else!"

She laughed again when there were more catcalls and whoops.

"Remember, the winner receives a Movie Gift Basket and ten horror DVDs, selectively chosen by me, Alice Brandon," Alice said, pointing at her chest. "Right, then. Envelope please, Jazzy," she said to Jasper, who handed her a black envelope. Alice turned to the DJ and grinned. "Drum roll."

We waited tensely while she tore open the envelope. "And the winner of the 2009 Costume Contest is…" She paused, grinning wickedly, "SETH CLEARWATER!"

My jaw dropped, and I laughed, clapping my hands enthusiastically as an enormous Whoopee Cushion came clambering up onto the stage, its black arms flailing.

"Seth, I have to say, you look sexy," Alice said, causing the audience to laugh as she handed him an enormous basket. I could see movie gift cards and popcorn boxes inside, along with a stack of DVDs. "Congratulations."

I knew Seth was grinning. "Woo!" I yelled, clapping enthusiastically along with the rest of the viewers. Seth waved and clambered back down the stairs right to Jacob, who clapped him on the back, stole his gift basket, and ran out the door.

"Well, then," Alice said, smiling and turning to the DJ. "Turn up the volume, D!"

Immediately, a Soulja Boy song filled the air, and I turned to Edward.

"Seth's a good kid," he said with a warm smile.

I nodded, giggling. "Yep."

"So…" Edward began, holding out his hand, "Are you in for another dance, my fallen angel?"

I didn't hesitate this time and slipped my small hand into his, marvelling at how perfect it felt.

By the time the party ended, I had way more than just one dance with Edward.

--**  
whoopee cushion was all i could think of. it was either that or davy jones,a sperm, or a toilet. giggle. whoopee cushions are funny.**

**anyway, i thougt it was pretty successful. **

**_NOTE:_ ****the part where edward spaced out was him simply remembering a part of his childhood. like when he was sooo tiny. it was LIKE he was dreaming, but no. he wsa simply watching what was happening from a third person view of himself. a memory. and no,he is not going insane. that was simply for you guys to have a glimpse of his childhood.**

**anyway. REVIEW! xD**


	16. The Express Page

**another fun chapter to write. i swear. you're really reaching the peak of stuff right now people. it should get even more interesting from now on. :) trust me, ive been dying to get to this part.**

**chapter title? you shall see! its a combination kind of. i lamost named it the Coffee Pages, but i thought that was a bit strange. anyway, i'm going out on a short vacation after this update, but ill try to get another one up when i get back. illw rite more often now i think, so stay tuned!**

**revieww :D**

--

**CHAPTER 15 – The Express Page **

**_Desperately - Michelle Branch  
Chemicals React - Aly & AJ_**

**_--  
_**

Edward lightly took my hand into his, and we walked down the empty sidewalk slowly, drinking in the scenery before us. I couldn't picture a more perfect moment.

The full moon glistened off the lake water, and the black sky sparkled with brilliant stars. The Chicago buildings were still illuminated, as were the streetlamps, and every now and then, a car would speed by on the street, stirring the silence. Nonetheless, we walked in complete tranquility. It was as if the outside world didn't exist.

Smiling contently, I leaned my head against his shoulder, and he took the moment to slip an arm around my waist. We walked like that for several minutes, simply enjoying each other's presence.

I breathed in the night air, feeling as though nothing could ruin me now.

"Hey, Edward?" I said softly, turning my head to breathe in his scent.

"Yes, Bella?" he replied in his silky voice. He lightly rubbed circles on my waist with his thumb.

Though I didn't say anything, I could already feel my cheeks burning.

Edward pulled us to a halt on the sidewalk and turned so we were facing each other. "Bella?" he repeated curiously, his green eyes intensely staring into mine.

I gulped nervously, suddenly interested in the pavement. "I want to try something."

I glanced at him anxiously, only to find his expression completely and utterly confused.

"Okay…" he answered uncertainly, after a minute of silence.

I bit my lip, staring into his eyes and trying to convey a message I couldn't put into words. It must have worked, for he held my gaze, his green orbs seeming to darken with lust.

My hands then had a mind of their own; they trailed slowly up his chest and locked securely around the back of his neck. Edward pulled me closer to him, until both our torsos were touching. I could feel his unsteady breath now, and there was no doubt he heard my heart racing. It felt as though I was about to collapse.

Inwardly crossing my fingers, I leaned a bit closer, hesitating a centimeter away from his lips. Did he want this as much as I did?

He answered my silent question by closing his eyes and filling the space between us.

The spark was incredible. I pulled him closer, sighing contently when his fingers weaved through my hair and cupped the back of my neck. My own hands gripped tightly onto his bronze-colored locks, pulling him towards me, closer…closer…

I felt something being yanked from my hands and bolted upward into a sitting position, looking around confusedly. Only, I wasn't outside anymore. There were no stars or moons or anything. Rather, a white ceiling. I was in my bedroom, with the curtains wide open and the tiny silhouette of Alice Brandon standing with her hands on her hips.

"What's going on?" I said in a sleepy voice, trying to adjust my eyes to the brightness of dawn. A second glance at Alice told me she was already dressed.

"What's going on?" Alice repeated, sounding way too energetic at – I glanced at the clock – ten in the morning. I'd slept in?

I groaned and dropped my head into my hands, muttering curses under my breath because the kiss was, in fact, a dream. After a moment of simply sitting there, I groped around for my pillow, only to find it was gone.

My eyes widened. "Alice—"

"Rosalie has it," she said instantly, snickering.

"What?" I gasped angrily. "What do you mean?"

"Come get your pillow!" Rosalie sang, her head popping in through a sliver of the doorway. She waved my fluffy white pillow in the air and made an imitation of kissing it fiercely before laughing loudly.

Suddenly, I knew exactly what was going on.

My cheeks profusely red, I yelled, "Rosalie Hale, give—that—back!"

Rather than obliging, Rosalie imitated me again, laughing deafeningly with Alice by her side, clutching her stomach.

"Give it!" I growled, attempting to crawl out of bed.

"I-I'm s-sorry B!" Rosalie said, still laughing. "It was just s-so f-funny!"

"Rosalie Hale," I hissed, narrowing my eyes menacingly, "Give. It. Back."

She only laughed harder.

"UGHHHH!" I hollered, charging at her at a speed even I didn't know I was capable of.

Rosalie faked a scream and threw the pillow at me, still laughing her head off.

It hit me square in the face, making me topple backwards and onto my bottom on the floor.

"Ouch! Damn!" I yelled, causing my best friends to laugh even harder.

Grumbling incoherent phrases, I got off the floor, shoved the pillow at Alice, and stomped into the bathroom. I made sure to slam the door loudly, emphasizing just how aggravated I was.

"Aww, c'mon, Bella," Alice said, sounding more serious now. I heard several raps on the door. "We're just teasing you!"

I scowled and reached for my toothbrush.

"Yeah!" Rosalie added. "We want to talk to you about last night."

Rolling my eyes, I opened the door, toothbrush still in my mouth.

I raised an eyebrow at them expectantly. "Well?"

Alice stared at my eyes, and then down at my mouth, and then back up into my eyes again. "Finish getting ready. We'll meet for breakfast."

-N-e-w-M-o-o-n-

"I'll be right back with your orders," the waiter said, eyeing Rosalie with a lustful expression.

Rosalie batted her eyelashes back at him, and the waiter (Devin) scurried away, tripping over his own foot in the process. Rosalie smirked, Alice laughed, and I chuckled.

"Devious," I said, shaking my head at my best friend.

Rosalie's smirk grew. "He doesn't compare to Emmett, you guys," she said matter-of-factly. Then her eyes narrowed slightly, and I recognized the look as her "get-ready-to-gossip" look. "Speaking of Emmett, he was so sexy yesterday night…" she said dreamily.

Alice rolled her eyes. "I'll say. But Jasper looked even better," she said haughtily, reaching for her cup of coffee. "Green on him is just… mouthwatering," Alice trailed off, her eyes wide and her expression just as dreamy as Rosalie's.

While they stared off into space, I glanced over my shoulder to find Devin ogling Rosalie. It was nothing new, of course.

I bit back the urge to roll my eyes and looked back at my friends, who were still daydreaming, no doubt envisioning their lovely, perfect boyfriends and their fantastic, lively sexcapades and whatnot.

I cleared my throat.

Alice jumped, and Rosalie rammed her foot against my shin.

"OW!" I bellowed, earning glares from people at nearby tables. Grumbling more profanities, I glared at Rosalie.

"Sorry," she muttered guiltily.

Alice smiled softly, almost reassuringly, at me. "You know, Bella, you and Edward are really cute together." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

It was Rosalie's turn to grin, and she thoughtfully stirred her glass of cold water with her straw. I knew they were only easing into Operation: Get Info Out of Bella.

"You should have seen the look on his face when he saw you yesterday night," Rosalie said.

"Yeah," Alice piped, smirking knowingly at me. "He probably would have taken you right there, if it wasn't so out in the open."

I blushed, fumbling with the sleeve of my jacket. "You guys…"

"C'mon, B, spill," Alice pressed eagerly, her eyes wide.

"Spill what? Your coffee?"

She glared at me, and I knew she knew that I knew what she was talking about.

"Ugh," I groaned, staring at my lap to avoid their expectant gazes. "Well, I saw him standing…" I relayed the events of the night before to their eager ears, watching as their smiles widened every passing second. The waiter came not too long into the story, and after several not-so-subtle winks at Rosalie, walked away. I continued to describe my night to them even while we ate; ignoring the looks they gave each other every now and then.

"…and then he walked me home," I finished.

By now, their smiles were so wide I was afraid their faces would break.

"He's totally attracted to you!" Rosalie said cheerfully, bringing a bite of omelet to her mouth.

"Yesterday night, he was attracted to me," I quietly corrected, picking glumly at the pickle on my plate. From the corners of my eyes, I saw their smiles fade.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked, her brow furrowing.

I sighed, drawing random lines in the melted pile of cheese. "Yesterday, I was a woman. And today, I'm just…Bella."

Alice frowned. "No, that's not true—"

"But it is," I said, sadly meeting their perplexed gazes. "Yesterday, I had curly hair and make-up and sexy clothing, but that's not who I am. Edward isn't going to want me for what I am, especially after _that_." I reached for my glass of water to distract myself.

Alice's frown deepened. "Bella—"

"Hey, is that Edward?" Rosalie gasped, craning her neck and trying to get a better view.

I choked, water splashing all over my best friends.

"Oh, it is!" Alice squealed, also stretching her neck and peering over shoulders meanwhile wiping her face with a napkin.

Still coughing and choking, I followed their gazes to find a head of bronze sitting in the back corner of the restaurant, alone and staring out the window before him. All I could see was his profile, and after years of ogling, I instantly knew it was, in fact, Edward Cullen.

"Shit," I muttered, coughing into my napkin.

"Oh, crap, he's looking this way!" Alice squeaked, turning around hastily and knocking over my glass of water.

"Smooth," Rosalie mumbled, rolling her eyes and reaching for a napkin.

While Rosalie and Alice bickered back and forth, wiping up the mess, I peeked over at Edward's table to find him watching me with a perplexed expression. I lifted my head a bit higher, eager to see all of his beautiful face. He was as godlike as always, but the bags beneath his eyes were more prominent than ever. I met his gaze timidly, blushing furiously behind my napkin, and a corner of his lips curved upward.

From the corner of my eye, I noticed Alice and Rosalie watching our exchange with suggestive smirks.

"Go over to him," Rosalie mumbled, distracting herself with making a pile of soaked napkins.

I didn't reply.

"Go," Alice hissed, suddenly interested in her phone while she spoke to me. "He totally wants you over there."

Someone kicked me under the table, and I made a very unladylike grunt of agony before hopping out of the booth, my gaze locking once again with Edward's.

He clutched a cup of coffee in his hand, a small, friendly smile tugging at his lips as he watched me.

My friends' snickers died as I crossed the café to Edward's small table, my cheeks bright red.

"Hello, Bella," he said pleasantly, smirking.

I rolled my eyes. "Good morning."

"Sure is," he answered, gesturing at the seat across from him.

My heart racing, I gingerly slid into the chair and offered him a tiny smile.

Edward chuckled. "Want anything to eat? It's on me."

I shook my head. "No thanks."

Still smiling, he nodded and took a sip of his coffee, thoughtfully gazing out the window.

"Did you have a nice night?" he asked casually.

_Nice? More like freakin' amazing. _"Yeah. You?"

Edward laughed musically, and it made my heart swell just hearing his laughter. "Fantastic," he said, sounding quite sarcastic.

I frowned, and he brought his gaze to meet mine.

"What?" he asked wearily.

"It's just…." I started, not really sure what to say. "You—I—Never mind."

Edward stared at me and nodded slowly, before a corner of his lips twitched.

"So, you still in school?" he inquired.

I nodded. "Finishing my last year." While I spoke, I realized we had never actually sat down to get to know each other properly.

He smiled. "That sounds nice. Let me guess – Northwestern?"

My eyes widened. "How did you know?"

Edward chuckled and shrugged, stirring his coffee absentmindedly. "You just seem like the type. It's also pretty close to Chicago." He was incredibly perceptive. "You're awfully intelligent, Bella," Edward added, looking at me through his dark lashes.  
I blushed, willing my heart to quit racing. "Thanks."

He grinned crookedly. "My pleasure," he said, all proper-like. "So, what are you majoring in?"

"I'm an English major," I replied sheepishly as he nodded in recognition. "I'm an avid reader…"

Just then, a waitress came by, and Edward slipped his credit card into the folder before handing it to her. He smiled dazzlingly, and I watched, quite jealous, as she blushed and hurried away.

He looked back at me, scrutinizing my expression.

I cleared my throat, tugging on the sleeve of my jacket beneath the table. "So, do you perform at La Bella Italia? Is that all you do?"

"Yes. I find it relaxing," Edward said. "Victoria is really nice. And the people that work there are the best," he said, eyeing me pointedly.

I blushed. "Aw, shucks, Edward," I said, giggling.

He laughed. "I kind of want to start giving lessons," Edward added softly, his gaze boring into mine. "Piano lessons. I love children, you know," he said, winking.

The blood rushed to my cheeks again, and I tucked a lock of hair behind my ear nervously.

"So you'd want your own family?" I asked.

He smiled affectionately. "Of course."

For a moment, I simply admired his honesty. The way he spoke about it, and the way he looked at me when he said it, was something I wanted to dwell on. From the look in his eyes, I knew this was significant to him. He genuinely adored children, and a part of me knew he'd make a great father one day.

"Would you?" he asked.

I smiled. "Yeah. I just hope I raise the kids properly," I said, half serious, half joking.

Edward chuckled, and then stared at me strangely. "I think you'd make a great mother, Bella."

I blushed. "Thanks."

Edward only smiled in return.

Suddenly, my phone vibrated, making me jump. Holding up my index finger, I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone.

_It seems we forgot you at the restaurant. Alice is meeting Jasper, and I'm meeting Emmett, so we won't be able to come back and pick you up. Shame, shame. Guess you'll need a ride home. ;)_

_-Rose_

"That _sneak_," I muttered, fuming.

"What? What is it?" Edward asked, worried and concerned.

After replying with a furious "you bitch", I smiled at him. Edward didn't do anything wrong. "Rosalie and Alice left without me," I said, feeling mortified as the words slipped past my lips. "I could walk home—"

"Oh, no," Edward said, shaking his head in disapproval. "I'm not letting you walk home."

"It's broad daylight," I protested.

He chuckled and shook his head, standing up. I quickly stumbled to my feet, catching myself before he could assist me.

"No," Edward said, glaring at me. "I'm driving you home."

"But—"

"You know," Edward said, smirking now, "There's a bookstore down the road."

Oh, he got me there.

"They restock every week, with many, many new books," Edward pressed as we walked out the door. "It's perfect for 'avid readers' like you."

I bit my lip, willing the temptation to go away. But all those books…

"There's a basement level," he said, opening the passenger door, "with more books. Religion…philosophy…classics…"

I got into the car in a daze, barely registering anything.

The engine buzzed as it turned on, and I heard him laugh, snapping me out of my trance.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are too easily distracted," Edward said, still chuckling.

But by then, I was gaping at him. The way my full name fell from his lips, so smooth and seductive. Personally, I thought 'Isabella' was a hideous name, which was why I preferred the name 'Bella.' But when Edward said it, shivers ran down my spine. He made everything sound good.

I coughed, feeling my cheeks redden.

I knew he was watching me from the corner of his eye, so I said, "Sure. Yeah."

He laughed again, easily weaving through cars in traffic. I saw a man in another car flip him off, but Edward simply smirked at him and drove past.

"Are you a reader?" I asked, filling the silence.

"Depends," he replied. "I'm more into music than literature."

I nodded. "I see."

He weaved through several more cars, and the next thing I knew, we were parked and getting out of the car.

"Well, here it is," Edward said happily, clearly proud of himself.

I followed his gaze and saw in big bold letters, _CHICAGO PAGES_, across the top of the building. From the display window, I could tell it was a _huge_ bookstore.

"Oh…my…" I gasped as he opened the door for me.

I stepped inside to a warm and cozy environment. The entire bookstore was quiet except for the turning of pages. Shelves and shelves of books were spread all across the room, against the walls and near arched doorways, and in the back corner, I saw a staircase leading downstairs. To the opposite corner was another set of stairs, leading up to a third level.

"Wow," I said with wide eyes, unable to hide my excitement.

Edward gave me a gentle shove. "Go on. Look around."

He didn't have to ask me twice.

We spent hours in the bookstore, roaming its floors as though it was a new world. Several times, I'd asked Edward whether he wanted to leave. He declined every time, making some excuse, such as, "I'm reading this book. You keep looking," or "I'm fine. Oh, look! I've never read this before." In addition, he followed me everywhere, taking each book I took off the shelf and holding it for me. I walked around the store empty-handed, while Edward carefully carried the huge stack of books. He'd occasionally comment on a novel or so, in which I'd reply with my own opinions. We discussed _Wuthering__ Heights_ and _Macbeth;_ engaged in a talk about Anne Rice and Jane Austen. In the end, he and I walked out of _Chicago Pages_ with Edward carrying the bag and me holding out money to him.

"Those are my books!" I argued. "I have to pay for them."

"Not if they're a gift," Edward retorted.

"But they're not," I said. "Edward, just take the money."

"No," he replied stubbornly, opening my passenger side door for me.

I slipped inside the familiar Volvo, and the moment he got into the driver's side, I thrust the money into his hands.

"Haha!" I yelled victoriously, only to find the money back in my lap. "I—"

"Bella," Edward interrupted, smiling dazzlingly at me, "Let me pay for the books."

"But there are at least _ten_—"

"I don't care," he said, chuckling and veering us out of the parking lot. "Trust me, Bella, I wanted to do that."

I crossed my arms across my chest, glaring out the window.

After five minutes of pure silence, Edward looked at me wearily. "Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not mad, right?" He sounded worried.

I bit my lip. "No," I lied.

He sighed, obviously seeing through me. After pulling the car to a stop at a red light, he turned to me. "Please don't be upset."

"I'm not upset," I muttered, picking at my sleeve. "Can't I at least pay for half of it?"

"No way!" Edward said. "Why are you so keen on paying?"

"Because I feel bad," I confessed, staring straight ahead. Suddenly, I realized this wasn't the turn to my apartment. "Edward, where are you—"

"Dinner," was all he said.

_Shit._

"What?" I choked.

"We skipped lunch, Bella," he said, gesturing at the darkening sky. "Aren't you hungry?"

"No…" but my stomach growled, and I cursed.

Edward laughed. "C'mon, we can eat anything. What do you want?"

"To pay for the books," I mumbled, my stomach growling again. And then I realized Edward had skipped lunch with me. "Wait, oh, God, I feel really, really bad."  
"Why?"

"You skipped lunch!" I exclaimed. "Oh, I'm a terrible person—"

"Bella," Edward said, laughing. "You are not a terrible person – I promise."

I bit my lip, trying to find a way out of dinner. Not that I didn't want to eat with Edward -- of course I did. I think it was more of the nerves and the idea of sitting at a table across or beside my crush. Awesome, but awfully nerve-wracking. "Will Victoria mind?" I tried lamely, feeling my hands become sweaty.

Edward shook his head, smiling. "It's a Sunday night, Bella. There isn't much business, so I doubt there's a need to worry."

It _was_ a Sunday night, and the only days I had no shifts were Fridays and Sundays. So technically, it all worked out perfectly. I sighed in defeat and numbly nodded.

From the corner of my eye, I saw his warm, dazzling smile. "Now, where do you want to eat?" he asked.

I tapped my chin thoughtfully. "Fast food?"

"Sure. How about Portillo's?"

I nodded. "That sounds nice."

The rest of the drive, we chatted idly, and I spent a couple minutes texting Alice to let her know I wasn't going to be home for dinner. We exchanged likes and dislikes, political views, and a lot of other things. Edward was incredibly easy to talk to. He understood and didn't judge me, and every time he looked at me, it only encouraged me to speak more, as though a part of my mind _wanted_ to tell him all these things.

We entered Portillo's Hot Dogs about a half hour later, and I admired the retro theme of the place. The waitress (who eyed Edward as though he was a piece of meat) led us to a booth in the back (meanwhile swaying hips suggestively), and we took our seats across from each other. After all, we weren't a couple…as much as I'd like that. Once we ordered, the food came out quickly.

"This is a nice place," I said, chuckling as I spread ketchup all over my hot dog.

Edward smiled and reached for the mustard. "I'm glad you appreciate it. It formed in the 60's, you know," he informed me, winking.

I felt my heart rate speed up and quickly took a bite out of my meal, sighing contently. My stomach was no longer entirely empty.

"This is delicious," I said cheerfully.

Edward looked up at me, and his eyes widened before he grinned crookedly. "You, uh, you have some ketchup—" He gestured awkwardly at his lips.

"Oh," I blushed, reaching for my napkin.

Edward's hand met mine, and for a moment, I thought he was going to take it into his. Instead, he lightly brushed his fingertips across the back of my hand, smiling as the sparks crackled.

"Allow me," Edward said, quickly taking a napkin. "Lean forward a bit…"

I did as he told, my eyes wide and my heart thudding a hundred beats a minute.

He brought the napkin to the corner of my mouth and gently wiped at it, his lips parted and his eyes dark in concentration. I was instantly reminded of the time at the bowling alley, when I was drunk and covered in blood.

"There," Edward said, moving his hand away and smiling softly at me.

I bit my lip to keep the goofy smile off my face, but it formed anyway. Dropping my gaze, I muttered, "Thanks" to my hot dog.

After I was over my mortification, we fell into easy conversation about everything and nothing at all. At some point in the dinner, it was my turn to help him.

"—loves to decorate houses. She's a well-known architect in Alaska—"

"Um, Edward, you have some ketchup—"

"Oh," he said, blushing now.

I giggled and reached for a napkin before he could. "Allow me," I said, quoting his words from before. "Come here…"

My gaze zoned in on his full, utterly kissable lips, and I gently wiped the napkin across his bottom lip, feeling my heart race the entire time. Edward was watching me in awe and fascination, but I kept my gaze focused on the gentle curve of his mouth.

I'll admit, I kept the napkin there longer than necessary, and Edward seemed to know it too. However, he didn't say anything.

"I think…I think it's all gone," I said distractedly, darting my eyes up to meet his emerald green ones.

Edward didn't move. He was still leaning over the table, his lips parted, his eyes boring intensely into mine. Then he dropped his gaze to my lips, and I remained frozen, completely and utterly entranced.

Someone cleared their throat.

Edward and I both jumped, and I blushed and sat back against the booth. Edward glared at the waitress (who was glowering at me), quickly handed her his credit card, and turned to find my face bright red.

"I…you shoulda let me pay," I said lamely, trying to de-mortify myself.

Edward smiled, chuckling nervously before shaking his head. "No, Bella. It's _my_ treat," he said stubbornly. "Just as those books are."

I peeked up at him through my eyelashes, and from the look in his eyes, I knew he wasn't backing down.

The drive back to the apartment was quiet and peaceful. We didn't discuss what happened at the restaurant, and I wasn't sure I could handle it if we did. The entire ride, Edward's hand was on the gearshift, while mine gripped the edge of my seat, forcing myself not to just take his hand into mine already. Serene, classical piano music filled the air, and I listened in a daze, letting the music overcome me.

About halfway home, the sky had turned pitch black, and the only light was from the surrounding buildings and cars. I chanced a glance at Edward, who was staring ahead with a preoccupied expression. I kept my gaze on his beautiful face, loving the sight of his nose, his flawless skin, the curve of his lips.

Suddenly, Edward turned to face me, but it was too late. I knew he saw.

He smiled at me before turning back to the street.

I stared at my lap the rest of the ride home.

-E-c-l-i-p-s-e-

"I had a great day, Edward," I said sincerely, staring into his warm, friendly green eyes.

Edward smiled, and despite the dim yellow light of the hallway, he looked flawless and gorgeous.

"Me too, Bella," he said, lightly cradling my cheek in his hand. I instinctively leaned into his touch, enjoying the softness of his palm.

We gazed into each other's eyes for the longest moment, and I simply allowed myself to be lost in his eyes. They were deep and welcoming, making my heart swell with affection. Edward smiled at me, leaned in, and tilted his head to the side, his lips barely grazing my ear. "_Sei bella in ogni modo_," he whispered, his breath making me shiver.

My breath caught in my throat, and though I had no idea what he'd said, it was enough to make my blood rush.

When I didn't respond, he chuckled into my ear and pull away, gently brushing his lips across my cheek before dropping his hand. He took a step back, grinned crookedly at me, and said, "Good night, Bella."

He nodded one last time and turned, walking down the hall with his hands in his pockets.

I realized I was pressed against the door of the apartment, shaking and trembling with either lust or love – maybe both. Was that it? Did I love him?

My eyes were wide, and my heart was racing more than it ever had in my entire life.

"Edward!" I blurted in a voice I couldn't even recognize as my own.

He spun around, arching an arrogant eyebrow at me.

I bit my lip and ran down the hall to him, never moving my gaze. I came to a stop once our torsos were touching and looked up at him, in the shadow of his face. I lightly brushed my fingertips over his defined cheekbones, marveling in the softness of the skin. His gaze was locked with mine, dark and intense. After a moment of hesitation, I got onto my tippy-toes and lightly pressed my lips to the corner of his mouth.

Before I could take this past PG, I took three steps back, waved at his handsomely shocked face, and skipped back to my apartment room.

--  
**aww. so close! she shoulda moved a bit over to her left to get him squarely on the lips. *snaps fingers** shame shame, as rose would say. :) yeah, they arent kissing yet. ive got that planned out. did i fool you in the beginning? no? yes? ah. xD how bout the end? :P  
**

**and about what he said, it's in italian. i sort of got the idea on the spot, and it means, _You're beautiful in every way._ i used google to check :D**

**anyway, i got the idea of Chicago Pages from City Lights in San fran. its this bookstore thats really historical and is, in fact, three levels i think. theres a basement and all. so thanks to city lights :) also, title of chap is The Express Page because...well its hard to explain. like, page as in bookstore, but also like this page of the ff is where they really, REALLY start to express their feelings for each other. it only gets more intense :O  
**

**yep. so. REVIEW PLEASE! reviews = update. :D**


	17. The Park Memoir

**wow. you guys will not believe how happy i am to finally get to this chapter. the stuff that happens in this chap was one of the first scenes to inspire Tuned and Confidential, so i'm so happy to havegotten this far. theres a lot more stuff thats supposed to happen especially from this point, so pay close attention. :)**

**anyway, review you guys! they make me happy. :)**

**--  
****  
CHAPTER 16 – The Park Memoir**

**_Bubbly - Colbie Caillat  
_****_  
Next To You - Jordin Sparks_**

--

It was a great start to November.

Since the "date" with Edward, life seemed to get better. Schoolwork was still a drag, and despite the tons of it, I managed to weave through all the exams and finals successfully. In addition, my nose was healing faster than Hayden Panettiere from _Hereos,_ and the doctor said it would be a couple more weeks before I could finally take off the embarrassing nose cast.

Alice was having fun preparing for the _Brandon Charity Foundation_ event held two weeks before Christmas. Though it wasn't December quite yet, Alice liked to be ahead of things. Meanwhile, she juggled another important event with Laura Cast at the _LC Instincts_ studio, where they were launching a new line and fashion show that would occur about a week from now. The pixie-like girl was constantly scurrying around the apartment, sketches and sheets of paper in hand, murmuring things into her cell phone.

Additionally, _LC Instincts _needed runway models, and Alice was quick to suggest Rosalie. Thus, Rosalie was a now-employed model for Laura Cast and couldn't be happier. Speaking of Rosalie, she had informed me of going to Seattle with Emmett to visit his parents, who'd just moved to Washington from Alaska, up north. I knew she was technically referring to Edward's parents as well, but Rosalie simply ignored that fact.

Jacob opened his own auto shop, and he promised me discounts every time my truck decided to die on me, which was quite often. Jasper was spending most of his days at his office, diagnosing patients and doing what all psychologists do. So, he usually kept to himself and occasionally Alice. Emmett had flown to New York, according to Rosalie, to take care of his company, though he promised to fly back to Chicago in time for their trip to Seattle.

Then there was Edward.

It seemed our relationship had grown into something beyond what we'd anticipated. Though we never spoke of Portillo's, or whatever happened before and after (especially after), the memory of it lingered in the way we walked and talked. Edward often smiled at me over the post of his piano, in which I would gladly return with my own smile. We would spend our breaks together, simply chatting and laughing, pending the moment where we'd have to return to our jobs. I felt as though I was in a dream. Every morning, I woke up, eager for 7 o'clock to come so I could see Edward at work, or at all, even, or perhaps after, where he could walk me to my car and bid me good night. I found myself falling more in love each and everyday. Yes, I was pretty sure I was in love. In conclusion, life was nearing perfection.

Until Thanksgiving weekend came around the corner.

"Mom!" I said, hoping it passed for 'enthusiastic' as I forcefully smiled.

Renee Dwyer squealed and threw her arms around my neck, jumping up and down and screaming things into my ear, like 'Oh, baby! I've missed you!' and 'Sweetie, you're so grown up!'

After I informed Renee that I wouldn't be coming down for Thanksgiving, Renee took things into her own hands. She moved her flight from December 18th to November 20th, therefore ensuring a meet with her daughter.

I awkwardly patted my mother on the back, smiling at Phil over her shoulder. Phil I could deal with.

Renee stepped back, and Ally (my little sister) looped her tiny arms around my legs and tugged. I fell onto my bottom on the carpet of my apartment, and that only caused the four-year-old to laugh.

"BELLY!" she screamed, no doubt alerting the neighbors.

"Hey, girly," I said, scooping her up and staggering to my feet.

She giggled and poked my nose, making me wince. "You have a funny looking nose, Belly."

In my head, I muttered a sarcastic "thanks" but out loud, I laughed and agreed with her.

After hitching her to my hip and ignoring the disapproving looks Renee gave me because of my almost-healed-but-once-broken nose, I turned to Phil, and we exchanged a couple words of greeting.

"So, welcome to Chicago," I said conversationally, setting Ally down on the couch and taking Renee's bag and coat.

We were the only ones in the apartment, since Alice was elsewhere planning the _Brandon Charity Foundation _ball, and Rosalie was doing some modeling for Alice's boss.

"Aw, thanks Bella," Renee responded, her cheeks bright red and her eyes laced with excitement. She looked around my apartment (Well, Rosalie, Alice, and my apartment), and then suddenly, she was hugging me again.

"Oh, sweetie, you have your own apartment!"

"I've had it since I started college, Mom."

She didn't seem to hear me. "Now," she began, pulling back and crashing into the couch opposite me, beside Phil and Ally, "Are you still a virgin, Bella?" Count on Renee to get straight to the point.

I could feel my cheeks flaming and dropped my gaze to my lap, mortified. How could she bring it up like that? So bluntly? And right in front of my step-dad? And her four-year-old daughter?

"Mom…" I said warningly, gritting my teeth.

"Aw, c'mon sweetie, you can tell me," she pressed urgently, while Phil politely engrossed himself with Ally. They were playing some peek-a-boo game.

"Mom," I repeated sternly. "Let's not talk about that now." This was why I didn't like my mother; she enjoyed meddling into my life for no particular reason. So what if I have my virtue?

She frowned in disappointment. "But Bella—"

"How was your flight?" I interrupted, giving her a look.

Though she answered, I knew she wasn't dropping the subject. "It was great, baby. I felt all oozy when we landed, but that was only because of the whole descending thing."

"Ah," I replied.

"Chicago is nice," Phil said, adjusting his baseball cap and staring at me with his grey-blue eyes. I was thankful he decided to jump in now rather than before.

I smiled. "Yeah. I really love it here." After a minute, I continued, "So, where are you staying?"

"Charles Place," Renee said cheerfully. "We've already checked in and all. Doesn't Rosalie's boyfriend work there?"

I felt my smile die. Renee didn't know of the suicide incident several weeks back, and for the sake of everyone else, she never will.

"They broke up, Mom," I said slowly, hearing her dramatic gasp. "Yeah. Believe it. James cheated on her for over half the time they were together."

A hand flew to her chest, and she gaped at me, overly shocked. "Oh, my…"

"Yeah."

"I thought the boy was about to propose!" Renee squeaked. Then she huffed and leaned towards me, her voice muting so no one but I could hear. "Men. They always lead you on and then break your heart when you need 'em most."

She shook her head disapprovingly.

I laughed and nodded, standing up and grabbing my coat. "Well, you've come just in time for dinner," I said, clapping my hands together. "Where do you want to eat? I'm not busy tonight." I regretted the words the moment they past my lips, especially when Renee got a devious look in her eyes.

To encourage her, Ally intervened. "I hunngryyy," she whined, rubbing her stomach through her pink t-shirt, and Renee's smirk widened. "Mommy, I want food."

Renee leaned over to stroke Ally's light brown hair, giving me a suggestive look over the top of Ally's head. "Alright, honey," she said. "I know just the place."

-T-w-i-l-i-g-h-t-

"Oh, I'm surprised to see you here, Bella," Victoria said, her pale green eyes wide as she drank in the sight of me and the rest of my family.

I blushed, gesturing at my mom, dad, and sister. "Yeah. Family dinner, if you will."

Victoria chuckled and held her hand out to Renee, smiling. "Hi, I'm Victoria."

They exchanged swift greetings before Victoria led us over to a circular table with four chairs. She handed us our menus, and after one last wave of goodbye, disappeared around the corner to another set of tables.

"So," Renee said casually, trying to look interested in the menu, "What's good here, Bella?"

"Well, I like the alfredo," I said lamely. "The Chicken a la Mushroom is pretty good too."

"I'm allergic to mushrooms," Renee muttered.

"Right."

"Anything else?" Renee pressed. "Like a man, perhaps?" she said, still not looking up from the menu.

"Mom…" I said, blushing.

Renee smirked and whispered something to Phil, who chuckled.

We spent five minutes glancing through the menu, with Ally yapping about her friends at preschool ("Julie bwoke up wit Dean! _Dean_! Evwybody wants to be Dean's gilfrwend, Daddy! He stole huw cookie at lunch, and she kicked him hard in _that_ place!").

After Kate took our orders, I knew from the look on Renee's face that it was time for _the talk._

Well, close to it.

"So, baby, where's this Mr. Cullen everybody speaks of?" she pressed eagerly, peering around the restaurant with her wide doe eyes.

I bit my lip and immediately darted my eyes to the piano, where Edward was settling down in the bench and rolling up his sleeves -- his usual routine. We'd come just in time to watch him perform.

"Well—" I began, but I knew she'd seen him when a high-pitched squeal rang through the air.

"Boy is he a hunk of meat!" Renee said loudly, earning glares and stares from nearby customers.

I blushed and dropped my gaze to the white plate before me. The opening chords of a Chopin number filled the air, and the restaurant instantly quieted.

Renee and Ally were gaping at the bronze-haired god sitting at the piano, whose eyes were closed and whose face had a serene, pleasant expression. I couldn't help but feel a little arrogant. _I, Bella Swan, was a good friend of Edward Cullen, the most popular pianist in all of Illinois. _

"Wow, he's amazing," Renee said dreamily, and I felt a twinge of sympathy for Phil, who was busy folding and unfolding his napkin.

"I know," I agreed, sighing and bringing my gaze to Edward. His fingers flew across the ivory keys, swift and flawless. He played as though he'd been doing it for years and years. A professional.

I couldn't help but notice he was perfectin every which way. Every strand of hair on his head was sheer perfection. Every crease of his forehead was just right; the sharpness of his cheekbones was flawless; and by far, the curve of his mouth just made me want to kiss him. He was _breathtaking_, and I knew he always would be.

"Here are your orders," said Kate, the waitress, and I reluctantly dropped my gaze to the plates she set onto the table.

I stared at my steaming hot plate of Chicken a la Mushroom, picked up my fork, and gingerly brought a mushroom to my lips. Ally watched me with her wide brown eyes, her feet kicking under the table and her hands politely settled in her lap.

I smiled at her, and she grinned right back before leaning over.

I dropped my head to listen.

"Tat man is cute," she whispered urgently, discreetly darting her gaze to Edward before turning back to me. A girly giggle filled the air. "Tat man look at you," she said.

I stared at her briefly before bringing my gaze to Edward, who was, in fact, staring at me, his emerald green eyes soft and beautiful.

When he saw me looking, he blushed and dropped his gaze down to the piano, though a corner of his lips twitched into a crooked grin. I felt a huge smile form on my face.

"Sweetie, why are you smiling like that?" Renee asked confusedly, feeding Ally a bite of spaghetti. Ally gave me a meaningful look over her spoon.

"Oh, nothing," I said, still grinning goofily as I took a bite of chicken.

Renee opened her mouth to press for more information, but Phil laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. I sent him a grateful look.

We spent most of dinner catching up. Renee and Phil asked me about college and what I planned to do after; I asked Phil how his new job was, as a baseball coach. Renee was a stay-at-home mom, though she usually left Ally at preschool to take care of errands little girls despise. An hour later, after laughs and conversational chatter, Phil signed the receipt, and we prepared to leave. However, Renee—as ever—was persistent.

"Oohoo! Baby, when can we meet him?" she asked enthusiastically, her eyes lusting as she stared at Edward.

I tried not to gag.

"Never," I said stiffly, reaching for my coat and hitching Ally to my hip. _Edward is mine._ God, I sounded like a bitch. "Seriously, Mom," I added when she tried to make a beeline for the stage.

Renee pouted. "But—"

"_No_," I said sternly, sending a slightly miffed glance in Edward's direction. I mentally said goodbye to him before heading for the exit.

I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of my crush, and with Renee as my mother, anything could happen.

-N-e-w-M-o-o-n-

"This is Lincoln Park, girly," I said to Ally. _Not the band_, I mentally added, chuckling.

I readjusted my grip around her little waist, smiling softly at my little sister.

"Ditto," Ally replied.

A chilly breeze swept through the air, blowing her light brown pigtails. She looked absolutely adorable in her brown pants and light blue long-sleeve shirt. A little pink flower was sewn on the bottom right corner, and there were two white buttons at the top.

I watched as she looked around curiously, sucking on her thumb, and smiled when she grinned at the playground waiting for her. I knew she would like it.

Instantly, Ally struggled to get out of my grip, her pigtails jumping while she squirmed.

I set her gently onto the ground, following her around as she stumbled around the grass giggling and laughing on her own. She carried an aura of innocence and liveliness in every step, and she was adorable – I'd give her that much. She also reminded me of myself when I was little.

Almost everything was similar, except for a few differences, such as the shape of her nose and her high forehead– those were Phil's. She had her mother's eyes, just as I did, and the light brown hair I had when I was four. Her eyebrows were also Renee's, as was the curve of her mouth which was very similar to mine, if not identical.

Ally ran over to the playground, clumsily made her way up a ladder, and disappeared behind a huge pole, her laughter loud and clear. A moment later, she appeared on the sand again, dashing over to me with a wide grin on her face.

"Belly!" she screamed, running right smack into my stomach.

I bit my lip to prevent myself from giving an "oomph" at the contact.

"What's up, girly?" I asked her, kneeling onto my knees and putting my hands on her shoulders.

Brown met brown.

"Come play with me!"

I glanced nervously at the playground set, having a sudden vision of me climbing up the ladder and either a) falling off, or b) causing the entire playground set to fall into pieces. I trailed my gaze back to Ally's innocent, childish face, and smiled softly.

"Alright," I replied, and she squealed and tugged my hand.

For a little toddler, she had surprising strength.

I followed after her quickly, trying to not trip over my feet, the sand, and other children. It would be mortifying.

Ally led me to the huge swing set and plopped down onto one of the vacant plastic seats, her lips turned up into a huge smile.

"Push me!" she demanded, quickly grabbing a hold of the chains and wriggling around.

I laughed and gave a light shove at first, watching her laugh and giggle.

Soon enough, she was high above ground, and each time she swung forward, she screamed.

I continued to push her, under her commands, and when she got bored of it, I stopped the swing and let her easily slide onto the sand. Then she ran away, apparently forgetting me.

"Don't go too far!" I yelled after her distancing figure. "Stay where sissy can see you."

"Ditto!" she yelled back.

Chuckling quietly to myself, I walked over to an empty grass area, shaded by a large tree, to avoid sun exposure. Though it was nearing winter, it was a relatively sunny day in Chicago, and the air was cool and comfortable.

Plopping down on the cushiony grass, I crossed my legs in front of me and leaned back onto my palms, having a perfect view of Ally, should anything happen to her.

My thoughts wandered, and I suddenly found myself in a zoned out, lethargic state. I watched Ally, looking but not seeing, as she laughed and grinned and threw her head back screaming with happiness as she flew down a slide with a brown-haired boy beside her. Life for her was perfect. She had two parents, no job, no money to worry about. Not _love life_ to worry about. How I wish I could have that sort of existence.

I couldn't remember much of my life when I was a toddler. I did remember glimpses, but it wasn't as if I remembered everything as clearly as I do last year.

I glanced around Lincoln Park, taking notice of its changes and alterations over decades. I couldn't remember the last time I'd been here at this very park, under this very tree. I knew it was several years ago, maybe when I'd first returned to Chicago.

Chicago was my hometown, and of all the places in Illinois, Lincoln Park was my favorite. When I was a child, Renee had always taken me here to play. I'd walked the ground countless times, and I knew the area by heart.

I spent my teenage years at Forks with Charlie, and then came back to Chicago for undergrad. Lincoln Park had become a place for me to think. I enjoyed the breezes and the calm atmosphere of the trees, and had spent the first year of college life at this park, doing homework, or eating, or just thinking. It was nice to get away from Alice's babbling about Jasper Hale, or Rosalie gushing about that new bartender at Charles Place.

Sighing, I tucked a lock of hair behind my ear and glanced around the playground for Ally, only to find her dashing across the sand to the monkey bars. She expertly swung from bar to bar as if she'd done it her entire life.

"Penny for your thoughts?" a velvety voice asked.

I jumped, and glanced towards the source of the voice. Edward leaned against the side of the tree, his hands tucked into the pockets of his casual blue jeans. He had a grey sweatshirt on, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, revealing the toned skin of his forearms. A corner of his lips turned up to make a handsome, lopsided grin that took my breath away. Even with the dark circles around his eyes, he was the handsomest thing I'd ever seen.

I blushed, picking at a dandelion in the ground. "I was thinking."

"Obviously."

I didn't look as he sat down next to me on the grass. We weren't touching, but I could almost _feel_ him. I could feel the pull of him, even in the air. It was strangely welcoming.

"Why are you here?" I asked softly, tucking my feet under me and placing my hands neatly in my lap.

"I felt like going out," Edward said, sounding sad and miserable.

I chanced a glance up at him, and he was staring straight ahead, his lips in a thin line and his stare hard and firm. From his disheveled appearance, I could tell he'd had a rough night. Sighing, I admired the sharp curve of his jaw, the defined slope of his cheekbone, the angle of his flawless nose….his eyes…his lips…

I realized I was staring too long and quickly looked away, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks.

Clearing my throat uncomfortably, I said, "Do you come here often?"

"No," Edward replied abstractedly. "I usually spend my days at my apartment. But I've always liked this place."

I nodded, playing with the sleeve of my sweater. "I come here to think," I quietly confessed.

Edward sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair. "Me too," he said.

"What do you think about?" I asked curiously. "If you don't mind me asking."

Edward abruptly turned his head and faced me, and I was immediately entranced. His green eyes were endless, flawless, and totally and completely captivating. I couldn't look away.

"Life," he said simply, his stare intensely boring into mine.

My heart thudded unevenly in my chest, but I continued to stare into those eyes for an immeasurable moment. I realized we were leaning closer to each other, just like at the Halloween party.

As if having been underwater and then rising to the surface, Edward blew out a breath and leaned back, away from me. I bit my lip, dropping my gaze to my lap to hide my chagrin and disappointment. My mahogany hair fell over my shoulder, making a curtain between us while my cheeks flushed.

"What do you think about?" Edward finally asked, breaking the silence between us.

"Stuff," I mumbled.

He didn't respond at first. Then, I felt my curtain of hair being moved away, and my cheeks flushed as his eyes met mine.

And just like that, I was lost again.

We stared at each other for what seemed like a millennium. His green eyes were beautiful. I was lost in them, and I knew that I could stare into them all day and never get bored.

"I used to go here when I was little," I said quickly.

Edward blinked, and then nodded, sending me an encouraging smile.

"I remember when I was five or six," I began, not sure _why_ I was explaining this to him, but that I was, "Renee took me here. I met this little boy. He was such a gentleman"—I laughed, and Edward smiled—"and he gave me a bouquet of _grass_. A Grass Bouquet, he called it. He declared his love for me, and we had a thirty-second wedding right here at this park."

Edward smiled and picked at his shoelaces. "Did you guys kiss?"

I shrugged, squinting as I tried to remember. "I don't think so. I think he _tried_ to kiss me, but I ran away."

Edward laughed lightheartedly, and then became serious. "I can't remember much of my childhood. But you, Bella, must have been adorable."

I shrugged again, feeling my cheeks redden. "Only if you consider chubby, dirty-haired, and nail-biting a sight of adorableness."

Edward glanced at me briefly, his eyes tracing my face and hair before he smiled. "I'm sure you were adorable," he repeated, patting my knee lightly.

I rolled my eyes but laughed anyway.

"BELLY!" someone shouted, and something hard plopped into my lap.

Glancing downward, I saw my little sister grinning widely. Her hands were dirty, her hair messy, and her clothes tousled and wrinkled. I knew that when we got home, a bath would be necessary.

"Hey, girly," I said. I readjusted her little body on my lap, feeling Edward's eyes boring into the side of my head. Ignoring him momentarily, I said, "Ally, Mommy isn't going to be happy." I shook my head in disapproval.

She looked at me with a perplexed expression, her brown eyes widely innocent. She really did look like me when I was younger.

I sighed, tucking a lock of hair behind her tiny ear and smiling down at her. "How about this," I began. "When we get home, I'll give you a bath, okay? Then Mommy will be happy."

At this, Ally grinned, flashing me her little baby teeth.

"Ditto," she answered in her toddler voice. "Tanks, Belly."

I chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "You're welcome."

"Can I have ice cweam?" Ally asked earnestly.

I smiled softly at her. "Sorry, Ally. Daddy won't like it if I give you ice cream before dinner."

"Well, can I have dinna, and then eat ice cweam?"

I laughed and kissed her button nose. "Maybe. Okay, sure. But you need to be a good girl," I said sternly, lightly tapping the tip of her nose with my index finger.

She grinned at me. "I be good girl, okay?"

I smiled and nodded.

Abruptly, her expression became serious, and she leaned up and whispered into my ear, "It's tat man, Belly."

"That man?" I asked questioningly, and then I gulped. Edward.

Ally stared at me for a moment, and then jutted her head not-so-discreetly in Edward's direction. By now, I was absolutely sure he was watching us with utmost curiosity.

"Yeah, it's that man," I said, and I couldn't help but add, "His name is Edward."

Ally glanced in his direction before quickly looking back at me. "I saw you talking to him," she whispered into my ear. "Is he you boyfwend?"

The casualness of her question took me completely off guard.

I was slightly dazed at the thought of him being my boyfriend, so dazed that I hadn't realized Ally had crawled off my lap and scurried over to Edward.

"Ally!" I gasped, my gaze moving to the figures next to me.

Edward sat cross-legged on the grass with Ally standing before him, her hands on her hips and her gaze intent on his. She looked a lot like Alice, standing all in-power like that. Edward stared back at her with warmth and slight amusement in his expression.

"Allison," she introduced herself, her voice professional and businesslike. "Allison Dwyer, more commonly known as Ally Dwyer," she said in what I assumed was a menacing voice.

"Edward," he replied, clearly playing along. "Edward Cullen, more commonly known as…Edward Cullen."

I snickered, but Ally didn't notice.

"That" – she pointed at me – "is my sistew. You mess with huw, you mess wit me. Got it, Mister Edwood?"

I watched as something flickered across Edward's beautiful face, and then he smiled breathtakingly at Ally.

"Of course, Mistress Ally," he replied, staring at me briefly.

Then he and Ally seemed to have some sort of stare down, which resulted in Ally nodding in confirmation and crawling into his lap. I was about to tell her to stop, but Edward smiled at me and shook his head.

Ally also didn't notice this exchange. She leaned upward and murmured something into his ear. I expected to see some sort of livid expression on his face, but all I saw was a content and beautiful smile.

Seeing him smile made me smile too.

Edward wasn't looking at me now, but rather at the ground before him, his gaze slightly distant as he listened.

Ally leaned away, looking at him curiously with her wide brown doe eyes.

"Are you?" she demanded.

"Is he what?" I blurted.

Ally ignored me and trained her gaze on Edward, who had an expression that seemed a mix of agony, confusion, and denial.

"No," Edward finally said, looking back at my sister with a slightly disappointed look.

Ally huffed and paused for a moment, looking thoughtful. Then she leaned up to his ear again, and I watched as she spoke and he listened, inwardly dying to find out what she said.

After Edward nodded, Ally stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"Promise?" she asked threateningly, as though a four-year-old would take down a twenty-two-year-old man in a heartbeat.

Edward smiled. "I promise."

After another moment of evaluation, Ally grinned and did something that surprised us both: she stretched up and kissed Edward's cheek.

His lips formed a wide, affectionate smile, and he kissed Ally's forehead in return before she crawled back onto my lap, wrapping her little arms around my neck and sighing into my shoulder.

"I wanna go home, Belly," Ally said, suddenly sounding much more tired than before.

Though I was desperate to know what she had whispered to him, I laughed and got onto my feet, supporting her weight with my hands as I cradled her against my torso.

Then I turned to Edward, feeling my cheeks flush. He was standing too, looking up at the sky with an odd expression, his hair a unique shade of auburn under the sunlight.

"Well," I said awkwardly, causing him to snap his gaze to me, "Bye."

I turned, knowing my neck and face were bright red, and headed off towards the park exit.

"Hey, Bella?" Edward said, making my footsteps come to a stop.

I couldn't fight the grin off my face, but I made sure to compose my expression before turning around to face him. Ally watched us eagerly, her brown eyes darting between Edward and me.

"Yes?" I took a couple steps closer, making sure to keep a distance.

Edward paused, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. "I was wondering…"

I arched an eyebrow, feeling the corners of my mouth twitch as he ran a pale hand through his hair.

"…would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?" He hesitated, and then added, "On a real date."

I swear, at that moment, the moment Edward Cullen asked me out, my heart stopped. And then it picked up full speed.

While I was still trying to overcome the shock and amazement, he quickly stammered, "Well, only if you're not busy. I don't want to sound like I'm forcing you or anything—"

I surprised him by giggling.

"Yes," I answered, feeling my heart swell when a dazzling smile formed on his face. "Yes, I will go out with you tomorrow night."

He exhaled, seeming a lot more relaxed than before. "Brilliant! That's…excellent_._ Really excellent."

I giggled again. "You went all Harry Potter on me," I snickered.

Edward rolled his eyes, but continued to smile that heartwarming smile. "I'll pick you up at seven?" he inquired.

I smiled and nodded.

"Great," he said. We stood awkwardly for a moment, before Edward took a small step forward. Slowly, giving me time to back away, he lightly brought his hand to my cheek and brushed his fingers over the skin, so feather-soft I could barely feel it.

I felt my eyelids droop, and the next thing I knew, my face had become as red as a tomato.

Edward grinned crookedly and dropped his arm. "I'll see you later, Bella."

I nodded distantly and turned around, making a beeline for the exit. I could feel his eyes on me, but I held my breath until I got onto the sidewalk.

"Mister Edward is very handsome," I said breathlessly, looking down at Ally.

She grinned. "Ditto."

--  
**YES! **throws arms into the air** EDWARD CULLEN FINALLY DID IT. its time to get _serious_...**

man, am i happy right now. xD kind of. :P sure hope you liked it. i thought ally was an interesting character. and shoutout to adrienne (if your reading this): GIRLY. :D --she calls me that; thats where i got the idea--

secondly, my sis got me hooked onto TrueBlood -- the books. i havent started the tv series yet, but apparently its really addicting. edward is still hot to me, but bill compton is making his way up. :)

i felt like informing you guys of my addictions. anyway, REVIEW! REVIEW SO THAT EDWARD WILL ASK YOU OUT TOO. bella will never know. T_T

:)


	18. The Lucky One

**eyy guys. sorry i didnt update sooner. my computer internet decided to be poopy and die on me. so im using my sis laptop for the time being. **

**relatively long chapter. fluff. edward. bella. all the good stuff. :)**

**hope you like it!**

**review :O you know you want to. :P**

--

**CHAPTER 17 – The Lucky One**

_**Chemicals React – Aly & AJ**_

_**Halo – Beyonce**_

--

"Hey, Alice?" I asked softly.

Alice pulled the iron curler out of my hair and peered at my reflection in the mirror. "Yes, Bella?"

"You took Italian in high school right?"

Alice smiled cutely and took another lock of my hair, twisted it around the curler, and nodded. "I wanted to go to Italy before college to score some Italian models," she joked.

My smile mirrored hers. "I've been wondering…"

"What is it, B?" she asked casually.

"Well, what does _sei bella in ogni modo_ mean?"

Her expression became thoughtful. "Did Edward, by any chance, say that to you?" she asked slowly.

I nodded mutely.

Abruptly, a humungous smile formed on her face, and she unplugged the curler and handed me a black dress. The instructions for tonight's date was "wear a dress" according to Edward. He also informed me not to worry about Victoria, because he had "handled" everything. Whatever that meant.

In addition to that, I had been able to convince Renee to go around Chicago and site-see with my sister and stepfather. That way, she'd be occupied for the night, and there would be no interruptions on my date, which was a huge relief on my part.

"So?" I asked while Alice zipped up the back of the dress. "What does it mean?"

Alice's wide grin became a soft, tender smile. "_Sei bella in ogni modo,_" she whispered in her silky soprano voice, looking at me through the mirror of her vanity. "_You're beautiful in every way."_

I bit my lip to keep from smiling, but I knew Alice saw it, and she laughed.

"Edward is in love, B," she declared dramatically, checking the straps of my dress and making sure everything was flawless. The dress was a silky ash gray color that was sleeveless with a sweetheart neckline. It hugged my figure at the top part, and then flowed loosely and freely around my knees.

"Yep, he's in love," Alice repeated gleefully, checking my face for make-up smudges and all that. "Just wait until he sees you, my dear."

I blushed and glanced at the clock just as three raps sounded from the door.

Alice squeaked and I jumped, and suddenly, the calm atmosphere had become frantic.

"Oh shit!" I cursed, glancing around the room for my shoes. "Alice! Where are they? Shoes?" I inquired.

"They were next to the bed—" she said frantically, just as there were more knocks on the door. "Ah, crap. I'll go stall. You find those shoes! And don't forget your purse!" Alice bellowed as she ran out her bedroom door.

There was no doubt Edward heard her.

**EDWARD POV**

"Hello," Alice Brandon said pleasantly, as though there was no raucous going on just a moment before. She smiled sweetly at me.

"Hey, Alice," I greeted, smirking. I peered over her shoulder, hoping Bella would pop up any second. "Where's—"

"She'll be right out," Alice said, opening the door widely and letting me in.

I gingerly sat down on the couch, and Alice gracefully sat down across from me. I took a long moment to scrutinize her face.

Alice was – I'll admit – gorgeous. She wasn't as beautiful as Bella, of course, but she was undeniably pretty. Her wide eyes were a unique shade of hazel, and her pink lips were inviting, for Jasper I would assume. She had chalky white skin, high cheekbones, and a small, button nose. I'd put off the thought of having met Alice Brandon before for weeks on end, but now, as I really stared at her, there was a tug in the back of my mind. I just couldn't quite remember.

"You look dashing," she said, clearly uncomfortable with my intense scrutiny.

I blinked and then grinned crookedly, looking down at my black suit. I'd spent a good two hours trying to figure out whether to put a tie, a bowtie, or no tie on at all. In the end, I had settled with a simple black tie, which I hoped was decent enough for this fashion designer and her very beautiful best friend.

"Thank you, Alice," I replied, just as a "ah crap!" rang through the room. I smiled when I recognized Bella's voice.

There were several sounds of clinking and clattering before Bella stumbled down the stairs, clutching her foot in one hand and in the other, a dainty black clutch.

I felt my breath catch. She was absolutely _beautiful._ Her hair was in vibrant curls at the ends, falling loosely around the pale, exposed skin of her back and shoulders. Her dress hugged her body in all the right places, and her defined calves and delicate feet were revealed to me. She was blushing and smiling and all that Bella stuff, her cheeks a wonderful shade of red. Even though she stumbled in those deadly black shoes, she managed to do it gracefully.

From the corner of my eye, Alice watched me with a speculative expression, evaluating my every move. But I still didn't take my eyes off of Bella. My heart was racing, and I was suddenly excited and nervous simultaneously.

When I realized I was gaping like a fool, I stood up in respect to Bella, who smiled and gave me a once-over, which I did in fact notice. Her cheeks reddened, but that only made her more beautiful.

"Hello," I gasped out, my eyes still wide.

"Edward," she greeted anxiously, dropping her gaze with uncertainty.

I slowly stepped closer and brought her small, tiny hand into mine. There it was again: that spark.

"Wow," I breathed, still unable to speak.

Just when I thought her cheeks would pale, she blushed again. "Wow," she repeated, gesturing idly at my suit with her free hand.

I cleared my throat, trying to get my voice to work. _"È bella vedere questa sera,_" I whispered, never breaking contact with her chocolate brown eyes.

Her lips spread to form a wide smile.

"You look beautiful tonight," I translated in a muted whisper.

If possible, her smile got even bigger.

After that, I was at a loss for words, and she seemed to be too. We stood there for what felt like hours, holding hands and soaking up the sight of each other. I just couldn't get enough; she was so beautiful and I wanted to commit this to memory. I would always remember this night.

Someone cleared their throat, and Bella and I turned to find Alice standing up.

She dusted off her jeans with her small pale hands. "Well, I'll be going now," Alice said, her tone once again pleasant and daydreamy. "I've got my own date tonight, so you two go do what you two want to do, and I'll go do what I want to do with who I want to do it with."

With that, she left the room and sauntered gracefully up the stairs. Suddenly, Bella and I were alone. I felt as though my heart was going to fly out of my chest. I was sure she could hear it beating rapidly.

I turned back to Bella, and she was gazing at me with an emotion in her eyes that I couldn't quite place.

I smiled at her, leaned down, and gently pressed my mouth to her soft cheek. "Are you ready?" I asked her.

Blushing, she nodded enthusiastically. "Let's go."

The drive to _Summit House_ was short and sweet. Bella and I sat in comfortable silence while Clair de Lune filled the air, its chords sweet and gentle. Half the time, I had to battle with myself not to randomly pull over and kiss her senseless, but it was difficult with her sitting not three feet away from me.

I pulled into a huge Chicago building parking lot, paid the valet parking manager, and handed him my keys. _Summit House_ was located at the top floor of a Chicago hotel building, so I could pray to God she wasn't scared of heights, especially when it was eighteen stories up.

I quickly got over to the passenger side and opened the door, watching as Bella's eyes widened.

I took her hand, thanked the man, and led her into the hotel.

"Wow…" she gasped, drinking in the grand lobby with glistening chandeliers and clean marble floors. Bellhops in red uniforms were scurrying around carrying luggage bags and there was a concierge table over to our right, where a woman sat speaking on the telephone.

"Welcome to the Grand Encore," the doorman greeted warmly, his wise, ancient eyes taking in the sight of us.

"Thank you," Bella replied softly, still marveling in the luxury of the place.

I nodded curtly and led her over to the elevator.

"You're not afraid of heights right?" I asked her. It was kind of late for that, but I had to ask.

"Nope," she said smugly as we stepped into the elevator.

We squeezed into the corner as more people filed in, carrying suitcases and wearing suits and tuxes.

Bella laughed, and due to the limited amount of space, inadvertently leaned into my side. I reveled in her warmth and beauty, pulling her closer and hoping she wouldn't notice.

"That's good," I replied softly, watching the numbers increase as we went upward.

"This is a beautiful place," Bella whispered, awe-struck. "Even the elevators are nice."

I chuckled. "This is the Grand Encore, Bella."

She smiled as the elevator came to a stop at Floor Eleven and several people exited. "I've heard of it before." Then she gasped and looked up at me with worry laced in her eyes. "This is the most expensive hotel in Chicago!"

I smiled crookedly. "And?"

"It's—" The elevator began its ascent quite swiftly, making her body and stumble into me. Blushing yet still trying to sound mean, Bella said, "It's expensive!" she hissed. Another gasp. "We're not going to _Summit_, are we?"

I felt my smile falter. "Do you have anything against it?"

Bella frowned when she saw my expression. Abruptly, she stood on her toes, putting all her weight into my side, and kissed my cheek.

"Of course not," she whispered gently while I clutched her to my side for dear life. "It's just really expensive, that's all."

"I know," I said, smiling at her. "But you're worth it, Bella. Trust me."

Just then, the elevator doors slid open, and I gently nudged her body. We exited the elevator swiftly and lithely, instantly met by the dim lighting of the restaurant.

_Summit House_ had its own level. The carpeted floor was a unique shade of burgundy, and many circular tables were adorned with a white tablecloth and two comfy chairs with iron swirls. In the far back of the room were eight booths lined up together. And the menu, well, the prices weren't quite normal. All the walls were glass, enabling a spectator to see the entire city of Chicago. The view was magnificent, especially at night, when the sun was setting and Chicago lights had begun to illuminate the darkness. I had brought Bella here at this time on purpose.

"Reservation under Cullen," I said to the hostess, who wore a formal black gown.

"One moment," she said. About a second later, she smiled at us. "Right this way."

She led us over to a secluded table by the window-wall. Two glasses of water were already sitting there, as well as a dimly lit candle and a thin, tall vase of white roses.

"Is this good?" she asked.

I looked down at Bella, who nodded mutely. I quickly pulled out her chair for her (that's what a good boyfriend would do, right?), and she blushed and sat down. After making sure she was comfortable, I settled in the chair beside hers, and the hostess handed us two menus.

"You're waiter will be right out," she said before disappearing.

I opened my menu, peeking over the top of it to admire the chocolate brown eyes and full, glossy red lips of Isabella Marie Swan.

Abruptly, those lips formed a large 'O'.

"Edward, this is expensive!" she squeaked, her eyes wide. "Filet mignon is 29.95?" She sounded absolutely appalled.

But I smiled. "The lobster is 40."

If possible, her jaw dropped even lower.

"I—what—" she stuttered.

I chuckled and lightly placed my hand on her arm. "Bella, you can order anything you want."

"Yeah. Water." Then she skimmed the menu, and her eyes widened. "Four dollars…" she mumbled, looking at me reproachfully.

I frowned at her, and she sighed, turning back to the menu. "Fine, fine, Edward. But only because I love you—"

We both froze, and Bella looked up at me with her wide chocolate brown eyes, her jaw slack again.

Did she just say she loves me?

From the look on her face, I knew it was a purely accidental slip.

"I-I mean—" she stuttered again, and I had to fight the grin off my face, "The way you talk...I love the way you talk," she said lamely, muttering a quiet "God, kill me now" under her breath.

I nodded slowly, and then smiled at my menu. She was too adorable.

"'Ello sir, mademoiselle," said a man with a heavy French accent. His slick, golden-brown hair was gelled back until it shined and he wore a white shirt with a black vest and matching black pants.

"What can I get for zee 'appy couple zoday?" he asked.

I inclined my head to my date, who looked up at me, blushed, and stared back at the menu.

"May I recommendz zee Greek Island salad or zee baked salmon wiz mushrooms for ah, zee kind ladzy?"

Bella pursed her lips unhappily, her eyes darting from the food to the price labeled beside it.

"I'll take the baked salmon, please," she said finally.

The man smiled and took her menu before turning to me. "For you, sir?"

"Lobster," I said simply, and Bella choked on her glass of water.

I stared at her worriedly, but she held up a finger, signaling for me to wait.

"Iz zee lady okay?" the waiter asked uncertainly.

"Yes," Bella squeaked, her face bright red. I took her hand and lightly stroked the back of it with my thumb, hoping it would soothe her in any way possible. It seemed to work, for she sent me a grateful (not to mention beautiful) smile.

The waiter nodded cheerily. "Drinks for zee 'appy couple?"

I glanced at Bella. "May I order for you?" I asked her.

She smiled and nodded.

I grinned crookedly and turned to the waiter. "Two glasses of red wine, please," I said. "Merlot," I added as an afterthought. She might like that.

The waiter bowed and walked away.

I watched him disappear to the kitchen before turning to Bella, who was staring at our intertwined hands with an odd expression.

"You have long fingers," she said bluntly, looking up at me.

I chuckled. "Thank you?"

She smiled softly and looked down at our hands again.

A thoughtful look painted her face, as though she was contemplating something. Suddenly, her other hand appeared on the table, and she cradled my large hand in both of her own. Her hands were soft and warm and welcoming; everything about her was flawless.

I watched her in silence. She never took her eyes off my hand as she traced the lines of my palm with her index finger, slowly but surely, as though memorizing each and every one. After flipping my hand over so that my palm rested on hers, she trailed her finger lightly along the bluish veins on the back of my hand. Something about the way she did it was so intimate, eloquent even.

When a couple minutes went by, Bella peeked up at me under her eyelashes, and I felt my breath hitch. Looking at me like that, she looked so innocent yet seductive at the same time; it was breathtaking. Bella smiled softly and laced her fingers in between mine again, and we slowly grasped each other again. Our hands were perfect together.

Of course, the waiter then appeared with our glasses of wine, practically ruining our moment. He looked sort of guilty, God bless his heart, and quickly set the glasses onto the table, bowed, and hurried away.

"Merlot," I said, smiling and handing her a glass.

Bella dropped our hands under the table but didn't let go, and brought her attention to the flute of red liquid. She stared at it curiously, peering over the rim and sniffing it, I assume.

"It's good for blood circulation," I informed her, grinning.

I took a sip and over the glass, I watched her. With her free hand, she gingerly brought it to her lips and took a small, cautious sip. She swallowed, blinked a couple times, and then took another sip, larger this time.

"Like it?" I asked curiously.

Bella smiled brightly and nodded, setting the glass down and cradling my hand into both of hers again. I smiled into the rim of the wine glass.

"The view is breathtaking," Bella murmured, gazing out the large window-wall meanwhile idly playing with my fingers. It was, indeed, breathtaking. The sky was a midnight blue color, though not stark black, and the tall buildings of Chicago stood tall and bright, every illuminated window adding more to its beauty. We were so high up that looking down was a slightly dizzy sight, but Bella didn't seem to mind. She rested one of her hands under her chin and continued to stare.

I put my own glass down and admired her profile.

I couldn't help but feel that everything about her was perfect. Her little nose was curvy and protruded from her face in the most fantastic way, and I loved the sight of her cherry red lips, soft and glossy and utterly inviting. Her wide brown eyes were pensive and thoughtful, and her pale cheeks had just a splatter of red.

"I agree," I answered in the movie-type, guy-looks-at-girl-while-girl-enjoys-view-that-is-not-him sort of way. Cliché.

Bella's smile widened and she seemed a lot more confident and comfortable. She looked down at our hands for the third time.

"Do you like that?" I asked lightly, bringing one of her hands to my mouth and pressing a gentle kiss to the back of her hand, and then her knuckles.

She nodded, her cheeks becoming a delicate shade of red while she watched.

"I like it too," I said genuinely, smiling at her.

Abruptly, someone cleared their throat, and I turned (quite angrily) to find our waiter standing with a tray of steaming hot food. Despite my glare, he grinned pleasantly.

"Zee food iz readzy," the man said with sanguinity, daintily placing the plate of salmon in front of Bella, and then the lobster dish in front of me. "Enjoy zee dinner."

He bowed again and disappeared just as swiftly as before. I appreciated his respect for our privacy.

Bella stared at her plate of baked salmon, her eyes wide, her lips parted. In order to eat, we had to release our hold on each other, as much as I hated that fact. Fortunately, Bella didn't seem too happy it about it either. She smiled at me and turned back to her plate, swallowing nervously. After a moment of hesitation, she picked up her fork and examined the intricate swirls and patterns carved into it.

"This looks really good," she said hungrily, eyeing her salmon again.

I smiled as I too picked up my fork. "Let's eat."

We spent most of the early part of dinner chatting idly about our day, since we felt it was appropriate for some conversation. Deep down, I spent most of my time watching the way her chocolate brown eyes sparkled when she spoke of something she loved, or the way her lips moved while she chewed.

About ten minutes later, Bella put down her fork and stared at my lobster with an expression I could only identify as blunt desire.

I wiped my mouth with the cloth napkin and slowly put it back down onto my lap, looking at her with an arched eyebrow.

"Would you like some?" I asked casually.

She quickly shook her head, looking guilty and slightly ashamed.

"No," she squeaked. "It's a forty-dollar lobster. I'm good with my fish."

She hastily brought a bite of salmon to her mouth, chewing quickly and then swallowing.

"You know, lobster is technically a fish too," I said smugly. "It really is delicious. You can have some, if you want…"

She was conflicted; I could tell.

To help, I pushed my plate in her direction. "You don't mind sharing, do you?" I asked uncertainly.

Bella blushed and shook her head.

I felt myself smile. "Well, go ahead. Take some."

Bella hesitated, and then blurted in a high voice, "It's your dinner Edward. Your really, really expensive dinner—"

I rolled my eyes at her and smiled encouragingly. "Would you like me to do it for you?"

She looked taken aback for a moment.

"I…" She was conflicted again. "I can feed myself," she said quietly. Cute.

"Ah, well, I'mma do it anyway," I said, chuckling and spearing a bit of lobster for her. I held the fork up to her mouth. "Open up, Bella."

She stared at me tentatively, and then gradually her lips parted.

I smugly placed the fork in her mouth, and without taking her eyes off mine, she enclosed her lips around it.

At that moment, I nearly fainted.

She didn't even look like she was trying to make it seductive, but hell, I couldn't stop looking at her lips. All I had to do was lean forward and… I brought my gaze to her nose, and then her forehead. The farther away from those lips, the better. For now, at least.

She chewed thoughtfully, and suddenly her eyes closed, and she moaned.

_Shit._

"Yummy," she brightly said after swallowing.

_Shit, shit, shit._ "You liked it," I said shakily, unable to quit gaping.

Bella nodded enthusiastically, seeming not to notice anything wrong with me. "Would you like some salmon?" she asked cheerily.

After a quick mental lecture, I nodded and reached for the fork, but her hand stopped me.

"Can I try?" she asked curiously, and I couldn't deny those pleading brown eyes even if I wanted to.

Taking my expression as confirmation, she took her fork, sliced off a bit of the fish, and brought it to my mouth. The procedure went pretty much the same, except I really enjoyed the buttery salmon. It was slightly sour because of the lemon added.

"Delicious," I said cockily.

Bella smiled radiantly. "Good."

We sank into easy conversation after that, and suddenly, I was telling Bella about my childhood.

"I was adopted by Carlisle and Esme when I was eleven," I said to her. "Emmett was thirteen, and they already had him as a son. I spent most of my childhood here in Chicago, but then we moved to Alaska. When it was time for college…well, you know the rest," I said, recalling that time we were at the hospital.

Bella nodded empathetically and reached for her glass of wine. It was half-empty. After a moment of hesitation, she said, "You were adopted…" She watched me warily. "Edward, what happened to your real parents?"

I couldn't help it. My expression turned icy and cold, my hand tightened around the fork, my lips pressed together, and my nostrils flared. Bella looked absolutely frightened. "I'm sorry," she said quickly, dropping her gaze shamefully to her plate. "I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No," I said with as much gentleness as I could. "It's okay. It's not your fault."

Bella looked doubtful.

I anxiously cleared my throat and said, "What about you? Your childhood?"

She looked grateful for the subject change, though still fairly appalled.

Bella proceeded to tell me about her parents' divorce when she was seven, and how she'd spent her earlier years with her mom, Renee, and then spent her high school years with her dad, Charlie, because she wanted Phil and Renee to enjoy their new life as a married couple. She continued to describe her friendships with Rosalie and Alice, and her connection to Lincoln Park, as well as the reason she brought her sister there.

"It kind of stuck out to me, you know?" Bella said, slicing off a bit of the strawberry cheesecake we ordered for dessert. "I felt Ally would enjoy it," she continued with a halfhearted shrug.

"I used to go to Lincoln Park too," I said quietly. "My…real…parents used to take me there when I was six or seven."

Bella looked at me thoughtfully, her eyes scrutinizing mine, before she nodded and smiled gently. "They must have been fantastic."

_I wouldn't know. I was too young._

I simply nodded and took sip of wine.

"You know," Bella began randomly, "I used to pronounce Chile as chyle." She took another bite of cheesecake, meanwhile watching me curiously.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Wow."

"Yeah," she said, giggling, "before a guy in my class finally decided to tell me I'd been saying it wrong for nine years."

I threw my head back and laughed, and her eyes brightened. She grinned smugly.

Without thinking, I reached under the table and found her tiny hand again, desperate for some sort of physical contact. Bella looked down at her lap and laced her fingers with mine tightly; it was oddly comforting, touching Bella. She began to trace the veins of my hand again, with the similar gentleness and affection. I watched her soundlessly, relishing the sight of her face.

"Edward," Bella suddenly said, her tracing coming to an abrupt stop. She looked up at me, and I was surprised to find her eyes full of...uncertainty?

"Edward," she said again, holding my hand tightly in hers. "You don't have to tell me this, but what did Ally say to you yesterday?" she asked quietly, as if ashamed for even bringing it up.

I absentmindedly brought her hand to my mouth again, placing delicate little kisses on each of her knuckles. "She asked me if I was your boyfriend," I said slowly.

Bella paused, and then nodded, taking one of my hands into both of hers and playing around with my fingers again. "What about the second time?" she asked.

"The second time," I answered, smiling gently, "I swore I'd always protect you, no matter what." I wasn't even ashamed to admit it. I wanted her to know how much I cared about her.

Bella stared at me for a long moment, and then a gorgeous, breathtaking smile formed on her face.

I gently brought her hands to my lips again and stared directly into her eyes as I spoke. "If you slip and fall into the ocean, I'll jump in and pull you out; if you're walking and suddenly fall into a mine, I'll catch you. Hell, if you get abducted by leprechauns, I'll beat the shit out of every one of them until they give you back," I said as nonchalantly as I could, though deep down, I meant every word of it. I'd do anything for this woman.

Bella blushed just as Bella always does.

"I mean it, Bella," I said sincerely. "You've got me as long as I'm here. I don't break my promises." I shook my head to emphasize my point.

If possible, her cheeks flamed even more. She lightly tucked her bottom lip between her teeth, looking shy and timid again. Suddenly, her eyes met mine, and it held an emotion I couldn't quite comprehend. Admiration? Affection, maybe? Or was I completely and utterly out of my right mind to consider it as one of love?

"Thank you, Edward," she said softly, her red lips curved into a warm smile. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

I smiled, leaned over, and kissed the top of her head, instantly assaulted by the fresh scent of strawberries. After a lingering second, I pulled away and grinned crookedly; she was blushing again, and I loved it.

It took me a moment to realize our heads were bent so close together. I could feel her warm breath and the heat that radiated from her body. I didn't think; I didn't stop myself. The only thing I registered were the soft red lips getting closer and closer…

The instant our lips touched, tremors shot throughout my entire body. The spark was incredible, and her lips were so soft and warm. Her nose lightly nudged my cheek, and I could feel every breath she took. I closed my eyes and decided to live the moment to its fullest extent, simply focusing on the feel of her mouth on mine. I knew I was the lucky one. The one person who got to kiss Isabella Marie Swan. I wondered if she could feel my heart race, or the love I felt for her. I didn't even deny it; it was love and nothing else.

Something feathery and soft brushed across my jaw, and it took me a moment to realize it was Bella, lightly cupping my cheek in the gentlest way imaginable. I instinctively reached up and grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her closer. This had to stop; this really, really had to stop before I went past PG.

Slowly and quite reluctantly, I pulled away, keeping my eyes closed and trying not to attack her in an intimate, horny-teenager sort of way. And hell, the kiss wasn't even that feverish. It was a _chaste kiss._ Yet Bella made it feel as though I'd just run a marathon.

Cautiously, I slid open one eye and peeked at her. Bella's eyes were closed and her lips were curved into a small, satisfied smile. I would kiss her over and over again just to see that happy smile.

Her eyelids slowly lifted, and I couldn't help but grin when I saw the radiance in her brown eyes. Her cheeks were red, but she kept smiling as though she'd just won a million dollars. I had caused that; I'd made her happy.

"Edward Cullen," she whispered softly, leaning into me and resting her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head again. "You are an amazing kisser," Bella sighed contently.

I chuckled. _I love you, Bella._

**BELLA POV**

"Alice is on a date, so I've resorted to you, Rosalie Hale," I said, peering at my reflection in the spotless mirrors. My cheeks were a rosy red, my eyes were bright, and I had the biggest grin on the entire planet. I checked to make sure the make-up on my nose hadn't smeared. It was necessary to conceal the green splotches, and though it didn't hurt much, it looked pretty bad.

"We need to make this quick," I said, pulling out a tube of lip gloss. "I ditched Edward to go to the restroom. He thinks I'm peeing or something right now."

Rosalie laughed through her phone. "Oh, sure, ignore Rosalie's sexual needs."

"You animals," I said, laughing along with her.

Rosalie chuckled. "Okay, so make this quick, you said? Talk to me, B."

I proceeded to explain the events of the night, giving all the gory details and all that. Occasionally, a woman would enter, dressed just as formally, use the restroom, and then exit. But I spoke swiftly and clearly as Rosalie listened, feeling my heart race and my blood pump in excitement.

"…now I'm here, talking to you," I finished.

"My God, he finally kissed you!" Rosalie squealed. "About time, too. We all know he has built up sexual tension that can be handled if you—"

"Rose," I said stiffly. "It was only a chaste kiss."

"Oh, really?" she asked, sounding serious. "You described it as though you guys had some hot make-out session."

"I did not," I said defensively, but I imagined her rolling her eyes. "Okay, fine, I did. But he's such a good kisser! I can't wait to find out what he's like if we were to…ya know…"

"Hit first base?"

I blushed. "Sure."

Rosalie laughed, and I sighed dreamily, still trying to get over the high of kissing Edward. "I think I love him," I said, trying to understand how it felt on my tongue. It was different, but not in a bad way.

"Aw, that's sweet," she replied, sounding like she meant it. "He's quite the charmer." Abruptly, her voice had a faraway tone to it. "Did ya hear that, Em? _Your brother's_ _quite the charmer._ Why can't you kiss me like that?!"

There was a faint, "But baby, I thought you enjoyed the sex!" in the deep, booming voice I recognized as Emmett's.

"Do you guys ever _not_ do that stuff?" I asked dryly, when Rosalie returned.

I heard her laugh again. "Of course, B. We're humans, just like you. We need our sleep."

I rolled my eyes and then frowned. "Wait, isn't Emmett in New York?"

"No, he came back today."  
"He did?! How come I didn't know?"

Rosalie chuckled. "I picked Emmett up from the airport while Alice got you ready for your date night extravaganza. Where have you been?" she teased.

I rolled my eyes again. "Anyway, I felt like venting to you. I'll talk to you more tomorrow, okay?"  
"Tomorrow?" Rosalie asked, and I imagined her arching her eyebrows. "B, Do you have plans to do something tonight? With a sexy musician?"

My cheeks flamed. "You know what? I'm done here. I have a date to get back to."

"Fine. I've got a horny, non-charming boyfriend I need to take care of." Her voice got that distant tone again. "Did you hear that, Em? _Non-charming!_ Anyway, enjoy your night, B."

I smiled. "You too, Rose."

Five minutes later, I was weaving through the restaurant tables to get to Edward, who was staring out the window with a thoughtful look on his beautiful face. He didn't notice me coming at first, until I cleared my throat and smiled at him.

"Hey," he greeted, smiling arrogantly. "I was afraid you were trying to pull a dramatic escape on me."

I laughed. "How would that work?"

"Well, you know what they say," Edward said with indifference, though his green eyes shined as he watched me. "The woman crawls out the bathroom window to escape her obnoxious date."

_As if I'd get away from Edward._ I rolled my eyes at him. "Edward, we're eighteen stories up. There's no way I'd make it to the ground without falling and dying."

Edward chuckled and shrugged. "Well, if you're lucky, you could be bitten by a spider"—he started doing all these hand motions—"and get those awesome powers where you throw webs at buildings, and then you can start swinging from place to place with people shouting, 'It's Spider-Woman!' over and over—"

"Har har," I said, rolling my eyes and then laughing.

Edward laughed along with me. After a couple minutes of chuckles and giggles, he said, "Are we ready to go?"

I bit my lip. "You paid, didn't you." I didn't even make it a question.

Edward frowned at me but nodded as we stood up. "I'm your date, Bella, of course I'm paying, and don't you question me," he said sternly, when I opened my mouth to protest.

"Fine," I mumbled.

Edward smiled crookedly and I instantly felt my hand being shielded by something warm and familiar. I looked down and felt my lips spread into a smile; my hand was in Edward's.

I glanced back up, and Edward was grinning down at me, his expression a little arrogant but most definitely full of adoration. He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine again, and then pulled away a little too soon. Though it was a simple chaste kiss, it made my heart race and my cheeks flush.

We walked over to the elevator (I was still blushing), and Edward said a quick goodbye to the hostess, Irina. The ride down was full of cheeky smiles and sideways glances. When we got to the lobby of the Grand Encore, Edward led us outside. I made way for the valet parking, but a gentle tug on my hand told me I was going the wrong way.

"Come walk with me," Edward said softly, his smile affectionate. I loved that about him.

We walked slowly along the white concrete sidewalk, his arm around my waist and my head resting against his shoulder. The air was chilly tonight, teasing me for the fact that I hadn't brought a jacket. I shivered when a cold breeze swept through the air and leaned closer into Edward's side, needing his warmth.

Edward suddenly stopped walking, and in a move so lithe and graceful, took of his suit jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"You're going to get sick," he said with a frown. He cupped my cheeks gently and looked into my eyes. "I don't want you getting sick," he said firmly.

I bit my lip and blushed.

Edward sighed and brushed the hair out of my face. "You blush a lot, Bella," he said, smiling. "I love that about you. Kind of like how you love the way I talk."

My cheeks reddened, and I laughed, lightly shoving his chest and walking ahead.

He caught up with me easily, his hands tucked into his pockets and his chin held high while he watched me.

"You tease," I grumbled, but he knew I was smiling.

"I'm a handsome tease," Edward said, chuckling. I couldn't deny that; he was right.

"You know, one time, I accidentally dented the hood of Alice's sixteenth birthday car, and as a punishment, I had to endure eight hours of non-stop shopping," I said gingerly.

Edward laughed. "What? You don't like shopping?"

I shrugged. "It's alright. I mean, I've got everything I need. Alice just really loves to give me more. She doesn't like what I wear."

Edward looked down at me with a peculiar expression. "I like what you wear," he said, frowning. "I think you look nice."

I blushed. "Thanks."

He didn't reply, but I could almost feel the smile radiating off of his body. Suddenly, he leaned down and kissed my cheek again. I bit my lip and wondered how he always made me blush.

Another gust of wind came, and I bit back a shiver. He noticed.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Edward said, slipping his arm around my waist and eyeing me worriedly. "I wasn't thinking. Why don't we head back to the car, now?" Edward suggested guiltily, his face just a couple inches from mine.

He started turning us around, but I walked up front and faced him, trying to work up all the dignity I had left.

"Edward?" I asked.

"What is it, Bella?" he murmured, his brow furrowing.

"Can…Can we do what we did at the restaurant?" I mumbled, almost incomprehensibly.

Edward looked confused for a moment, and then understanding dawned on his beautiful face. His smile was brighter than the stars, and he took a step closer, until our torsos were touching. I felt myself grin giddily.

"Miss Swan, are you asking if it's alright to kiss me?" he asked, teasing now, his eyes amused. But he brushed the hair away from my face and licked his lips in anticipation.

I shrugged, playing along. "I guess you could think of it that way, Mr. Cullen."

Edward chuckled lightly, and then his expression became solemn. Gradually, he leaned down and slowly captured my lips with his, his eyes hooded and his hand crawling up my side to the small of my back. His other hand slipped into my hair, and he pulled me closer, his breath unsteady. I was sure he could feel my heart beating.

If there was one thing to say about this kiss, it was most definitely not PG. It wasn't chaste like the ones at _Summit House_, and was by far not the little pecks on the cheek. No. This was something more passionate, more fanatical than anything I'd ever experienced. This was a _real_ kiss, with no hesitance and no holding back. I kissed him with all my might, doing my best to convey feelings I couldn't put into words. Did I even have the courage to tell him? My hands wove through the locks of his soft, messy hair, and I couldn't think straight; my thoughts were haywire. I was totally and completely consumed by Edward Cullen.

He gave a ragged breath and pulled away slightly, gasping for air. I did the same; it was the most intense kiss I'd ever had.

Edward closed his eyes and rested his forehead against mine, the tip of my nose nudging his every now and then. I couldn't tell what was going on in that mind of his.

Abruptly, a smile graced his face, and he opened his eyes. The words that fell from his lips were unbelievably seductive, yet sweet and beautiful.

"_Lei mi fa sentire cose che non ho mai sentito prima,_" he breathed smoothly, though still panting. He laughed breathlessly and kissed me again, before pulling away.

I giggled like a teenager. "What does that mean?"

"Oh, Bella," he whispered, his lips an inch from mine. "_You make me feel things I've never felt before."_

The blood crept up my neck and into my cheeks, and I couldn't fight off the goofy smile. Edward laughed and lightly pecked my lips one more time, making me sigh happily. I was kissing Edward Cullen. Boy was I the lucky one.

-B-r-e-a-k-i-n-g-D-a-w-n-

"You know, usually, when a guy comes to the girl's house after a date, they do stuff that's quite vigorous," Edward said jokingly as I let him into the apartment.

I rolled my eyes. "You've been here before, remember?" A lot of times, actually. "This should be your second home."

Edward smirked and put his hands on my waist, his eyes darkening. "My second home is having my hand"—he took my hand into his, and I held onto it as tight as I could—"in yours."

I bit my lip and blushed. "What's your first home?" I asked.

"Your lips."

He didn't falter, he didn't blush, and he didn't laugh. He was dead serious.

My cheeks turned a darker shade of red, but I got on my tippy-toes and kissed him again. I couldn't stop; after three years of crushing on Edward, I thought I deserved the reward.

"Rosalie is out with Emmett and Alice is out with Jasper," I informed him, wondering how provocative it must have sounded to Edward.

His smirk showed me what he was thinking. "In that case…" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck. "You dirty-minded person."

Edward chuckled, followed by a shrug. "Bella, I'm a twenty-two-year-old man. What do you expect me to say? 'Oh, you just go sit over there and I'll sit over here. If I want to kiss you, I'll just grab the pillow next to me and imagine it's you.' I don't think I can live with that," he said innocently, his lips jutting out in a pout.

I arched an eyebrow at him. "A pillow? Really?"

Edward laughed. "Well, it wouldn't be the same experience. I mean, for one, your lips are really soft and warm, and I don't think pillows can compare to that," he explained, smiling crookedly. "Besides, why would I kiss a pillow when the real thing is right here?" He lightly tapped my bottom lip with his index finger. "It's all hypothetical."

"You know what?" I said. "I want you to kiss me."

"You know what?" Edward quoted. "I think I will."

He chuckled and eagerly pressed his lips to mine again, his thumbs drawing steady circles on my waist and his mouth warm and familiar. Suddenly, I felt something hard hit my back – the wall. We had been moving, but I was too caught up in Edward Land to notice.

He gently laced one of his hands into my hair, no doubt messing up the curls and causing some huge knot to form. I didn't mind though; I was pretty much assaulting his head of bronze-colored hair as well. He pulled away, took a deep breath, and kissed me again. That's how it worked for what felt like hours, though it was only several minutes.

As always, something had to happen.

"Well, don't you two look incredibly comfortable."

I jumped and tore my mouth away from Edward's, feeling myself blush as Rosalie and Emmett stared at us, their jaws slack and their eyes wide open. Rosalie shook her head at me, an amused expression on her face. Meanwhile, Emmett shared a look with Edward, who was glowering in return. But he didn't move his arms from around my waist.

"I think this room is taken, Emmett," Rosalie said stiffly.

"Or the whole apartment," her boyfriend replied, shrugging as though he was talking to a friend, but his brown eyes glinted deviously.

"You know, I always thought we were the physical ones," Rosalie teased. "Oh, and uh, Edward, you have some lip gloss—yeah, there you go," she said, snickering as Edward sheepishly wiped at his mouth.

I glared at her, and she smiled innocently. "You know what? Emmett and I will head back to his hotel room, right baby?" she said, eyeing Emmett with a look that said, "You better say yes."

Emmett chuckled and replied, "Of course, Rose."

She grinned and grabbed his hand, but not before turning to me with a conceited expression. "You guys can do whatever you want, just don't touch my bedroom," she said. "Oh, and don't break that vase over there; it cost me a lot of money."

After a wink at me, she and Emmett headed back out the door.

I slowly turned to face Edward, only to find him a deep scowl on his face. No doubt because of Emmett.

"Edward?" I lightly smoothed out the creases of his forehead.

He blew out a heavy breath, and with great effort, smiled at me, though his eyes held a fire I couldn't comprehend.

"You okay?" I asked softly.

Edward nodded and after a couple seconds, said, "It's getting late, Bella. I really should get going."

I frowned but grudgingly nodded, deciding to choose the righter, more justified side of the night. Stupid me and my goody-two-shoes-ness.

I handed him his suit jacket at the doorway, having no need for it now, but he shook his head and smirked. "Keep it, Miss Swan. You can think of me tonight."

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Don't worry, Mr. Cullen. I will definitely be thinking of you, jacket or no jacket."

Edward smiled and kissed me one last time, long and lingering and hard. Finally he pulled away, offered me a tiny grin, and headed down the hallway. I watched him disappear behind the corner before closing the door behind me.

The apartment was silent now, even sort of eerie, but I couldn't let it bother me. I was positively glowing as I leaned back against the door and smiled. I was such a lucky girl.

--  
**as tempted as it was to have edward spend the night, i refrained! ._. giggle. at least she has his suit jacket. and merlot. is that good? i had no idea which was good so i had to look up wines, seeing as im not. adult. xD merlots common though i think. whatever. :P and i hope the leprechaun comment wasnt insulting. D: if it was, let me knowand ill change it.**

**so yeh. totally hope you loved the chapter. i thought it was pretty good. :)**

**REVIEW. so that edward will kiss you too. :D bella will never know.**


	19. The Freedom of No Speech

**okay this chapter is buildup and fluff. im not even kidding. and someone makes a quick reappearance. ;)**

*****I would likee to give a shoutout to FATE OF SHADOWS: i apologize again for Rosalie's exclamation in the previous chapter. ive fixed the conversation, so everything should be alright now. once again, im really really sorry!*****

**now, please read. oh and about the song for the chapter, it jsut felt like it fit. for me at least. besides, i love that song. :)**

**--**

**CHAPTER 18 – The Freedom of No Speech**

**_Sweet Silver Lining - Kate Voegele_**

**_--  
_**  
"What was that? The eightieth kiss in an hour?" I asked Edward, quirking an eyebrow at him.

He laughed at me. "I was going for eighty-five. Looks like I need five more." He grinned crookedly, leaned down, and pressed his lips to mine again. "One." Kiss. "Two." Kiss." Three—"

"Four—five!" I exclaimed, kissing him back two times.

Edward threw his head back and laughed again.

It had been three weeks since my first date with Edward, which had been by far one of the best nights of my entire life. Thanksgiving had gone by fantastically. Alice had visited her adoptive parents who'd moved to California a couple years before, and Edward had spent it with me and the rest of my immediate family, excluding Charlie. Renee had interrogated every single detail about him, but Phil and Edward got along instantly. Ally simply sat on the couch sucking her thumb, her innocent little eyes watching Edward's every move.

It was now the beginning of December, and Chicago weather was really starting to get unbearable. The icy winds bit at my cheeks and nose, and every time you exhaled, mist would come out, lingering for a moment before vanishing. Renee, Ally, and Phil flew back to Florida about three days ago, just as Rosalie and Emmett returned from Seattle, looking bright and cheerful and totally in love. Rosalie was also looking much less stressed than before, just as Alice was, since the whole fashion show was over.

Moreover, Edward and I had officially become "boyfriend/girlfriend" and I couldn't describe how happy I was. He was such a gentleman, and he was very, very adorable. Not to mention a good kisser.

"You guys are sweet," Alice said, smiling harmoniously. Then she glared at Edward. "But you're keeping her from her duties, Cullen. She needs to help me plan the charity ball!" Alice exclaimed, half serious, half joking.

Edward shrugged indifferently. "Hey, Alice, could you move away from the TV screen? Bella and I are watching a movie."

Rather than complying, Alice crossed her arms and wrinkled her nose. "It didn't look like it when I came in here," she accused.

"You just came in at the wrong time," I said innocently.

She rolled her eyes but laughed this time.

Edward chuckled. "Bella doesn't mind me, does she?" He smiled dazzlingly at me and ran his fingers through my hair. I knew he knew it worked.

I sighed and turned to Alice. "Nope. Edward is here to stay, my friend."

Alice rolled her eyes, and then her expression became serious. "I hope you don't mind, Cullen, but I need to talk to Bella for a moment."

We shared a look, and in the end, I sighed, kissed Edward's cheek, and stood up. Alice didn't say a word as she led us into the kitchen. She plopped into one of the chairs at the kitchen table and gestured for me to do the same. I obliged.

"So?" I asked, bouncing my knee up and down impatiently.

Alice clasped her hands together and set them on the table, her brow furrowing and her mouth opening and closing, but she said nothing. I knew she was going to speak eventually, so I kept silent.

"Jasper asked me to move in with him," Alice said quietly.

My knee froze, and I gasped. "Alice! That's great—"

"No, it's not," Alice said, staring at me with a dead expression.

I frowned at her. "What do you mean?"

"It could make or break our relationship," Alice said sadly, shaking her head. "I love Jasper too much. If this living arrangement doesn't work, we may break up, and I do _not_ want that."

"So you said no?"

Alice shook her head. "I said I'd think about it."

I stared at my best friend for a long, long moment. She and Jasper had been together since high school. He had never been unfaithful to her, and she had never cheated on him. They were _made_ for each other, everyone knew that. And now that Alice was explaining to me how uncertain she was of Jasper Hale, it was unnerving.

I opened my mouth to reassure her, but she spoke first.

"When I told him that, he looked so _hurt_, Bella!" she gasped guiltily, trying to keep her voice level. "I want to move in with him, but—"

"But why don't you?" I whispered, taking one of her small hands into mine. "Alice, you love him, don't you?" I asked softly. I rubbed soothing circles on the back of her hand. "He loves you back. You guys are perfect for each other," I said.

Alice's bottom lip quivered. I knew she was trying not to cry.

"But—"

"No, listen here, Alice Brandon," I said firmly. Then I made my voice as gentle as possible. "When you and Jasper move in together, I can promise you that everything will be okay. You guys love each other, and as long as you remember that, things will be fine," I assured her.

Alice looked at me doubtfully, but I shook my head. "Don't look at me like that, Ali. Go find Jasper right now and tell him to make some room in his closet."

There was no quiver in my voice, and I knew I had convinced her, or at least appeased her. I was sure of what I had said; I couldn't imagine Alice without Jasper, or vice versa. Though Jasper was a man of few words, the way he looked at my best friend was worth a thousand.

I gave Alice's hand a gentle squeeze before standing up and pulling her with me.

"Thanks, B," she mumbled, stepping closer and wrapping her arms around my waist. I smiled into her shoulder.

"No problem. Now go," I said, giving her a little nudge and then laughing. "Go!"

Alice gave me a wet, slobbery grin and headed up the stairs, her short, inky hair bouncing with her movements. I caught the last whiff of a sniffle before she disappeared.

I sighed and headed back into the living room, where the TV screen was on pause and Edward was standing by the fireplace, gazing at the photo frames. I took a moment to admire this Greek god before walking up to him.

"That's Emily," I said over his shoulder. "She was in my biology class in high school. We talk every now and then."

Edward smiled.

"And that's Alice, Rosalie, and me." I gestured to another picture. "It was the summer before Rosalie had to leave for college. We'd spent the entire summer together. My dad, Charlie, was so miffed."

"Is that so?" he asked, chuckling.

I nodded. "He always thought I was sneaking out to hang with boys."

Edward laughed, and then raised an eyebrow at me. "Did you?"

I shook my head, biting my lip nervously. "I wasn't into boys much, Edward. That was Rosalie and Alice."

He stared at me blankly. "So you never dated anyone?"

"One person," I sighed regretfully. "Mike Newton. It was a disaster. The guy was too clingy."

Edward chuckled. "Alright."

"What about you?" I asked curiously. "Ever date anyone in high school?"

To my surprise, he shook his head. "I was too focused on schoolwork at the time. Remember? Carlisle and Esme and the whole biology-doctor escapade."

"Oh," I said, astonished. "But didn't a lot of girls—"

"Oh, yes," Edward said, shuddering. "I had love notes and stale brownies in my locker every day for two years," he confessed unhappily.

I patted his arm. "Poor you," I joked, making him roll his eyes.

Then he chuckled and moved his gaze to the next picture.

I instantly blushed. "That's—"

"You," he finished, picking up the frame and smiling adoringly at the photo inside. "How old are you in this?"

"Five," I said quietly. "It's such an old picture—"

"I was right," Edward said, chuckling. "You _were_ adorable."

I felt myself smile as I looked up at him -- my boyfriend. I wrapped my arm around his and leaned into his side, enjoying the sweet scent of his body and the warmth that radiated from it.

"I've got my two front teeth missing," I said, pointing at the gap in my teeth.

Edward chuckled and turned to face me, his pale hand coming up to rest on my cheek. "You're still beautiful, you know," he said softly, glancing briefly at the picture. "You look just like how I imagined you as a child."

"You…imagined me as a child?" I asked mutely.

He shrugged sheepishly. "Curiosity."

"You're too curious for your own good," I teased.

Edward smiled unaffectedly, brought five-year-old-me to his lips, and kissed the photo frame. Then he placed it back onto its spot on the fireplace and in one smooth and graceful movement, spun around and kissed me.

I hadn't had time to catch a breath before, so I pulled away sooner than normal. Edward smirked and dragged his lips across my cheek, down to my jaw, and back up to my temple. Feather-soft. But I knew it was happening.

I grinned and pressed my lips to his again, and he chuckled. Life couldn't get any better.

-N-e-w-M-o-o-n-

"Seth? Seth Clearwater?"

"The one and only," he said brightly, his ruffled brown hair in a bushy disarray on his head. "'Sup, Bella?"

I chuckled. "What are you doing here?"

Seth smirked and leaned back against the booth rest. "I'm here for dinner," he answered bluntly. "This restaurant _does_ serve food, doesn't it? Or should I go to the pharmacy on 12th street?"

"Ha ha," I said, rolling my eyes and tapping my pen on the pad. "Where's Jake?"

Seth's smile slid off his face, and he frowned at the table. "He flew back to La Push yesterday night. His dad, Billy, suffered a stroke."

My hand flew to my mouth. "Oh, I'm so sorry…"

Seth shrugged, smiling sadly at me. "Yeah," he responded. "I've been told to look over Jake's auto shop for the time being, but I honestly don't know how long. It just ain't looking good right now."

"I'm sorry," I repeated. "I'm sure the doctors are doing their best."

He sighed and leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table and staring blankly at the seat across from him. "I know; at least I certainly hope so. He got transferred to Seattle, I heard, to work with a new doctor. Carly Cullen or something?"

"Oh, yeah," I said with realization. "That's Edward's dad. Carlisle Cullen."

"Right," Seth said, reaching for his Coke. "Had I known it was a man…"

We both laughed. "Well, I heard he's a really good physician," Seth said, shrugging.

I smiled. "So what can I get you?"

"The angel hair pasta, please," he said, gesturing at the number on the menu. I quickly jotted it down. "Oh, and a glass of champagne would be nice."

"Alright," I said. Then I lightly touched his copper-toned arm, looking straight into his dark brown eyes. "Send Jacob my regards," I murmured.

Seth calmly grasped my hand, his mouth curving up into a small smile. "I don't think he feels very talkative right now, but I'll let him know," he agreed.

I nodded. "Thanks, Seth." I squeezed his hand before releasing it and moving away.

Ten minutes later, I was setting his plates down onto the table when the double doors flew open with a deafening WHAM, and a certain strawberry blonde came strutting in like she owned the place. There was no doubt that the moment she stepped in, all eyes turned to her, including mine and Edward's, though he kept playing.

Low dress with a shortened hem and a movie star appeal, she looked so, so familiar. Gorgeous features. Beautiful strawberry blond hair. Long, slender legs in what I assumed was expensive Jimmy Choo's. I heaved a heavy sigh, earning a glance from Seth. What was Tanya doing here?

Seth glanced back at the woman and gave a low whistle. "She's sex on legs, I'm telling you."

I glared at him, and he held his hands up in surrender, looking clearly confused at the same time.

"What is she doing here?" I muttered aloud. I could already feel myself bubble with anger and looked down at Seth. "Enjoy your dinner," I hastily murmured before walking towards Rosalie, who was hostess for tonight. She and Tanya seemed to be in some sort of argument.

"—closest seat to Edward Cullen is currently unavailable," Rosalie said exasperatedly. Neither of them seemed to notice me. "There is a table where you can see him as clear as day—"

"But it's not close enough," Tanya growled, getting all up in Rosalie's face.

My best friend scowled at her. "I'm sorry, miss, you'll have to come another night." She didn't look sorry at all. In fact, if she could, I was almost absolutely sure Rosalie would escort Tanya out herself, and maybe 'accidentally' drop her in the trash bin at the back of the restaurant.

Something snapped. "Another night?" Tanya gasped, affronted by the statement. She brought a perfectly manicured hand to her chest and narrowed her eyes. "Let me speak to your manager—"

"Lady, there's a load of empty tables. You can see Cullen—"

"Lady," Tanya quoted, batting her eyelashes sweetly, "Do you know who I am?"

Rosalie shrugged and reached for a menu. "I don't really care—"

"I'm Tanya Denali," Tanya said coldly, and Rosalie's eyes widened in recognition. "I am the daughter of Elena Justice Prince, and I've heard of you, Rosalie Hale," she all but sneered. "Now, I'll just be sure _not_ to recommend you to my mother." She shrugged indifferently, eyeing Rosalie's body with evident distaste. "Besides, our models can't exceed 107 pounds anyway."

Rosalie dropped her jaw.

"Hey," I interceded, glaring at Tanya. "Don't talk to her like that."

Tanya looked at me for a long moment, her cold eyes blank and expressionless. Then she snobbishly said, "Who the hell are you?"

I shoved my hands into the pockets of my apron and fixed my hard gaze on her. "I'm Bella Swan," I said. "I'm the girl from the grocery store. Remember me? The one from the homeless shelter?" I said icily.

Tanya still looked utterly clueless. Suddenly, her mouth formed a little 'o' and she laughed, the sound identical to wind chimes. "Oh! You, I remember you," she said, smiling dazzlingly at me. "You're that girl."

"Yeah. I am."

Tanya giggled girlishly and rested her elbows on the podium, revealing a lot of cleavage to both me and Rosalie.

"Is it true you're dating my ex?" Tanya asked curiously, her glossy lips protruding in an almost-pout. It felt as though she had completely forgotten about Rosalie.

I didn't answer.

A slow smile spread across her face. Then she threw her head back, just like Edward does, and laughed loudly, earning stares from nearby customers.

"Oh my God, you _are_!" Tanya said amusedly. "Wow, I feel like laughing all over again." And she did.

Once her giggles died down, Rosalie was glowering and pursing her lips while I was physically trembling.

"I just think you should know," Tanya sang lightly, though her eyes gleamed with threat, "Chicago is my city. And that man, up on that stage" – she trailed her gaze to Edward, licked her lips, and turned back to me – "his job is in my hands." She dropped her silky voice to a whisper and smiled sickeningly. "Once Daddy offers him an opportunity too good to refuse, he'll take it, and he will leave you behind, brokenhearted. Sad. Depressed. And who will be waiting for_ him_ with open arms?" Tanya pouted mockingly, and when she spoke again, her high-pitched voice was snooty and arrogant. "That's right. I'll mend his sad little heart faster than you ever will. In fact, I'll love him like he deserves to be loved. I'll kiss him, and touch him just how I like, and give him the pleasure he—"

"Tanya," Rosalie interjected, her voice eerily calm, "I think you should leave."

Tanya gazed at her indignantly, and then, as though finally processing the order, smirked. "Of course," she replied sweetly, before glancing at me again. "You know, I'll never understand what he sees in you."

Then she spun on her heel and strutted gracefully out the door into the night.

I let out a huge breath I didn't know I'd been holding, realizing that there was this sick, tight knot in my throat, and the fact that my eyes were watering didn't make matters any better. Rosalie watched me worriedly, but I stared right at the doors to La Bella Italia, where Tanya's stupid butt just exited.

"You know she's only taunting you," Rosalie said consolingly. "Her dad isn't going to do anything, and her mom…I've already got a job, so…"

"Who are they?" I asked, trying to keep my temper under control. "Why is she so important?"

Rosalie smiled sympathetically. "I think the real question is, 'Why is she such a snob?' Her mom, Elena Justice Prince, is a famous fashion designer."

"Never heard of her," I muttered.

Rosalie chuckled. "That's because you don't read fashion magazines. Any model wanna-be wants to work for her. It's a guaranteed success," Rosalie said. "I mean, Laura Cast is amazing, but Prince…she's incredible."

"Oh," was my response.

Rosalie sighed. "Tanya's dad, Eleazar, is a music producer and manager. First Act Records, have you heard of it?"

I nodded. "Biggest stars from there…"

"Yeah," Rosalie agreed. "Tanya wasn't kidding when she said her dad could offer Edward a job. Anyone who works for him is also a guaranteed success, and knowing Tanya, she'll twist things to give Edward special perks, hence the 'too good to refuse' part."

"Power couple, aren't they?" I said bitterly.

"I'm afraid so," said Rosalie, her eyes trained on the double doors just like mine. Once again, she pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. "Eleazar also has the power to recommend Edward to other people."

I frowned. "What does that mean?"

Rosalie sighed, clearly reluctant to continue speaking. "It means Edward can move on from La Bella Italia," she said, turning to face me again. I grimaced and met her gaze. "It means he can become a real concert pianist, like Yiruma. He can make more money than I ever will in my entire life. Bella, what she meant back there was that she can take Edward away from you."

Thank you, Captain Obvious.

Catching the sight of my sour expression, Rosalie gently rested a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, B. I won't let any crap come your way," she assured me.

I smiled, but didn't look her in the eye. "Thanks, Rose. I need to get back to my job now."

Then I left before she could say anything.

-E-c-l-i-p-s-e

"Is everything alright?" Edward asked softly, during the ride home.

"What? Oh, yeah, sure," I said, gazing absentmindedly out the window. It was raining tonight, the thunderous _tap-tap_ of rain against the ceiling of the Volvo. I watched a raindrop collide with the glass window and then flow downwards, its streak of water instantly replaced with another drop of rain. The whole process was systematic. Over and over, a _tap_, a _glide,_ and then another _tap._

Edward stroked the back of my hand with his thumb, something I found unusually calming. But tonight, it didn't seem to work. Our relationship had just begun, and already someone was trying to break it down.

"You're unhappy," he quietly accused, breaking the bitter silence.

I bit my lip and stared at my lap. "I'm not unhappy," I said through my teeth.

He didn't look convinced. "Bella, please, talk to me. What is it?"

"It's nothing," I said, shaking my head. "Seriously, Edward," I added when he sent me a dubious, fleeting look.

Edward sighed. "Is it because of Tanya?" I winced, and I knew he noticed, even in the darkness of the car. "I saw you guys talking," he said.

It was my turn to sigh. "It doesn't matter," I lied.

Edward didn't respond right away. Instead, a long, pondering silence filled the air, and just when he parked his Volvo in the parking garage, he finally spoke up. "Bella, don't let her get to you, alright?" he murmured earnestly, kissing the back of my hand and gazing into my eyes with desperation. "It kills me to see you like this."

The sadness in his voice made my heart crack in half. It was devastating to hear him so broken like that, and he wasn't even the one Tanya fussed with. I gnawed on my lip as I stared at his expression. Half of his face was obscured by a curtain of darkness, while the other was eneveloped in a glowing light. But I could see his liquid green eyes, and they held a look I never wanted to see again.

"Okay," I finally agreed, watching relief flutter all over his expression, though his jaw was still taut.

Edward gently kissed my forehead, then exited his car and opened my door for me. We walked up to my apartment in silence, hands locked together so perfectly it was as though they were made to fit like that. By the time my apartment door was in sight, I turned to face him_._

"Edward," I said softly. His emerald green eyes, once again dark with apprehension, met mine. I stared into them for a long moment, and then reached up and kissed him, hard and long. When I managed to pull away, Edward leaned down and brought his lips to mine again. It went like that for a while, before I finally stepped back and did my best to smile at him.

"Come over for breakfast tomorrow, okay?" I said, hoping that would appease him. Besides, I could cook. I bet Tanya didn't know a pan from a spatula.

Edward smiled and nodded.

"Good night," I said softly, kissing him one last time.

Then I reached behind me and unlocked the door to my apartment, where murmurs were coming from the kitchen. Rosalie and Alice, I assumed.

I was just about to call out to them, when Edward murmured my name.

I spun around. "Yes?"

Edward opened his mouth several times, and whatever he intended to say clung to his tongue. Finally, after a moment of silence, he said, "Good night, Bella." There was an air of defeat in his voice.

I frowned as he kissed my forehead, and then looked deep into his eyes. He had carefully concealed whatever it was he was feeling before, and that fact made me slightly miffed. Nonetheless, Edward smiled crookedly and made his departure.

I stared at his retreating figure before shutting the door and taking off my black, knee-length coat and setting it on the arm of the living room couch.

"Hey, Bella!" Alice said cheerfully, bouncing into the room with a grinning Rosalie in tow.

I put on a smile just for her. "What's up, Alice?"

She grinned and dangled a little golden key in the air.

I gasped. "You did it!" All in one day, too. I would never muster up that much courage.

Alice squealed and nodded, and Rosalie laughed.

"Oh my God, congratulations, Ali!" I said enthusiastically, quickly pulling my best friend in for a hug. "I'm so happy for you guys!"

Alice squealed again and hugged me tighter. "Thanks, B! I love you so much! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she exclaimed ecstatically.

I smiled into her short, inky hair. "I love you too, Alice." Then I put both of my hands on her small shoulders and stared into her warm, hazel eyes, bright with excitement. "Let's hear all about it."

With Tanya on my mind and Edward's hesitation, I needed the distraction.

**--  
tanya makes me mad.  
Bella makes me sad.  
Edward is just stupid. xD nah im kidding. i wonder what he wanted to say to her......well, we'll never find out. not now, at least.  
im honesrtly trying to finish this story before my summer break ends. i have another story in the making right now, which i am hoping will be posted before summer ends as well. ive got a lot of stuff i need to do. xD**

nooww. what to say. well, i thought the conversation between alice and bella in the beginning was pretty cool.

**next chap has another one of Edwards mysterious dreams. review, and you can be right in there with him :)**


	20. The Premonition

**you know what annoys me? internet that does not work unless you sneak onto your sisters laptop in order to update your fanfiction. **

**BIG hints n this chapter. i hope it works out in the end. xD**

**remember to reviewww! cause theres fluff, humor, and edwards dream. :)**

**--**

**CHAPTER 19 – The Premonition**

**_Over My Head -- The Fray_**

**_--_**

_Her hair was long and beautiful. It gleamed at him beneath the bright white lights of the cool, air conditioned room. It flowed down her back and around her pale thin shoulders, the chalky white face partially obscured by the curtain of black. But the eyes watched him carefully, and the small pink lips were smiling at him. _

_He stared back at her as his mother and father spoke to two others, both dressed in spotless white uniforms that matched the tedious white ceilings and white tile floors. All four of them looked grave and dismal, but he found no reason to feel so. It was a nice sunny day outside, and he and Kyle had a play-day at three. He glanced over at the clock. An hour. He felt a pang of satisfaction: one more hour before he and Kyle could play their Pokemon video games._

_He brought his gaze back to the little girl, whose smile widened when their stares met. She was short and cute, every inch of her skin flawless and perfect. Slowly and warily, he stared at his mother. _

_She was crying into a handkerchief. Why? His father was talking to an old lady, whose solemn expression brought both fear and confusion to him. He looked at the little girl again._

_Suddenly, there were footsteps, and his mother stood before him._

_He looked at her curiously, his hands folded politely in his lap, his stare intent and merely inquisitive._

_"Baby," she whispered, her eyes red and tearful. Regardless, she attempted a smile, though it quivered until it disappeared completely. "Baby, you have a new sister," she said softly. She took a short moment to dab at her left eye with the same handkerchief from before. _

_He stared at her blankly. "What?" he asked, now glaring at the little, black-haired girl with candid suspicion._

_"You have a new sister," she repeated. His mother beckoned the little girl over, and the girl grinned happily before trotting over to them, a stuffed zebra in tow. Despite his huff and conspicuous scowl, her dazzling smile remained intact and as beautiful as ever._

_"Say hi to Mary, baby," Elizabeth murmured, smiling through her tears. "Say hello."_

**EDWARD POV**

I opened my eyes and found myself gazing at the ceiling for the first time in however many years. I lay still for a long moment, listening to the clinkering of rain against the apartment building. Then I frowned and listened to my heartbeat, feeling oddly suspicious – it wasn't racing excessively. After a short moment of pondering this thought, I slowly sat up and ran a hand through my hair. Not damp. I wasn't sweating. I stared at my hands, pale and ghostlike—and calm and still. I wasn't trembling either.

Then I noticed something incredibly different about the room. It wasn't gloomy and full of shifting shadows, as it usually was whenever I woke up in the middle of the night. Except…it _wasn't_ the middle of the night. My eyes widened, and when I looked at the clock, I had to do a double-take. Eight-thirty in the morning. _Oh, shit._

While I scrambled out of bed and into the bathroom, I muddled over my dream last night. The strange thing was that it was a weird, peaceful dream that didn't have me losing my shit at one in the morning. Nonetheless, it was still a dream, and the more I thought about it, the more I frowned.

I remembered the girl's name – Mary. Or was it Martha? Mariam? Maybe I didn't remember it as well as I'd thought, though I was almost absolutely sure it _was_ Mary. However, I couldn't remember the exact trace of her face. She was childlike and beautiful – that was for sure. She had dark hair…and dark skin? Pale skin? Black hair, or was it brown? My hands clenched into fists; I couldn't remember. I also knew there was a vague mention about two parents, and one woman who I knew I'd recognized. But standing here now, in reality, I couldn't remember her face at all. However, I did remember something else: weren't there other people? Weren't the parents talking to someone? Who? Where? Why?

Ouch. Shit.

I glared at my reflection, hissing when a drop of blood oozed from the cut on my jaw. The area around it began to swell and redden.

"See?" I told myself out loud. "This is what happens when you shave and don't pay attention, you asshole."

The drive to Bella's almost caused a couple accidents. I was busy weaving through traffic, thinking about my dream last night, thinking about not being late to Bella's, and thinking about not crashing, though I did almost rear-end a person. The morning's raindrops were thick and heavy, and the sky was a dull, ominous grey because of its heavy clouds that seemed to hover and follow you everywhere.

By the time I got to Bella's, I looked like hell.

"Morning," she said, smiling at me, though I knew from the look in her eyes that she knew something was up. Fortunately, she didn't ask.

I did my best to smile at her. "Hello, Bella," I said, sighing when her lips met mine.

"I made breakfast, you know," she said against my mouth. I could feel the grin form on her face. She pulled away, grabbed my hand, and hauled me into the kitchen, where the mouthwatering aroma of toast, muffins, and pancakes filled the air. And the kitchen table.

"Wow," I breathed, my eyes widening.

Bella smiled cheerily and pulled out a chair for me. "C'mon, Edward, sit down. This is _my_ treat."

**BELLA POV**

"These pancakes are amazing," Edward said breathlessly, taking another four pancakes off the platter and bringing it to his plate. I was glad I'd made extra. "So. Good," he groaned. He eagerly began spreading butter and syrup onto the top one.

I laughed and nibbled a bit out of the blueberry muffin. "That's nice to hear," I replied. "Whenever Rose is on a diet, it's those pancakes you're eating that make her give in."

Edward chuckled through a mouthful of breakfast. Once he swallowed, he grinned crookedly at me. "I can see why," he said, shaking his head and then reaching for another pancake. He frowned halfway. "I think I'm going to eat up all your food before your friends wake up," he said apologetically.

I giggled and handed him the bottle of strawberry syrup, which I had learned five minutes ago, was his favorite topping. "Keep eating. This is all for you, anyway," I said happily, watching as his eyes widened again. Before he could protest, I jumped out of my seat. "Hey, have you ever tried whipped cream with pancakes?"

Edward cocked his head to the side, looking baffled. "I—No—"

I withdrew a bottle of whipped cream from the refrigerator, grinning as I placed it right next to his plate of pancakes.

"Try it then," I said, nudging his knee under the table. "I know you'll like it."

"Damn, Bella," Edward sighed, shaking his head as he sprayed the white, cloud-like topping all over his pancakes. "I really, really love whipped cream," he muttered.

I laughed, grabbing a slice of warm, toasted bread from the basket and putting it onto my plate. "Sure thing, Edward," I said, smiling.

Edward chuckled.

"Wow," said someone from the doorway.

I turned around to find Rosalie in her pajamas, yawning and stretching her arms. Her long blonde hair was twisted into a messy bun on her head, and her feet were hidden in little penguin slippers.

"Morning, Rose," I said, laughing as she scowled and sauntered ungracefully over to the refrigerator.

After realizing there was nothing interesting in the fridge, she slumped into the chair opposite me and immediately scowled again. "Cullen, you ate all the pancakes!" she exclaimed, and then brought her glare to me. "Bella, your boyfriend is a _pig_."

"And that's why he's special?" I said uncertainly.

Edward snorted, and even Rosalie cracked a smile. She rolled her eyes at me and stood up to get a cup of coffee, mumbling something that sounded like, "need to wake up earlier to get my damn pancakes" under her breath.

"I can make more, if you like," I suggested to her back.

Rosalie sighed and shook her head. "Nah, it's fine. Emmett's back in NYC, so I've got some _LC Instincts_ stuff to do."

"Alright," I replied, just as she departed with a hearty wave and a coffee cup in hand.

I glanced back at Edward and frowned. His mood was in stark contrast to how it was before. He was thoughtful now, lost in a reverie with his brow furrowing every minute. He absentmindedly sliced off a bit of the pancake on his plate and brought it to his mouth, but his stare was fixed blankly on the toast basket.

My gaze moved back down to my plate, empty except for a few stray crumbs speckled all over. I decided to leave Edward to his thoughts; if he felt like telling me, I would listen.

I found myself getting lost in my own thoughts as I watched him eat. He looked so perfect, just sitting there at the kitchen table, eating food that _I_ cooked. Even Tanya couldn't make me feel bad about this.

It felt as though I was the wife that made breakfast for her husband while he read _The New York Times_ and prepared for another day of work while I stayed at home with the kids. I felt a smile form at the thought of it. Did we really have a future together? I could only hope. But it felt so perfect, all of it. I could see myself loving this man until the day my body hit the grave, and even then my love for him wouldn't dwindle. I had no doubt in that at all.

I sighed contently, which caused his expressionless gaze shifted over to me. He blinked a couple times, and I smiled.

"Welcome back, you," I said, nudging his arm.

Edward chuckled, but it didn't reach his eyes. What was he thinking about?  
He brought the last bite of breakfast to his mouth, chewed, and swallowed, and then finished the rest of his coffee cup. Then he turned to me.

"Hey, Bella?"  
I nodded to let him know I was listening.

Edward abstractedly traced his index finger along the edge of his plate, his expression once again brooding and slightly uneasy.

"My mother Esme wants me to visit her this Christmas, in Seattle," he said, and then added, "I wasn't planning on visiting them. But…Emmett kept pestering me about it, and I found that I sort of want to go."

I nodded again.

He took a deep breath and met my gaze. "Would you like to come with me?"

I scrutinized his face for a long moment, searching for any signs of hesitation, uncertainty, or contemplation. But I could find nothing. In fact, his face was so unfathomable I couldn't even decide whether he was happy or not. Edward simply stared at me.

I bit my lip and reached for his hand, the one that had been trailing along the edge of his plate. I laced my fingers through his and met his eyes again.

"Edward, of course I'd like to come," I said sincerely.

He blinked, and then exhaled heavily, a dazzling smile forming on his face. "Really?" he asked, having trouble controlling his excitement. "I mean—that's great!" he said ecstatically.

I laughed and threw my arms around his neck, running my fingers through the bronze-colored locks of hair. Edward sighed into the back of my neck, his warm breath parting the strands of hair that lay across my back.

I smiled and gently brushed my lips against his before laughing. "That sounds like a fantastic idea."

Edward laughed and moved the hair out of my face. "Esme will love you," he murmured pensively, cupping my cheek.

I turned my head and kissed the palm of his hand.

"I hope so," I said, and then I very nearly screamed. I was going on a trip with him! "When do we leave?" I asked, hardly able to hide my excitement.

Edward chuckled. "I don't know. Maybe around two weeks from now?" he inquired uncertainly.

I laughed and nodded, lacing my fingers through his again.

There was a short pause, and then Edward said, "You don't think it's too…soon…do you?" he asked softly.

I shrugged. "Honestly Edward, I've liked you for three years. You could jump off a cliff and I'd go right along with you."

Edward threw his head back and laughed, and I was instantly reminded of Tanya doing that. How her shiny blond hair cascaded in perfect, Tanya-y waves, with her stupid, perfect teeth revealed, and her stupid, perfect mouth in a stupid, perfect smile—

"Bella?" Edward said, and I realized I was gripping his hand so tightly the skin around the area was becoming a fiery red.

I quickly released my grasp and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Edward."

He laughed, though it didn't reach his eyes. "You okay?" Edward said, his voice as silky and musical as Tanya's.

I nodded vigorously. "I'm fine, Edward," I assured him the best I could.

He studied my expression for a long moment, and when he finally concluded he could find nothing wrong whatsoever, he sighed and nodded.

I glanced around for a distraction, and then smiled when I noticed the can of whipped cream, calling my name. Grinning idiotically, I shook the can and turned to Edward.

"Open your mouth," I instructed.

All I got in return was a confused look.

I rolled my eyes. "C'mon, Edward, open it," I said, unable to hide my giggles. "You trust me, don't you?" I put on my best pout, inwardly wondering whether it could rival Alice's. Probably not though; she was too adorable.

Edward glared at me, but I kept my pout intact. Then he sighed and parted his lips, his eyes watching me warily over the tip of his pointed nose. I wiggled my eyebrows and shook up the bottle one last time, as menacingly as I could.

"You like whipped cream, remember?" I reminded him, standing up to get a better angle. I couldn't rid the evil grin on my face. "Tilt your head back." After a short moment of ogling his Adam's apple, which bobbed as he anxiously swallowed, I brought my attention back to his mouth and placed the tip of the can right at it. I could feel his warm, steady breath on the back of my hand. In fact, he looked sort of amused as he watched me, arrogant even.

Rolling my eyes, I squirted the whipped cream into his mouth, watching amusedly as his tongue darted out to lick it up. It was kind of erotic really, had I not been laughing so hard I actually missed his mouth and accidentally streaked it across his cheek.

That only brought me to tears.

Edward scowled and wiped at his mouth while I clutched the table, clapping my hands together and unable to see clearly with my blurred, wet vision. It was just so, so funny. I couldn't stop laughing. And my God, his _face_ only triggered me more. Doubled over in uncontrollable laughter, I was running out of things to grab onto to keep me from actually rofl-ing.

When my giggles had finally died down, Edward was pissed off; you could tell from the way his jaw was stiff, and his eyes were slightly narrowed, and how his nostrils flared a bit. His arms were crossed and he was bouncing his leg up and down impatiently, a perfect eyebrow arched in annoyance.

"Miss Swan," he said acidly, "Not only is my tongue unable to reach the places where you've sprayed the whipped cream, but I feel a lot like Santa Claus with a screwed up beard."  
I tried not to laugh, I really did.

"You think that's funny, don't you?" Edward asked, scowling. But his eyes, the familiar warm green color, were filled with amusement and what I hoped was affection.

I giggled quietly as a chunk of the whipped cream from his cheek fell off his face. We could clean the floor later, anyway. I smiled conceitedly at him. "I do," I stubbornly replied. "As a matter of fact, I think it's hilarious."

"Hilarious?" he repeated, his eyes narrowing. "You think" – he stood, and I leaned back in my chair – "that this" – he pointed at his face, and I giggled again – "is _hilarious_?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but stopped when something soft and cloudlike came in contact with my face.

I squeaked.

"Well, Bella," Edward said brightly, once again fingering a bit of whip cream off his face, "If you think that was hilarious, then this" – he slid his finger down my nose, leaving a trail of whipped cream – "is fucking comical."  
I raised an eyebrow at him and reached for the can of whipped cream, smiling innocently as I shook it up. Then without warning, I aimed it at his face. Soon enough, not only was Edward unrecognizable, his entire head looked like a cloud with hay stuck in it.

I roared with laughter. It was mean, I'll admit, but it was too funny _not_ to be acknowledged. My laughter instantly died when he held up the syrup bottle in his cream-covered hands. The cream on his face had little holes now, for his eyes and mouth.

"You wouldn't," I said, my eyes wide.

Edward smirked and took a step closer, popping open the cap. "Oh, I think I would."  
It was war.

For a good ten minutes, screams and laughs filled the air of the kitchen. I was shielding myself with my free hand from the slimy, sticky syrup, and Edward had grabbed a random plate off the table for defense. By now he was swearing and laughing at the same time, his voice mixed in with my squeals and giggles. I could have promised that Alice or Rosalie had heard us, but they didn't come out.

I was the one who surrendered in the end.

"Okay, okay!" I screamed, laughing and trying to get the icky syrup out of my hair. "You win!"

I waited for a short moment, but no more syrup came. Suddenly, I was pressed against the wall with Edward's mouth on mine, our lips moving feverishly together. It was a serious kiss, too, not one of those random little pecks. Unable to hide my grin, I managed to reach my sticky hands up into his soft hair, damp with melted whipped cream. One of his arms slipped around my waist and pulled me closer, his nose lightly nudging my cheek, which was plastered with maple syrup. Maybe even strawberry syrup, if he had managed to grab that without my knowing.

Edward pulled away first, his ragged breathing matching mine. Our foreheads met, as did our food-covered hands, and our food-covered bodies. I kissed him again, tasting a last bit of whipped cream on my tongue before I realized something.

Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett—the whole crew—were standing outside the kitchen with dropped jaws and eyes as wide as saucers. When did they get here?

I swore loudly.

Edward looked startled, and then followed my gaze. He glared at them.

"Can people not kiss around here?" he asked sourly as I buried my face in his neck. My cheeks were as red as the _Staples_ Easy button. "Last time I checked, kissing my girlfriend was not prohibited," Edward muttered.

Rosalie spoke first. "Edward, you can kiss your girlfriend all you want. Just…wow…" She looked at our clothing disdainfully, and then brought her gaze to the kitchen.

"Wow, what?" I piped.

Rosalie held her hands up, amusement painting her features. "You guys are sweet," she said, quoting Alice from a couple nights ago. "Literally. You guys are…sweet."

"I think sugary would be more accurate," Alice said, tapping her chin thoughtfully, and then pointing around the room. "You guys are cleaning that up." She smiled at me and left with Jasper following silently behind. Rosalie laughed and grabbed Emmett, who saluted us with a hearty grin before leaving.

I sighed and glanced around the kitchen. If you could even call it a kitchen anymore.

"Mr. Cullen, I think we have terrible precision," I said, ruefully shaking my head.

Edward nodded, his brow furrowing as he eyed the floor, table, and countertop. "I agree, Miss Swan," he said.

I reached up and planted a little chaste kiss on his lips before moving away and grabbing a towel from the drawer.

"We really should clean this up," I said.

Edward nodded slowly, though he reached for the bottle of maple syrup and pretended to read the nutrition facts. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the can of whipped cream, which was on the verge of being empty.

"I can always go to the grocery store and buy more," I said, trying to sound nonchalant as I replaced the whipped cream with the strawberry syrup. "There's one nearby here, won't cost me much."

Edward nodded again, his expression thoughtful. Then he met my gaze. "Wanna switch?"

I laughed. "We're out of whipped cream, but here's some strawberry syrup," I said, tossing him the bottle.

"I'll pay for the syrup," he suggested, popping open the lid.

"Cream's on me, then," I said, positioning the maple syrup dispenser to aim right at his face. "Ready?"

"Aye, aye, cap'n," he replied.  
I smiled haughtily. "Fire."

-T-w-i-l-i-g-h-t-

"I think the drapes should go over by the windows," I said helpfully, thoughtfully tapping my chin. "The windows are huge, so it'll look nice."

"I agree with Bella," Alice said to the party planner, Jane, who quickly jotted notes onto her notepad and called out to the workers, "Bring those drapes over to the windows!"

Alice sashayed to the other side of the grand ballroom and gestured at a corner by the double doors. "People can make donations here. The entrance is right here anyway, it'll be convenient, I think," she called over to us, beckoning a man to bring a table over there.

Jane nodded again, just as her pen swiftly glided across the paper.

I sighed. We'd been stuck in this room for at least four hours, making Alice's charity ball preparations without a single breath of break time. Rosalie was doing a photo-shoot, so she had a good, kind excuse to _not_ be here.

When Rosalie had confirmed for a fact that she was not opposed to the idea, Alice decided to stick with the original plan of hosting the _Brandon Charity Foundation Event _(long name, I know) at Charles Place Hotel. The grand ballroom was located on the ground floor, just beside the vast and beautiful flower gardens. There was a stage installed at one end for music and for Alice to make any announcements she needed to make. In fact, a tall microphone stand had already been set up. The ballroom's large, cream-colored walls seemed to sprout high above the ground, each one having three vast windows. The alabaster floor glistened brightly, reflecting the bulbs of light from the high ceiling. The entire room itself was warm and welcoming, a place of happiness instead of dreary and sad.

"Great, great!" Alice said happily, bouncing over to me and looking as bright and cheerful as ever. "Bella, this is going to be great," she sang, clapping her hands together.

I smiled at her. "I know. With Alice Brandon doing the planning, everything will be perfect," I assured her.

She rolled her eyes, looking slightly abashed. "The room looks fantastic," she said jubilantly, gesturing around at the colorful decorations.

Since it was going to be a masquerade ball, Alice had ordered intricately designed masks to put up for decoration. They glittered and sparkled, smiled and frowned, and they glowed with elaborate swirls and patterns. One in particular was my favorite. It was white and covered the whole face, and it was one of the smiling, theatric ones. Gold glitter danced along the edges of the mask, curving in at the cheekbones to make beautiful twists and bends across the nose. A silvery pattern of glitter cut down the middle of the forehead and descended until it met with the gold part. It was striking and beautiful, but only used for decoration.

"Let's get going," Alice said, handing me my bag and grabbing her tote. She checked her watch and sighed. "I need to start packing up my things."  
I bit my lip and nodded while we walked out to the parking lot, looking for Alice's bright yellow Porsche. It was around seven o'clock in the evening, so the sky was only beginning to darken, though it was still mixed with swirls of orange, pink, and yellow.

When we entered the apartment, Rosalie and Emmett were busy making out on the couch. I bit back a snicker, and Alice cleared her throat. Emmett turned around, waved at us, and went back to kissing his girlfriend.

I sighed, but laughed anyway. That was a welcoming greeting.

Alice rolled her eyes and entered the kitchen with me following behind, my stomach grumbling for food. While Alice pulled out two cups and a carton of orange juice, I pulled out Instant Noodles from the pantry.

"Which flavor?" I asked curiously, holding the two up to my chest and examining each one. "Shrimp or lime-flavored shrimp?"

Alice giggled. "Shrimp, hon."

I nodded and put it into the microwave.

The first part of our meal was filled with silence. It felt a lot like déjà vu, watching Alice over my cup of ramen. She was thoughtfully spinning the noodles around her plastic fork, her chin tucked in her hand, a little frown creasing her forehead. Just like with Edward, I was going to wait until she decided to tell me. Just as I was taking a sip out of my glass of juice, she spoke up.

"Something feels wrong," Alice suddenly murmured, her serious gaze meeting mine.

"Wrong," I repeated, blinking a couple times to process the statement.

Alice nodded, tracing the rim of her foam ramen cup with the teeth on her fork. I thought of Edward doing the same thing earlier in the morning, except with his finger on the plate.

"There's this feeling in my stomach, Bella," she said quietly. "It's not a good one."

I frowned and wiped my mouth with a napkin. "Is this about the charity event?" I asked.

Alice shrugged, her frown deepening. "I don't know, I don't think so," she replied, but the insecurity in her voice was palpable. Then she sighed and attempted to smile. "It's okay. I'm probably just imagining things anyway."

"What? No," I said sternly, my frown mirroring hers. "Alice, you have amazing intuition."

My best friend shrugged again, looking even more apprehensive than before. "Maybe, Bella," she whispered, her hazel eyes colored with indecision. "But right now, I honestly don't want this feeling I have to really be true."

I swallowed nervously, and then reached across the table to take her hand into mine. Déjà vu again.

"Don't worry, Alice," I said, also trying to plant a smile on my face. "Here, why don't you start packing? I'll clean," I offered, trying to get her to become her usual self. Watching this side of Alice was disconcerting.

Alice hesitated, and then nodded, standing up and throwing her dish into the trash. My empty cup followed hers, and as I reached under the sink to grab a bottle of Lysol, Alice said, "Bella?"

"Yeah?"

She leaned against the doorway to the kitchen, her arms crossed. "Thank you," she said, nodding, "…again. Moving in with Jasper is the highlight of my life right now, B. It's literally the only thing I have a definite feeling about."

A genuine smile formed on my face. "You're welcome," I said, and Alice beamed before exiting.

Sighing, I reached for a towel and then sprayed the chemical over the table. The longer I cleaned, the deeper my frown got. Now, not only was I left pondering what Edward wanted to say yesterday night, and what he was thinking about this morning. As it was, I was still calling Tanya crappy names in my head. But to make matters worse, Alice's words were made my spine crawl.

Her intuition was sharp and clear and almost always accurate – it had always been that way since I'd met her. Unfortunately, and I hoped I was darn wrong, this time it seemed to be one of those kinds – the right kinds. Was Alice correct? Was something bad really going to happen? I thought harder; it could be anything – car accident, plane accident, maybe a boat accident. There were too many scenarios.

Still lost in my thoughts, I put the Lysol away, washed my hands, and entered the living room. Rosalie and Emmett were no longer on the couch, but I could presume that they had only migrated up the stairs to Rosalie's bedroom like a flock of birds. Chuckling to myself, I climbed the stairs, walked down the dimly lit hallway, and stopped just outside Alice's room.

Her door was slightly ajar, enough so that a sliver of yellow light fell into the hall. Alice was humming a song in perfect tune, her soprano voice soft and cheerful. The floor was cluttered with many cardboard boxes, a number of them sealed and others wide open as she danced around them, carrying armfuls of clothing and in some cases, books and picture frames.

To an outsider, Alice would have looked totally and completely at ease. But as Alice's best friend, I knew her well enough to conclude that she was _not_ untroubled. Her distant eyes were laced with apprehension, and her jaw was rigid; she was thinking hard about something that bothered her. Her dance was lithe, but she held an aura of tension, as though one sudden movement would alarm her. She was still worried, and she wasn't imagining things – we both knew that.

Something bad really was going to happen.

--  
**i woud worry if i were you.**

**REVIEW.**


	21. The Masquerade Ball Confessions

**And here is chapter 20! One of the longer chaps of the story. Sorry I missed the other night. I couldn't get on a comp, and im still tryng to fix my own comps internet right now. Sigh.**

**Okay, so here we go. I skipped right into the masquerade ball, just to let you know. We need to get things going here :) cause this is when stuff really starts to happen and come together.**

**You know what to do when you finish reading. **

**--**

**CHAPTER 20 – The Masquerade Ball Confessions**

**_I Will Be – Leona Lewis_**

--

Edward stared at me for a long time. He got really close, and then really far away, his lips in a thin line, a hefty frown on his face. I started humming a terrible rendition of the Harry Potter theme song, but only to fill the silence. Edward suddenly laughed and kissed me.

"Your nose is fine, dear," he said, still chuckling to himself.

I exhaled heavily. "It took you twenty minutes to figure that out," I accused.

Edward shrugged and pulled me into his lap, wrapping his arms around me and resting his chin on the top of my head. "So?" he mused. "I wanted to be absolutely sure."

I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck, absentmindedly running my fingers through his hair. "I already saw a doctor, you know," I informed him. "That's why I am in perfect condition."

Edward lightly poked the tip of my nose. "Yeah," he agreed as I kissed his index finger. "It's only a bit crooked, but no one will notice."

I glared at him, but he just threw his head back and laughed.

Deciding to change the subject of my humiliation, I said in an excited voice, "I can't wait for our trip."

His laughter died almost immediately, and I looked up to find him staring at me with…love? I couldn't be too sure, but I knew it was somewhere along the lines of affection.

Edward smiled crookedly and gently brushed his lips against mine.

"I can't wait either," he said softly.

I gestured at the suitcase on the floor of my bedroom and grinned triumphantly. "I've already packed," I said with evident pride.

Edward laughed. "Me too, Bella," he said cheerily, just as Alice came striding down the hallway past my room, carrying a huge cardboard box in her arms. Suddenly she walked back and poked her head through the doorway.

"Hey, you two," she said. "Could you help me out? I'm trying to get all the boxes down to Jasper's car before the charity event tonight."

Edward raised an eyebrow at her, and she scowled.

"C'mon, Cullen, get your ass up and help me," she demanded, eyeing my boyfriend with aggravation. I knew she was only joking though; they always bickered back and forth, but in the end, they hugged and laughed like siblings.

Edward smirked and resumed stroking my hair. "Don't feel like it, Brandon," he teased, knowing it would annoy her.

Alice rolled her eyes, dropped the box in the middle of the doorway, and plopped down onto the other end of the bed we were sitting on, her hands folded neatly in her lap and her stare hard.

Edward and I stared back at her in confusion.

"What…" I began.

She kept staring.

I recoiled into Edward.

It was really starting to creep me out.

I glanced up to find him raising an eyebrow at her.

But Alice kept on staring.

"Ugh fine! I'll do it!" I groaned, hopping off Edward's lap. "Just stop staring at me like that! It freaks me out!" I exclaimed, dashing towards the hallway, only to trip over the box in the process. I would have broken another bone if it weren't for Edward, who'd caught me just in time.

"Careful, Bella," he said reprovingly.

I stuck my tongue at him, but got onto my tippy-toes and pressed my mouth to his in gratitude before pulling away.

Edward sighed and shook his head at me. "I'll take care of it, Bella."

"But—"

"I've got muscles," he said with a bit of arrogance.

"You—"

"I can do it," he said, laughing. "It'll be quick," he promised, patting the top of my head before easily grabbing the box off the floor. With one last wink and a crooked grin, he descended the stairs.

I turned to find Alice in the same spot as I left her, staring at the suitcase in the corner of my room.

"Your first trip together, hmm?" Alice said, smiling at me.

I nodded and sat down across from her. "We're both really hyped."

Alice laughed musically. "When do you plan on leaving?" she asked.

"Two days from now," I said, hearing the anticipation in my voice. I really couldn't wait.

Alice suddenly pulled me to her and threw her arms around my neck, saying, "I'm so happy for you guys!" into my ear.

I laughed through my confusion. "Thanks, Ali."

Alice giggled and leaned back, her smile warm and happy. "Despite everything that's going on right now, me moving out, the charity event, the feelings"—we both grimaced—"I'm so happy that you're going on a trip to get away from all of it," she said genuinely.

I couldn't hide the smile on my face. "Me too. Just me, Edward, and his parents."

"'And his parents,'" she quoted, laughing. Then she glanced at her watch and gasped. "Crap! We better start getting ready for the ball tonight."

"What? Aren't you going to help them carry the boxes?"

Alice glanced at the doorway, where Edward was carrying two boxes at a time, the muscles in his forearms straining, sweat on his body…

"Nah," Alice said, bringing my attention back to her. She shrugged casually at me. "They can handle it if they wanna be men and not wimps."

-E-c-l-i-p-s-e-

The ballroom was beautiful. I was here only two days ago, but now that I saw the final show, it was too beautiful for words. The high yellow ceiling sparkled with glistening crystal chandeliers, and the tall windows were partially concealed by long, purple velvet curtains. I looked down at floor, where I could almost see my entire reflection. It gleamed, little white smudges visible in the alabaster in every other spot. Alice was standing at the stage holding a black box and testing the microphone, her small body covered in a stunning floor-length dress, pale pink with matching shoes. Rosalie was at the entrance table, setting up the money bank in her beautiful red dress and white, full-faced mask. She would be our treasurer tonight.

I was already in my masquerade dress when I entered the room with my best friends to help set up for the charity event. My dress was strapless and incredibly heavy, but nonetheless I felt beautiful wearing it. My hair was clipped in the back, half-up, half-down, in elegant twists and curls that ended near the middle of my back. Burgundy gloves covered my hands, and gold shoes made it incredibly difficult to walk. The shiny gold mask I wore twinkled and ended at the tip of my nose, its tall white feathers protruding from one corner and its intricate gold lines dancing across my cheekbones.

Alice beamed when she saw me and hurried off the stage, the gold necklace she wore sparkling beneath the light. It was an item of jewelry she wore on special occasions; it had a gold rectangle dangling off of it, with glittering rhinestones in the shape of a sun. She told me she'd owned it ever since she was adopted by the Brandons, and since it was such a huge part of her childhood, she only wore it to formal events, such as tonight's masquerade ball.

"You look beautiful, Bella," she said, eyeing my dress with interest.

"Thank you," I said, blushing, and I gestured at her ensemble. "You look absolutely stunning, too," I said genuinely, and she chuckled. "What's that?" I nodded at the black box in her hand.

Alice laughed and flipped it open for me to see. "They're pins and bands for the guests to wear. See?" She gestured at the pins, which were white and circular with _The Brandon Foundation_ written in big blue letters. Then she pointed to the bracelets and said, "Those are for the women." The bands were black and made of a special kind of leather, with _The Brandon Foundation_ in bold silvery writing.

"That's cool," I said. "Can I have one?"

Alice gasped. "Oh, sure! I forgot," she said apologetically, handing me one of the bands. I quickly slipped it onto my vacant right wrist and smiled at her. "Nervous?"

She waved her hand indifferently. "Nah. I have a good feeling about tonight. Oh, hey! Look! People are coming in." She squealed excitedly and ran over to Rosalie, her high heels clinking loudly against the floor.

I laughed quietly, sweeping the room one last time before peeking out one of the windows. It was dark outside, only a bright fountain light illuminating the flower gardens in the back. Little white specks blinked and flickered in the dark blue sky, and the full moon shone as brightly as the ballroom.

I bit my lip and turned around, noticing that the room was now beginning to fill with people. Classical symphonies were suddenly swimming in the air, and couples were already swaying to the music, some holding masks to their faces and others carrying one end of their gowns to avoid tripping while they stepped or tangoed. Alice was amiably greeting the guests and handing them the appropriate Brandon Foundation accessory, smiling at me over their shoulders. I returned it with my own grin of encouragement before looking around for Edward.

It was pointless, I realized after a while, since everyone wore masks that either concealed half or all of their faces. All the men wore similar tuxedos, and they all looked as handsome and attractive as the other.

"Looking for someone?" said a familiar voice.

I smiled and turned around, instantly seeing my favorite crooked grin. Edward looked incredibly mouthwatering in his black tux, his hands in his pockets and his green eyes gleaming through his black, sparkly mask. His bronze-colored hair, stained with just a bit of copper, was gelled neatly on his head, a contrast to his usual messy hair. Nevertheless, he was still as mouthwatering as ever.

"Edward," I breathed, realizing my mouth hung open.

He took a step around me, his eyes studying every detail on my body. I felt him touch my hair, my bare shoulder, my waist. His fingers ghosted back up to my neck, then my cheek, and then my lips. His touch was so gentle and soft it sent tremors down my spine and to my toes.

I felt his presence behind me, and his warm, steady breath met my ear.

"Beautiful," he whispered. He gently tilted my head to the side and placed a gentle kiss on my neck, trailing his lips down the side of it and along the length of my shoulder. "My beautiful, beautiful Bella," he murmured affectionately.

I smiled and laced my fingers through his, sighing when he nuzzled his face into the back of my neck and kissed there, too.

"Dance with me?" he asked.

Out of instinct, I very nearly rejected the invitation. Then I remembered the Halloween party, and how we had danced so perfectly together I actually had had an amazing time. With this thought in mind, I turned around and confidently took his held out hand, and he led me to the middle of the ballroom.

I carefully rested my free hand on his shoulder and brought the other one to intertwine with his. I could feel the light weight of his hand on my lower back, sending tingles up my spine. Slowly, we started moving our feet.

I realized I had never slow-danced with Edward, or with anyone as a matter of fact, and it was quite difficult. I was over-thinking my steps, and Edward knew it.

"Relax, Bella," he whispered as he did at the Halloween party. Then he bent his head close to mine and closed his eyes, his feet moving easily to the music. "It's all in the leading…"

I shut my eyes as well and tucked my head to the crook of his neck, smiling when his sweet scent filled the air around me. I let him 'lead' me and buried my nose in his chest, inhaling as much of his smell as I could. Edward's chest rumbled then, so I knew he was laughing to himself. He liked it.

"Do that again, Bella," he whispered into my ear.

I grinned and nuzzled my face into his chest again, which earned another laugh from him.

After a couple minutes, we were dancing in perfect synchronization. His chin found the top of my head and my arm pulled him closer, and together we moved effortlessly and gracefully. We danced in comfortable silence, having no need to say anything. With Edward, it didn't seem like there were hundreds of other people in the room. It was just him, and me, and the dance floor. Just us.

"Edward!" a voice squealed.

_Pop!_ There goes the bubble of privacy.

I felt empty the moment he pulled away and glared over at the person who yelled his name: Tanya. My scowl immediately matched his.

"What are you doing here?" I asked before I could stop myself, and I did not sound civil at all.

Edward slipped his arm around my waist protectively, his nostrils flaring, a sure sign of his anger. Tanya smiled unaffectedly at us, looking drop dead gorgeous in a black, floor-length gown that accentuated her figure in all the right places. I instantly felt intimidated, even a little envious.

In one gloved hand, she held her black feathery mask and in the other, she carried a thin, skinny flute of champagne. Tucked under her pale white arm was a matching black clutch with a shimmering silver bow. She looked like she belonged on the Red Carpet, rather than here at a charity event.

"Oh, same reason as everybody else," she said conceitedly, taking a dainty sip of champagne with her glossy, blood red lips. "I care about the needy." She smiled dazzlingly, and I recognized it as the smile that got her anything she wanted.

I opened my mouth to call her a bad name, but Edward squeezed my side.

"You look pretty tonight," he said graciously. Though I knew he was only being polite, I felt a pit of jealousy and anger in my stomach.

Tanya stared at him with a raised eyebrow, a smirk tugging at the corners of her red lips. "Pretty?" she said, sounding very skeptical. "Well, I was hoping for beautiful…" She gazed at Edward expectantly, but he didn't answer, much to my relief.

Tanya brought her cold gaze to meet mine. "You again," she muttered, as though Edward wasn't there anymore. Her eyes sailed to the hand on my waist, and then back up again, a beautiful, cruel smile forming on her face. "You just wait," Tanya said threateningly. "He'll be gone before you know it."

We glared at each other before Tanya darted her eyes back to Edward. I did notice the fact that she gave him a once-over, her eyes gleaming with lust.

"You guys enjoy your night," she said, not sounding like she meant it at all. All three of us knew she was only saying that for publicity, since important people were here tonight, and she needed to appear like a good person in public. After all, she was a well-known person among celebrities.

Edward smiled crookedly, but his green eyes held obvious warning. "You too, Miss Denali," he said.

She smiled sweetly. "It's Tanya to you, baby," she whispered.

_Baby._ Had Edward not grabbed my hand and pulled me away at that exact moment, Tanya Denali would have lost an eyeball.

Edward dragged us outside into the flower gardens, where a large stone fountain stood with a cupid shooting water out of its arrow. He sat me down on the edge of the fountain and took a seat beside me.

"Bella, could you please let go of my hand?" he asked softly, and I looked down to find that I was gripping it with all my might. I didn't even have the will to blush, and instead glared at the doors to which we'd just exited.

"She knows it's mean," I said angrily, gritting my teeth. "She knows it hurts, and all she does is—"

"Bella," Edward murmured, gently turning my head to face him. I stared deeply into his eyes, already feeling my anger dissolve. "Bella, I'm sorry," he whispered, his mouth three inches from mine. "Please believe me. I'm so, so sorry." There was nothing in his beautiful green eyes but hurt and anguish.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked in a voice harsher than I'd intended. "I mean, why are you sorry?" I said more cordially.

"You had to see her because of me," Edward murmured, his eyes hardening. "And you had to hear those words—"

"It's not your fault," I replied, leaning my forehead against his and closing my eyes, feeling tired all of a sudden.

"Oh, Bella," Edward sighed wearily, gently kissing me, "It's you I'm with. Always, always remember that."

I pulled away long enough to nod and brought my lips to his again, wanting to convey the feelings I couldn't yet put into words for him to hear. I wanted a moment of just him and me, no Tanya, no Alice, no interruptions. I got it.

-M-i-d-n-i-g-h-t-S-u-n-

"If I didn't know any better, I would suspect that you were bringing me out here to kill me," I said lightly, leaning into Edward's shoulder.

He chuckled and gently ran his hands up and down the side of my arm, his fingers tickling my skin through the suit jacket I wore.

"I wouldn't ever lay a finger on you that way," Edward said, shaking his head at me. "I care about you too much."

He cares about me. Does he love me? I sure as hell love him.

I sighed and kissed his jaw, noticing for the first time the scab of a little shave cut. I giggled – the poor guy. "I care about you too, Edward," I said sincerely, shutting my eyes and letting him lead me to wherever. "I don't know where I'd be without you."

Edward chuckled. "Hopefully in one piece?" he said, though I could hear the authenticity in his voice.

I gave a very unladylike snort. "Barely," I replied. "I mean, I've broken two bones in two months. My nose and my wrist."

As though my words triggered something, Edward lifted my arm and gently pressed his lips to my wrist, his warm breath tickling the bottom of my palm.

"Nothing more will happen as long as I'm here," he promised me.

I laughed incredulously. "I wouldn't count on that, Edward. I'm clumsy everywhere I go."

"Then I'll have to follow you around."

I rolled my eyes, but he just laughed.

We walked for a bit, and for the tenth time tonight, Edward asked, "You sure you're not cold?"

I rolled my eyes again. "Edward, your suit jacket is so warm." I snuggled into it even more, as though to prove my point. "Besides, you're warm too." I buried my face in his chest and sighed with satisfaction.

His chest rumbled as he laughed, and I smiled.

The sky was pitch black now, but the night was beautiful. I could hear the faint trickling of water from the fountain to my left, over bushes and bushes of various plants and flowers in every single color imaginable. There were lilacs and daisies, freesias and lavenders, and every shade of a rose in existence.

"These gardens are beautiful," I said randomly, and we came to a stop in the middle of the garden, where another stone fountain stood tall with three little levels, structured like flower petals. "I don't know anything about flowers, but everywhere I look, they're beautiful."

"Really?" Edward said dubiously, glancing around before turning back to me. "They're nothing compared to you," he said sweetly.

I blushed and elbowed his stomach, bruising my arm in the process. The guy had abs.

"You tease," I muttered, unable to hide my grin.

Edward laughed and said, "What? It's true!" he said defensively, before taking both of my hands into his. His voice became softer, more pensive. "I don't understand, Bella. Why don't you believe me?"

I sighed. "It's not that I don't believe you…"

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Okay, I don't believe you." I anxiously nibbled on my lip for a moment before finally saying, "I just don't think I'm that pretty, and to hear a compliment coming from someone like _you—"_

Edward surprised me by rolling his eyes, though I could tell it was a bit difficult with the mask on.

"Damn it, Bella, you're _not_ pretty. You're _beautiful_," he said firmly, his stare boring into mine. "And what do you mean, someone like me?" He sounded slightly affronted.

Oh no. Moment of confession.

"You're…Edward Cullen," I said slowly. "Every girl that's ever met you wants you."

"'Cept Alice and Rosalie," he pointed out. "And my mom."

I giggled, and then became somber again. "I'm serious, Edward," I continued, sounding oddly desperate. "You're talented and handsome…and every girl wants you."

"But there's only one girl that I want," he said pointedly, and then a crooked grin formed on his face. "She's a brunette. Brown eyes. Pale skin that glows like the moon. A cute little nose—"

I kissed him, and then pulled away.

"As I was saying," I said sternly, though I was grinning like a giddy schoolgirl, "You're a Greek god, Edward. Adonis or something, I'm not even kidding."

Edward smiled at me. "You're a Greek goddess, did you know that, Bella?" he murmured with a lopsided grin. "You're my Aphrodite."

I blushed, and he kissed me again before we resumed walking. Our intertwined hands swung back and forth as we strolled down the cemented pathways. Edward pointed out random flowers he knew, like the freesias and roses. Then he started saying these really cheesy lines, for instance: "The petals of this rose match the warmth in my beating heart," and "The pollen in this flower reminds me of the morning, when the sun rises and the birds sing me awake."

Twenty minutes later, when he'd run out of sentences to say, Edward sighed and kissed the top of my head.

"You wanna know what I think?" he said, letting go of my hand and wrapping his arm securely around my waist. I leaned into him and breathed in his sweet scent, which had recently become my new favorite smell.

"What?" I asked dreamily.

"I think you should take off your mask so I can see your beautiful brown eyes better."

I laughed skeptically, and he glared at me. When I realized he was serious, I sheepishly untied the mask in the back, took it off, and raised an eyebrow at him.

Edward smiled and grabbed the mask from my hand. "Much better," he murmured into my ear, his breath sending shivers down my spine.

"That's not fair," I said suddenly. "I want to see your eyes better too."

"What's so great about my eyes?" Edward asked, sounding astonished and slightly offended that I'd even brought it up.

"They're green," I said with disbelief. How could he _not_ see how liquid-like and deep and beautiful they were? I _lived_ to look into those eyes.

"Yeah. Like boogars."

"No!" I squeaked, blushing furiously. Half of me wanted to just drop it to save me the humiliation, but the other half of myself wanted to do justice. I chose the latter. "They're like…like emeralds…" I trailed off and dropped my gaze to the pavement, already having confessed too much.

I felt Edward's index finger beneath my chin, lifting my head up.

He was grinning at me. "Like emeralds?" he repeated, almost in a proud manner.

I nodded mutely.

Edward chuckled and bent down, gently pressing his lips to mine. "They're nothing like yours," he mumbled against my mouth.

I opened one eye and peeked at him. "What's great about my eyes?" I asked, reaching up behind him to untie his mask. He bowed his head slightly, giving me better access, before finally replying.

"They remind me of chocolate." A dazzling smile played at his lips. "More like a pool of hot chocolate – warm and deep."

I blushed and tentatively fingered the rough, glittery lining of his black mask. "Your eyes are warm and deep too."

"Don't forget boogar-like," he said lightly.

I just laughed and rolled my eyes in response, and the doors to the ballroom emerged as we passed by the last and final rose bush.

Edward opened one of the doors for me, bowing as I entered with a grin, before stepping in after me. The ballroom was packed with people in various shades of gowns and tuxedos, glittery masks shimmering and flickering with every movement. Some were dancing, and others were lost in casual conversations with friends and acquaintances. Alice and Rosalie were at the entrance counting the money donated, so I turned to Edward and gestured at my best friends.

He smiled and nodded before pointing to Jasper and Emmett. We kissed quickly and I made my way over to the entrance.

"Hey, guys," I said.

Alice looked up and said, "Hey, Bella," as Rosalie nodded in acknowledgement.

"Need help?" I asked.

"Oh, sure," Alice replied, reaching for another wooden brown box. "Can you count the money in this? We'll add everything up in the end. Oh, and put on your mask, will you? It'll inspire the theme."

We spent the next ten minutes doing mental math, and as the time passed, Alice was looking more and more cheerful.

"16,000 dollars," she said excitedly.

"Plus another eight hundred right here," I said, handing her the money.

Alice squealed. "This is great. Perfect! Just as I knew it would be!" She smiled proudly before gathering up the boxes, thanking us, and making her departure.

Rosalie shrugged at me, tied on her mask, and said, "I'm going to go find Emmett."

Then I was alone.

Frowning, I glanced around for Edward, Emmett, or Jasper -- any of the guys. I couldn't find any of them, and Rosalie had left so suddenly she'd disappeared behind a forty-year-old couple dancing.

Loud laughter to my left caught my attention.

There was Edward, shaking hands with a man I didn't recognize. They were both partially obscured by two other men having an intense discussion, so I quickly stumbled around them to get a better view. Suddenly, someone caught my arm, and I jerked around to find a smiling Tanya.

She was still carrying her flute of champagne, still looking beautiful, still smirking as though she knew exactly what I was thinking about.

"They get along so well, don't they?" she asked in what was supposed to be an admiring voice, though it came out as conceited and victorious.

I was instantly filled with suspicion. "Who is that?" I asked, looking at the man Edward was talking to. I noticed Edward send sideways glances every now and then, looking as though he'd rather be anywhere but there.

Tanya threw her head back and laughed musically. "_That_ is Daddy."

"What?" I squeaked. _So soon?_

Tanya smirked at me. "You know exactly what I said. That man over there" – she gestured at the brown-haired man— "is my father. Eleazar Denali of First Act Records," she said haughtily. "Oh, and you know? I think he's offering Edward a job." She tapped her chin with her fake nail. "I wonder what clever mind thought of _such_ a great idea!"

I glanced hopelessly between Edward and Tanya, half drawn towards snapping Tanya's neck and half drawn towards running over to Edward and screaming "NOOO!" at the top of my lungs. I went with neither.

Picking up the long trail of my dress and gritting my teeth, I took a step forward, but Tanya stepped in front of me with a glare.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm walking," I said distractedly. "It's what people do when they move their feet."

Tanya's red lips formed a thin, unhappy line, and her eyes narrowed. "No way am I letting you over there."

"Over where?" I asked innocently, though I was biting my lip with anxiety.

Tanya grabbed my arm, but at the same time, another man appeared behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Tanya Denali!" he said loudly, and Tanya jumped and spun around. Simultaneously, her grip on my arm loosened, and I took the moment to jerk away.

Without glancing back, I hastily weaved through the hordes of people, stumbling three times in my high heels, until Edward and the man – Eleazar – were in clear view. I hesitated, wondering whether it was a smart thing to interrupt men talking business. However, I didn't need an answer once Edward's voice caught my attention.

"Oh, hey! It's my girlfriend! I need to go," he said hastily. I felt their stares on me and quickly attempted to look as though something was stuck in my hair.

Eleazar seemed unbothered. "Oh, fantastic! Bring her over here, Edward. You could use her opinion on this."

I peeked up at Edward through my bangs to find him looking back and forth between Eleazar and me, a hesitant expression painting his beautiful features.

Oh, damn. I was so effed after tonight.

"Hello, Edward," I said, pretending not to notice the man standing beside him.

Edward grimaced, a strained smile on his face. He suddenly looked years older, and I took his hand, looking meaningfully into his eyes. After a moment of hesitation, he nodded and smiled stiffly at Eleazar.

"Eleazar, this is Bella, my girlfriend."

I was expecting the man to glare at me or something (I mean, his daughter is Edward's ex!), but he didn't. To my surprise, Eleazar held his hand out and we amiably shook hands as though we'd been friends for years.

"Eleazar Denali of First Act Records," he said in a deep voice.

"Pleasure to meet you, sir."

Up close, he appeared to be in his mid-fifties, towering at least a head taller than Edward. A gray tuxedo concealed a slightly round belly, and in his tanned, wrinkly-skinned hand was a glass of red wine. His brown hair, mostly gray now, was pushed back on his head, and his ice blue eyes were strikingly identical to Tanya's. When he was young, he may have been very, very handsome.

"I was just talking to Edward here," Eleazar said, proudly clapping Edward on the back with a large and bulky hand. "We were discussing job opportunities," he added pointedly.

Edward cleared his throat and stumbled a bit, his hand tightening over mine.

I was careful to keep my expression straight and voice clueless. "How nice. But Edward already has a job, doesn't he?"

Eleazar laughed wholeheartedly. "Nothing we can't improve," he said with a deep chuckle. "In fact, I must ask your opinion, Miss…"

"Swan," I replied. "But you can call me Bella."

He chuckled. "I see. Well, Bella, Edward here has just been offered 22 million to sign a record deal with First Act Records."

At that moment, my jaw hit the ground.

22 million? For a record deal? For Edward? Tanya really wasn't kidding. Edward uncomfortably shifted from foot to foot beside me.

Eleazar seemed pleased by my reaction. "The deal is to make two records and go around the US for six months, performing music he's written as well as classical music for audiences to hear. Not only will he receive over twenty million in cash from First Act Records, but with his performances added in, he will receive over 30 million total, not to mention the success of his CDs."

_Damn. Damn. Damn. Oh, shit. This is bad, really bad._

"Wow," I said weakly.

Eleazar chuckled and put a hand on Edward's shoulder. "No instrumentalist has ever been offered such an opportunity before," the man said in such a businesslike and persuasive voice I would have sunken in right then and there. "He's received the best from us; he'd be a fool not to take it."

Edward, who was evidently sick of being spoken about as though he wasn't there, finally opened his mouth. "Eleazar, as tempting as that offer sounds, I've already got a job here, and I'm in no position to be touring the US—"

"We'll pay the expenses," Eleazar said right off the bat. "We'll put you in the nicest hotels, the nicest tour bus, and we'll throw in some extra cash to pay for anything else you may need. All you have to do is give the a-okay and perform before an audience—the rest is on me."

He left out the six months part, and the making two records part, and the rehearsals part. _On purpose_, my inner conscience told me. Edward replied with something that caused Eleazar to frown, but I was no longer listening to the conversation.

It occurred to me that Eleazar wasn't the man he appeared to be at first sight – friendly and cordial. In reality, was just like Tanya; the more I watched their exchange, the clearer it became. He could be persuasive and sneaky if he wanted to be, and at the same time appear as benign as an ant. The worry I felt now was seriously getting to me. As his girlfriend, the right thing to do would have been to support him and encourage him to take this amazing opportunity. As his friend, the right thing to do would have been to support him and encourage him to take this amazing opportunity. As Bella Swan, I wanted to grab his arm and never let anyone touch him.

"—a talented man, Edward, and a man with your gift should be known all over the world, not just Chicago," said Eleazar, shaking his head.

Edward smiled dazzlingly and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me so close to his side I was struggling to breathe. "It sounds great, Eleazar, but I like where I am now," Edward said with a bit of impatience, and I had to fight to keep from dropping my jaw. He didn't want it?

Eleazar looked anxious. "Edward, this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. You no longer have to work at El Bello Italio—"

"It's La Bella Italia," Edward muttered, but Eleazar didn't seem to hear.

"—bigger and better things. Think of all the money you can make. You no longer have to be the lost, meandering man you were four years ago."

Four years ago? Then it struck me – Tanya and Edward had met around that time, though I'd never heard the full story. Edward preferred not to talk about his past relationship with Tanya, and who was I to push him over the line?

"Daddy!" said an annoyingly familiar voice. As though my thoughts had somehow brought her over here, Tanya came strutting gracefully up to us, a dazzling smile on her face. She wrapped her arm around Edward's and clung to him like a koala baby clings to its mother. I wanted to smack her pale white cheek: did she not see me standing there, on Edward's other side?

"My beautiful daughter," Eleazar said pleasantly, but they shared a brief, dark look that made Tanya's smile falter. Suddenly, their gazes broke as Tanya spoke up.

"I hear you've been offered a job, Edward," she said, looking at Edward expectantly.

Edward smiled at her, his fingers stroking light circles on my waist. "Yes, I have. But I was just in the process of informing Eleazar that I do not accept it." He sent me a brief glance, a peculiar expression on his face that I couldn't read.

Tanya opened her mouth to object, but at that moment, Alice strolled onto the stage and cleared her throat into the microphone. A spotlight focused on my grinning, pixie-like best friend, making her gold necklace blink and her diamond earrings sparkle. I knew it was time for her patriotic speech.

Just before the lights dimmed, I saw the deep scowl on Tanya's face, which brought me a ton of satisfaction, and maybe a bit of guilt too. I also couldn't figure out why Edward would want to turn down something like that. I glanced up at him, but he faced forward, his nostrils flaring; he was mad about something. I wanted to say something but refrained with much effort. Therefore, I went for the other path: I reached up and lovingly pressed my lips to his cheekbone, feeling relieved when his body relaxed into mine. He sent me a small smile, which I returned.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Alice said into the mike.

The chattering ceased completely, and all eyes were brought to her.

She smiled cutely at everyone. "I would like to begin by thanking everyone for coming tonight and making appropriate donations," Alice said. She took a deep breath, and then continued, "Every year, thousands of Americans lose their homes to natural disasters, evictions, and many other cases. Families are left with no place to live, while we here tonight are dressed in expensive ball gowns and tuxedos.

"As you know, Christmas is nearing, and that holiday is a time where people give things to other people. That is why tonight is a very important night. Everyone in this room has made a difference to society, and I am proud to say that your sincerity has added to a total of 16,800 dollars to be donated to homeless shelters all over America!"

There was a brief round of applause before Alice continued again. "With this amount of money, we'll be able to donate necessities to shelters in Chicago, Dallas, San Diego, and New York City. Children can finally have the toys they've wanted all year long, and mothers can finally get their coats and sewing kits.

"Tonight, all of you have made a difference, and I sincerely thank you so much for your participation in this event. We can now make the lives of our fellow Americans better, as well as know that this Christmas, we've all done something valuable. So, once again, thank you, and enjoy the rest of your night!"

We all applauded as Alice gracefully waltzed off the stage, right into Jasper's awaiting arms. People began gathering their things, saying last minute goodbyes and "good nights," ready to leave for the evening. In fact, it was around 11:30 PM, and all I could think about was my bed and the fluffy pillow on it.

Edward gently tugged on my hand and led me out the back door, which led us back to the flower gardens. He pulled me around a couple corners, and somehow, we were in the crowded parking lot of Charles Place hotel.

Despite the cold wind biting at my cheeks, I glanced up at Edward, whose impassive expression made me uneasy. Nonetheless, he quickly led me over to his Volvo, allowed me to slip into the passenger seat, and got gracefully into the driver's side.

The moment both doors were closed and locked and we were finally alone, Edward took my face between his hands and kissed me, long and hard and endless. When he was sure my lungs were about to explode, he pulled away, panting.

I had opened my mouth to speak when he kissed me again. And again. And again.

"You—" Kiss. "Al—" Kiss. "—right?"

Edward sighed and swallowed apprehensively, his tired gaze meeting mine.

"Yeah, I think so," he finally replied, taking off his mask and throwing it into the back. He faced the front again but didn't move to turn on the engine.

"Why did you turn down the offer?" I found myself asking, my mask joining his in the backseat.

There was a long silence between us before he responded. "Did you want me to accept it?" he asked monotonously.

Did I? No, I didn't, if I wanted to be honest with myself. But what would that make me? _A bad girlfriend._ My God, I was thinking about this half an hour ago.

"Answer my question first," I said carefully.

"I didn't want it." That was his answer – short and clipped – and it annoyed me.

I crossed my arms and glared at the windshield. "I'm cold," I said bleakly.

Sighing, Edward plugged the key into the ignition and immediately the engine hummed, warm air flying in through the air vents. Despite the heat blowing right into my face and body, I still felt cold – mentally. Did he not trust me enough to tell me everything? Was I that untrustworthy?

Edward seemed to be thinking along the lines I was. In a voice so soft I had to tune out the hum of the engine, Edward said, "I don't want to leave you."

I felt my heart drop and accelerate at the same time, and let me tell you, it is _not_ a pleasant feeling. My hands clenched into fists, but I wanted to hug him. I gritted my teeth, but I sent a loving glance his way. Every emotion conflicted with another.

"You turned down the biggest job offer of your life," I muttered to myself. "For me."

"For you," he whispered.

"I don't understand. Why did you do it?"

The engine was on, but we still hadn't begun driving. In fact, Edward seemed to have forgotten the key was in the ignition.

Most of the guests from the charity ball were either gone or staying at Charles Place, and despite the darkness of the light, Charles Place glowed like the moon. I didn't even know whether Alice or Rosalie had left yet, and it didn't matter anyway. They were probably spending the nights with their boyfriends.

"Answer my question first, Bella," Edward said, sending me a look before gazing ahead.

I bit my lip, and in a soft, guilty voice said, "No, I didn't want you to accept it."

Edward sighed, and I couldn't tell whether it was a happy sigh or a sad one.

"I did it because you're different, Bella," he said, answering my other question. He still didn't look at me.

"Different," I quoted dubiously.

He nodded.

"Different as in…"

"You're just different, okay?" he said harshly. Catching the stunned look on my face, he added in a softer voice, "I know what I'm doing, and I'm glad that you want me here. I want to be here with you too, not somewhere in Kansas performing music."

Cautiously, afraid that he may suddenly snap at the slightest of movements, I reached over and pulled his hand out of his lap, never breaking my gaze from his. A sigh escaped past my lips when his long, slender fingers curled tightly around my hand. Complete bliss.

Edward smiled suddenly. "This just proves that my decision is right," he said triumphantly.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm not sure I understand you."

"Our hands are perfect together."

I gaped at him. I had thought that exact thought the moment our hands had ever intertwined, and I was afraid to admit it aloud because I feared he would think I was some philosophical freak. But here he was, telling me that our hands were perfect in the smoothest, most unbothered way ever.

"Don't you think?" he added, looking at me with utmost curiosity.

"I think so, too," I said quietly, feeling my cheeks redden.

He smiled and said, "Please take off your gloves," and I quickly complied.

"There," Edward said. "I think that's perfect."

I smiled at him, but then a tense silence had filled the air. I realized he had easily swerved our conversation into a totally and completely new direction, and I hadn't even known it.

Edward seemed to know I had come to this conclusion. "Please, Bella," he said softly, our gazes meeting. "I'm not leaving you for six months; I need you," he said, almost in a pleading tone. Then he sighed, and his eyes hardened. "Believe me when I say that our relationship is more important to me than any fucking job opportunity." He spat the last part out scornfully.

I stared at his profile for a long time. He was dead serious, and the thought of it thrilled me and scared me at the same time. Before Edward, I had never been in a seriously intense relationship – not counting Mike Newton. But as we drove home, our hands fitting perfectly together, I knew what I wanted, and I knew that our relationship was more important to me than any other thing; I was in love with Edward. I _breathed_ for him. The idea that Edward believed the same thing I did—that our relationship was something that shouldn't be broken—made me admire him in a whole new way.

Suddenly overwhelmed with an ache in my heart, I closed my eyes and leaned my head to the headrest. "Edward?"

"Mhmm?"

"You're an amazing boyfriend, did you know that?" A part of me wished he would be my husband one day.

I could hear the smile in his voice. "Thank you," he replied. "And Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I love having you as my girlfriend."

I opened my eyes, and his gaze met mine in the dark. He smiled at me, and I smiled right back, deciding that Tanya couldn't ever take Edward away from me, nor could Eleazar, or First Act Records, or the goldfish my neighbor owns. Nothing would ever take Edward away from me because I love him, and if the stars of fate shine down in my favor, he loves me too.

--  
**It took me forever to come up with that last line. i was like, hmm. xD its supposed to mean "If im lucky enough". I was goin for something cool. xD  
about the whole contract thingy, think of Yiruma. hes like an awesome pianist with an awesome CD and stuff, so im going along the lines of that. i think i made the whole record deal somewhat along the lines of correct, maybe realistic? ._. **

**next chap is their trip to seattle, whichll take up a couple chapters, with important stuff going on. you learn more about edward too. sigh.**

**you wanna know what i think?**

**i think you should review.**


	22. The Sound Radar

**Gah. The whole time I wrote this chap, I kept scratching myself cause I kept thinking ants were crawling up my legs. *shudder* also, I almost choked on an orange. Its okay, I'm fine. Thanks for asking.**

**andd i got my internet back, yay! thanks to my neighbor! :) **

**Another particularly long chap, I actually think this is the longest so far--10,000 words--more than ive ever written for a chapter. Lots of interesting things going on. Vanessa Carlton? My favorite artist. ^__^**

**SHOUTOUT TO FATE OF SHADOWS: all those PMs. :P we rock like that. xD also, i put the quote in here, changed it up a bit. hope you like itt. twas for you myy friendd. ;)  
**

**Review button calls for you :)**

**--**

**CHAPTER 21 – The Sound Radar**

_**Afterglow – Vanessa Carlton**_

_**Sex On Fire - Kings of Leon**_

--

"Hey, it's alright, Jake. He'll be alright," I said in the most soothing voice I could muster.

I wrapped the scarf tightly around my neck, buttoned my cardigan, and zipped my coat. A glance outside told me it was snowing, the white little flakes freely falling from the dark gray sky, not uncommon here in Chicago.

I heard a heavy sigh. "Dammit, Bells, he won't be. If Dr. Cullen can't do anything, he's fucked," Jacob replied in his deep and husky voice. Then he muttered, "We're all fucked."

"Jake—"

"No, you know what, Bells? You go enjoy your trip with Edward-I'm-So-Fucking-Perfect-Cullen. Don't worry about me," he said icily.

I frowned. "What? How can I not worry about you? You're my best friend. And Edward's—"

"Your fucking boyfriend, we get it."

I felt a flare of anger. "Jake, what is wrong with you? Did I say something?"

"No, Bells, it's alright, don't mind me while I slice my fucking head off with a butcher knife." His voice was heavily sarcastic, and that only made my frown deepen and my anger increase a tenfold.

"Jacob Black," I said furiously, balancing the phone between my ear and shoulder and tossing my hair brush and cell phone charger into the suitcase. "What is up with you?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing… It doesn't matter anyway." Again with the sarcasm.

"Don't give me that bull," I said, trying to keep my anger in check. "Why can't we talk about this?'

He muttered more profanities under his breath before saying, "You know what? I got to go."

"Jake—" But he'd already hung up.

I sighed dejectedly, shoving my phone back into my pocket. "Merry Christmas," I said to nobody.

I dropped onto the floor beside my bed and closed my eyes, trying to imagine the way it felt when Edward had danced with me at the charity ball. I was instantly calm again.

The heater in the apartment was on full blast, ensuring that we would be kept warm and toasty inside the building. I sighed and felt around behind me for the gloves on the bed, slipping them on once I'd discovered where they were. Then I stood, grabbed my old-fashioned CD player from my bedside table, and tossed it into my carry-on bag for the flight. Yes, I own a CD player. No, I do not have an iPod.

While pondering my angry conversation with Jacob, I briefly glanced at my blank laptop screen and checked my hair. I was never one to do that, but after dating Edward, things got more complicated.

"Knock, knock," said a soprano voice.

I smiled. "Hey, Ali."

She entered my bedroom with Rosalie following behind, the both of them carrying gift boxes wrapped in Christmas-themed paper.

Before I could say anything, Alice babbled, "We figured that since you weren't going to be here for Christmas, we might as well exchange presents now."

I grinned at her, walked over to my bed, and grabbed the two gift-wrapped boxes underneath it.

"Merry Early Christmas, you guys," I said, handing each of them the appropriate presents.

We quickly exchanged gifts and plopped down onto my bed, eagerly opening them up like giddy children.

"Shit, Bella!" Rosalie gasped. "The entire first season of _Gossip Girl._ Thank you so much!" She threw her arms around my neck and laughed into my hair.

I smiled at her and looked down at my gift from Alice – a brand new Victoria's Secret cardigan. It was pricey, I could tell. Nonetheless, I loved it, and I was definitely packing it with me to Seattle.

"Thanks, Alice!" I said happily.

She smiled suggestively. "There's one more thing."

I dug through the tissue paper and blushed when I saw the black panty set that went with it, also from Victoria's Secret. Rosalie peeked over my shoulder and laughed again.

"How sexy," she said, wiggling her eyebrows. Catching the stunned look on my face, Alice grinned, grabbed the panty set, and tossed it into my open suitcase.

"You never know when you'll need it," Alice said, laughing and grabbing the cardigan she got me. It joined the lingerie. "Now, let's see what I got from Rosalie…" She gasped and pulled out a fifty-dollar gift card to Urban Outfitters. "Yes!" Alice squealed, pumping a tiny fist into the air. "Oh, look, there's more!" She pulled out a purple silk scarf that looked so soft and fluttery I wanted to touch it. Alice gasped and gently rubbed it against her cheek, sighing happily. "So soft…" she mumbled. Abruptly, she perked up again and hugged my other best friend. "Thanks, Rose."

We opened the rest of our gifts. From Rosalie, I got two pairs of denim jeans and a shirt from Forever 21, as well as a nice case for my camera. Rosalie received a pair of tan leather boots from Alice, and Alice got a Sephora make-up set from me. Once we'd finished discarding the entire gift wrap and putting our presents away, our spirits were high.

I was sitting in the living room with my two best friends, watching re-runs of _One Tree Hill_, when there was a loud knock on the door. Instantly, the TV was off and Rosalie and Alice had disappeared.

Laughing to myself, I opened the door to find Edward standing before me in dark wash jeans, a black coat, and some bulky brown snow shoes. His bronze-colored hair was a shade darker than usual, damp with the falling white snow from outside. His pale, pointy nose was slightly pink at the tip from the cold. I thought it was adorable.

A crooked grin formed on his face, and he held out a cup of coffee to me from Starbucks. "Hello, Bella," Edward said. His green eyes were bright with anticipation, much like mine were.

I tried to get the goofy smile off my face, but I couldn't. Instead, I reached up, wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

Five minutes later, my cheeks glowed red. "I'll go get my things…"

Edward laughed. "Can I come in?"

"Oh, right."

I sheepishly pushed the door aside, inwardly chiding myself for being so rude. Edward didn't seem bothered; he handed me the coffee cup and said in a stern voice, "_I'll _go get your things."

I smiled and followed him to my bedroom, leaning against the doorway as he kneeled down and retrieved my suitcase with ease. I quickly grabbed my carry-on bag (a nice tote with leaves on it) and pulled on my brown leather boots, and just as we descended the stairs, Alice and Rosalie came bounding out of the kitchen.

"You guys have a good time," Alice said warmly, hugging Edward. Then she wrapped her arms around my neck and whispered into my ear, "Call me, B."

I smiled and promised her I would. When I had pulled away, Rosalie was giving Edward a stern lecture in a hushed voice, pointing between me and him with a menacing look on her face. Finally, she clapped him on the back and said, "Bye!"

"Have a safe flight," Rosalie said sincerely, as Edward and I walked out of the apartment. "We'll miss you!"

"And Merry Christmas!" yelled Alice.

"We love you!"

"Don't forget protection!"

That was the last thing we heard before the door closed.

Edward and I shared a look, laughed (nervously on my part), and walked down the dimly lit hallway hand in hand. It took much effort to prevent myself from running down the hallway just to get outside quicker. The sooner we get to Seattle, the better.

Edward smiled at me. "Excited?"

"Beyond belief," I said truthfully, feeling all jittery inside, sort of like how you feel just before a roller coaster is about to start.

"Me too," he said, chuckling and kissing the top of my head.

The ride down the elevator was quick and brief. Soon enough, we were slipping into Edward's soaked silver Volvo. The air was ice cold, and every time I exhaled, a cloud of mist would appear. I tightened the scarf around my neck and dived into the Volvo's passenger seat, sighing approvingly the moment Edward turned the engine on. Warm air instantly surrounded me.

"Ready?" he asked giddily, taking off his gloves.

I grinned and kissed his cheek gently. "More than ever."

-T-w-i-l-i-g-h-t-

The drive to the airport was full of scares, mostly because of the slippery streets and reckless drivers. There were times when cars beside us would accidentally slip on the ice, and it would freak me the hell out. Edward wouldn't worry if it was on his side: he only cared if anything happened to me, which was both touching and frightening at the same time.

When we got to the airport, thronged and bustling with people arriving and departing for the holidays, we dropped off our suitcases and went through security with ease. We even stopped by a Starbucks to eat sandwiches. By the time we arrived at Gate 7, we were half an hour early, which was a relief. It was never good to miss a flight.

Edward and I killed time by cuddling together and reading a tabloid magazine, simply because there happened to be a discarded one in the seat across from us. Meanwhile, we chewed on ranch-flavored corn nuts and discussed the fact that Joe Jonas had finally broken up with Camilla Belle, and then got into this mini-argument about who was better. Taylor Swift, or Camilla Belle?

When the intercom came on to announce the first class flight boarding, _that_ was when I freaked.

"First class?" I hissed as we got in the line.

"Yeah," Edward replied under his breath.

"That's expensive," I squeaked as he handed the lady the passports.

We walked down the little pathway and entered the plane. When we'd settled down, Edward took my hand into his and said in a stern voice, "Bella, what's wrong with it being expensive?"

"I can't pay you back for it, that's what's wrong," I said.

"I don't want you to pay me back for it," he said firmly. "This is my treat. Please, Bella. I wanted to do this."

I pouted unintentionally, and he cracked a smile, reaching over to buckle my seatbelt and then do his own.

I held Edward's hand while the flight attendants talked about the oxygen masks, as well as during the nauseating ascent into the air. Once we were level, we faced just a bit of turbulence, and I couldn't help but wonder whether the turbulence would get worse during the flight to Seattle. I sure hoped not.

Sighing contentedly, I reached into my tote and pulled out my _Wuthering Heights,_ ignoring the glares Edward sent at the book I was reading (he wasn't a fan of classics). Sometime later, I had replaced my novel with my bulky blue CD player, pretending not to notice the looks of disapproval from Edward. I was also pretending not to notice the brand new, black iPod nano he was holding, earphones in his ears and his green eyes eyeing my player with obvious disgust. After a full minute, he tapped my shoulder and held out one of his iPod earphones to me.

"What're you listening to?" I asked suspiciously, trying to view the screen, but it was black.

Edward smirked. "You'll see."

His smile only widened when I warily took the earphone from his hand and plugged it into my ear. I instantly recognized the Kings of Leon.

"Sorry it's not the Jonas Brothers," Edward said lightly, not looking sorry at all. We both laughed, and I leaned into his side, resting my head on his shoulder while _"Sex on Fire" _rang through the speakers.

Sometime later, a cart came by with food and champagne, and while Edward told me I could have some caviar or a glass of alcoholic beverage, he didn't even bother to suit himself. He claimed that he wanted to drive carefully, and not under any kind of alcohol influence whatsoever. In the end, I got a simple bag of animal crackers for us to share.

"Bella, quit it, will you?" Edward hissed. "People are staring."

"But it's eating the tiger!" I whispered earnestly. "See? Look, Hippo comes walking along, but then BAM! Tiger comes walking out of the woods, he growls, he tries to eat Hippo. BUT!" I paused dramatically, and Edward's brow crinkled. "Suddenly, Horse comes out of nowhere and karate-chops 'em all down. In the end, Horse wins."

Edward only stared at me blankly, as if he was questioning my sanity.

I rolled my eyes and popped one of the animal crackers into my mouth. "Excuse me for having an imagination," I muttered.

Edward laughed after a long while, and he laughed for a really, really long time. The sight—and sound—brought warmth to my heart.

For the rest of the flight, I snuggled into Edward's side and slept on his shoulder, with his warm arm wrapped around me and his head resting on top of mine. Usually it was difficult to sleep on a plane, but with Edward's presence, I was more comfortable than ever.

Suddenly, we were strolling down the crowded pathways of the Seattle airport.

"You ever been here before?" Edward asked conversationally, while we waited for our luggage to appear.

I nodded. "Only one or twice though, with Alice or Rosalie. Forks isn't very close. You?"

"Nah. I don't even know why Carlisle chose Seattle of all places."

I laughed, and after claiming our two bags, we headed to a car rental center. Edward decided to rent a shiny black Hybrid that looked a lot like a fancy sports car. It was a sexy car, I had to admit, but I missed his Volvo. I liked that Volvo; it smelled like him and "new car," but mostly him.

"Apparently, Carlisle lives deep in the woods," Edward said, frowning at his GPS, and then glancing back down at a piece of paper with the address written on it. We were still parked in the safe cover of the garage.

I didn't reply. I was jumpy again, anxious to meet his parents, yet half wanting to run back to the airport and take the soonest flight back to Chicago. In fact, my leg was bouncing up and down nervously, and it only stopped when Edward took my hand into his and rubbed circles on the back of it.

"Edward, what if they don't like me?" I squeaked, my voice an octave higher than usual.

"Bella, they will love you," he promised me, turning onto the street. Then he chuckled to himself. "It's not like they're vampires ready to drain you dry."

I glowered at him, but he just smiled amusedly.

"Can't a vampire like me and still want to drink my blood?" I asked curiously.

Edward raised his eyebrows and smirked. "No. I don't think you'll have time to get to know each other."

Well that shut me up.

Edward laughed. "On second thought," he said, "you might be an exception."

"How?"

"You're sweet and you're beautiful, I'm sure they'd be captivated long enough for them to like you."

"And then I die?"

"And then you die," he said.

"Thank you."

Edward chuckled. "I won't let the big bad vampire bite you," he said cheerily. "You're _mine_."

I smiled affectionately at him and leaned back in the seat, enjoying the soft circles he drew on the back of my hand. We sat in comfortable silence while he sped down the street, the light raindrops colliding with the glass window of the Hybrid.

The sky outside was a light gray, gloomy but not ominous. In contrast to Chicago, the buildings weren't snow-covered and white at the tops. There was also a light drizzle, instantly reminding me of Forks's constant cover of clouds and rain. Other than that, Seattle seemed to be bustling with life as people headed around to catch the latest Christmas sales and do some last-minute shopping.

"Sorry I keep worrying," I said apologetically, sometime later. The nerves were coming back again, the thought of meeting Edward's parents looming in the horizon. "I've never done this before, and I keep thinking my hair is out of place and my clothes aren't good enough—"

"You look beautiful," he assured me with a small smile.

Despite his words, I checked my reflection in the mirror every two minutes.

"Hey, Bella, do you mind if we stay with my parents?" Edward asked out of the blue, sending me a momentary glance.

By now, the clock on the dashboard said it was around five o'clock in the evening, so we were nearing dinner time. Would we eat with Esme and Carlisle? Go out to eat? What if they were vegetarians, and I ate meat and they thought it was insulting? The questions grew progressively more preposterous. Sighing at my ridicule, I turned to Edward.

"No, of course not," I said truthfully. After all, this was _his_ visit. I was lucky to have even been invited.

Edward sighed, looking relieved, though not certain. As always, he had to confirm. "You're positive? Because we can always rent a hotel room."

I thought of spending a week in a hotel room with Edward. The possibilities were endless, and though a lot of…provocative…things went through my mind, I said, "Nah, it's fine," with a deep blush on my face. Darn me and my goody-two-shoes-ness.

Edward laughed and kissed my knuckles, like he did on our first date. I loved it when he did that, and I told him so.

That made him smile and do it again. And again. And again.

I laughed. "Stop it! It tickles after a while," I said, scratching the back of my hand with a glare on my face.

Edward just rolled his eyes, took my hand into his again, and with his other hand made a right turn. I instantly gaped at the stretching bare road before us. From where we were, I could see how it winded and twisted and turned in every which direction. The forest darkened and the mist thickened the deeper it went. The fact that it was as empty as a gas station at two in the morning only made matters worse.

"Edward…" I said uneasily, clutching his arm with a frightened expression.

He grimaced. "I'm pretty sure this is the right direction…" He glanced behind us and then faced forward again.

I was hyperventilating. How could anyone live so deep in a forest? Wasn't it…eerie? Disturbing? I was suddenly afraid that Carlisle and Esme were partners in crime and had headquarters where they stowed dead bodies.

Edward continued to drive, and I continued to freak out. I didn't even think a house could be this deep in the middle of nowhere in a city like Seattle. Though the sky hadn't completely darkened, I had to mentally lecture myself to keep calm. A part of me wanted to get out of the car and just run all the way back down the road to civilization. But as I turned around to glance out the back, I realized that it would be a pointless thing to do. For one, Edward was here, and I had all my trust in him. Secondly, it would be a long way back out.

"Holy shit," Edward gasped, and I whirled around, instantly feeling my jaw drop.

An enormous, grand mansion that appeared hundreds of years old came into view. The mansion seemed to _glow_ despite the gray clouds that hovered in the air. It had tall pillars, wide windows, and grand double doors. The porch was pure white; in fact, the entire mansion was white, the paint looking as brand-new as the cardigan Alice had given me earlier this morning. The place had been renovated—that was for sure. It was as clean and welcoming as The Bellagio in Las Vegas.

Edward put the car on Park, and we sat in his car, gaping at his parents' new home.

"900," he murmured, squinting at the address numbers. "Yep. This is it."

"We're staying here?" I choked.

Edward nodded, looking just astonished as I.

I closed my mouth and smiled at him. "I'm excited," I managed to say.

Edward laughed breathlessly and got out of the car. I had unbuckled my seatbelt by the time he'd arrived to open my door. After much arguing over the luggage, I was carrying my tote while Edward clutched two suitcases. He grinned crookedly at me, and I helped him up the steps to the front porch, which was decorated with a couple wooden chairs and a nice table.

I had just reached up to ring the doorbell when the door flew open, and a beautiful woman stood before me. Her skin was as chalky and white as Edward's, her caramel-colored eyes matching the beautiful shade of her caramel-colored hair. She wore a silky green blouse and a black pencil skirt, looking not a day over thirty.

"Edward!" the woman exclaimed, her voice smooth and full of relief. Then her gaze shifted to me, and her smile was wider than the moon. "You must be Bella!"

I took a deep breath and held out my hand. "Hello, Mrs. Cul—"

I stopped when she pulled me in for a hug, catching the sheepish look on Edward's face over her shoulder. I smiled at him and stepped back, my gaze meeting Esme's.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Cullen," I said honestly.

She laughed. "Esme, dear," she said, and then turned to Edward. "My baby!"

"Mom…" Edward said, but they embraced for a long while. She murmured things into his ear, which had made him blush. "Long time no see."

Esme smiled and brushed off invisible lint off his shoulders. "Well, why don't we all come in? We're freezing out here."

She opened the door widely, beckoning us both in. The moment the interior of the house came into view, my jaw dropped all over again. It was _beautiful_ inside. The first thing I noticed was the walls, which were a deep, beautiful shade of maroon. But as I squinted, I realized the colors changed all through the mansion. My gaze flew to the immediate wall on my left, which had a large mirror with intricate black swirls on its border. The couches to my right were leather and white, and the spotless glass tables of the living room had various magazines on them, from _People_ to _Elle_ to _Vanity Fair._ A large brick fireplace crackled with orange and yellow flames, giving the house a directly cozy and welcoming appeal. Up ahead was a grand staircase that curved to the next level of the mansion, the steps wooden and as dustless as everything else. Farther in the back, I noticed, was a hall that led to a larger family room.

Just then, a gorgeous, blond-haired man gracefully descended the stairs, wearing a pair of blue slippers and a matching blue sweater. He took off his reading glasses, stowing them quickly away into the pocket of tan slacks before smiling at us. He too looked incredibly young.

Esme immediately went to join him. "Bella, this is Carlisle, my husband and Edward's father," she said, and then added, "You call him Carlisle, alright, dear? He'll feel old if you call him by anything else."

"Except Doctor Cullen," Carlisle said lightly, holding out his hand. His voice was just as musical as Edward's. "It makes me feel smart."

I laughed and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you…Carlisle."

"Likewise."

Then Carlisle glanced over at Edward, and Edward glanced back, and a sort of awkward silence filled the air. Esme frowned while I tried to occupy myself by fiddling with the buttons of my coat, careful to keep my gaze trained on the shiny wooden floor. Suddenly, Esme cleared her throat and smiled.

"Well, why don't we show Edward and Bella their room?"

"Our room?" I blurted, and then blushed.

Esme looked shocked for a moment, and then smiled softly. "I'm sorry, dear," she said. "If it makes you uncomfortable, we've got another guest bedroom on the second story—"

"Oh, no," I said quickly, realizing that Edward and Carlisle still hadn't stopped staring at each other. They weren't glaring, but they weren't smiling either. "It's fine."

"You're sure?" Esme asked, taking my coat and bag.

I nodded and grabbed Edward's hand, instantly yanking him from the staring contest with Carlisle. Did it have something to do with the whole college fiasco? I would have to figure that out later.

"So, where are we staying?" I asked anxiously.

Esme smiled at us and said, "Right this way."

We went up the first flight of stairs and Esme gave us a brief tour, pointing out the laundry room, bathrooms, Carlisle's office, and some bedrooms. The second level had beautiful portraits on the tan hall walls, ranging from beautiful sceneries to simple paintings of flowers. To my surprise, she led us up the wooden steps to the third and final level of the mansion and nodded at the bathroom, a third guest room, and finally, down at the end of the hall, _our_ room.

"Well, this is it," she said proudly, coming to a graceful stop outside a tall while door with a gleaming silver doorknob. "We decided that you'd want something private. You have the whole floor to yourselves," she said, causing me to blush and drop my gaze to the floor. Esme didn't seem to notice, and instead turned to Edward. "There's a little surprise in there," she said to him with a wink. Then she turned the knob and opened the door.

I heard Edward gasp behind me, and we both stepped in together. The first thing I noticed about the room was that it was humongous—maybe double the size of mine. The entire back wall was entirely glass, though large gold curtains were clipped back to enable a viewer to see the beautiful river flowing out back. Right beside the window was a black leather couch that looked as expensive as Alice's entire closet of clothing. The gold carpet beneath my feet was soft and fuzzy, as though just installed and totally brand new. The walls were painted a dark shade of tan to go along with the gold theme of the room. A large, king-sized bed awaited in the opposite corner, its gold and black bed sheets folded back neatly and its white fluffy pillows looking quite inviting for a good night's sleep. To the right of the room was a wooden desk with random sheets of…manuscript? There appeared to be music notes written on them. Beside the door, to the right wall, was a large walk-in closet, as well as another door to a separate bathroom.

There was a laugh from behind me.

"Wow," Edward said. "This looks just like—" But he realized Esme had left us alone. He looked down at me. "It looks just like my room in Alaska…" He trailed off, looking around the room in awe. "Right down to the glass wall." Edward chuckled, shaking his head.

I smiled at him. "You had – and have – a nice room, Edward."

I looked back at the king-sized bed and gulped, my eyes as wide as saucers as I thought of all the possibilities. Suddenly, I felt myself being lifted off the floor. I screamed as Edward dropped me onto his bed and climbed on top of me, his mouth suddenly moving fervently against mine. I could feel his chest pressed against me, but his arms were supporting his weight, our legs tangled together.

"Wow," I said once he'd pulled away. "That was—"

His lips met mine again.

"—okay, now _that_ was incred—"

His mouth prevented me from continuing. After another ten minutes, Edward finally rolled off of me and laughed, gently brushing the hair out of my face. "What about that last kiss?" he asked with perfectly raised eyebrows.

I pouted. "I can't decide. They were all amazing."

Edward laughed freely and stood up, walking over to retrieve the discarded luggage on the floor. Meanwhile, he said, "I was born to be a kisser."

I laughed and pulled one of the fluffy white pillows to my chest. "That you are," I teased, and then seriously added, "This house is huge."

"You bet," Edward replied. "Esme wanted to redecorate it herself. It was actually built in the early 1900s, I think, and no one wanted to buy it. So Esme and Carlisle snagged it while they could. Though I don't think anyone planned on purchasing a house in the middle of nowhere."

"They modernized it," I said, gesturing at his bedroom.

Edward chuckled and slid into the bed next to me, kissing the top of my head. "Yeah. The carpet is exactly like the one at my old home, and this bed is actually mine. So is the desk over there. The couch is an exact duplicate of the one I have in my apartment."

"Wow," I said with awe. I was momentarily swept away by the thought of visiting Edward's apartment. He had always gone to mine and Rosalie's, but never had I been to his. It would definitely be added to my to-do list.

Edward smiled and teasingly nudged my side. "You like the bed, don't you?"

"Pfttssh…"

"C'mon, you know you do," he said, tapping the tip of my nose with his index finger. "Admit it."

"I think it is very useful for sleeping," I said matter-of-factly.

"Sleeping," Edward repeated with a quirked eyebrow. "Nothing else?"

"Nope," I said stubbornly, falling back and sighing when my head hit another comfy pillow. "See? This is so comfortable. For sleeping," I added, not that I was opposed to the…other…thing.

"Not quite, Bella," Edward said pointedly. He lay down beside me and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling my body tightly to his. Then he buried his face in the back of my neck and sighed. "Now I'm good."

I laughed and nodded – it really was comfortable.

Suddenly, there were two knocks at the door, and we both looked up to find Esme smiling at us. I blushed, but Esme didn't seem to mind our position at all.

"Sorry to interrupt"—and she really did look guilty— "but I've made dinner."

"Mom…" Edward grumbled into my neck. "Can you not see that I'm busy?" he whined, which caused me to laugh.

Esme chuckled, too. "Oh, no problem. I'm sure Bella won't mind eating your favorite meal." She winked at me.

Abruptly, his head was gone from my neck, and his eyes lit up like Christmas lights. "No," he said childishly, and then smirked. "Okay, maybe Bella can. But if you or Dad touches my plate, there _will_ be murder."

Esme and I both laughed.

"Be down in five," Esme said, waving and then leaving.

"Curious," I began, sitting up and straightening my clothes. "What is this favorite meal of yours?"

Edward smiled and ran his fingers through his hair, tousling it even more. "It's kind of dumb…"

"No, I want to hear it," I pressed eagerly.

"Well," he said stiffly, "it consists of mashed potatoes, roasted beef, and Esme's amazing gravy sauce. Not to mention the apple pie that comes for dessert."

I giggled and tenderly kissed his cheek. "You clearly want to eat it. C'mon, let's go."

A couple moments later, Edward and I had descended two flights of stairs to the ground level. We followed the mouthwatering smell of soup and bread, past the family room, where I glimpsed a flat screen TV and black grand piano, right into the brightly lit kitchen. The floors here were wooden, the countertops a shiny black marble. There was a large black pot on the stove, being kept warm by a little flame beneath it. To my right was a stainless steel refrigerator, as well as a stainless steel oven, which seemed to have something being baked inside it. A glass sliding door was at my left, allowing one to exit onto a decent-sized patio outside. All in all, the kitchen was large and resourceful.

"Wow, Esme, it smells delicious," I said sincerely.

Esme laughed and put a wooden spoon into a bowl. "Thanks, Bella. Let's just hope it's edible."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Your food is always edible, Mom," he said, and Esme playfully smacked his chest as she past by us.

"Would you like some help?" I asked.

"Oh, that would be wonderful. Sorry for running a little behind," Esme said apologetically, and we both dismissed it with a wave of our hands.

"Could you slice up the cucumbers to add to the salad?" She turned to Edward and put her hands on her hips. "We need to feet this man his vegetables."

Edward groaned and scowled. "Esme Cullen…"

"It's Mommy to you," Esme said, pointing a finger at him. I laughed, and Edward glared at me.

"Smells fantastic," said Carlisle, who came walking in with a book tucked under his arm. He kissed his wife's cheek, smiled at me and said, "Hello, Bella," and then nodded stiffly at Edward, who replied with his own nod.

I pretended not to notice their determination to avoid each other and instead spoke to Esme.

"Here are the cucumbers," I said. "I hope I didn't cut them too small?"

Esme chuckled. "Looks great, Bella." She took the plate from my hands and sprinkled the little slices into the large salad bowl. "Do you mind making the dressing?" she asked uncertainly.

I smiled. "No, of course not. What do I need to do?"

Esme looked relieved and quickly explained to me the necessary ingredients, promising me that it was easier than it sounded. After she ordered Edward to set up the table in the dining room, which I learned was adjacent to the kitchen, Esme and I chatted briefly about the flight from Chicago to Seattle, and what I thought of Seattle so far. Sometime later, when I was sprinkling the pepper into the sauce, I felt Edward's presence behind me.

"My God, it's you again," I said, smirking.

Edward chuckled into my ear, making goose bumps rise on my arm, even with the heater on. "Yes, it's me. I hope you don't mind," he murmured, kissing the side of my neck.

I started missing the bowl of sauce, and that was sad, because I usually had good precision when it came to culinary things. Also, the bowl was bigger than my hand.

"Edward," I muttered as he planted little kisses up my jaw. "Edward," I said more sternly.

He laughed and leaned away. "Sorry, I was seeing how far you would go."

I rolled my eyes but whispered into his ear, "Later."

We shared a meaningful look, and then I turned to Esme and announced the completion of the salad dressing.

"Thanks, Bella," Esme said, taking the bowl from my hands and walking over to the dining room with me and Edward following behind. A large, cherry wood dining table sat in the center of the room, plates gleaming with silverware placed neatly on either side of them. In the center were various dishes of food: corn, beef, bread, a pot of soup for the cold weather; the typical all-American meal. I could feel my stomach rumble with hunger.

"Well, I think that's everything," she said, setting the salad bowl down beside the corn. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward licking his lips at the sight of all the food. Correction: All his _favorite_ foods.

"Well, where'd Dad go?" Edward asked impatiently.

"He went to his office to—oh, here he comes again," Esme said, smiling at her husband. They kissed briefly before we all settled down into the seats. Rather than taking the two end seats, Carlisle and Esme sat across from Edward and me.

Esme beamed. "Well, dig in!"

Nobody hesitated, especially Edward.

I had to admit, it was a little awkward for me at first. I mean, I was eating dinner with Edward's parents, and impressions were everything. But my instincts told me Esme liked me, and I could only hope she really did.

"You're a great cook, Esme," I said truthfully. "Edward was right. This gravy is amazing."

Esme laughed and waved her hand modestly. "Not compared to the salad. I think you make the dressing better than I do," she said, chuckling.

"Thanks," I said, feeling my cheeks turn a little pink.

Esme took a sip of her white wine and set the glass back down onto the table, meanwhile watching me. "So, Bella, where do you work?" she asked conversationally.

"I'm a waitress at La Bella Italia. It's where Edward works," I said, prodding at my mountain of mashed potatoes. "Where we met, if you will," I added as an afterthought, feeling Edward's gaze bore into the side of my head. Regardless, I kept my steady gaze on his mother.

"Ah, I see," Esme said, nodding. "You're…twenty?"

"Twenty-one," I said, smiling. I hesitated, and then continued, "I go to Northwestern University, in Evanston. It's about a half hour away from Chicago."

"Oh, good school. What do you plan to be?" she asked interestedly.

"I'm going for journalist?" I said uncertainly, wondering whether that lowered my standards. If Esme was disgusted, she didn't show it. "I sort of want to write for magazines and newspapers, that kind of thing."

"That sounds nice," Esme said, sounding like she really meant it.

I smiled at her. "It's only nice if it works out," I said, and she laughed. Feeling more confident now, I asked, "What's it like to be an architect?"

Esme raised her eyebrows. "Edward told you?" She seemed shocked.

At the mention of his name, my boyfriend automatically looked up from his filled plate of food with questioning eyes. I also realized that Carlisle was listening in on our conversation, sending us brief glances in between bites.

I nodded.

"Well, I suppose it's interesting," Esme finally said, after a second or so. "I do love to design buildings, structures, anything like that. I also love to interior design, and I do so when I get the chance."

"Did you decorate this mansion all on your own, then?"

"Yes," she answered, cutting up some beef.

I gawked. "It's beautiful. So incredibly beautiful."

Esme laughed. "Why thank you, Bella," she said, then lightly nudged Carlisle's arm and said, "She's a keeper!" in a perky voice.

I blushed and quickly stuffed my mouth with mashed potatoes, blushing even harder when three pairs of eyes fell on me.

Edward cleared his throat and wrapped one of his arms around my shoulders. "She blushes a lot," he said to his parents with a small smile. "I think it's cute."

Esme laughed, and Carlisle chuckled behind his napkin.

Suddenly, a warm hand closed around mine under the table, and I sent Edward a grateful smile. He returned it with his own encouraging grin, leaning over to gently kiss my cheek. When he pulled away, we realized Carlisle and Esme were watching us with grins.

I blushed again and anxiously stared at the empty spot on my plate. Esme seemed to realize how uncomfortable we were and quickly said, "Carlisle, why don't you have a spoon of corn?"

Without waiting for an answer, she dumped a mountain of corn onto Carlisle's plate. It was the perfect—and weirdest—conversation starter. We began discussing random things, the conversations never getting too personal, but never getting too vague either. Carlisle was mostly silent whenever Edward spoke, and the times when Carlisle the spoke, the situation was reversed. I had noticed it, and I was sure Esme knew I had as well. Nonetheless, she didn't utter a word.

"Do you work at St. Klans Hospital?" I asked Carlisle half an hour later, realizing I hadn't yet spoken about Carlisle's job. We'd past by the infirmary on our way to the house.

Carlisle chuckled and nodded. "I was offered a job there about four months ago, and since the payment was excellent, Esme and I made plans to move here."

"Oh, I see," I said. "Do you like being a doctor?"

"Yes, definitely," Carlisle replied, his smile dazzling. "It makes me feel good to be able to save lives." For some reason, he sent his son a dark but shameful look, but Edward didn't seem to notice. He was staring at his empty plate with a blank expression.

Another tense silence.

"Is everyone ready for dessert?" Esme suddenly said.

"Is it apple pie?" Edward asked curiously.

"Of course," she said, lithely standing up and heading to the kitchen.

As though Esme's presence was the only thing that kept everyone relaxed, a cold silence enveloped us. Again.

I cleared my throat, trying to come up with some conversation starter. We'd discussed the basics already, and the only things running through my mind were the awkward connections between Edward and his father. I had come up with absolutely nothing by the time Esme emerged from the doorway with her hands in white spotted oven mitts, a pan of steaming hot pie in her grasp. The sweet aroma of cinnamon and apples filled the room.

Edward's eyes widened when he saw it. "Wow, Mom…"

I quickly stood up to help Esme clear the empty plates. We walked into the kitchen together, chatting idly about Washington. I told her I had lived in Forks with Charlie after my parents divorced, and she informed me that before Edward had become their son, she and Carlisle had owned a decent home in Chicago. She also explained to me about how she'd adopted Emmett when he was only eight, after she discovered his parents had died in a car accident.

When we arrived back in the dining room with new plates and utensils, Esme cleared her throat at the two men in the house, who weren't talking to each other. They weren't even looking at each other.

"Who's hungry for pie?" Esme said, sending me an apologetic glance as she placed the plates down. I followed her lead and set the forks beside them, trying not to mull over the previous awkwardness.

Edward cleared his throat and smiled at me as I sat down, immediately taking my hand into his.

Esme carefully sliced the pie into perfect triangles, and one by one, the plates were filled with mouthwatering dessert.

Edward moaned after taking the first bite. "I cannot remember the last time I had this…" He popped an apple into his mouth, moaning again.

Esme laughed, though there was a sadness in her caramel-colored eyes I couldn't place. "Maybe two or three years ago…" I heard her say softly, but Edward wasn't looking. She seemed enveloped in misery, and then immediately perked up again. "Why don't we put some whipped cream onto this?" Esme asked loudly.

I instantly grinned. "Edward loves whipped cream."

Edward glared at me, but his lips twitched in amusement. "You would know."

"I do know," I corrected as Esme reappeared in the room with her can of whipped cream.

"Help yourselves," she said cheerily.

Dessert went by just as successfully as dinner, though I noticed Esme was more reserved; she spent most of her time prodding at the delicious apple pie she baked, never actually eating it. I mostly spoke to Carlisle, simply because I needed to look like I was willing to attempt a relationship with my boyfriend's parents and also because I wanted to know more about him. Edward would nod occasionally, but he mostly focused on devouring every crumb on his plate.

Around an hour later, once no one could stand another bite of food, Esme laughed and jumped out of her seat, her gaze never meeting mine, or anyone else's for that matter.

"Well, that was a fun dinner," she said, and I nodded with a timid smile. Esme really was a nice woman, but I wondered what was troubling her. There was no way in hell I'd ask, of course.

I helped her clear the plates to the kitchen, then offered to wash the dishes. She politely declined.

"You and Edward go settle in," she said warmly. "You've had a long day."

"Are you sure?" I asked tentatively.

Esme laughed and gently rested a hand on my shoulder. "Yes, Bella," she said. "You've been so helpful tonight. And I really do like you."

I blushed. "I like you too, Esme."

Esme chuckled and hugged me briefly. "Now, you go take a nice long bath, and you just relax." She gave me a gentle shove.

When I arrived on the third level of the mansion, the door of Edward's bedroom (Well, ours technically) was slightly ajar, though not wide open. I silently pushed open the door to find Edward sitting on his bed, his elbows resting on his knees and his hands dangling loosely between them. There was a pensive--though partially guilty--look on his face, but he looked up once he noticed my presence.

I didn't move from my spot at the doorway and instead smiled softly at him.

"Bella," he said, a grin splitting his beautiful face. "Come here…"

I shut the door and crossed the room, immediately falling into his warm arms.

"You're tired," he observed, his nose buried in my hair.

I nodded mutely.

Edward chuckled and lifted my chin. "Take a long bath, Bella, and when you come out, I'll be waiting for you."

I smiled, nodded, and kissed him quickly before making my way over to the closet, where Edward had already hung some clothing. I was never a night shower person, but after a long day of drives and planes, I felt all icky. I grabbed my plain t-shirt and pajama pants, feeling oddly unimportant as I stared at the dull items of clothing. But I had brought nothing along the lines of sexy and somewhat glumly made my way into the adjoining bathroom, mulling over my stupidity at not packing some sexy lingerie, not counting the panty set Alice gave me.

While I waited for the shower water to heat up, I shuffled through the cabinets and found neatly folded towels, as soft and fuzzy as the carpet of Edward's bedroom. I also checked the side mirror cabinet, already filled with Edward's shaving cream and razor, as well as (much to my embarrassment) my deodorant and shaving stuff. On the sink countertop was a toothbrush holder, where two little holes were occupied with a blue and red toothbrush—mine and Edward's. I couldn't help but notice how everything complemented the other.

The shower was nice. The tub was the largest one I'd ever seen, shiny and shimmering with its glossy porcelain-ness. Even the little shower knob was shiny and stainless. I scrubbed my arms and took my time washing my hair, feeling the steam circle around me and the water trickling down my legs. It was one of the best baths I had ever taken.

I shut off the water and groped around for the fluffy white towel, sighing with satisfaction when the soft fabric met my body. I dressed quickly, glanced in the mirror at my flushed cheeks, and gathered up my dirty clothing, pausing to remember where the laundry room was. Second floor. I think.

I sighed and switched off the light, stepping into the bedroom. I had to admit, I was a bit disappointed to find that Edward wasn't waiting on his bed, as he said he would be. It was quite selfish of me, so I disregarded it and stepped into the hall. The third level of the mansion was dark and silent, almost eerily so. I glanced around for the staircase, having forgotten which direction it was in. When I spotted it at the end of the hall to my left, I crept down the hallway, my feet soundless on the tan carpet.

The journey down the stairs was just as quick and silent. I gave a little "huzzah" when I spotted the door to laundry room, proud of myself for remembering where it was. The house was huge, and my memory wasn't always too accurate.

I had just shut the door after dropping my clothing into a hamper (There were two, but I couldn't decide which one was ours, so I just put the clothing into the blue one.) when hushed voices caught my attention.

I paused just outside the entryway to the laundry room, my gaze trained on the tall wooden door at the very end of the hall—Carlisle's office. It was partially open, a sliver of yellow light falling into the hallway. There was a brief glimpse of a black shadow, and then it disappeared. The voices were clear, but the words weren't. I had almost turned back around when a voice I recognized became louder—it was Edward's, and he was mad. My curiosity spiked. The next thing I knew, I was leaning against the wall beside the door, my head inclined to the portion of light. I wanted to bonk my head against the wall for even doing something so rude, but I couldn't get myself to return back to the stairs.

"—wrong with you people?" said Edward, his voice laced with fury. I could almost imagine him pinching the bridge of his nose, his nostrils flaring and his lips in a thin line.

There was a quiet sob.

"Edward," came Carlisle's soft but commanding voice, "We've been through this before. You didn't know anything, and we wanted to keep it that way."

"Did you not think I was smart enough to understand?" Edward said. The shadows shifted again. "Or was it stuck in your dimwitted brains that all I was ever good at was biology this, science that?"

"Edward!" Esme gasped, her voice thick with tears. I felt my heart break just listening to her. "Don't talk to your father like that," she said, but her voice lacked the parental command.

There was a short pause, and then Edward said, "I want to know what happened to me twelve years ago." His voice was calm but unyielding; he wouldn't let it slide.

I felt my brow crinkle.

"Didn't you already research?" Carlisle asked, sounding bored.

"Yeah, as if the articles are any help," Edward scoffed sadistically. "I've used every search engine on the Internet, and they have nothing. It was too long ago." He paused, and then said in a frustrated voice, "Dammit, Carlisle, I don't even know his _name_. How do you expect me to know anything if I can't even recall his name?"

A tense, pregnant silence followed after his proclamation, as though everyone was pondering over something, indecisive.

Edward cursed. "I knew it. Neither of you are willing to help me."

Esme sobbed, and I was tempted to run in there and hug her. A kind person like her shouldn't cry like this. What was Edward doing?

"Edward," Carlisle said sternly. "Stop."

"Stop what?" his son spat, and there was a loud sniffle, followed by another distraught sob.

"We didn't tell you the truth because we didn't want you getting involved in anything," Carlisle said calmly. "Your childhood is dangerous, Edward, you need to understand that."

"Carlisle, I. Am. Not. A. Child," Edward said. "I am a man who has a job, a life, and a place to live in. I _deserve_ to know what happened to me." The authority in his voice—mixed in with the fury—was startling.

"His name is Caius," Carlisle finally said, after an elongated pause.

Someone—Edward, I assumed—blew out a deep breath. "Oh, damn," Edward said, and then muttered more curses under his breath. The shadows shifted perpetually, so I assumed he was pacing. "Where is he now?" he asked cautiously, as though afraid to know the answer. With more conviction, he added, "I want to know where he is."

I heard a long and weary sigh, followed by Carlisle's words. "He is in a jail in Missouri. His cell is heavily guarded, Edward. He's in for life."

"What if he escapes?" There was a quiver in Edward's voice that made chills crawl down my spine. I glanced down the empty hallway, feeling alone and scared, despite the fact that three human beings were in the room beside me. Edward was never scared, not around me, and it worried me to hear him sound so vulnerable.

"He won't escape." Carlisle's voice brought my attention back to the conversation. "He didn't escape ten years ago, not five years ago, and he won't escape now, Edward. You have nothing to fear."

The following silence seemed to contradict Carlisle's words.

"What about my dreams?" Edward asked in a voice so soft I inched closer to the door. I felt my frown deepen. Dreams? "The nightmares?" he asked quietly. "Will I live with them for the rest of my life?"

The dread and defeat in his voice only made my heart shatter more. He sounded so upset, as if he was a five-year-old who'd lost his favorite toy.

Carlisle sighed, and the yellow light blinked for a third time. "Edward, I don't know what to do about them. The best we've got are sleeping pills. You got amnesia, son, but that was ten years ago. You don't have PTSD either. I didn't even know it was possible to be reminded by dreams." His voice was brooding.

"They're warnings," said Edward disconcertingly, and my stomach clenched with apprehension. "They keep telling me things, and they scare me."

"Edward…" came Esme's miserable, distressed voice.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I spun on my heel and crept quietly up the stairs, trying to get their hurt, broken voices out of my mind. Edward's stood out most of all, I decided, as I brushed my hair back in the bathroom.

"_Will I live with them for the rest of my life?"_ he'd asked in that crushed, devastated voice.

There were dreams—nightmares. He had nightmares at night, and I had known nothing about it whatsoever. But it explains the dark shadows under his eyes, right? And all the bitterness? Or is it because he suffered insomnia just to avoid them? I shook my head and set the brush onto the countertop, feeling more confused than I'd ever been in my entire life. Sighing, I replayed the bits and pieces of the conversation--the ones I remembered--and tried to piece everything together. I was never the mastermind when it came to puzzles, and that gave me a terrible disadvantage. Suddenly, questions sprang up everywhere. What were they talking about? Who was Caius, and why did he matter? Did he relate to Edward's nightmares? And more importantly, what _did _happen twelve years ago? There were too many questions without answers.

Another conclusion came to me: Edward didn't tell me about his nightmares. Did he intentionally do so, or did he not think it really mattered? I bit my lip and frowned at my reflection. Maybe I was being irrational. Maybe Edward was going to tell me, but he just never got to it. Or perhaps he wasn't ever going to tell me? No. I'd figure it out eventually. Edward may have been surreptitious, but he wasn't stupid. In addition, I really had no right to force him into telling me anything. I was his girlfriend, not his mother. _A trustworthy girlfriend, hopefully?_ I thought, feeling a tiny pang of hurt.

The soft click of a door shutting brought me out of my reverie, and immediately my gaze flew to the closed door of the bathroom. Edward was back. How much time had passed by? I wasn't sure, but it seemed like a lot.

I wearily glanced into the mirror, glaring at my wet hair because it was starting to curl at the ends, after I'd just brushed it straight.

With a helpless sigh, I stepped back into the bedroom. Edward was sitting on the bed, his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. I felt my confusion melt away, instantly replaced by concern. This had to have something to do with the conversation with his parents.

I quietly walked over to him and knelt on the floor between his legs, resting a hand as gently as I could on his knee. He jumped at the contact, and immediately his gaze met mine. I stared intently into his distraught green eyes, reaching up to gently massage his scalp, something he'd mentioned a while ago was calming.

Without using words, I asked him a question—the obvious question. He seemed to think it over, and then he nodded, his lips in a sad, troubled frown. Sighing grimly, I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him as tightly as I could, because that was what he needed. A hug. I didn't ask him any questions, despite the burning desire in my mind. Now was not the time.

When I pulled away, just far enough to glimpse Edward's face, I ran my fingers through his hair, admiring every strand on his head. Finally, Edward smiled weakly at me, his warm hands found my waist, and he gently kissed me. But I didn't want that—I didn't want a chaste kiss. A newfound fire in my heart, I opened my mouth and captured his lips with mine, my eyes fluttering close completely while I gently pushed him onto his back. We kissed like that for a long, long time. I wanted to distract him, to erase the sadness in his eyes and have him focus on something else.

When I reached the surface again, I slowly opened my eyes and met Edward's green ones, dark with lust, but radiant as he smiled down at me.

Yes, this was the man that turned down twenty million for me, Bella Swan. The thought itself would haunt me for my entire life.

I sighed and nuzzled my face into his chest, knowing just how much he loved it when I did that. When I looked up at him again, he was staring off into space, playing absentmindedly with strands of my hair. He didn't look upset anymore, merely thoughtful.

"Sleep, Bella," Edward whispered, and I felt his mouth at the top of my head. "Sweet dreams."

Dreams. I would always have sweet dreams with Edward nearby.

Deciding to leave him to his thoughts, I gently lay my head on his chest again, the arm draped over his stomach pulling me close so that every space between us was filled. Here, in Edward's arms, I was in complete and utter bliss; it was easy to forget the dark things I'd thought and heard minutes before. I finally gave in to my droopy eyelids, allowing my eyes to close and calmed by the gentle rise and fall of Edward's chest. With the warmth of his body and the steady beat of his heart, I fell into a deep and peaceful slumber, a satisfied smile on my face.

--  
**so manyyy mysteries, ehh?? lets just hope everything works out in the end. darned right. no way would i let you guys hear the full story from her eavesdropping. xD  
**

**i thought it was a pretty successful chap. edward is such a confused sweetie, its almost depressing. i feel so bad for him. and bella too! the cats out of the bag. shes darned curious noww. :) bet you are too.  
**

**review button still calls for you.  
**


	23. The Photograph

**okayy sorry i havent updated this week. i was at a major writers block, and i had to plan ahead before posting this chapter. sigh. we're only on chapter 22. this is gonna be like thirty chapters or somehting i think. so yeah. major stuff going on here.**

**oh, and for The Masquerade Ball Confessions, i added a little paragraph of detail. it was kind of important. you dont have to go back and read the chapter, im just letting you know. xD  
**

**well, review!**

--

**CHAPTER 22 – The Photograph**

**_Spinning – Jack's Mannequin_**

**_Annie - Vanessa Carlton_  
**

--

I was right.

My dreams were explicitly explicit that night, filled with love and passion for Edward. It was on a beautiful island with tall, swaying palm trees and water as blue as Megan Fox's eyes. The waves would crash against the shore, turning the white sand into a dark tan color. We lay on the beach, watching the sunset in the orange sky, and Edward kept telling me over and over that he loved me. I would repeat those words, all the way to midnight, when the stars sparkled and shined upon us. It was pure bliss.

Therefore, when I woke early the next morning, I still wore that smile of complete satisfaction, basking in the feeling of Edward's steady breath on the back of my neck; it tickled, but it was familiar and warm. I would have suspected he was asleep, but the pale hand on my stomach was caressing the skin where my shirt had slightly ridden up.

I snuggled deeper into his chest, realizing for the first time that it was raining. The raindrops pelted the curtain-covered window, making rhythmic clattering noises that were oddly soothing. Of course, rainy weather was nothing new in a city like Seattle, especially around Christmas time. It reminded me a lot of Forks, and I found myself briefly wondering what Charlie was up to, how he was, and if he still glued himself to the TV to watch ESPN. I also wondered if he'd found a new wife; it'd been so long since I'd last seen him.

Sighing wearily, I rolled onto my other side and came face to face with Edward, who was staring at me with a radiant look in his eyes, which I noticed were still surrounded by dark, prominent circles. Edward didn't look bothered by anything; in fact, he looked handsome (as usual), but there was a shine in his eyes I couldn't comprehend. He looked as though he was fighting a smile, but failing quite miserably. Chuckling, he kissed my forehead and muttered a soft, "Good morning," into my ear. I blushed. Just hearing his silky smooth voice was enough to make my heartbeat accelerate.

Edward tucked my head under his chin and pressed his mouth to the top of it, while I admired the gentle curve of his Adam's apple. Without realizing it, my gaze trailed down the smooth, pale skin of his neck to his collarbone, which protruded briefly before disappearing behind the fabric of his white t-shirt. I noted the fact that the shirt clung snugly to his torso, revealing the contours of muscles that I had yet to discover. Our legs were tangled beneath the blankets, almost in a disoriented way, but I didn't mind. I was more content than ever.

I brought my gaze back to his throat. I hesitated, and then leaned forward to press a soft kiss on his Adam's apple. To my surprise, his breath hitched, and he reflexively tilted his head back. I giggled against his neck.

"What's so funny?" he muttered, his finger sliding beneath my chin and lifting my head to peer into my eyes.

"Nothing," I said, unable to keep from sounding haughty. _I'd made Edward Cullen struggle to breathe! _Well, aside from kissing, of course. Chuckling quietly, I buried my nose in his neck and sighed. He smelled so good.

We spent the next ten minutes lying together, not speaking, not moving. Edward's presence was soothing, and with his arms around me, I felt perfectly safe. Not to mention comfortable and warm. The moment would have been stated as, "Sheer Perfection," if only something didn't feel wrong. There was something that aroused suspicion in me, but I couldn't quite place it. So five minutes in, I decided to leave it for later and instead focus on the here and now.

Suddenly, there were three raps on the door.

"Edward? Bella?" came Esme's smooth voice.

"Yeah?" Edward called.

"Breakfast is ready," she said. "Come down while it's still warm."

"Alright," Edward replied. He waited for her footsteps to fade before turning to smile at me. "Are you a morning shower person?" he asked, and I nodded. Edward tenderly pressed his lips to my forehead and said, "You shower in the adjoining bathroom."

Several minutes later, I was standing in the bathroom with the shower water running, my clothes folded neatly on the toilet seat, the fluffy towel ready for usage, staring at my reflection in the mirror with a toothbrush in my mouth. I stood with my side facing the mirror, inwardly cursing at my small, not-really-there curves. (If anyone had curves, it was Rosalie Hale.) I was a relatively skinny girl, with a flat stomach and a flat butt and flat breasts. Hell, I probably had a flat face, however that worked out. It made me envy those more worthy of someone like Edward Cullen.

When the water was warm enough, I climbed in, instantly drenched in the hot, steamy water. I smiled with satisfaction and began scrubbing my body, the sound of the running water overpowering that of the rain outside. It wasn't until I reached for the bar of soap that I realized something was most definitely off. I stood frozen under the shower spray, suddenly remembering the events of last night.

Edward had said something about having nightmares. Did he have one last night?

I frowned as I tried to recall the events of the night before. Nothing had disturbed my sleep. If I remembered correctly, it was one of the best sleeps of my entire life. I had woken up with Edward lying beside me, looking his usual inhumanly gorgeous self, and despite his relaxed and carefree demeanor, he also sounded weary. Tired.

I sighed and turned off the water with a frown on my face.

After I dressed in a pair of simple black skinny jeans, a white tank, and the gray cardigan Alice gave me for Christmas, I exited the bathroom just as Edward entered the bedroom, his hair damp from his shower in the bathroom down the hall. He looked absolutely gorgeous in his blue jeans and black polo shirt. The short sleeves revealed his toned and muscular arms.

Edward leaned against the doorway and eyed me appreciatively.

"You look mouthwatering," he said unabashedly, tucking his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

I smiled and pulled the brush out of my hair. "So do you," I replied truthfully.

Edward laughed, and in a split second, stood before me, his arms around my waist. "Kiss me?" he asked hopefully.

I smiled. "Okay," I said, and pressed my mouth to his.

-E-c-l-i-p-s-e-

Breakfast passed with ease. To nobody's surprise, Esme's chocolate chip muffins were divine, as were the stacks of blueberry pancakes on the plates. Carlisle had showed up in a pair of tan slacks and a blue button-up, clutching the _Seattle Daily_ in one hand and a mug of coffee in the other. He was taking one last shift at St. Klans before Christmas, which was three days from now.

In addition, Esme's troubled demeanor during breakfast seemed to increase a tenfold since the night before. She paced the room unnecessarily, spent an unusual amount of time making coffee, and at one point I thought I saw her wipe away a tear. Despite the desire to figure out what the hell was going on here, I bit my tongue. It wasn't my place to say anything.

After Edward and I washed the dishes—Esme mumbled something about laundry—I told him that I'd call Alice, and he agreed with a nod and one lingering kiss.

"So, how's your new home?" I asked my best friend with utmost curiosity.

"Awesome," Alice replied enthusiastically. There was no doubt she was lounging on Jasper's expensive leather couch from Germany. "Jasper is such a gentleman. He gave me his entire closet and half of his dresser," she said proudly.

I laughed and flopped onto the soft, plushy sofa in the grand family room, taking a moment to admire the enormous green Christmas tree situated beside the brick fireplace. (There were a lot of fireplaces in this mansion.) Red bows and gold bells dangled off the many branches, along with glittery purple ornaments and fake crystals with pointy ends. Surrounding it were many gift-wrapped presents—including the ones I'd secretly brought with me for Edward and his family—with bows shimmering in silver, blue, and green. Four stockings hung off the top of the fireplace, two red and two green. They all had little gold bells that sang every time you reached in to peek inside. Not that I did that.

I brought my attention back to the conversation. "Are you sure that's enough? He might need to install another closet," I teased.

I imagined Alice rolling her eyes.

"Whatever, B," she replied playfully. "Besides, my fiesta's over. Time to go to yours!" she said eagerly.

I sighed—I knew this was coming. "Well, what do you want to know?"

"Everything."

So I spilled without hesitation, because either way she would have gotten the whole story me out of me somehow. I began with the moment we boarded the plane to Seattle, right to the dinner last night, and then described my morning as vaguely as I could. I was careful to keep out my eavesdropping, because I didn't feel that it should be shared. I also left out the weird stares between Carlisle and Edward and Esme's disturbed attitude. I wanted to get the full story before I went blabbering about stuff I wasn't sure about. When I finished, I realized just how much I had left out. It was more than I'd expected.

"Damn, Edward is hot," Alice said after a momentary silence.

I raised my eyebrows. "He's mine, Alice Brandon."

Alice laughed. "Relax, Bella. I know." She paused, and then continued in a more serious voice, "Do you love him?"

I opened my mouth a couple times, almost spoke, and then shut it again. "I…" I began nervously. I gnawed on my bottom lip, feeling my brow furrow. It wasn't that I didn't know whether I loved Edward Cullen or not—it was whether I was ready to admit it aloud. I sighed and stared blankly out the large square window, stained with fat raindrops. "I guess so. Yes," I said stiffly.

Alice didn't reply immediately. "I knew it," she suddenly said. There was an air of pride to her voice.

I frowned. "What?"

"You know me," Alice replied. "I have amazing intuition." I would be lying if I said she didn't sound smug about it. "I'm also very perceptive. I can see the way you look at him."

I was biting my lip again. Was it really that obvious? I voiced my thought to her.

Alice laughed. "Yeah. It's not like you're discreet about it. Rose noticed too, you know," she informed me. "Even Jasper could tell. He said he could practically feel the love you have for him."

"I—you—"

"Don't stammer," Alice scolded. "You know it's true."

"I—okay, fine," I reluctantly agreed.

Alice laughed. "We aren't looking at you badly, Bella. In fact, everyone—even Emmett, Edward's brother—is supporting you guys," she said, and my heart lightened at the statement. "He loves you too, you know. Don't you go denying it," she said sternly.

"I don't know…" I said uncertainly. I glanced around the empty room, feeling a wave of appreciation for my privacy. Then I dropped my gaze to my lap. "Edward seems too good to be true, sometimes," I mumbled.

Indulgent Alice came into effect. "What do you mean?"

I sighed and dropped my head back onto the couch, staring blankly at the high white ceiling. "He's such a gentleman, you know? He's sweet, and I love the way he holds me. He even kisses me the exact way I want him to. Sometimes"—I sighed grimly—"I don't believe I can do that for him, if the situation was reversed."

I was met by a brief silence.

Finally, Alice said, "You know, when I first met Jasper, he was a jock."

I frowned but nodded, briefly recalling my high school years. At the time of Alice's story, we were only freshmen, and Jasper and Rosalie were both juniors.

"When we first dated, I was all caught up in trying to be the perfect girlfriend," Alice continued, her soprano voice pensive. "I mean, Jasper Hale, the guy that every girl wanted, was my boyfriend. I was afraid that if I didn't do things right, he wouldn't love me like I love him, and he would break up with me."

I nodded to myself, taking note of the parallels. I wondered why Alice had never told me this before. Was it too personal? Her voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"But then I realized that Jasper loved me for who I was. I didn't have to try to be a certain way. He loved—and loves—me as I am."

She waited for my response.

"That's nice," I said lamely.

Alice sighed. "Do you not see the similarities?" she said impatiently. "You don't have to be perfect. Edward loves everything about you."

"Okay, first of all, he doesn't love me—"

"Just because he hasn't said it," Alice interjected, "does not mean he doesn't love you."

She had a point there. But a pointless point, all the same. I couldn't fathom the thought of Edward Cullen loving me, Bella Swan. I was plain, wasn't I? Whereas he, a flawless and talented man, was a Greek god.

I sighed into the cell phone. "When—and if—he says it, then we'll see," I concluded gloomily.

Alice sighed. "Okay, fine," she agreed. "But keep the thought in mind."

"Alright," I said. "Listen, I got to go." I was missing Edward by the second. Where did he go?

"Wait," Alice said, and I bit back a groan. "I need to say something else."

"If this is about Edward and me—"

"No." Her voice was so solemn it made goose bumps rise on my arms.

My brow crinkled. "What is it, Alice?" I asked, my tone matching hers.

There was another silence, and then Alice said, "I hate to bring this up… but they've gotten worse."

At first I was puzzled, but suddenly everything came together. I knew exactly what she was talking about, and I almost wish I didn't.

"Again?" I said stiffly, feeling my stomach clench.

"Yeah. I've been feeling anxious lately, like something's going to pop out and kill me," Alice said nervously. "I don't know what it is, but it's making me jumpy."

I didn't respond immediately. I was filled with apprehension, but for who? Or what? I hadn't the faintest idea of what was wrong, except that something was, in fact, not right. Even Alice knew. A part of my mind told me to relate it to the events of Edward's family, but I ignored it. This had nothing to do with Edward… right?

Great. Another thing to add to my plate of questions.

I couldn't think of a way to console her, and I didn't need to, especially when she spoke up again.

"Sorry," Alice apologized. "You're on vacation. It's just I haven't talked to anyone else about this but y—"

"It's okay," I said honestly. "Only me? Really?" I grimaced.

Alice sighed. "No, I lied. I told Jasper, too. And he's just as worried. I don't know what to do."

"Nothing has happened." _Yet_, we both mentally added. "Just take precautions," I said with as much certainty as I could muster, though I still sounded disbelieving, even to myself.

Alice seemed to think the same thing. "Okay. Yeah," she replied. "Thanks, B."

"No problem."

"Again, sorry I brought it up," she apologized. "Oh, and sorry I—"

I rolled my eyes. "Stop apologizing, Ali," I said, laughing. "I'll talk to you later."

"Call me! Oh, and good luck with you and Edward."

Just as I hung up, Edward came strolling into the room with a stack of CDs in his hand. He had a focused expression on his face while he stared at each one, his brow crinkled adorably.

Then he turned to me and held up two.

"Postal Service or Dashboard Confessional?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, Dashboard Confessional."

Edward nodded approvingly, setting the CDs onto the wood coffee table and gracefully sitting down beside me.

"What was that for?" I asked.

Edward laughed and wrapped his arm around me. I inwardly squealed and leaned into his side, resting my head at the crook of his neck. I couldn't be more comfortable.

"I was curious," Edward said simply. "I was expecting you to say the Postal Service, because of their _Such Great Heights_ or whatever it's called. That just proves how unpredictable you are."

I rolled my eyes. "Edward, the only thing unpredictable about me is when I sneeze."

Edward smiled and kissed me affectionately. "That just adds to my list, dear."

I blushed. _Dear. _Then I buried my face in his chest, completely in love with his scent. And him, of course. Chuckling, Edward pulled me onto his lap and tilted my head up to meet his.

"As much as I enjoy our position, we really should get to know Seattle," he said ruefully, though his eyebrows were raised in excitement. "It'll be fun," he promised.

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "How many times must I say it? I'd go anywhere with you."

As promised, we toured Seattle—just the two of us. (We had invited Esme, but she'd politely declined.) Our first stop was the Seattle Center, where we took photos of the famous Space Needle and made our way to the top with a thousand other crazy tourists. The view was as magnificent as I'd anticipated, though seeing how far up we were from ground level was slightly dizzying. After an expensive lunch (filled with laughs, kisses, and food), we stopped by the Seattle Aquarium and studied the weird-looking marine animals. I even bought a cute little t-shirt that said, "The Age of Fish!" written across the top. Around four in the evening, Edward and I toured the historical Pike Place Market and marveled the fine art and crafts. We really got a kick out of the whole "First-One-Into-The-First-Starbucks-Ever-Built" game we invented. In the end, he let me in first. It was a historical moment for me. By the time we arrived back at the house, the sky was a dark blue with a sliver of tonight's moon shining. Esme and Carlisle were seated in the family room, Carlisle reading and Esme knitting what appeared to be a beautiful purple scarf.

They both looked up when we stepped into the house.

"Hello, Bella, Edward," Esme said warmly.

We exchanged swift greetings, described our day, and then Edward and I clambered up the stairs to get ready for dinner.

Once inside the bedroom, I sighed and fell back onto the bed, my arms spread and my legs hanging off the edge as I gazed at the white ceiling.

"Tired?" Edward said, lying down beside me and draping his arm over my stomach.

"Yeah. It was a long day." I propped my head up on my hand and stared at him.

"Fun, I hope," he replied.

We lay there for a long, long time, and I spent the moments memorizing every detail about him. I couldn't help but wonder how I deserved a person like him for a boyfriend and if he really loved me or not. The thought of it thrilled me, but at the same time, it filled me with doubts. Would we end up like Alice and Jasper? Would we break up? The thought of it hurt me, so I pushed it away.

Sighing softly, I reached up and brushed the hair away from his forehead, then trailed my fingers down the bridge of his nose to his mouth. Edward watched me with curious eyes, though he didn't move, and he didn't protest. Every inch of him was so perfect, it almost made me jealous. I once again found myself wondering how I'd become his girlfriend.

Smiling, I said, "We really should get ready for dinner."

Edward frowned and rested his hand over mine, a disappointed look on his face. "I was hoping we could just stay here for the rest of the night," he muttered.

"We could," I agreed in a daze, imagining the things we could do. But then I snapped out of it. "Edward, we're here to visit your parents," I said, shaking my head at him.

"I know," he grumbled. He rolled onto his back and pulled me into his side, his nose nuzzling the top of my head. "Do we have to?" he asked, sounding like a child who had just been offered a plate of broccoli.

I laughed. "Yes, Mr. Cullen. We do."

He looked down at me with narrowed eyes, but the glare was gone the moment I kissed him.

Dinner passed by uneventfully, though it was much like the night before; the tense silences, Carlisle and Edward's non-existent exchange, etc. We went to a nice Cajun restaurant in downtown Seattle. The food was delicious, of course, and I later found myself enjoying the trout with cayenne pepper sauce. Edward held my hand under the table the entire time, skillfully eating with his left hand (how did he do it? Another reason why he's perfect) meanwhile kissing my cheek whenever he thought his parents weren't looking. At some point in the meal, we just sunk into a stretching silence that'd put a mime to shame. Esme looked apologetically at me, and I tried my best to look unbothered. Inside, though, my stomach was churning with misery, confusion, and curiosity.

We arrived at the secluded mansion about an hour later, stretching and yawning after a long but mostly fun-filled day. Edward took my hand again and after we waved to his parents (who looked like they wanted to talk alone), clambered up the stairs to the third level of the house. We veered down the carpeted hallway, and as soon as the door clicked shut, Edward's mouth was one mine.

"You're beautiful, did you know that?" Edward said, sometime later.

We were lying on his bed, still dressed in our day clothes, arms and legs tied together. I didn't mind. In fact, I thought it was sort of romantic.

"Thank you, I guess," I said softly. Then I propped myself up onto my elbows and smiled at him. "I've learned to believe it, but only from you."

My favorite lopsided grin took its place on his mouth. "I'll have to keep saying it, then," he murmured, his lips a mere inch away from mine. "To make up for all the other people you don't believe."

I laughed and kissed him briefly, before pulling away. "I'm going to change," I said, rolling out of his arms and off the bed.

By the time I stepped out of the bathroom, fully clothed in my pajamas, teeth brushed, face glowing, Edward was in his pants, half in his shirt, and half out of it.

The place at which he was standing gave me a perfect view of his bare, hairless chest. The skin seemed to glow white, and the muscles—six-pack, I noticed—strained and shifted as he pulled the shirt on. I spotted three lines across his bare stomach but was unable to contemplate them before his shirt was fully on. Edward getting dressed was one of the most mouthwatering things I'd seen in my entire life, and it lasted for about two seconds. Needless to say, I was clutching the side of the doorway for dear life by the time he saw me.

In the blink of an eye, he was standing in front of me, concern written all over his face.

"Bella, is everything alright?"

"Yeah. Oh yeah."

Edward's brow furrowed, and he quickly led me over to the bed and checked my body for injuries, which was a pointless thing to do. My heart was hammering against my chest, and I was trying to get over the high of seeing him like that.

"I just… wow," I said, my voice octaves higher than usual.

Edward kneeled in front of me, his hands resting on my knees, his eyes wide with worry. "Do you need to see Carlisle?"

And what would I tell him? "I saw your son half-shirtless. He has nice abs, did you know? If not, you should really take a look."

I snorted out loud, and Edward jumped, clearly surprised by my response.

Still laughing to myself, I grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the bed with me, ignoring his questioning looks.

The next day, we woke early and had breakfast. I called Alice again, but our conversation was brief since she had to go to work. She said something about turning in some nice sketches, so I just let her be. I also talked a bit with Rosalie, said a short hello to Emmett, and after the calls were completed, I was left sitting in the family room admiring the beautiful black grand piano sitting in the one corner. Edward had gone to talk to Carlisle about something, which was unusual considering what I'd seen of their relationship. Regardless, I knew my place.

Then I stared at the contacts list on my phone for a long moment, my fingers hovering above the Call button. The words "Jacob Black" laughed at me, willing me to try it. After four minutes of complete hesitation, I wrinkled my nose and pressed Call.

_Ring… ring… ring…_

"Hi, you've reached Jacob! I'm not here right now, probably because I'm busy not caring about your problems—nah, I'm kidding. I'm too nice for that shit. Anyway, leave me a message after—"

"Dammit," I muttered, and hung up. I crossed my arms and glowered at the fireplace across from me, muttering curses under my breath and calling my guy best friend a bunch of names that I knew I'd regret later.

"Bella?" said a voice.

I jumped and brought my scowl to Esme, then immediately felt ashamed for doing so. Attempting to redeem myself, I smiled at the beautiful woman with caramel-colored hair. I said a quiet greeting, and she chuckled, looking more relaxed than the night before.

"Can I join you?" she asked.

I laughed and scooted over. "Of course, Esme. It's your house, after all."

She smiled and gracefully sat down beside me, looking like the perfect wife in tan knit pants and a purple sweater. I also noticed a brown leather book in her hands, the border rimmed with a beautiful gold string. It appeared to be at least a decade old, though it was kept in good condition.

I tried not to feel uncomfortable, so I plastered a little smile onto my face and stared at her.

"How are you?" Esme asked.

"Fine."

"I'm sorry I haven't been around much," Esme said. "Big house, lots of chores." She looked at me guiltily.

"It's alright," I said genuinely. My eyes trailed back to the book in her hands before I could stop them.

She noticed. "It's a photo album," she said softly. Then she sighed ruefully, her gaze meeting mine. "I'm really sorry, Bella."

I frowned. "For what?"

"Our family. We're not the most intact family on the planet, as much as I regret it," Esme said, her eyes filled with sadness. "I'm sure you've noticed?"

I grudgingly nodded. No point in lying.

Esme gently put her hand on top of mine. It was soft and warm, like a mother's touch should be. There was a short silence, and then Esme spoke again.

"Has Edward said anything to you about his parents?" she asked timidly. "His birth parents," she corrected, a moment later.

"I asked him about it once," I admitted. "But he never gave me an answer."

Esme nodded understandingly. "Yes, I suppose my son would do something like that." She sighed, and in a soft, almost tentative voice, asked me, "Would you like to see what they looked like?"

She held up the photo album.

I smiled and nodded, having no real reason to turn down the offer.

Esme set the album onto the table, her long, slender fingers gracefully opening the cover. The pages inside were old and worn, yet still in one piece. The first page was an entirely white sheet, blank except for the words written at the bottom in blue ink. The writing, elegant and in cursive, said: _The Masen Family Album, 1987._

After ensuring that I'd read it, Esme turned the page.

My gaze immediately fell upon the couple sitting at a white-clothed table. They were both dressed in formal attire, his tall build concealed in a black tuxedo and her slender body covered in a stunning champagne-colored dress. The woman was inhumanly beautiful, her vibrant, auburn hair pulled into a high bun on the top of her head. The man—her husband, I assumed by the rings on their fingers—was just as handsome as his wife was beautiful, his hair a coppery mess and his eyes a lively shade of green. In fact, they both had green eyes. Emerald green eyes.

"They're so beautiful," I murmured, my voice filled with awe.

Esme chuckled by my ear. "Elizabeth had just gotten married by this time. In fact, she was attending my wedding as my Maid of Honor."

I smiled. "The man, he looks so much like—"

"Like Edward," Esme finished knowingly.

She pointed out some more photos of Edward's parents, and then quickly explained to me that Elizabeth's husband, Edward Sr. Masen, was Carlisle's cousin. They were a very close bunch of people, and unsurprisingly, Esme was Elizabeth's Maid of Honor at Elizabeth's wedding, too.

As we continued to look, the pictures started changing. All four of them looked older now, though not necessarily less attractive. It seemed to be about a year after the first photograph I'd seen had been taken, and Esme was standing beside Edward's mother, whose stomach was protruding out from beneath her shirt.

"Pregnant," I murmured. I gasped suddenly. "Is it—"

"Yes," Esme whispered softly. "It's Edward in there." She sounded a little breathless, but when I tried to discreetly look up at her, she was dabbing at her eye with a tissue. I was wise enough not to comment, and instead looked the photo beneath it. There was Elizabeth and Edward Sr. again, although Elizabeth carried a little bundle of blue blankets in her arms. It had tiny hands and small, pale feet, its head scruffy with just a bit of bronze-colored hair.

"Two months," Esme murmured, laughing softly.

My smile mirrored hers. He was so cute, just lying there in the pile of blankets with a cheery grin on his face. Then I thought of him now and felt my heart warm even more. This baby had become a grown man, a beautiful and talented man that I was hopelessly in love with.

"That's Edward," I blurted with a wide grin, pointing at a little bronze-haired boy. He looked to be about three years old now, his eyes already that vibrant shade of green I'd grown so familiar with. His hair was almost identical to his father's. It still is, in fact. "He was so charming…" I whispered.

Esme laughed thickly. "Yes, yes he was, dear."

I wanted to ask her what was wrong, but I felt it would be rude. Was she grieving about her son?

I realized I was staring at her with concern all over my face, so I quickly dropped my gaze to the next page. As I flipped through the album, there were various photos of Edward and his parents, sometimes Edward, his parents, and Carlisle and Esme, but never anything else. I also noticed that Carlisle and Esme had no children of their own, but I didn't ask. My eyes also strayed to Elizabeth every now and then, for she always stood out in photographs. Edward Sr. was one lucky man.

Suddenly, I came across a picture that made my jaw drop.

Esme peered over my shoulder. "What is it, dear?"

"It's—that's—" I spluttered, and her brow furrowed. "It's _me_," I squeaked skeptically, pointing at a little picture of a place I knew all too well. The photo was taken at Lincoln Park, at the little grass area next to what is now the playground. I knew it was me, because I was wearing the pink jumper I wore at my sixth birthday party. Plus, my hair was in pigtails, and that was exactly how my hair was done when I was five years old. Edward, who looked about six years old, stood offering me a bouquet of grass with a boyish grin on his face.

Esme looked slightly surprised. "Wow," she said, sniffling and taking a closer look. "That does look like you."

I nodded, feeling dazed.

Esme chuckled and pointed at another photograph. "There you are again."

Ah, yes, a photo of my wedding. Edward was leaning towards me with his tiny lips puckered, and I had a horrified expression on my face, one of my feet sticking out as though I was about to run away. I inwardly laughed; if Little Me saw us now…

I smiled so widely it almost brought me to tears. Edward and I had met each other before! For a split second, I had an Alice moment. Did fate bring us back together? Maybe fate really does exist.

I laughed breathlessly and flipped the page, seeing another photo of Elizabeth and her husband. They looked much older now, presumably in their early thirties, and Elizabeth's stomach was bulging once again. My laughter died almost completely, and at the same time, Esme's cries seemed to increase.

"She's pregnant," I whispered. "Again…?"

Esme nodded, quickly wiped her eyes, and sent a quivering smile in my direction. "Baby girl," she informed me. "They planned on naming her Olivia Parker Masen, but…"

I almost didn't want to press for more, but Esme continued anyway.

"…but then she died," Esme said, dropping her gaze. "Elizabeth died."

Hearing Esme sob was one thing, but seeing her just about ripped my heart out. I did my best to console her, feeling a mix of sympathy and regret for this woman. I felt her misery as well, thinking of how unfortunate it was and how devastating her death must have been. Minutes later, Esme was able to pull herself together, and I sighed with relief.

"I'm sorry, Bella," she apologized. "I told myself I wouldn't get emotional, and now look at me." She shook her head, but I just rested a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay," I said soothingly. "Don't apologize." Then my next action surprised us both. I leaned forward and gently hugged her before pulling away, not even blushing. It felt strangely natural.

Esme stared at me for a long moment. Abruptly, she smiled. "Edward really has found the One," she said to me. Catching the confused look on my face, Esme explained, "You're a beautiful girl, Bella. I'm happy that he's found you."

"I'm happy that I've found him," I replied, blushing.

She chuckled. "He's the lucky one, dear," she assured me, her stare boring into mine. "Trust me. The man loves you more than anything in this world."

I bit my lip anxiously, knowing that this was the second time a person had told me he loved me. Though it still didn't seem likely, I allowed myself to hope.

Before I could reply, Esme turned back to the album on the coffee table.

We viewed a couple more photos, and I was suddenly filled with surprise. We were going back in time, now.

"After her death, we received some more photographs," Esme informed me. She gestured to a photo with four people in it, none of which I recognized. "Here's some of Edward's aunts and uncles," she said, and gestured at another one. "There's Emmett with Edward, he was quite big for his age… Edward Sr. and Elizabeth again… Oh, there's another one of you and Edward…"

"Who's that?" I asked, pointing at the black-haired girl standing beside little Edward Jr. She was beautiful but small—at least a head shorter than Edward— and her long mane of dark hair fell loosely around her pale shoulders. She wore a yellow dress and a smile so bright you needed sunglasses. She also looked very familiar.

"That's Edward's sister," Esme said flatly. "Or was."

I stared harder, my thoughts whirring with confusion.

"What happened to her?" I asked suspiciously. Edward had never mentioned having a sister.

"What happened to who?" Edward said, suddenly appearing in the room. I glanced up at him, and his eyes were rimmed with red, as though he'd been crying. Nonetheless, he smiled crookedly at me, and I hated how it didn't reach his eyes. Avoiding my questioning look, he collapsed onto the couch beside me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, his gaze landing on the photo Esme and I were staring at. Suddenly, he tensed, and he stared at Esme with a horrified expression.

I brought my stare back to the little girl, trying to place who she looked like. It was hard to tell with the long, dark hair and childish face. I studied her closely, and soon enough, I noticed the necklace she wore. It had a rectangular structure, with a gold sun engraved into the middle of it. I'd seen that necklace before. At high school graduation, at prom, at the masquerade ball. It belonged to my best friend.

"Alice," I suddenly whispered, sounding a lot unlike myself. Things were abruptly piecing together.

They both snapped their gazes to me. Edward cursed quietly, and Esme looked paler than usual.

"Who is that?" I demanded, though my voice came out as shaky rather than commanding. "What's her name?"

To my surprise, Edward answered.

"Mary," he said warily. "Mary Alice Sullivan."

--  
**okay, so i know you know that alice is his sister.  
I know you know that they'd met before.  
but i also know what you dont know. :D  
curious nowww?!?!! haha! i thought the megan fox part was kinda funny. she does have nice eyes. :)  
**

**i had a weird splurge for Taylor Swift music earlier today. just sayin'.  
**

**now, REVIEW! im serious. HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON. **


	24. The Collaborations

**heyyy. glad for the feedback last chapter. bet this one explains it all. ^__^ and part of the next one too.**

**kay, before you read, let me warn you that it is a very complex story that i managed to play around with. i explained it the best i could. :) also, the title of this chapter was almost the title of this fanfic. jsut sayin. xD**

**now. REVIEW. because i want to know what you think. :)**

**--  
**

**CHAPTER 23 – The Collaborations**

**_How to Save a Life – The Fray_**

**_Vindicated - Dashboard Confessional_  
**

--

I stared at him. He stared at me.

The album lay on the coffee table between us, open to the same page as ten minutes earlier. The picture mocked us, and it would keep doing so for as long as I lived. I couldn't get the image of Sullivan (I didn't want to call her by anything else) out of my mind. My brain buzzed and ticked, and there were a load of questions clinging to the edge of my tongue. We both knew this was a dangerous territory, but we couldn't get out now.

My hands were folded neatly in my lap; his were clasped between his legs. I sat with my back straight as a rod; he leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees. I was simply blank and expressionless; he was a mixture of agony and despair. I stared at him. He stared at me.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" I said, surprised by the anger in my tone. For a moment, I was proud that I was able to muster that much conviction. But then I saw the look on Edward's face, and I recoiled.

"Sorry," I mumbled ruefully, and Edward ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

The large room was silent, except for the crackling of flames in the fireplace and the hushed whispers between us. Esme's departure had left both of us speechless, rigid, and on my part, confused.

After a moment's hesitation, I anxiously crossed the room and sat down next to him, hoping he wouldn't stand and start pacing again. That had gotten us nowhere.

"You don't have to tell me," I said to my lap. A curtain of hair fell over my shoulder and in between us, and I felt both grateful and curious. Was Edward looking at me now? Still staring ahead?

I got my answer when I felt the couch shift and Edward's hand brushing the hair away from my face.

"Bella?" he said, and I looked at him, surprised by how close we were. His face was three inches away from mine, and his emerald green eyes were locked on my brown ones. "I want to tell you." He sounded like he meant it.

"Then why don't you?" I said softly, feeling my brow furrow.

Edward sighed and dropped his hand from my hair. I quickly brought both of his hands into my own, yearning the contact; I always felt empty when we weren't touching.

"It's…kind of dark," he said stiffly. "Very complicated, that's for sure."

"I'll follow."

Edward looked at me skeptically, then turned his head away. "I just talked to Carlisle," he said, anguish coloring his eyes. "He told me everything. It was"—he shuddered—"cruel."

I stared at him, and no matter how much I willed him to look at me, he wouldn't meet my gaze.

I opened my mouth to say, "I'm sorry," but then thought twice about it. He probably didn't want that. I laced my fingers through his and waited patiently for him to continue, if he planned to.

Edward opened his mouth several times, but never spoke. Finally he said, "Twenty years ago, my dad was a businessman. He worked in a company called _Ingranther_, and he was one of the richer men in Chicago. But at the same time, he loved to gamble."

I nodded to let him know I was listening.

"In fact," Edward continued slowly, "if he wasn't in his office and he wasn't at home, he was at the casino whipping out hundred dollar bills." He sighed and looked at me warily. "One night, he ran out. So he borrowed money from his friend, Caius"—I grimaced, recalling two nights ago when I'd overheard the family's conversation—"who owned the thriving company Dad worked at. Caius gave him thousands—they were good friends—and he accepted the cash without complaint. After all, it was money."

I gulped. I could already tell this wasn't going to be pretty.

Edward seemed to know I knew it, because he smiled grimly. "They both thought Dad would be able to pay back the money he'd lost, so it wasn't a huge deal then." He shrugged.

"What was Caius like?" I asked him. "Do you know?"

Edward chuckled humorlessly. "Of course. When I said Carlisle told me everything, he really did," he said to me. "Well, to me Caius was naïve. At the time, he was the wealthiest man in Chicago. After all, he owned a company--which was once owned by his extremely rich parents. But like my father, he spent his money foolishly, in his own way. It wasn't gambling, but Caius enjoyed buying expensive things from Europe, to boast to his friends about his wealth. To him, a couple thousand was nothing."

I frowned. "What a conceited jerk," I muttered, and Edward laughed in agreement.

"I think so, too," Edward said, gently pressing his lips to mine.

I smiled. "So, what happened next?" I asked, sounding like a child who was being read _Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs._

Edward looked thoughtful for a minute. "Well, my dad was procrastinating. He didn't have enough money to pay back what he'd lost, and Caius was getting irritated--he liked his money. To make matters worse, almost a month after the exchange, _Ingranther_ suffered a major loss that led to bankruptcy."

My eyes widened. "Uh oh," I blurted, and Edward bobbed his head in agreement. "Caius must have felt pretty shitty…"

Edward chuckled. "Yeah, he did. He ended up wasting a large portion of his money buying more merchandise. Once he'd realized what he'd done, he'd become even more desperate for cash. To him, _Ingranther_ was a bucket of water he continued to drink out of. Now that it was empty, he didn't know what to do. Naturally, he wanted to keep his reputation as the wealthiest man in Chicago. He wanted the money he'd given to his friend, and he wanted it soon. His impatience grew, as did the pressure on my father. But then something else happened."

"What?" I asked cautiously.

"Caius's parents died," Edward said. "And they left the family fortune to his older brother, rather than Caius himself."

I tapped my chin thoughtfully. "So this means that Caius's older brother gets all the money, even though Caius needs it more," I said, and Edward nodded. I frowned at him. "Did his brother share the fortune?"

Edward snorted, and I jumped in surprise. "No way," Edward scoffed, shaking his head. "They loathed each other. Caius envied the man—Felix—while Felix despised him just 'cause. Because of that, Caius didn't want to _ask_ Felix for money. It would look bad, and Caius didn't want that."

"So then what did he do?" I asked quietly.

"Caius got an idea," Edward answered darkly. By the look in Edward's eyes, we were past the introductions now. The story was going to take huge—presumably bad—turn and I didn't think I'd like it. "With Felix out of the way, the money would go directly to Caius. What did it matter, if Felix's body was found dumped in the river?" We both shuddered.

"But if Caius got caught murdering…wouldn't that just make the situation worse?" I asked. "I mean, he'd ruin his reputation by murder."

Edward winced and dropped his gaze. "Bella, my dad couldn't pay him back the money…"

I stared at him blankly, and then I gasped. "How could he?" I squeaked, a horrified expression on my face. "To ask someone to do the dirty work? Isn't that a little drastic?"

Edward shrugged, though his eyes were pained. "Caius was like that, Bella. If he wanted something, he got it. That was how he grew up."

I chewed on my lip anxiously. "So, why didn't your dad just call the police?"

"No proof," Edward said with a shrug, and I nodded grimly. He sighed and pulled me onto his lap, his arms tightly circling my waist. I felt his cheek gently nudge mine. "Do you want me to continue?" he asked softly, gazing tenderly into my eyes.

"Yes," I replied. "But only if you want to keep going."

Edward smiled, but abruptly it was replaced with a grave look. "This is where Alice comes in," he said carefully, and I bit back a grimace. "I guess…I guess I'll begin by explaining how she'd ended up as my sister. My mom, Elizabeth, had another best friend besides Esme. Her name was Claudine Sullivan, and she and her husband were killed in a car crash while on the way to a party. They'd left Mary—or Alice—behind with a babysitter, so naturally she was alive. My parents adopted her after the accident."

I exhaled heavily. "So you guys aren't blood-related," I said, and Edward shook his head.

"Okay," I concurred, feeling relieved for some reason.

Edward chuckled and brushed the hair away from my face, keeping his hand on the side of my cheek. I leaned into his touch with a small smile. "Anyway," he continued, "Dad was a gambler and a businessman, but he was no murderer. So when Caius had asked him to kill Felix, he refused to do so. So then Caius got even more frustrated."

"Why didn't he just get a job?" I muttered.

"You mean open up another business?" Edward asked with raised eyebrows. "After _Ingranther _fell? There's a family fortune waiting for him, why not just use that?"

I wrinkled my nose. "But still. I'd rather work than murder, even if the job isn't so high up there."

"Remember, Dad still owes him," Edward said matter-of-factly. "To Caius, it was like this: Felix's death leads to family fortune"—he laid out one hand—"and a dead brother, whom he absolutely despises." He held out the other. "He thought it was a win-win situation. Besides, he's not really doing the murder. It was my father that needed to be careful."

"Oh," I said. "Well, Caius isn't very smart. Wouldn't that make him a suspect?"

"No," Edward said with absolute certainty. "Nobody knew much about Caius's relationship with his brother. They only knew he had one. He could easily feign grief."

"True," I replied, recalling decades ago, when technology was almost to its high, but not quite there yet.

Edward sighed grimly, his thumb gently caressing the sides of my arms. "Well anyway, Caius did something really stupid," he said stiffly. "He kidnapped Alice."

"What?" I gasped, appalled. "But why? That really is stupid!"

Edward grimaced. "Well, blackmail, I suppose. Dad was refusing, so Caius felt it was legit."

"Why didn't he call the police now?" I asked, dismayed. "And wouldn't kidnapping ruin his reputation just as badly?"

"My dad did call the police, and they searched for her, never once suspecting that Caius had been the kidnapper. He went out in the open too much, appeared too innocent, so no one ever assumed it was him," Edward said, answering both my questions in one stride. "But they were parents overwhelmed with grief. Dad didn't know Caius took her until later, when he finally sat down and thought it through."

"So then what happened?"

"What happened was, Elizabeth knew it first."

"Your mom?" I asked, bewildered.

Edward nodded. "My dad never told Elizabeth anything, but she was suspicious the entire time. Unlike my dad, she was wise and intuitive. She felt that something was a bit off about Caius, and after a heated argument with my dad, he finally confessed everything to her. In the end, _she_ was the one who called the police, _she_ was the one who directed them to Caius_,_ and_ she_ was the one who landed him in jail."

"Was Sul—Alice alright?" I couldn't help but ask. I felt an increasing sensation of worry. I'd seen shows like CSI on TV, and the captives were either raped or beaten, or hell, even murdered. The thought of it sent chills down my spine.

Edward cradled me closer to his chest. "She was fine," he promised slowly, warily, "though she received a head injury much like mine, which also caused her amnesia. Caius was reported for assaulting her because she wouldn't stop whining for food and her parents; he had a temper, you see. She was hungry and dehydrated when the police found her, but that was alright. It was the head injury that mattered most."

"Oh," I said stiffly, trying envision Little Alice being beaten. I quickly shoved the thought out of my mind, biting back shudders as I gestured for him to continue.

Edward gently kissed the top of my head, but his eyes hardened, and soon enough, his face was filled with anguish. He looked as though he wanted to vomit.

"Edward?" I asked worriedly, gently cupping his cheek. "You don't have to keep talking…"

Edward sighed and gave me a strained smile. "I'm alright," he said softly. Then he shook himself and said, "While the authorities searched his home, Caius made a phone call."

I grimaced, and so did Edward.

"He was furious that he'd been caught. Now, not only was he poor, but he lost his home and his reputation. He knew some people…" Edward took a deep breath, and I gently traced the veins on the back of his hand, meanwhile keeping my eyes trained on his face, "…and he hired them to murder my family, with all the money he hadn't wasted."

"Why?" I whispered anxiously, feeling my heart drop and my brow crease with worry. "How did he know it was Elizabeth?"

"He didn't," Edward said, his face now expressionless. "He thought it was my dad, though technically, he was right. By the time they interrogated him, the call had been made. And he confessed because, really, what could he say? He couldn't blame my dad—his now former friend—because there was nothing to prove that he'd borrowed money. In the end, his own arrogance beat him."

"Serves him right," I said stubbornly, and Edward smiled at me.

I lay my head against his shoulder and stared up at his face, hating how his smile faded and became a grim frown once again.

"A night after the arrest," Edward said, "while Alice was in the hospital, my parents and I were…sleeping. It was a rainy night, and I was about ten years old at the time." He was so young, I thought miserably. "There were two of them, but I only saw one. They got in through the bathroom window, which we always left open. It was high above the ground, so we never suspected that anyone would get in.

"I woke when I heard my mother scream. At first I thought I'd imagined it, but then there was this sound…like glass shattering. My dad was yelling things—I don't remember what he said—and then footsteps passed by my room. I waited for about ten minutes, then got off the bed and opened my bedroom door to look into the hall."

I stared at him as he spoke, and he looked thoughtful, as though remembering something. It seemed like everything was playing out in his mind, just as the words left his mouth.

"When I got to my parents' bedroom, it was empty, but the beautiful mirror my mom had gotten for her anniversary was in pieces, and there were some shards with blood on them. I couldn't find my parents and whoever else had gotten into the house. It was dark, and I was scared," he confessed shakily. I felt my brow crinkle, but I affectionately kissed his jaw and sent him an encouraging look. "I think I went back into the hallway after that"—he frowned as he tried to recall the night—"I don't know. I was in my parents' room again, sometime later, and one of the men was with me. He had a knife, and…and blood on his h-hands…" Edward was buzzing with tension, and I gently stroked his cheek, his neck, and his hands.

Suddenly, Edward closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, then exhaled, his forehead creased in a frown.

"Edward?" I said quietly. "You don't have to keep going," I said truthfully. I could see it was killing him inside.

Despite my words, he opened his eyes and sent me a short-lived smile that didn't reach his eyes. "I'm alright," he said impassively. He shook himself again, then said, "My mom was the one who dialed 911, before she was…slaughtered." He had blatantly skipped over what had happened to him in his parents' room, and I was both thankful and relieved.

With my lip tucked nervously between my teeth, I remembered what Esme had said: Elizabeth was pregnant at the time, with what would have been his little sister. The thought of it made me want to both sob and hurl.

"So anyway," Edward continued with some difficulty, "The hired people were caught, they confessed to the police that Caius had ordered them, then all three of them were sentenced to a lifetime in prison." His voice held an air of finality to it, and I was wise enough not to press further.

I knew he had left some things out, and that was either for his own good or mine. Nonetheless, I stared at him for a long, long time, trying to take in all this information. The story was complex—no doubt about that. But I just didn't know what to say. Should I reassure him? About what, though? Smile and change the subject? After another minute, I did what I'd done two nights ago. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, breathing in his sweet, intoxicating scent.

"Thank you," I whispered into his ear. "Thank you for telling me that."

Edward laughed into my hair. "It feels good," he mumbled, "now that you know more about me and my family. I don't have to keep things from you."

"I don't want you to," I said, running my fingers soothingly through his hair.

I felt him smile. "Good."

I pulled away slightly, only to have Edward crush me to his chest again.

"Stay," he muttered, his fingers threading through strands of my hair. His other hand was on the small of my back, keeping me close to him.

"'Kay," I responded easily, tightening my hold around his neck.

While we held each other, I thought long and hard, repeating as much of his story as I could remember. He'd been so young—and Alice too—and the shock and irony of it all was becoming quite difficult to process. It seemed too surreal, too bizarre to be true. But I knew he wasn't lying, and I wasn't sure whether to be happy or sad about that. I sighed and kissed the side of Edward's head, his messy locks of hair tickling my jaw and chin. This man had been through a lot, and I knew it was agonizing. With my arms around his neck and his nose buried in mine, I vowed to rid the pain and replace it with something even more powerful: love.

-N-e-w-M-o-o-n-

"Esme?" I said, peering around the corner of the doorway. I had never entered her bedroom, and doing so felt intrusive. Thus, I stood out in the hall with my hands placed neatly at my sides.

The beautiful architect looked up from a book she was reading, and I instantly felt guilty for even attempting to get her attention. She was clearly busy, but I couldn't just leave now.

She shut her book and smiled at me. "Bella," she greeted, standing up and beckoning me to come in.

I timidly stepped through the doorway, my eyes sweeping the room in one smooth motion. It was clearly the master bedroom of the house, with a large king-sized bed at one side, and at the other, a cherry wood desk with piles of blueprints placed on top. There was also a large opening that led to the master bathroom with floors that sparkled with cleanliness.

"Is everything alright?" Her kind, musical voice snapped my attention back to the woman standing before me, dressed in a pink robe and bunny slippers. I fought back the urge to laugh. Esme was a classy woman, and seeing her in such childish attire was both adorable and funny.

Esme chuckled. "Yes, I like my bunny slippers," she said, taking my hand and pulling me deeper into the room.

I perched on the edge of the bed, facing her with a small smile.

"I'm sorry for bothering you," I began, and Esme waved her hand indifferently, "but I would like to thank you."

"For what, dear?" she asked.

I fidgeted uncomfortably. "For showing me Edward's parents. For being the greatest mother to Edward. For letting me stay in your beautiful home."

Esme smiled tenderly, and her caramel-colored eyes were soft and affectionate as they bore into mine. "Bella, you don't have to thank me. If anything, I should be thanking you. Edward has never been so comfortable with anyone, not even me or Carlisle."

I blushed.

Esme laughed when she saw it, but it wasn't in a mocking sort of way. "Edward was right. You do blush a lot, dear," she said. "And it is cute, I agree."

I blushed even harder.

"You're a sweet girl," Esme said, taking my hand into both of hers. "I'm so glad you came this Christmas. It's because of you that my son even decided to come in the first place," she said admiringly.

"Thank you," I responded, not really sure on how to reply to that. "I'm happy that I've come as well." I was being totally honest. Carlisle and Esme really were good people, and the trip had given me the opportunity to learn an important aspect of Edward's life.

She smiled at me. "Well, why don't you scurry on back to Edward? He's probably dying to see you."

I laughed.

After Edward and I had gotten ourselves off the couch, we had decided to spend some more time with his parents. Therefore, we broke off into pairs: Carlisle and Edward, and me and Esme. Edward didn't seem to mind being with Carlisle, much to my surprise, but I didn't ask. Anyway, Esme took me shopping around the Seattle area. Normally, I detested anything that had to do with walking around a mall carrying bags, but with Esme, it was actually comfortable and fun. I was hoping I'd be able to sneak in time to call Alice, let her know about her childhood, but I was also torn between even telling her or not. Every time I did call her, though, she didn't pick up. Another fashion line, apparently. Nonetheless, Esme and I had arrived at the mansion with smiles on our faces.

"Good night," I said.

Her beautiful, motherly smile widened. "I'll see you tomorrow morning, dear."

I obediently left after that, quietly ascending the stairs to the third level of the mansion (I tripped once; it was dark). After quietly shutting the door to our bedroom, I spun around to find Edward standing before me, his arms across his chest and his eyebrows arched.

"Miss Swan, where were you?" he demanded, ignoring my gasp of surprise.

"I was…putting my clothes into the laundry…"

"…and that took you ten minutes," Edward said, clearly miffed.

I sighed and wrapped my arms around his waist, burying my nose in his chest. "I talked to your mom," I confessed. "I thanked her for giving me a place to stay, and an opportunity to know you more."

"You'd know me, no matter what," Edward murmured, his voice instantly softer. "I want you to know me." He sounded more serious as he said it.

"Good," I said, quoting his words from before. I closed my eyes and kissed his chest through his t-shirt, right where his heart was. Suddenly, I was reminded of the incident two nights before, when I'd seen him half-shirtless. I blushed furiously.

Edward, who'd noticed something was off, smirked down at me. "What are you blushing about?" he asked, taking my hand and lying us down on his large, warm bed. The bed sheets were already pulled back, ready for another night of sleep. I snuggled into his arms, trying to will my blush to go away meanwhile coming up with an excuse.

"Don't come up with an excuse."

Damn. I blushed even harder, and I felt Edward's finger under my chin, lifting my head up so that I'd look at him.

"Tell me?" he implored, his face two inches away from mine. His green eyes smoldered seductively, his lips parted in a sexy smirk. Meanwhile, his fingers danced up and down the sides of my arms and his body hovered over mine. He really knew how to persuade people into getting what he wanted.

As though that thought snapped something in me, I narrowed my eyes at him with all the will power I had. His grin disappeared immediately.

"No way, Cullen," I said, sitting up and forcing him off me. I crossed my arms and jutted my chin out. "No way am I letting you sexually convince me."

"'Sexually convince you?'" he quoted, sounding insulted. "_Sexually convince you._ Bella, if I were to do that, you wouldn't be able to talk, much less _breathe_." His voice was deeper, his eyes darker, but he sounded absolutely certain.

I stared at him, stunned and open-mouthed. He had a huge point right there.

Unfortunately, I gave in. Edward always knew what to say. Moreover, he'd just spilled his past to me in the morning. The least I could do was confess to him how nice his abs were. "Fine," I grumbled, ducking my head sheepishly. "I think you look hot shirtless." I shrugged, as though it was a totally indifferent subject to me when really, I wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

When he didn't reply, I peeked up just in time to see him yank off his shirt and toss it onto the ground. My heart stopped and then accelerated so quickly it hurt my chest. My eyes were wide as I soaked in the sight of his chest and abdominals—for longer than a few seconds. _Oh my… _Did he have a gym membership? I wouldn't be surprised if he did.

"Like what you see?" Edward asked with a smirk, though his eyes looked sort of hesitant.

I couldn't respond; my throat was dry.

Edward laughed and gathered me into his arms, and my ear pressed against the warm, heated skin of his chest. His scent was stronger now, no longer obscured by the fabric of his shirt. Without my knowing it, I nuzzled my face into his bare skin and inhaled deeply. The skin was smooth and pale, as flawless as his face and personality. Everything about him was so perfect.

Edward laughed again. "That tickles," he said, running his fingers through my hair. He'd taken a liking to doing that lately.

I grinned and did it again, causing his chest to rumble with more laughter.

I glanced up to find him watching me with radiant green eyes, his lips pulled back in a happy smile that showed all his straight, white teeth. My God, he was so handsome. Chuckling, I dropped my head against his chest and trailed my fingers down the middle of it, to his smooth, hard stomach. Then I noticed the three lines I'd seen before and sat up to get a better look. My fingers brushed the raised scar, and Edward suddenly tensed. I looked up at him to find his jaw clenched.

"What's wrong?" I asked with a small frown.

Edward grimaced, and I looked down at my hands.

"This?" I said softly. I gently traced each line with my index finger, the tips barely grazing across the surface.

He simply nodded, looking pale and rigid.

"Why?" I whispered.

Edward stared back at me, a frown crinkling his forehead. But he didn't respond. Instead, he pulled me closer to his chest and buried his nose in my hair. To my surprise, his fingers were shaking.

I grabbed both of his hands into mine. "What's wrong?" I asked again.

"They're remnants," he said after five minutes, his voice surprisingly smooth, though laced with just a bit of shame, "of the night my parents died."

I instantly caught onto his meaning, and the thought of it stabbed at my heart. Fighting back the urge to cry, I placed both of my hands on either side of Edward's face and looked sternly into his eyes. "You're perfect," I said sincerely. "And these scars"—I brought one hand down to trace the line beside his belly button—"they're just a part of who you are. They prove that you're…alive. That you're here, becoming the man I _know_ your parents wanted you to be." My voice didn't waver, and I didn't expect it to. I was absolutely certain of my declaration, and I would do everything in my will power to make him believe it.

Edward stared at me for a long, long time. His eyes held what appeared to be blatant incredulity, and the sight of it made me scowl.

Deciding to lighten things up just a bit, I said, "You know, a man once told me that I was beautiful." His lips twitched, but he didn't smile all the way. "He said that he'd keep telling me that I was beautiful _over and over_, to make up for all the other people who I don't believe. In this case, I'm going to keep telling you that I love these scars"—_and I love you—_"and it won't matter what anyone else thinks. I'm speaking for them, anyway. Also, if they don't learn to appreciate this part of you, then they don't deserve you at all."

I shook my head vivaciously, waiting for his answer.

Suddenly, a heartwarming smile formed on Edward's face, and he rolled us over so that he was on top of me. His eyes were brilliant, and his smile was so wide it could stretch across the Pacific.

"You're so beautiful," he said, tenderly caressing my cheek with his thumb. He smiled against my lips. "Thank you, Bella. I don't know what I'd do without you."

I giggled like a little schoolgirl. "I feel the same way about you," I whispered, and his pointy nose gently nudged mine.

Edward looked dazed for a moment, as though imagining something, and then abruptly he smiled, wrapped his arms around my body, and rolled us onto our sides. Then he reached over and turned off the bedside lamp, instantly enveloping the room in total darkness.

"Sleep," he murmured into my ear, pulling the covers over us.

I obediently snuggled into his warm chest, my palm resting over his heart, my other hand tucked beneath the pillow. His green eyes glowed despite the dim shadows, and I could faintly trace the outlines of a smile on his mouth.

I closed my eyes, suddenly realizing just how tired I was. "Aren't you going to sleep?" I slurred softly.

Edward chuckled and kissed the top of my head. "Later, Bella. I want to watch you first."

"You want to watch me sleep?"

I felt him nod. "You're adorable when you sleep," he said, and I briefly wondered if this had something to do with my sleep-talking. Yes, I sleep-talk. No, I don't like to admit aloud. Although, if anyone brings it up, I simply tell them that they imagined it, or that it was the wind, or that it was the tree branch hitting their window (Though sometimes, there aren't any trees beside the person's window. In that case, I confess quite reluctantly).

I finally settled with a swift nod, enjoying the way his arms protectively tightened around me. Just as I was drifting into Dream Land, I thought I heard him say, "I love you, Bella," but was unable to dwell on the notion, for I fell into another deep, satisfying slumber.

--

**NOTE: when Edward explained the story, espeically the part where his family was being murdered, he was recalling stuff from his dreams, and from what Carlisle had told him. Remember that he recalled some dream parts in the mornings, though not all, and with Carlisle's explanations, he'd been able to piece things together. He suffered retrograde amnesia from a head injury, btw. xD so that's why he's getting dreams, instead of actually remembering what happened. Do you get it?**

**--the time of the story is around 1997. so yes, there were cell phones. **

**--wonder how the hitmen were caught? its not in the story, but heres how it is: elizabeth called the police when she heard people entering the house. the hitmen came and did what they were assigned to do. they were caught at the last minute, when they were trying to escape. edward was wounded badly, but he didnt die. ^__^ i would never kill off edward. :O**

**--edward/carlisle relationship: they settled everything while esme was talking to bella. itll be explained laterer. xD  
**

**--also, i hope i covered every glitch. there are a lot of little loopholes, so yeah. i do hope i covered every one. D:  
**

**_SPECIAL THANKS: _to my friend tiffany, for helping me devise that clever, complicated storyline. xD well, it was complicated to me. nonetheless, i wouldnt have come up with it without her clever and intelligent mind. :)  
**

**now, REVIEW so edward will take off his shirt for you too.  
**


	25. The Super Secret Spy

**okay, before you shoot me, im REALLY REALLY sorry i didnt update!!!! life got in the way. thats all imma say. ._. once again, i really reallyy am sorry D: i promise ill try to get some more chaps up, faster. seriously. i feel terrible.  
**

**this chapter is strictly buildup. it has a bunch of random stuff, but its necessary for the rest of the story to keep going on. so bare with me. o.O**

*****on a brighter note, i really really loved your reviews for the last chapter!! im so glad you guys understood it, and some of you even plotted it out perfectly. wink wink. :) hmm. i would like to thank ****AlwaysMyBella for advertising this story in HER story, Unknown Caller. So check that out. oohhh, and she posted another story. you should check thta out too. :) and haha yeahh guys, i agree, mmmm for shirtless edward. :)**

*****ALSO! i would like to thank FuturerMrsCullen for posting a Spanish version of _Tuned and Confidential_! the link is on her profile. thank you very very much!!!! :)  
**

**now, review. i love the songs for this chapter.  
**

--

**CHAPTER 24 – The Super Secret Spy**

**_Heaven Forbid – The Fray_**

**_Heroes & Thieves – Vanessa Carlton_**

--

The corridor stretched far beyond the bedroom. The hard, marble floor was smooth and cold beneath my bare feet. At the end of the hall, I could see the shadow of a towering white door with a gleaming silver doorknob. It was partially open, enough to allow a sliver of darkness to stream onto the floor. I walked in a daze, past the 1800s wooden table and the antique candles illuminating the otherwise gloomy and tedious walls. All was silent in the house, except the whispers of breaths and steady heartbeats. In the back of my mind, I knew where I was. At the front of it, I didn't know a thing.

I kept walking towards the dark end. The tips of my fingers were ice cold, but a drop of sweat slid down the side of my cheek. I was nervous and I didn't know why. Strangely enough, I couldn't feel my heart thundering against my chest, though I knew it was. I also knew that whatever was in that room was something I didn't want to see. My mind screamed for me to stop, but my legs continued to carry me on.

Suddenly, a rusty, salty scent filled my nose. I froze five feet away from the door and stared down at the ground beside my feet. A puddle of dark red blood lay idle and undisturbed, immediately making my heart sink down to my stomach. Gasping, I backed away, and then ran for the door at the end of the hall, my footsteps loud in the unusually quiet and ghostly house. After a moment of hesitation, I pushed the door open completely, bracing myself for whatever was ahead. But all I saw was pure darkness.

I glanced around the lifeless room, trying to steady my breaths, which came out in uneven pants. My fingers fumbled around the wall for the light switch, but even when I flicked it upward, nothing glowed. I tried again. Nothing. Again? Still nothing happened.

Eerie.

I took a small, wary step into the room, squinting through the darkness and hoping that I'd see a lamp or some source of light. I sent a cautious look behind me, noting the stillness of the hazy hall, then turned back around. The darkness made anxiety course through my entire body. Anything could jump at me, and I wouldn't be able to see it coming.

I took a couple more small steps, then squeaked when my hip bumped into something hard and still. I froze, waiting for hands to grab at me, but nothing came. After feeling around the air, I realized it was a table with a dusty lamp on it. I quickly pulled the switch.

The light bulb glowed after a couple elongated seconds, and despite the way it flickered weakly, I was thankful for the illumination. Now that that was settled, I noticed the bedroom structure was simple, but the design was intricate. It was very classy and full of antiques with elaborate golden flowers and abstract leaves. There was another door to my left, and right beside the bedside table, there was a smear of blood on the wall. Interesting.

After my brief evaluation, I walked around the end of the bed, admiring the beautiful red bed sheets that were messily pulled back. The bed was large and what I assume was king-sized, and it had a matching red canopy above. My gaze then fell upon a figure lying next to it, on the floor in a pool of…blood. It was a man with messy bronze-colored hair and skin paler than the moon; his eyes were surrounded by dark circles, and his lips were almost white. For a moment, I racked my brain trying to figure out who it was, and when I did, my stomach clenched in panic.

I hastily took three steps to round the bed, unable to hide the fear and dismay I felt. What happened? Was he okay? Alive?

The light went out.

Something crunched under my foot.

I stopped where I stood, feeling a bit of itchiness at the bottom of my feet, meanwhile uneasily staring around in the darkness. Rather than continuing the short journey to the man on the ground, I lifted my foot and ran my finger across the bottom of it, instantly meeting wet, jagged flesh and the sharp edge of glass buried deep in the sole of my foot. My brow furrowed, and with a strange surge of bravery, I pulled it out. It didn't hurt one bit.

I brought the bloody, triangular shard up to my eyes and examined it closely, instantly realizing that it was the piece of a mirror. I could see my reflection; see the dark shadows under my eyes, and how wide they were in fear and uneasiness.

Something brushed my back.

I froze, holding my breath as my gaze darted in every direction, a futile thing to do in such a dark room. For a moment, nothing moved or twitched, but then something warm grazed the back of my neck, lingering for a long second before pulling away.

The sliver of mirror fell to the floor with a_ clink_.

Something—hands, I assumed—shoved me into the darkness, and my hands flailed before me, my mouth open in a silent scream. I waited for the hard impact of the ground, but nothing came. Just the darkness, swallowing me in, sucking the breath out of my lungs. It was so much colder now, colder than the marble floor, colder than the ice of my fingertips. I screamed and screamed, for Edward, for Alice, for _someone_ to come help me. But as I continued to fall, sinking deeper and deeper into blackness, my hands grabbed nothing but air…nothing kept me from falling…

I jerked awake, my gaze landing on the curtained window of Edward's bedroom. My heart pounded against my ribcage, and just like in my dream—nightmare—the roots of my hair were damp from sweat, and my cold fingers clenched tightly to the blanket covering my body. I blinked a couple times, trying to will my heart to calm, then rolled onto my other side. I reached for Edward's hand, bolting upward when I realized he wasn't lying beside me.

Skeptical, I felt around the bed again, feeling a rise of panic in my stomach. Nope, just me.

Shit! I either thought or said aloud. I couldn't tell which.

I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration, pulling the covers back and groping around for Edward once again—his arm, his hand, his shoulder. But he wasn't there, and I bit back tears of frustration. Where was he when I needed him most? Suddenly, I remembered the part from my nightmare, when Edward lay on the floor beside the bed, arms spread, beautiful face cut and splintered…

I gasped and scrambled off the bed and—thanks to my luck—miscalculated the distance between the bed and the floor. Cursing, I clutched my knee and hopelessly glanced around, fearful, anxious, and frustrated all at the same time. Where the hell was Edward?

I tried calling his name, but again there was no response. No sound other than the loud thuds of my heart pounding against my ribcage. I stumbled to the east wall and flipped the switch, praying to God that the light would turn on.

A yellow lamp gleamed stoutly.

I breathed a sigh of relief, my eyes immediately sweeping the large room. The bed, the couch, the desk. No sign of messy bronze hair or smooth pale skin.

Frowning, I crept to the doorway and peered out into the dark hall, shivering at how the temperature seemed to have dropped forty degrees. The nightmare I'd had rang clear in my mind, and just looking at the deserted hallway made me want to scream for help.

I closed my eyes and forced myself to calm down, though my heart seemed to race even faster. I tried listening for sounds, any sign of movement, but the pulse of my blood was the only thing I could hear.

_You're being stupid, Bella Swan,_ I chided.

Gritting my teeth, I forced my eyes open again and squinted through the darkness. Where were the stairs? _To the left_, I thought.

Carefully, as to not trip and disturb Carlisle and Esme, I descended the stairs to the second story of the mansion, one hand on the wooden rail, and the other spread out to break my fall, in case I were to crash my face to the floor. I past by Carlisle and Esme's dark and silent bedroom and descended the second set of stairs, reaching the ground level with no noticeable injury.

There was a light in the family room.

Hesitating, I glanced back up the shadowy stairs, then around the rest of the ground level. Only the family room showed any sign of life.

I quietly slipped down the hallway to the kitchen/family room area, peering around the corner to find Edward's lanky figure at the piano. I couldn't help but feel relief flutter all over my body—he was fine.

His back faced me, the pale, smooth skin glowing in the dim lighting of the room. Locks of coppery hair were pushed in every direction, a sure sign he'd been running his hand through it for a while. Hunched over the piano, one hand clutching a pencil, the other resting on the keys, he mumbled things under his breath, sounding overall as mad as a pack mule.

Suddenly, Edward sighed and dropped his head into his hands, remaining still for a brief moment. Then the sound of rustling papers filled the air, and he stood, rubbing his eyes with his hands. I thought it was adorable.

But then he saw me watching.

Edward blinked a couple times, and then his eyes widened.

"Bella? Why are you awake?" he said, looking appalled and somewhat guilty.

I took a short moment to appreciate the fact that he was still shirtless, and then felt a surge of anger. I glared at him. "Why are _you_ awake?" I asked suspiciously.

"_I'm_ fine," Edward replied, sitting down on the couch. I saw a couple books lying stacked on the coffee table, one of them open about midway. He was reading, too.

"I didn't ask if you were fine," I said indignantly. "I said—"

"I can't sleep," Edward said dejectedly, his tired gaze meeting mine and daring me to challenge him. We stared at each other for a moment, and my eyes traced the dark, purple circles around his eyes. They were darkening every day, I realized. "Now, why are you up?" he asked, leaning back and staring at me.

"Nightmare," I said a little sheepishly.

Something flashed in his eyes—anger?—but it quickly dissolved. Suddenly, Edward stood and walked over to me, his eyes a beautiful shade of green and his hair in the perfectly styled disarray.

"I'm sorry," he said simply, wrapping his arms around my waist and tucking my head under his chin.

We stood like that for a long, long time. His warm, protective embrace made me feel safe from my nightmare. And the fact that he stood there for my eyes to see filled me with candid relief. He was here, in my arms, not lying unconscious—or dead—beside a large bed. I shuddered at the thought of it.

Edward leaned away slightly, just far enough to look down at me. His thumb traced the shadows under my eyes. "We need to get you to bed," Edward whispered. "You need to sleep."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Don't go telling me how to run my life," I said sternly. In a more serious voice, I reached up to cup his cheek and said, "You're the one who needs rest."

"It won't do any good," Edward countered, shaking his head.

"Still," I disagreed. "I don't even want to sleep anymore. That dream was"—I shuddered again—"terrible."

Edward looked at me for a moment, then led us both over to the couch. He gathered me into his arms and said softly, "Why don't you tell me about it?"

"I don't think I wanna do that," I muttered.

Of course he heard. "Why not?" He looked a little affronted.

"Because it's dark," I squeaked, looking up to find his eyebrow raised. Oh, right. He was the master of dark stories. I sighed and leaned my head against his shoulder, gently kissing the side of his neck. "You were dead in it, I think," I said finally, and even _I_ could tell my voice was shaky. I forced the worry out of my stomach.

Edward was still for a long time, processing the simple sentence.

"Oh, God," I blurted, repeating the image several times in my head. The panic was back, blended with misery and distress. "You were _dead_." I buried my face into the side of his neck, and his arms tightened around me.

"Bella, it was only a nightmare," he finally said, running his fingers through my hair. "I'm here now."

"I know you're here," I mumbled, wiping my tears away before he could see. Glancing up at him, I said, "It just worries me. Dreaming that your boyfriend is dead isn't a good thing. I even got a foot injury." I don't know why I added that last part.

Edward surprised me by laughing. "Only you would get a foot injury in a dream, Bella," he said lightly.

"I stepped on a shard of glass. From a mirror."

Edward's smile faded immediately, his eyes studying my expression. I couldn't read his face—it was simply indecipherable. Finally, he grinned crookedly. "My stories are causing you to have nightmares," he said, trying to make a joke out of this whole situation.

"They are," I said seriously, and Edward grimaced.

He sighed and leaned his forehead against mine. "I'm sorry, Bella. But I promise—I wont leave you, okay? Remember that I'm here."

I nodded weakly and snuggled deep into his chest, basking in the feeling of his soft skin and sweet scent. About five minutes later, I whispered, "Edward, you didn't sleep the other two nights, did you?" I didn't sound mad, just inquisitive.

"No."

I reached up to trace the dark circles under his eyes. "Why not? Is it because you couldn't sleep? Like tonight?" _Did I snore? _I thought in horror. _Or worse. Maybe it's my sleep-talking…ah shit._

Edward sighed again. "It's not that I can't," he said slowly, his eyes watching mine. "I just don't want to."

I frowned at him. Suddenly, it clicked—he had nightmares, right? I thought back to the conversation I'd heard the first night, recalling his words. Then I looked up at him suspiciously. "Nightmares?" I guessed grimly.

Edward looked surprised, but replied, "Yeah."

I nodded slowly, resting my head on his shoulder again. "I'm sorry," I said, quoting his words from before. I stared at his sharp jaw. "What are they about?"

For once, Edward didn't tense when I brought up a sensitive subject.

"Sometimes, it's my parents running down the hallway, away from the men." He sighed into the top of my head, his warm, steady breaths parting the strands of hair. "Sometimes, it's one of the men trying to kill me." His voice, velvety smooth as ever, was soft and muted. "Other times, I dream of Alice. In those cases, they aren't nightmares, more like flashbacks."

I thought for a moment. That would explain the weird looks he'd sent my best friend when he first saw her: he'd recognized her from his dreams.

"Sometimes I'd step out of my bedroom," Edward said, and I brought my mind back to the conversation at hand, "I'd walk down the hall towards my parents' room, but one of the men would catch me first. In those cases, the vision is false."

_False, because it didn't happen like that,_ I thought with certainty.

I opened my mouth to ask a question, but he cut me off unintentionally.

"Bella, sometimes I feel like I should have helped them," Edward said, running his fingers through his unruly hair. His eyes stared down at me, full of pure anguish.

I frowned. "Help them?"

"My parents," he said. "I ran away from them, back then. I didn't even try to stop the men from hurting them."

"You were ten—"

"I was naïve," he growled, his gaze sharpening. I grimaced, and a second later, Edward seemed to realize what he was doing. Gradually, his posture softened, and abruptly an apologetic smile formed on his face. "I'm sorry. It makes me a little bitter, talking about my nightmares."

"Oh," I said lamely, trying to get over his sudden mood change.

Edward chuckled, but I could tell he found it humorless.

"Can I ask you one more question?"

He nodded, taking a strand of hair into his hand and playing around with the ends of it.

"How long have you had them?" I asked.

"Ever since I started working at La Bella Italia," he instantly replied. "It happened the first night, actually."

"Strange," I muttered, and Edward nodded in agreement.

I suddenly felt selfish. Here I was, cradled in the arms of a man I loved, because of one stupid (and scary) nightmare, while the man himself had suffered four years worth of horrific dreams. The guilt was plain on my face, and Edward noticed.

"It's alright, really," he quickly said, his index finger under my chin and forcing my gaze to meet his. He pressed his lips to mine, as though to emphasize a point. "I don't want you hurting," he said seriously.

"You're the one that's hurting," I accused with narrowed eyes. Then my expression softened, and I wrapped my arms around his neck in a tight, protective embrace. "I don't want you hurting either."

"I'm fine," he argued like before, his eyes hardening. "Besides, I'm not bored or anything. I read, listen to music, and play the piano." He gestured to each thing as he listed them, his eyes pleading with me to understand.

I sighed and cradled both of his hands in my lap. "Have you even tried?" I asked quietly.

"Tried what?"

"Sleeping," I replied, my gaze steady. I wasn't even blushing. "With me."

Edward shook his head wordlessly, but he seemed to be thinking it over. Good.

"Then let's try it," I pressed urgently. "I don't want you staying up like this for the rest of your life." The thought of it made my stomach churn.

Edward looked startled, but his eyes studied mine with obvious disbelief. "Bella, you'll be wasting your time," he finally said, after a long and skeptical silence. He scowled at the Christmas tree.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I'm not wasting my time," I said stubbornly. Then, in a more tentative and truthful voice, I added, "As long as it's with you, everything's okay."

Edward's gaze snapped to mine faster than lightning. "You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do."

Edward stared at me for a long time, his expression holding an air of disbelief, yet there was hope meddled in there somewhere. Did he really not understand that I loved him?

"Fine, we'll try it," he said stiffly, his gaze hardening once again. But he smiled weakly and cradled my head to his chest, my ear pressed right against his heartbeat. He actually seemed…excited, as though we were going snorkeling for the first time.

"Good," I said, burying my nose in his sweet-smelling skin. "Do we have to go upstairs?" I thought of the dark hallways and eerie shadows and shuddered. "I'm real comfortable here…" I mumbled.

Edward chuckled and titled my head back, gently kissing the top of my neck. "Of course not. We can stay here, if you like…" He sounded like he really meant it.

We both nodded at each other, and he took the lead by standing up and turning off the light. When he returned to the couch, I let him lay his head on my chest, his body nestled snugly between my legs and his weight surprisingly not that heavy. I really was comfortable. With a satisfied sigh, I gently playing with strands of soft coppery hair, meanwhile gazing through the darkness. The large square window of the family room was concealed by elegant white curtains that glowed from the moonlight outside. Despite the fact that the mansion was in the middle of a forest, it was strangely comfortable; the sense of isolation seemed almost desired. And even though I was in near total darkness, Edward's presence was by far the most calming thing I'd ever experienced.

"I can't do it," Edward suddenly said, sounding frightened.

Rather than laughing it off, I felt my heart break. "Edward…"

He sat up and stared at me, his wide eyes shimmering in the dim room.

I sat up as well. "I'm here," I said gently, quoting his words from before. I was doing that a lot tonight.

He faltered a bit, so I knew I had him. As gently as I could, I pulled him back down, but he hesitated again, his forehead crinkled in a deep frown.

"Trust me," I murmured, staring directly into his eyes and willing him to believe me.

Edward scrutinized my expression for a long time, then we both slowly lay back on the couch, his nose buried in the side of my neck and my fingers laced tightly through his. With my other hand, I resumed stroking his soft hair, trying to subtly breathe in his scent.

"We've met before, you know," I whispered softly, mesmerized by the gentle rise and fall of his chest. "At Lincoln Park."

Edward chuckled, but it was a tense one. I kissed the top of his head. "Really? I wish I could remember…" he said ruefully, but it was followed by a gasp. "I was the one that married you, wasn't I?"

I laughed into his hair. "Yep. That little boy was you."

I could almost hear his smile. "That's…amazing."

"It is," I murmured, having another Alice moment. _Fate. _Fate brought us back together, right?

Edward seemed to ponder the same thing, for he twisted around and faced me, his arm bent at an awkward angle to support the weight of his body. He leaned towards me and I closed my eyes, waiting for the blissful moment where I'd feel his lips on mine. When it didn't come, I opened my eyes to find him staring at me with a small smile, our noses gently bumping into each other.

"I guess we're meant to be, then," Edward said slowly, finally kissing me.

When he lay down on my chest again, he closed his eyes, much more relaxed than just minutes earlier. In fact, he even wore a smile I recognized as one I wore every time I lay in his arms—pure contentment. The moonlight bounced off his broad chest and young face, casting a shadow over one side of his toned and well-built body. Our hands were clasped together, gripping so tightly to one another that not even a knife could drive a wedge between them—or us. Edward was so peaceful, so unperturbed, in my arms. For once, I felt as though I could protect him. It was no longer the other way around.

"Good night," I murmured into his hair, but he was already asleep.

-T-w-i-l-i-g-h-t-

"I'm sorry for bothering you, Dr. Cullen," I said nervously, awkwardly sitting down on the empty hospital bed, fidgeting with my sleeves as though I was sitting in for a job interview.

"Carlisle," he replied with a handsome smile. He peered at me through his expensive, black-rimmed glasses, a curious expression on his striking face.

"Are you sure you don't have any appointments?" I asked again, sending a sour look at the door to the office.

Carlisle chuckled. "Relax, Bella. It's a slow day today."

I nodded, looking around the medium-sized room with my hands folded around my knees. It was like any other doctor's office, with a brown leather chair, a little check-up bed, a tall desk cluttered with papers, and tedious white tiles. Carlisle seemed to glow in the dreary room.

"So, this is your office?" I blurted stupidly, simply stalling.

Carlisle nodded, clearly seeing through my wariness.

I took a deep breath. "I would like to begin by saying that I was hoping I'd catch you without Edward around," I said smoothly and quickly, just as I rehearsed. Another deep breath. "Last night, Edward slept for eight hours," I said, and Carlisle looked surprised. He quickly composed his expression, his demeanor once again calm and collected.

"That's wonderful," Carlisle said, sounding genuine.

"It is," I agreed, drumming my fingers.

I thought back to earlier this morning, waking up to find Edward fast asleep. We were still on the couch from earlier that night, yet somehow we'd managed to readjust our positions so that Edward was on the bottom, with my head on _his_ chest and _his_ arms draped tightly over my body. I'd spent the entire night waking up periodically, glancing at Edward and checking to make sure he was in hibernation mode, and then falling back asleep again. I wasn't uncomfortable, and I wasn't getting any freaky nightmares. Everything was flawless.

In addition, Edward was beautiful in his sleep. I loved the way his thick, dark lashes hovered over his broad cheekbones, the way he managed to look confident and adorable even while asleep. His hair was an unruly mess this morning--even more than his usual disarray--and I teased him about it the moment he woke up. After, I confessed that I thought it was sexy. In the end, Edward left his hair as it was. Nonetheless, he had spent the rest of the day—up to this point—kissing me in thanks for the "best sleep he'd ever had" in his entire life.

In the doctor's office, Carlisle stared at me, his eyebrows raised in a signal to continue.

"The first night I came to Seattle, I overheard the conversation you, Edward, and Esme had, in your office," I admitted, my voice unwavering.

His young face was expressionless, displaying a poker face I came to recognize as the one Edward wore when I first met him.

"Then yesterday, Edward told me what happened to his family—his biological family," I continued, and Carlisle didn't look surprised, just intrigued.

"Bella, why are you telling me this?" he asked, after a short silence.

"You're not mad?" I blurted.

Carlisle chuckled, shaking his head. "No, I'm not mad."

"Oh," I said, stumped.

Carlisle smiled dazzlingly, but the glare of his glasses beneath the bright light prevented me from seeing his eyes, the way he really felt. "So, why are you telling me this?" he repeated questioningly. "Most people don't admit these kinds of things."

I shrugged, concealing the intense relief that gathered in the pit of my stomach. "I just thought…that you should know," I said, forcing my gaze to meet his. "I feel kind of bad, after all you've done for me."

The forty-something man chuckled, the sound strikingly similar to Edward's. "There's no need," he assured me. "Besides"—and he suddenly looked much older—"whomever is important to Edward is important to me. You're too important to lose, Bella, so please remember that."

I felt a smile form on my face. "Thank you, Carlisle," and he just chuckled again.

"You know, I'm not surprised Edward decided to tell you about his past," he said lightly.

I stared at him questioningly.

"He spoke to me before coming to you, and I gave him all the insight. I knew he would tell you, Bella. The man really cares about you."

I blushed, and Carlisle just smiled.

"I have one more thing?" I said suddenly, and he nodded, his eyebrows raised. "Why did you tell him everything...now? Why not the night that I…eavesdropped? Or five years ago?"

Carlisle took off his glasses, folding them and tucking them neatly into his coat pocket. Now, I could see his ice blue eyes, solemn but guarded.

"Esme didn't want to hurt him. She wanted to protect him from his past," he answered simply. "What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. That was how it seemed, at the moment."

"Oh," I said thoughtfully. "You know, he closed people off when I started working at La Bella Italia." I would know. "Isolated. I wondered what was wrong with him," I mused.

Carlisle looked at me, then reached up and grabbed a file from one of the cupboards. I couldn't see what he was doing—his back was to me—but I heard papers being shuffled around. "PTSD," Carlisle said a moment later, turning back around to face me. "That's what I thought it was."

"Since when?"

"Since I met him after he dropped out freshman year," Carlisle said. "If I recall correctly, he got those nightmares sometime after high school. I thought his past was finally getting back at him. Thing is, Edward received retrograde amnesia when he was ten."

I stared at him blankly.

"It's a condition that is caused by injury to the brain and head region," he recited smoothly. "The victim is unable to recall the events that occurred prior to amnesia, which in this case, would be the part where his family was murdered."

"So he didn't know what happened when he woke up," I concluded.

Carlisle nodded wearily. "The doctors did try to bring up some memories, by showing him photo albums and things like that. He was able to remember some things, but even then it was very vague. Esme was really worried about him." He said the last part softly, and suddenly, finally, he revealed a deep emotion—misery. I envisioned him ten years earlier, a young and talented doctor watching all this happen, coping with the loss of his close cousins and the new son left alone—and their daughter. My heart crushed with sympathy. What had Carlisle done to deserve such a thing? And Elizabeth, what had _she_ done wrong? Nothing, that's what. Absolutely nothing.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

Total silence.

"Thank you," Carlisle replied in what felt like hours later.

I looked up at him, and he was still sitting at his desk, his gaze focused on the light blue walls. Suddenly, moments later, Carlisle seemed to unfreeze. He sent me a dazzling smile and stood, replacing the folder to the correct spot in the cabinet.

"Carlisle," I said, before he could ask me to leave. The doctor raised a blonde eyebrow, though I could tell he was becoming impatient. "You adopted Edward ten years ago. Why not Alice?" I stood and faced him determinedly.

A small smile flitted across his face. "The Brandons are great people, Bella. Caroline was unable to give birth, much like my very own Esme. She adopted Alice before I even got a chance to think about it."

I slowly nodded, processing his words, and Carlisle retrieved a green-tabbed file from the cabinet.

"I've got an appointment coming soon, Bella," he said, still smiling.

I hooked my purse over my right shoulder and nodded guiltily. "Thank you for your time, Carlisle."

The man nodded, holding the door open for me as I departed the room.

Just as the door shut, I collided with something warm and hard.

"Oh, I'm sorry—" I apologized, my cheeks bright red, as I gazed up at the victim of my clumsiness. Jacob Black stared down at me, copper skin and black eyes and all. The hearty smile slipped from his face, and I was instantly reminded of our phone conversation the day Edward and I departed Chicago.

"Hey, Bella," he said tightly.

I nervously straightened out my coat, never taking my eyes off his handsome, boyish face. "Hi, Jake."

"What are you—oh, right, you're on vacation," he grumbled.

I decided to ignore that. "What are you doing here?" I inwardly smacked my forehead at my foolishness. "Is your father okay?" I asked.

Jacob shrugged gloomily, his gaze not meeting mine. "I was thinking of seeing Dr. Cullen, asking him some more about the conditions. Everyone at the reservation is praying."

I somberly nodded. "I hope he gets well," I said sincerely, and Jacob nodded, his hands tucked deep into his pockets, his gaze trained on the white tile floor.

"You okay?" I asked, a second later.

He scowled. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not." I took a small, tentative step closer, and he grimaced. Cautiously, I brought my hand to the soft, warm skin of his jaw, a tiny frown on my face. "You can tell me," I said, looking directly into his coal black eyes.

Jacob snorted softly, but he didn't move from his spot. In fact, he was so tense it seemed impossible for him to move at all. "No thanks. I'm not telling you about my problems."

I glared at him, affronted.

"Not this one in particular," he corrected, taking a step away from me and leaving my hand dangling in mid-air. His expression hardened again. "Look, I've got to go see your boyfriend's daddy, so I'll see you 'round."

The way he sneered "boyfriend" brought a glare to my face. Before I could say anything, though, Jacob brushed past me and disappeared into Carlisle Cullen's office.

--  
**jacob, poor kid.**

**i thought it was an a-okay chapter. wasnt too bad, not the most fantastical. hopefully you agree? o_O so yeah, i hope this hcapter cleared up some of your concerns and questions n stuff. if not, let meknow, and ill do somethin about it. school is coming up, so life. will. suck. T-T**

**sorry about the negativity. xD**

**Poor Carlisle, too.**

**revieww? christmas time, next chapter. ;)**


	26. The Repetitions

**AJKDHGUHSIUGHUSLHG.**

**sorry i didnt update last night!! i was planning too, but then something came up, and i didnt get a chance to post it. i know i know, no excuses. they are lame. again, so so sorry. :(**

**on a brighter note, i have some more thank yous id like to distribute. to Fate of Shadows for advertising _Tuned and Confidential_ in her story, _Of Fate and Destiny. _check that outt :)) and while im at it, THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS FOR LAST CHAPTER :D **

**now, about THIS chapter, its hardcore fluff man. hard. core. fluff. okay no, i didnt do overkill like ive been known to do. xD buttttt...yea. fluffy chapter.**

**dont forget to review. dont forget. like that demi lovato song. :D**

--

**CHAPTER 25 – The Repetitions**

_**Bubbly -- Colbie Caillat**_

**_Say it Again -- Marie Digby_**

**_--  
_**

"Oh my God," Edward said, laughing, "I cannot believe this."

"What is it?"

"I knew it. I _knew _it," he continued, ignoring me. He snorted again, absentmindedly brushing his fingers through my hair. "All this time…_I knew it."_

"Knew what?"

"So, _so _right I was," Edward went on with a shake of his head. "Wow. This is hilarious. So hilarious."

"_What_ are you talking about?" I demanded, and Edward just chuckled.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"The kid likes you," he said to me, his eyes innocent and wide.

I stared at him blankly, as though expecting some huge bomb to explode. "Well, I know that…" I said moments later, when I decided he wasn't going to keep talking.

Edward's nostrils flared, and suddenly he was mad. "Jacob doesn't like me because I'm your boyfriend. He doesn't like you because you are my girlfriend. He's _jealous," _he said, waving his arms around in the air as if words weren't enough to emphasize his point.

A brief silence passed between us. "That would explain his weird behavior," I said finally, and Edward shook his head at me, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

It was mid-afternoon, about two hours after my visit with Carlisle, and we were sitting on the grass beside the river behind the Cullen mansion. Though the gray clouds hung low and the cold winds nipped at my cheeks, it was relaxing. Watching the river dance its own rhythm, stumbling over rocks and ledges hidden beneath the surface, was captivating.

"Tell me something, Bella," Edward said, and I brought my gaze back to his handsome face.

He smiled gently at me, a curious look in his eyes. "Did you really expect otherwise? That Jacob wasn't jealous of me?"

I tapped my chin thoughtfully. "I don't know. I guess not. I knew Jacob liked me from the start," I said carefully. His nostrils flared again—he was angry—but he shifted his gaze over to the rushing river, resting his palms back behind him and crossing his ankles.

"I see," Edward said simply.

I stared at him for a moment, then brought my knees up to my chest and picked at a blade of grass. "I never liked him that way," I said, feeling as though I needed to clarify that fact.

Edward nodded wordlessly, but he still looked angry.

"Edward?"

He sighed and brought his wary gaze to meet mine. "Sorry, Bella. The thought of anyone else touching you irritates me." He smiled, a little sheepishly. "Jacob is pretty intimidating. I wouldn't be surprised if you thought he was…attractive." I could tell it took a lot of effort to say the last word.

I surprised him by giggling. "Why are you worried? If anything, _I_ should be the one that's concerned about this whole thing." I sighed wearily, staring at my hands, which were clasped together on my lap. "You don't know how long girls have thrown themselves at you."

He raised his eyebrows, amused. "Really? How many?" Catching the glare on my face, he held his hands up in defeat. "Kidding, Bella. You know you're the only one I want."

His words, filled with warmth and affection, made my cheeks flame, and I twiddled my thumbs, meanwhile attempting to smother the goofy grin on my face. From his responding smile, I knew I had failed.

Chuckling to himself, he leaned over and captured my lips with his, the gesture sweet and loving. Every kiss seemed new to me, as though everything I did with him was the first time, over and over again.

Sometime later, with my head resting on his lap and his fingers fiddling with strands of my hair, I said softly, "You know, you're the only one that's really ever touched me." I stared abashedly at the splashing river, my arms curled beneath me. Every now and then, droplets would sprinkle onto my jeans, creating tiny blue spots darker than the rest of the denim.

I felt his body shake with laughter. "That's good, then." He wrinkled his nose. "Men can be such douches sometimes. Take Emmett, for instance."

I snorted, then closed my eyes, a content smile on my face. "Well, there was one guy in high school…"

"Who?" he said immediately, his voice instantly filled with fury and suspicion.

I bit back a giggle. "His name was Michael Newton—Mike, for short."

Edward sighed, his fingers weaving through my hair again. "I never liked him."

I raised my eyebrows. "You never met him."

I felt him shrug, followed by a halfhearted chuckle. "Yeah, but I have a thing against Mikes and Michaels. Therefore, any form or chemical compound of a Michael—Newton, Douglas, Phelps—is on my hate list."

"I think all the Michaels out there are now offended."

"Yeah," he said. "Probably."

I laughed, rolling my eyes at his perfect act of indifference. He just stared down at me, a crooked, play-it-cool grin on his face. Ten years from now, I still wouldn't be tired of this man.

We sat in comfortable silence for a long while, just listening to the sounds of the river. Though I loved Chicago, Seattle—especially this part of it—was beautiful in its own way. I loved the forests of Washington and the serenity that circulated around them. It was a stark contrast to the bustling city life of Chicago, where things were more hectic. For a short moment, I could see myself living here—with Edward, of course. Kids running along the mansion porch, playing by the river (but not too close, because they could fall in, and it'd be dangerous), shrieking, "Mommy! I found a rock!" or "Daddy! There's a worm on my finger!"

Edward's fingertips grazed the length of my neck, and I smiled up at him. He touched me so gently, as though a touch too hard would shatter me into a million pieces. Edward's smile was a thousand times more dazzling than mine, but then again, I expected it. He was much too good-looking for his own good.

"You're cute, you know," he said, his thumb gently tracing my bottom lip.

"Cute," I repeated, skeptical.

Musical laughter filled the air, and he nodded, suddenly solemn. "You're such a beautiful woman, Bella." I sat up with a small smile, and he cradled both my hands in his, a halfhearted grin on his face. "You're sweet and kind and perfect in every way. As selfish as it may seem, I'm glad you broke your wrist that night."

"Fractured," I corrected lightly, already leaning towards him.

"Fractured," he repeated, and just before his lips met mine, I glimpsed a sexy, crooked smirk on his face.

-T-w-i-l-i-g-h-t-

I added the last Dot to the gingerbread house, and Edward gave a little cheer.

"Yeah!" he yelled, pumping his fist in the air, and for a brief moment, he looked like a little three-year-old that had successfully driven his remote-controlled car over his father's foot.

I laughed, brushing my hands off on the flowery apron just as Esme came into the kitchen, her long, fuzzy pink robe trailing with every graceful stride.

She smiled when she saw us. "Edward, if you keep doing that, you're going to destroy all of Bella's hard work." She chuckled as Edward blushed guiltily, then brought her motherly gaze to mine. "Good work, dear. I always had trouble trying to make the walls stay together."

"It's all in the frosting," I said lightly, licking my fingers. Mmm…whipped cream.

Esme laughed and tucked a lock of caramel-colored hair behind her ear. "It's sad that we now have to eat it," she said jokingly.

"True, true. Oh well," I said with a small, playful pout. Then I hollered, "I call dibs on the walls!" just as Esme opened her mouth and said, "I want the rooftop!"

Carlisle walked in then, smiling at all of us, a mug of late night coffee in his hand. I felt a surge of awkwardness, mixed in with guilt, of our earlier encounter at his office. If Carlisle was distracted by it, it didn't show. "I'm good with the candy canes," he said, as calm and composed as ever. His blue eyes met mine briefly, then fixed determinedly on the coffee machine.

Esme and I turned to Edward, me being a second too late.

Edward sighed with exaggerated sadness. "I guess I'm left with the plate," he sang, sending me a pointed look.

I rolled my eyes and patted his shoulder reassuringly. "No worries, buddy. I'll give you half the pretzel on the doorway."  
Edward scowled, but we just laughed at him.

"Merry Christmas Eve," Esme said cheerfully, withdrawing a camera from out of nowhere and snapping a shot of Edward, me, and the gingerbread house. I had to cover my eyes from the bright white flash of light.

"Mom, how long have you been carrying that camera around?" Edward asked irritably, slipping his arm around my waist and frowning at his parents.

Esme rolled her eyes, smacked his chest, and said, "Well, Edward, if I must be honest with you… for a while."

"Because that's just _so_ specific," Edward said with heavy sarcasm, rolling his eyes. But he smiled as Carlisle and Esme left the room with hearty waves of goodnight.

Suddenly, Edward buried his face in my neck, and I giggled at the sensation. "You smell like cinnamon," he murmured. "Mixed in with just a bit of mint."

I laced my fingers through his. "Thank you?"

Edward laughed, and suddenly, his lips were by my ear. "I like _your_ smell better," he whispered seductively, and my heartbeat quickened as he gently kissed the length of my jaw. "So, I've been thinking…" he murmured, his fingers dancing skillfully along the sides of my white t-shirt, "the chimney of your gingerbread house looks so mouthwatering…"

"Uh huh," I breathed in a high-pitched voice.

"I was wondering…could I have it?" he said into my ear.

It took me a while to get back to my normal voice. I glared at him then, taking a step away and putting my hands on my hips. "I worked hard to make it stand, mister."

Edward arched his eyebrows. "Half a pretzel?" Edward demanded, losing all that seductiveness in an instant. He glared and childishly crossed his arms.

I rolled my eyes, picked a pretzel off the small doorway of the house, and stuffed it into his mouth. "Fine. Here's a whole one," I said, biting my lip to keep from laughing out loud.

I expected him to glare or tease me or hell, shove a Dot down my own throat, but instead he just studied my face, slowly chewing the pretzel with a thoughtful, pensive look on his face. I squirmed uncomfortably and dropped my gaze, wondering what on earth was going on in his mind.

What felt like hours later, Edward seemed to zone back into reality. He grinned crookedly and in one smooth motion, lifted me off the ground and onto the hard kitchen countertop. With his body standing between my knees, he plucked a string of licorice off the gingerbread house, bringing it up to my mouth with a suggestive look on his face.

"Mmm…licorice," he said cheerily, wiggling his eyebrows in a way that was so _Alice_, mixed in with just a tad of _Emmett._

I laughed, barely able to hide the toothy grin on my face as I took a tiny bite. While I chewed, I grabbed another pretzel and held it up to him. "There. Two."

He laughed and took a bite of his own.

We spent the next hour flirting shamelessly (as Alice would put it), until there was nothing left of the gingerbread house but the large square plate I made it on. Edward seemed to have this obsession with the Dot gummies, and in the end, he ate them all. Simultaneously, I had more licorice that night than any other in my entire life. After we had cleaned up everything, Edward and I sat ourselves in the family room, staring at the enormous, glowing Christmas trees with presents surrounding every inch of it. The stockings that hung on the fireplace were thick and lumpy now, and the dancing flames of the fireplace cast flickering shadows over them.

"I'm full," I muttered, lazily resting my chin on Edward's bare shoulder and staring at the smooth skin of his neck. "We're so immature, you and I." I shook my head, laughing softly.

Edward's chest rumbled with his own laughter. "I know," he said into my hair. "But no one is here to watch us, so it doesn't matter."

With his arms locked tightly around my body, he stared at me, his lips pulled up into a dazzling smile. His beautiful green eyes were as bright as the stars. Suddenly, he tilted his head to the side, an innocent schoolboy expression on his face.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, one of his hands reaching up to adoringly caress my cheek. I blushed but leaned into his touch, savoring the feeling.

"You always say that," I said abashedly, barely able to hold his intense gaze.

"That's because it's true, Bella." He leaned in to briefly brush his lips across mine. We sat in silence, watching the flames lick the edges of the fireplace. "Remember at the masquerade ball, when Eleazar offered me a record deal?" Edward said suddenly.

I nodded with a slight grimace, perplexed on the inside. "You turned it down, I remember."

Edward smiled at me, his hand rubbing the side of my arm. "Do you remember why?"

I thoughtfully tapped my chin, trying to think back to that night in the car. "You said something about me being different…" I thought harder, a frown on my face. "You said that you needed me."

"Need," he gently corrected, kissing the top of my head. "I still need you."

My cheeks flamed.

"There was another reason," he confessed somewhat cautiously, "that I didn't tell you about."

I frowned at him—he'd given me a lot of reasons that night.

"You see the night we walked in the gardens, I realized something. I don't know if you noticed, but a lot of men were looking your way during the ball. It made me pretty angry, though I hid it well. I knew you were mine, excuse the ownership." He smiled sheepishly. "I'm possessive, I admit it."

I giggled. "Of course, Edward."

His smile softened just a little bit, and he gathered me into his arms, making my head level with his. I reached over to brush a stray lock of hair that had fallen into his eyes, just as he took a deep breath and said, "I love you, Bella Swan."

I froze completely, my hand hovering above his forehead as I stared at him in sheer skepticism. Did he just say he loved me?

"Err…what?" I blurted stupidly, my jaw slack.

Edward, who looked shaken, hastily explained, "The night of the masquerade ball, while we walked in the gardens, I realized I was in love with you. Hopelessly in love. Actually, I was in love with you for a long, long time, but that night it all finally came together. Every night after that, I kept thinking about you and wondering if you loved me back, wondering when I should tell you and if I should even—"

I kissed him hard, my fingers weaving through his thick, bronze-colored hair. There were two reasons why I kissed him at that exact moment: one, because I was lost in the feeling of complete and utter euphoria, and two, because I needed him to shut up before I burst into tears.

He was stunned at first, not fully processing my actions, but then slowly, he responded. He kissed me back enthusiastically, though I could tell his lips were a bit hesitant, confused. He had no idea what to make of this sudden kiss. Moments later, when we came up for air, Edward just flat-out gaped at me, still a bit shocked.

I leaned over and kissed him again, unable to help myself. Then, without a second thought, I whispered against his lips, "I love you too, Edward."  
If the world had ended right then, I wouldn't have minded at all. Edward's smile was wider than I had ever seen it, and I stored this image of him in my memory, knowing that _I_, Bella Swan, had made him smile like that.

Eventually, his lips pulled into my favorite crooked grin, and I felt the familiar swell of my heart—the love. Edward pressed his lips to mine and whispered "I love you" again, and it was the most beautiful thing my ears had ever heard. We spent the rest of the night on that couch, in front of the glowing Christmas tree and the dancing fireplace, showering each other with kisses and "I love yous" again, and again, and again.

--  
**finally. i was like, "they really need to just tell each other and get it over with -_-" xD. yeah, i frustrate myself too. btw, in kindgeraten, i used to make my gingerbread houses out of pretzel sticks. sorry if you think its weird. ._.  
**

**ultimately a fluffy chapter. next chap, we get right back into the plot, throw in some more fluff, and some interesting things happen...smiles mischeviously. however you spell that.**

**schools started, so ill TRY to update every week. im at war with the king of writers blocks. **

**dudes. Vampire Diaries is coming out this week. EEP! xD i never actually read the books, but the girl is pretty, and the guy looks kinda like edward. his hair is pushed up at the front n stuff. so. we shall see. ;P  
**

**now, did you press that review button yet? how about now? **


	27. The Fallen Anchor

**finally. im updating.**

**i finished this chapter a couple nights ago, but i wanted to spend time and revise it n stuff. so yeahh. :) fluff in this chap. stuff happens, as promised. hmm. nothing to say really. just read it. and hit that review button :D**

--

**CHAPTER 26 – The Fallen Anchor  
**

**_The Best Day – Taylor Swift  
Fearless – Taylor Swift  
Clocks – Coldplay _**

--

"Esme, you make the best gingerbread men," I said, eagerly reaching for my third cookie. Esme was standing at the kitchen counter, decorating them with little tubes of frosting she bought from the market. I had offered to help earlier, but as per usual, she simply told me to relax and let her be at my service.

Esme just laughed musically, adding three blue buttons down the center of its doughy body. "Thanks, dear. I'm glad you like them."

"What's not to like?" said Edward from beside me, already on his fifth. With the glass of milk an inch from his mouth, he said, "These are fucking amazing."

"Language," Esme warned, though there was a hint of a smile on her lips, and Edward nodded sheepishly.

I smiled and absentmindedly reached up to touch the silver heart that hung from my neck, tracing the sparkling rhinestones that adorned one half of it. An hour before, Edward had shown me the pendant, along with the many other things he'd gotten me for Christmas. I remember my first thought: beautiful. It was white gold, with a thin chain and a stunning silver heart that glistened with every movement I made. Every time I walked, or kissed him, or reached over for another gingerbread man, it twinkled. Though I knew it was costly, I couldn't help but show it off.

"It's 18 karat gold," Edward had said, once he fastened the clasp on the back of my neck with steady fingers. He let my hair drape over my back again, and I took a moment to absorb the feeling of the ice cold material against my skin. "When I saw it, it practically screamed your name."

I just rolled my eyes, though secretly, I was flushed and embarrassed and ready to yell at him all at the same time. Everything I'd received the entire day had "screamed my name" or "screamed Edward's name to buy it for me because he thought I would like it." I had no idea where he got all the money, but Esme hinted that before me, he'd rarely had a reason to buy anything other than food and the occasional laundry detergent.

Now of course, I wasn't the only one adorning my new possessions. Esme was dressed in a beautiful, emerald green sweater Edward had given her, and though Carlisle was in his study, we all knew he was using a pretty mug that I had given to him. It said, "Time for a Coffee Break!" with cartoon swirls and a cute picture of a monkey holding a bag of coffee beans. I thought it was adorable, and so did Carlisle.

Unfortunately for Edward, his girlfriend was still attending college and wasn't exactly part of the rich community. I wasn't rolling in money, but I did have a somewhat decent portion saved up from my previous years of working. I also wasn't one to shop too often, with the exception of grocery shopping (which we all know is necessary), so I gathered all the dollar bills from tips and checks and counted them up, planning out the most extravagant gift to get my boyfriend. Something he'd use, something he'd like and would prove how much I loved him. So, a week before we left for Seattle, I volunteered to go on a one-time-only shopping trip with Alice.

"Jasper likes books about the Civil War," Alice said thoughtfully, peering through the store glass window. "I think I'll get him one."

"Maybe," I replied absently. But that was only because I was deep in thought, trying to work out something to get for Edward. I'd never gone shopping for a guy, especially a guy who was named Edward Cullen, and I was absolutely stumped. All the stores we'd been to hadn't had a single thing that was right for him.

"It's because he means a lot to you," Alice said several moments later, when we had entered a store with beautiful glass structures. Intricate vases, mirrors, Chinese zodiac figurines… everything was so flawless. And breakable. "Maybe you should focus more on making him something, rather than spending money. You know what they say: It comes from the heart."

"'The heart' is so screwed right now," I muttered, brushing my fingertip across the long, slender neck of a glass swan. "He's going to spend a lot of money on me, Alice. He even said so. Besides, I _know_ him. He _loves_ buying me things."

Alice smiled. "Of course he does. He's the boyfriend, B, and this is your first Christmas together." With one hand she picked up a colorful vase, ignoring the dirty looks of the old woman behind the cash register, and stared at me with her hazel eyes. "Edward really cares about you, Bella. He's going to keep caring no matter what you get him."

So then began Operation: Christmas Gift for Boyfriend. It started with a black leather wallet, which cost at least half of the money stored in my purse, and then fifteen slips of colorful stationary. On each one, I wrote little sentences about why he was important to me, secretly leading up to the fact that I loved him. Then I stuffed them into each credit card holder attached to the wallet. Next came the photo of us at Lincoln Park, posing all smiles for the camera. After writing a note on the back of it and placing it into a pricey metal picture frame, I set the frame in a little gift box along with the leather wallet. Then came the last item: cookies, which I was forced to make early Christmas morning. I'd snuck out of bed and, with Esme's permission, used her kitchen to bake my Caramel Delites for Edward, added with just a twinge of spearmint for the Christmas spirit. When Edward woke up the next morning, I had greeted him in bed with a batch of cookies and a "Merry Christmas, I love you."

Edward was laughing about something with Esme now, and my thoughts strayed on his gift for a moment longer before completely zoning back to reality.

"'Help me! Help me!'" Edward cried in a high-pitched voice, twirling the little gingerbread man around in the air as he brought it closer to his mouth. He winked at me over his hand, and I just shook my head at him, my laughter mixing in with Esme's.

"Like I said, immature," I said, smacking his arm lightly as he bit off the left leg of the cookie. "What are you? Five?"

"I'm insulted, Bella," Edward said, smirking. "Emmett acts like a five-year-old, whereas I am a mature adult." He turned back to his gingerbread man. "'Ahh! I'm dying!'" he cried, then bit off the head, chewing cheerily.

I clicked my tongue and leaned back against the table. "And you thought I was strange for playing with animal crackers."

Edward just laughed and kissed my cheek, and from the corner of my eye, I saw Esme's face brighten.

"I love you," Edward whispered just loud enough for me to hear, and I blushed, knowing that Esme was practically gluing her eyes to my cheek.

Nonetheless, I declared my love for him as well, and he kissed my cheek again, then my forehead, this time a little more affectionately. I knew he was holding back; making out/hardcore kissing/anything past a simple peck in front of your parents was mortifying and awkward. Now, when you're in the bedroom, it's different. My cheeks flamed again at the thought of it, and Edward raised his eyebrows.

"Care to explain why you're blushing?" he asked, clearing away our crumbs. But he never took his gaze away from mine.

"No, I'm good," I replied, reaching up to trace the outline of the heart again.

Edward noticed, and a warm smile formed on his face. He took my free hand and turned to Esme, saying, "We'll be upstairs."

She just smiled radiantly.

-E-c-l-i-p-s-e-

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, unable to drag the impatience out of my voice. I squinted, fruitlessly trying to see through the cracks between his fingers.

I heard his husky chuckle from behind. "Nowhere." I inwardly rolled my eyes. "Nowhere" had been his response for the past five minutes.

Sighing to myself, I spread my arms wide and attempted to feel around the area. Unfortunately, the only thing I felt was cool air, then Edward's abs as I accidentally punched his torso.

"Oops," I said, giggling.

He just laughed, sounding a little strained. "Alright, Bella, right about…"—he spun me around a couple times—"…here. Perfect."

I slumped against his chest. "Can I look now?" I said dizzily. "You know I hate surprises," I added anxiously.

"Oh yeah, believe me, I know," he said, clearly amused. I felt his body shift. "Okay," he said, from somewhere to my left. "One…two…three!"

I opened my eyes and emitted a loud, piercing scream. There was a giant gorilla in front of me, its wide brown eyes plump with fury, its arms splayed out and its claws extended. Dark hair covered its entire body, grubby and long and just plain icky. It belched a furious roar, and I shrieked again, clumsily staggering backwards. Then I crashed into something hard, hysterically whipping around (stumbling over my foot) to find a laughing Carlisle trying to steady me.

Trembling, I glanced back to find Edward stepping out of the gorilla suit, a goofy smirk plastered on his face. He draped the costume over a dusty wooden table and set the gorilla's head on top of the body piece. He looked so cocky that at that moment, I wanted to smack and kick and punch him over and over again.

"Not funny," I said loudly, trying to steady my racing heart. I crossed my arms and glared at the paint cans at the south wall of the garage, watching Carlisle slip from the room from the corner of my eye. "You _know _monkeys are scary." Then I frowned, wondering what we were doing in the garage.

Before I had time to dwell on it, Edward chuckled and said amusedly, "We evolved from them, Bella. Just be glad you don't look like this." He reached for the head of the gorilla and held it up for me to see, while his other arm was folded casually across his chest.

"Not funny," I repeated sternly. But Edward just smirked haughtily, and I fought to hide my own smile. "Okay, yeah, it was funny. But still!"

"Still what, my love?" he asked, arching his perfect eyebrows, and my heartbeat quickened. Edward stood upright then, and I realized he'd been leaning against something. My gaze trailed to the shiny black car behind him.

"You didn't," I gasped, appalled.

"I did." Suddenly he was beside me, his hand on the small of my back, gently urging me towards the sleek black Mercedes. It was so _clean_, so _shiny. _I stared at my distorted reflection in the window, feeling a frown crease my forehead.

I glanced back at Edward, somewhat awed and partly incredulous. "How did you even—"

"I went car shopping a couple days ago," he replied nonchalantly, and I realized I must have gone to Carlisle's office at the time. With a cute smile on his face, he withdrew keys from his back pocket. They jingled as he spun them around his index finger. "I saw it, and I thought you would like it."

I brought my gaze back to the new car. "I have my truck," I said quietly.

Before I even had time to blink, Edward was standing before me, his hand curling around the nape of my neck, his fingers gently twisting into my hair. "I know you do. And you can still use it, if you like," he replied gently, his green eyes boring into mine.

I bit back a grimace, my teeth nibbling holes into my bottom lip. "How do we get it back to Chicago?"

Something flashed in his eyes, but I didn't have time to dwell on it. "I have connections," Edward said, reaching over to wipe something off its shiny rearview mirror.

This time, I really did grimace. "How much was it?"

Edward just laughed. "No way am I telling you that."

"Edward…" I complained, and he stared at me, his hands sternly placed on my shoulders.

"Please, Bella, I wanted to do this. You of all people should know that," he said, sounding hurt and a bit affronted. I instantly felt guilty and embarrassed at my tactlessness. "Hey," he murmured softly, forcing me to look at him, "at least take the Mercedes out for a spin, say, twice a week?" He raised his eyebrows, looking so hopeful that I couldn't find it in myself to refuse.

I nodded, still scolding myself for being such a crappy girlfriend, and then I froze. _Bella Swan! Edward just bought you a _car_. A brand-new _car_. No thank you?_

"Oh, dammit," I moaned, dropping my head onto his shoulder and emitting another groan. "Sorry."

"What?" Edward lifted my chin up, looking adorably confused.

"You, Mr. Cullen, just bought me a car!" I squeaked loudly. I sighed again and smiled affectionately at him. "Thank you. Really."

Edward chuckled happily and held up the keys. His eyebrows rose, asking me a question, and I just rolled my eyes and took them from his fingers, automatically making my way to the driver's side. Suddenly, Edward's hand clasped my wrist and spun me around, and I was instantly met with a warm, enthusiastic kiss in the middle of the hazy garage. We lingered for a moment longer before breaking apart.

"Merry Christmas," he said with a small smile, his hands clasping together on my lower back.

I giggled like a giddy schoolgirl, and though I knew the response didn't make sense, I said it anyway: "I love you."

-M-i-d-n-i-g-h-t-S-u-n-

"I like you in this…thing," Edward said appreciatively, gesturing for me to spin around.

I complied, then said, "Edward, for the last time, it's called a _cardigan._ C-a-r-d-i-g-a-n."

Edward just laughed and put his hands on either side of my waist, staring up at me with his deep green eyes. "I'm sorry I don't read fashion magazines," he said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes and pulled him up off the bed, leading him out into the hallway to the staircase. "Neither do I. Alice rubs off on you, after a while."

Edward just nodded, and halfway down the stairs to the second story, I paused with a frown on my face. "Does…" I began nervously, fighting to keep his gaze, "Does Alice know?"

I knew he knew what I was talking about. The newly formed tension in the air had become palpable, and I fidgeted uncomfortably as Edward ran a hand through his hair, his jaw taut.

"I called her a couple nights ago," he admitted slowly, reluctantly. "I told her everything."

"Oh," I whispered, dropping my gaze. I tried not to feel hurt that he didn't tell me. After all, the matter was between him and Alice. "Okay."

"Hey," Edward said, lifting my chin and staring sincerely into my eyes, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

I forced a smile, instinctively leaning into his hand. "No, it's fine. It's all right, I guess." I shrugged somewhat gloomily and grabbed his hand again, tugging the both of us down the stairs. "How did she take the news?" I asked curiously.

"I suppose she took it easily," he replied, a little frown crinkling his forehead. "It was strange how she accepted it right away."

I laughed, unsurprised. "That's Alice for ya."

We had many plans for today, mostly because it was the last day before our flight back to Chicago. I had really enjoyed my time at Seattle, and though I missed my hometown, Seattle would always have a room in my heart. Especially the things that happened here. I had the perfect boyfriend, who had the kindest parents and the most beautiful mansion in all of Washington. Life couldn't get any better. Unfortunately, I was contradicting myself by the time we had descended the stairs completely, only to come in contact with a tear-streaked Esme. When she saw us, she hastily wiped a stray tear from her cheek and attempted to sniffle quietly. Edward and I both came to a stop at the bottom of the staircase, taking in a version of the mother that was a lot unlike her usual self.

"Edward?" said Esme, and I could tell she was reluctant to bother us.

She attempted a smile, her hands clasped before her. "Something's happened," she continued, and maybe it was the look in her worried eyes, or the way she said it, so ominously and alarmingly, that made Edward immediately follow her down the hallway to the family room. I struggled to keep up with his large, graceful strides. As he passed by Esme, they shared a look that made Edward tense, and it took all I had to keep from asking what was wrong.

When we entered the family room, I found Carlisle sitting on the white leather couch in a gray sweater and beige pants. His knees were parallel to his broad shoulders, and he was staring at the flat-screen television, which cast vast, flickering shadows across the room. Though Carlisle often carried a composed and collected air around him (much like Jasper did), the moment I scrutinized him it felt as though we were sitting beneath the bright white light of his office again. He wore a stoic expression, though every cell in his body seemed to compress, causing a terrible grimace to form on his young face. His hand twitched slightly when we came in, but that was the only sign that proved he knew we were in the room.

I sent a wary look to Edward, but he was staring intently at the television screen, as was Esme.

_"…about the recent jailbreak, Chief Byrnes?" _asked a pretty blonde news reporter. She eagerly held the microphone to a police officer, whose mouth was in a thin, unhappy line.

_"I would like to say that these men—these two men—were very lucky to have escaped,_" said the man in the navy uniform. "_The police are currently investigating the situation, but so far we have no leads as to where the men may be."_

_ "Do you have any advice for nearby residents?"_

_ "Keep your doors locked, watch where you're going, and stay alert,_" Chief Byrnes replied solemnly. _"These men are not friendly."_

_ "Thank you for your time," _the reporter said, and the camera focused in on her pretty face again. _"The escape, which concerns not only the police but every resident of Kansas City, Missouri, had taken place earlier this morning at approximately 1:22 AM. Reports also say to keep a look out for two men who appear to be in their mid-forties and early fifties." _Suddenly, two photos appeared on the screen, and each one showed a handsome but frayed man, with heavy wrinkles and a set mouth and messy, graying hair. _"—see these men, report to the police immediately,_" the reporter continued. _"This is Cindy Walker from TFL News. Back to you, Rob."_

Carlisle mechanically switched off the television, but he did not turn to look at us, and we did not look at him. Instead, our gazes were fixed on the blank black screen, wondering how it happened, why it happened. I knew the men; Edward had showed me old pictures of Caius, and although a decade had passed, I could make out the familiar lines around his mouth, the height of his forehead, the cold gray eyes that seemed to pierce through your soul. His companion—whoever it was—had fled as well. The thought of it made my stomach clench with anxiety.

My hand had become numb from its encasement in Edward's hand. I stared down at the whites of his knuckles and wondered what was going on in his mind. It couldn't stray too far from mine, or from anyone else's for that matter. From the corner of my eye, I saw that Esme was silently crying, dabbing her right eye with a tissue, and Carlisle's expression was simply stoic, as though the situation had no effect on him. In the very instant my gaze returned to Edward, I felt my heart sink to the basement. He had become the person I'd come to know and dislike when I'd first met him. Stony. Cold.

Pokerfaced.

--  
**well eff for bella and edward, isnt it?**

**more details about the escape next chapter. umm. yeahh. i think i did pretty good on the news report :D i dont watch the news very often. i read about it. xD ahhh also, i know it was a sudden event, but i wanted it that way. hence the title of the chap: fallen anchor. news came upon them suddenly (anchor falls into ocean, things in the ocean dont expect something to come falling down). anchors are heavy. yeah. also, now theres a hole in the floor where the anchor dropped. how dare there be a hole. :O  
**

**totally random, BUT. the new moon official trailer came out! o_o it was very....dramatic. yeah. dramatic. lets leave it at that. xD "This may hurt just a little." DUN DUN DUN.**

**okay. review, because you know you want to.  
**


	28. The Future is Set

**again. sorry i totally skipped out on you guys last week. schoolwork keeps piling, and i not even that old yet. D: **

**okay well. stuff really starts to get interesting. we skip ahead a bit, too, because ive been going day by day. :) yay for the cranberries!  
**

**review!**

**--  
**

**CHAPTER 27 – The Future is Set**

**_Different – Acceptance_**

**_Zombie – The Cranberries_**

**--  
**

"I think I need to vomit," Alice said.

I rolled my eyes. "Alice, it isn't funny."

"I'm not saying it's funny," she replied. "I'm serious. I feel a bit nauseated. Rosalie suggested that I was pregnant, but I'm not. We went to the doctor and everything."

I hugged a pillow to my chest, playing with the little frilly things at the edges. "Okay, well, thank you for telling me that," I said sarcastically. Then I sighed and leaned back against the bed's headboard, feeling my fingers prickle from the warmth of the room. "I'm afraid he's going to become the asshole again."

"You mean the asshole that saved Rosalie, your wrist, and brought light to your otherwise tedious love life? Because that asshole is kind of sexy, don't you think?"

I let out a short laugh. Alice and her snarky remarks. "Yes, I do think. But I don't know," I murmured wearily, glancing through the window to the backyard, where Edward was smoking a cigarette. By now the rain had ceased, but the heavy gray clouds promised more pitter-pats in the future. "Edward's so unpredictable."

"Well, honestly Bella, I don't think he's going to be like that again. He's got you now. And he loves you, right?" I smiled. "I know Edward. He isn't going to do anything drastic if it means losing you."

"Thanks, Ali."

"Just laying out the facts," she replied modestly, though I wasn't surprised to hear the smugness in her voice. "You know what's odd?" Alice continued in a contemplative voice. "Their escape plan included a dummy."

I crossed my legs and frowned. "Really?"

"Yeah. I did research on it, not to sound nerdy or anything," said Alice. "Caius apparently spent years gathering things to make a fake human. He told the guard his cellmate—a.k.a. the dummy—was sick at, like, midnight or something, and when the guard examined the body, Caius knocked him out with a punch. They found the guard's body—naked, might I add—when they realized people had escaped."

I shuddered. "How did the second man escape?"

"They worked together, it's obvious," Alice said. There was a short pause. "Caius dressed in the guard's clothing, so there wasn't anything abnormal with walking around the prison. He also had the keys, so he probably helped out one of his buddies."

"So just like that, they escaped," I said bluntly, disbelieving.

"Well, no. Caius had to pretend like his buddy was causing trouble, but he led them out of the building." There was a brief pause, and then Alice said with a giggle, "Twelve years of nothing to do give you a lot of time to learn things. But other than that, they escaped like that. Cleverly and quietly."

"Who knows where they are…" I pondered nervously, and I imagined Alice shrugging on the other line.

"They could be anywhere," she mused.

A silence passed as we both thought of where they could be. The thought of Edward's past coming back to haunt him was absolutely unnerving. Despite the stoic, unfazed expression on his face, I knew Edward well enough to conclude that he was chipping on the inside, piece by piece. His stomach was in knots, tightening, loosening, tightening.

Suddenly, Alice's voice filled the phone. "You know, Bella, about the jailbreak…"

"What is it?"

"It's not over." Her voice was steady, pensive.

I sat up straighter, discarding the pillow on the side of the bed and pulling my knees to my chest.

"I think that more will happen," she continued slowly. "This queasy feeling makes me uncomfortable. It's rubbing off on Jasper, too. He's really tense nowadays."

I wanted to tell her that maybe she was wrong, that all the bad things that could possibly happen were over. But I didn't because I honestly didn't believe it. With her latest suspicions having come true, I was more perturbed than ever. "Be careful, Ali," I said solemnly.

"I will," she promised, after a long while. "How is Edward doing?"

I glanced out the window again. He was sitting cross-legged with one arm propped behind him, the other carrying a cigarette up to his mouth. I couldn't see his face, though, only his profile. "Not too well, I don't think."

Alice sighed. "Fix him, B. I know you can."

I didn't reply; instead, I continued to stare out at the river where Edward sat.

"Listen," said Alice, "I've got to run now. Lana wants me to do some more stuff for her. She's been having me stay really late lately." As she spoke, I realized she sounded exhausted.

We bid each other goodbye, and I set the phone onto the bedside table and crawled out of the warm comfort of the bed, glancing again at the window. After descending the stairs, I ran into Carlisle and Esme in the kitchen, who were engaged in a deep, intense conversation. Not wanting to disturb them, I slipped quietly through the patio doors.

By the time I arrived outside, Edward was still sitting by the river's edge, a cigarette poking out from the corner of his mouth. I hated it when he smoked, but I had never told him about it. His blank gaze was fixed on the trees on the opposite side of the river, and I stopped a couple of feet behind him, just taking a brief moment to admire the outlines of his handsome face, something I'd been doing ever since I met him, and more frequently now that we were together. In the moment that I studied his profile, felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. I wanted the laughing, teasing, cocky Edward that I loved.

"I know you're there," Edward said, so quietly I barely heard him through the whistling wind. But he didn't face me; his whole body remained stationary.

Nibbling anxiously on my bottom lip, I took the final four steps and sat down beside him, not meeting his expressionless eyes. Years and years of practice had perfected the act of stoicism.

I discreetly watched him exhale a cloud of smoke.

"Dummy," he said moments later, shaking his head and laughing humorlessly. "A fucking. Dummy."

I didn't respond.

"I bet my life that the second man had once murdered my parents." He bitterly shook his head. "Hell, he was probably the one that drove a fucking knife up my stomach."

I winced, hoping he wouldn't notice. The iciness in his tone sent shivers down my spine, and I warily dropped my gaze to my lap. "Why are you so angry?" I asked quietly, afraid to know the answer. I knew I hit a nerve.

"Angry," Edward calmly quoted. But as he spoke, emotion started to fill his voice. "I'm angry because the men escaped prison. I'm angry because a dummy—a fucking dummy!—helped them. I'm_ angry _because the men that murdered my parents could be anywhere right now, murdering more parents and leaving their children abandoned!"

"You feel abandoned?" I asked, looking up at him.

Edward's green eyes met mine, battling to control the rage. They lacked the affection I longed for, the eyes that said "I love you" to me every time I looked into them. I felt my heart constrict painfully as he tossed the cigarette onto the dirt and roughly ground the heel of his shoe into it.

"No," he said calmly, looking away. "I do not feel abandoned."

"Why won't you tell me?"

I watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed. Then he stared at me again, his expression unfathomable. "I'm a selfish creature, Bella," he said, allowing a bit of exhaustion to seep through his facade. "Carlisle and Esme are the greatest parents anyone could ask for. But do you know how terrible it is not to remember your _real_ parents?" He shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. "The only time I ever interacted with them was in my dreams. Everything else—everything that happened in my childhood—is just a blur. It's like I never even met them."

Edward was so vulnerable at that moment. His voice shook as he struggled to keep his composure, but his gaze never once faltered from mine. He wanted me to know this, just as he wanted me to know about his past, his dreams, his future goals. Alice was correct in the end; Edward wasn't returning back to his old self, and for that I was thankful. When I felt that words weren't enough, I uncurled his cold fingers from the dirt and brought his hand to my lap, trying my best to look supportive and understanding.

"Edward and Elizabeth loved you very much," I said sincerely.

"How do you know?" He was simply curious.

"Well, I saw those pictures of them in the family album," I answered gently. "Your parents really cared for you." I wasn't lying. It was the way Elizabeth held him, so tenderly and lovingly, that was enough to prove that she loved her child with all her heart. For a brief moment, I wondered if I would ever do that—hold a child in my arms with that much love and adoration. I kept my gaze steady. "I think you should look through it again someday. You'll believe me."

"Maybe," Edward said broodingly as he stared at the tips of his Converse shoes. Then he tightened his grip on my hand and pulled me onto his lap, immediately burying his face in my hair. "Bella," he whispered brokenly, "I can't lose you."

"You won't," I said into his shoulder, gently running my fingers through his hair. "You won't lose me."

He only buried his face deeper into my hair and heaved a weary sigh.

"Don't worry," I assured him, leaning away and gently twirling a lock of bronze-colored hair around my finger. And even with Alice's warnings and the painful kicks in my stomach, I said it anyway: "Everything will be all right."

-T-w-i-l-i-g-h-t-

"It was great to be here," I said sincerely, staring into Esme's warm, caramel-colored eyes.

Esme gave me a motherly smile and tenderly tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. "You're a beautiful woman, Bella," she whispered, so that only I would hear. "Thank you."

I blushed.

It had been a long and exciting week, but everything on Earth comes to an end. After Edward's and my conversation yesterday by the river, we went out for dinner with Carlisle and Esme at a nice French restaurant, which had at least twenty different types of bread for us to try. Most of the next day until the midst of the evening was spent in Edward's bedroom packing while we sent each other sad, gloomy glances. He didn't want to leave any more than I did.

"Edward," I had said, rolling up a pair of denim jeans and shoving it into the final crevice of my suitcase.

I saw him raise an eyebrow.

"This has been a really good week for me."

"Me too." He sounded genuine.

"And I really like Seattle," I said, shrugging as though it wasn't a huge deal. I could tell Edward was perplexed, but he kept silent and beckoned for me to continue.

I averted my gaze, smoothing out the creases of my sweater, though there really was none. "I kind of want to live here someday," I said slowly. Though it was a simple statement, the message rang clear through the room, and I couldn't help but wonder if I had been crazy in deciding to have said it at all.

I chanced a glance at Edward, who was seated on the edge of the bed with a polo shirt in his hands, staring at me with his bright green eyes. He was studying my expression carefully, as though he hadn't understood a single word I had just said. Suddenly, Edward carelessly threw the shirt into the suitcase and crossed the room towards me, gracefully plopping down on the floor by my suitcase.

He took both of my hands into his. "I think it's a great idea," he said with a lopsided grin.

I knew we had both caught the meaning behind it.

"Well, I think we're set," Edward was saying now, while subtly trying to pry me loose from Esme's arms. Esme noticed, but she just chuckled and kissed her son's cheek. Edward rolled his eyes and slipped an arm around my waist, smiling at his parents.

"Thank you for coming," said Carlisle, already dressed in his work clothes for the day. "Pleasure to have you here, Bella."

"Thank you, Carlisle."

Esme looked close to tears. Suddenly, she took two steps forward and threw her arms around both my and Edward's neck, sobbing, "Oh, I'm going to miss you both so much!"

"Mom," Edward grumbled sheepishly, while I gingerly patted her back. Edward sighed and kissed his mother's forehead. "We'll give you a call when we get to the airport," he said, somewhat reluctantly. It was one thing to be twelve and have your mother hold your hand; it was another to be twenty-two and _still_ have your mother hold your hand.

Esme gave us a watery smile and once again joined the embrace of her husband, and the two of them stood on the front porch watching Edward and I trudge down the driveway to the Hybrid. I instantly longed for the familiar comfort of his shiny Volvo.

"We love you!" Esme called, pulling a tissue from her pocket and gingerly dabbing the corners of her eyes.

Edward laughed and shut my door, waving at his parents one last time before taking his place in the driver's side. He plugged the key into the ignition and backed out the driveway, chuckling and muttering to himself at how embarrassing Esme was. I just laughed and continued to wave at them, until they were not longer in my vision.

As I expected, the road back to civilization was deserted, covered by a hazy, dark fog that was ominous, had you been outside walking alone. Of course, it was early in the morning (we were taking the redeye), and just a glance outside was enough to prove how bitter and cold it was. In the Hybrid, however, the air was comfortable. Edward had the heater on, one of his hands on the steering wheel and the other held tightly in mine. We listened to the soft, soothing chords of Claire de Lune, and for the rest of the ride I slept.

By the time we had boarded the plane two hours later, baggage, security, and he purchase of new tabloid magazines had been accomplished. I was jumpy to get back to Rosalie and Alice, and Edward seemed to miss his Volvo just as much as I did, probably even more. The thought of impending work and school made me grimace for most of the flight home. It was just like that when you were on vacation; once you step off that plane (or off that car, train, or some form of transportation), you're back in reality.

It was around six in the morning when the stewardesses came around with food and drinks. Their smiles were as beautiful, fake, and plastic as ever, though I saw a couple bat their eyelashes at Edward. When I told him about it, he just laughed and told me not to worry about it. "After all," he reminded me, "I'm in love with _you_, not them."

We arrived in Chicagoafter about two more hours. Though Edward looked as confident and handsome as ever, I was pretty sure I looked as though I'd gotten ransacked by a pack of hyenas. Airplanes had that effect on me. Anyway, it was as we retrieved our bags that I realized something odd.

"Edward, why do you keep looking around like that?" I asked warily, following his gaze, which perpetually darted around the airport.

Edward tensed. Tight-lipped, he replied, "No reason."

I glared at him, and he sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry, Bella. I can't help it," he said sadly, his hands on both of my shoulders. "I've got to keep a lookout, especially if you"—he lightly tapped my nose—"are with me. And I can't lose you," he repeated.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at his irrationality, but I couldn't help glancing around as well. Everywhere I looked, I saw people. Some were laughing, couples were hugging each other, and a man in a pricey business suit was on the phone, chatting with a frown on his face. But none of them were Caius and his companion, and the possibility of it seemed absurd. I pushed the thought away and took Edward's awaiting hand as he led us to the airport parking lot.

Breathing in Chicago air was like taking a huge gulp of water. I sighed and opened my eyes, enjoying the familiar breezes and fresh, grayish skyline. It was no longer snowing, but the air was still bitingly cold. I took another deep breath.

It took me a moment to realize that Edward was staring at me, his jaw slightly slack.

"What?" I said self-consciously.

Edward coughed and blushed, staring intently at his shoes. "Nothing."

"Nothing," I quoted dubiously. "It never helps when guys reply with 'nothing.'" I made air quotations with my fingers.

Edward blushed even harder, and I felt sort of bad for making him so abashed. I sighed and ran my ice-cold fingers through his hair. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," he said with conviction, as though the idea was ridiculous. "Everything's perfect, actually." He smiled as he said this and took a slow step closer, brushing the hair away from my face. "You just looked very beautiful standing there, with the wind blowing your hair and everything."

It was my turn to blush. "Thanks."

He just kissed me in response.

We entered traffic moments later, chatting cheerfully about what to eat. In the end, we stopped by a small but cozy diner and devoured plates of ham and scrambled eggs. Then it was more Clair de Lune, lots of laughs, and shameless flirting on the way back to my apartment. There were no longer tall green trees and heavy rainfall, but instead tall Chicago buildings looming after one another. I had sent Rosalie and Alice a text when we had first gotten off the plane, and still there was no response from either of them. No, "OMG! YOU'RE BACK!" and "B, tell me you guys did it." I knew something wasn't quite right.

Edward turned into the familiar parking garage and found an empty parking space. He stepped out of the car and almost immediately reappeared on the passenger side, opening my door for me. _Him and his manners_. Then, he pulled my suitcase out from the trunk of the Volvo.

"We're back in Chicago," I said wearily, leaning into his side as we stood in the elevator.

Edward rubbed his hand up and down the side of my arm in an attempt to keep me warm. "Easy to go on vacation, hard to come back home," he said. "Unless you miss it, of course."

He smiled and I laughed, the sound loud in the otherwise quiet hallway. For a moment we walked in silence, the sounds of our footsteps echoing between the walls. Then, as I pulled my keys out of my bag, I said, "I love you."

I knew it was random. I knew it was out of the blue, but I said it anyway. Because I knew what had caused my parents to divorce: they stopped telling each other they loved the other. They stopped doing affectionate things and stopped the affectionate kisses, and life got in the way before they could fix it. As I stared at Edward, I realized that I wanted to marry him. I knew I was young—and no doubt naïve—but I could see him in my future. Enlightened by this thought, I reached up and gave him a long, sweet kiss. Perfection.

Giggling softly, I pushed open the door and opened my mouth to holler, "Rose! Alice! I'm home!" But something made my voice catch in my throat.

There was Emmett, sitting on the couch with a small, almost sympathetic smile on his face. His burly arms were crossed over his chest, which was sheathed by a thin black t-shirt. Then there was Rosalie, perched on the arm of the couch, her wavy blonde hair draped carelessly over her shoulders. She was staring at me, her lips in a thin and unhappy line. Her eyes were red—she'd been crying. My gaze moved to Jasper, but he wasn't staring at me. His gaze was fixed determinedly on the coffee table, his jaw stiff, his neck rigid. He, too, had been crying.

I could feel Edward's presence behind me, feel the hard stares being shared between him and his brother. Emmett gave a slight shake of his head, to which Edward muttered a small curse under his breath.

I wanted to ask what was going on, but I couldn't find my voice. And I didn't need to, for Rosalie's words cut the dead silence of the room.

"Alice is missing."

--  
**i didnt revise this one as much. so yeahh.**

**more info next chapter, of course. :) and when he ground the cigarett einto the dirt, i think it would have actually set the grass on fire. idk. xD oh well. o.o**

**review? **


	29. The Mutual Agreement

**yeah. i missed last week too. sorry :(**

**this chapter has a lot of buildup, both for the plot and for edward and bellas relationship. so crucial + important. :) hope i dont bore you guys with the dialogue.**

**more kate voegele this chap. yay :) btw, im officially hooked to the vampire diaries. i refuse to deny it. :D**

**read and review!**

**--  
**

**CHAPTER 28 – The Mutual Agreement**

**_It's Only Life -- Kate Voegele_**

--

I pulled my arm out of Edward's hand, refusing to let him comfort me. Comforting me was the last thing we needed at the moment.

I knew that if I were to glance at him, I would see the frown crinkling his eyebrows and the hurt painting his eyes, so I turned away and ran my hands through my hair, gripping the sides of my head for a brief moment before dropping them to my sides. Everyone remained where they were ten minutes before, no one moving but me.

"I don't understand," I said finally, my voice loud in the dead, soundless room. I stared around at everyone, a frown creasing my forehead. "I talked to her just yesterday! She can't be gone. She just… she can't be."

My words were met by total silence.

"She was supposed to be careful," I went on, fighting back tears. "She _promised_ me."

"Bella…" Rosalie murmured shakily, as she unsteadily rose and crossed the room to where I was pacing furiously. She reached for my hand—just as Edward had—but I backed away.

"We have to find her," I said instead. "She's got to be somewhere."

"Bella," Rosalie said sternly, grabbing my wrist and, before I could protest, pulling me out of the room. A moment later, we had arrived in the kitchen. Rosalie leaned against the kitchen counter, carelessly brushing the hair out of her face with pale hands. Her ice blue eyes found mine. "Listen. The authorities are on it, okay? She's going to be fine."

I didn't reply, my teeth drilling holes into my bottom lip.

"How did this even happen?" I said, thirty seconds later. My voice was surprisingly calm, curious.

"She was supposed to come home from work last night," Rosalie explained quickly, as though she had everything rehearsed beforehand. "Jasper waited for her, but she never showed, so he called me and asked if Alice had come home to me instead. When I said she didn't, we called Jacob, and Lana, and even Victoria"—she pursed her lips and warily met my gaze—"and nobody had seen her."

My heart dropped to my stomach.

"They're sweeping the perimeter," Rosalie continued, staring at her hands. "If they find anything, they'll let us know."

For a while, there was nothing exchanged between us but total silence, while I tried to steady my breaths and keep from crashing to the floor. Rosalie seemed to be feeling the same thing, although she concealed it easily.

"Something else happened, too."

My brow furrowed. "What?"

Rosalie looked at me unhappily, her lips pursed for a short moment while she debated with herself. Eventually, she opened her mouth and said, "A convenience store was robbed on the night of December 25th. The next day, all the newspaper articles dating from the late 1990s to the mid-2000s were stolen from a newspaper company. They just disappeared, and no one knows who took them."

I felt dread creep through my veins. "Even the security cameras couldn't track them?"

"Nothing. They used gloves, so fingerprints didn't work either."

"Professionals," I said slowly, contemplatively. I thoughtfully tapped my chin. "Or maybe it was someone from the company, someone who works there."

Rosalie shrugged, but she wordlessly glanced out the window, out at the gray, foggy sky and tall dark buildings. I crossed my arms and closed my eyes, tipping my head back against the wall, trying to pretend that I was still asleep in Edward's car on the ride to the airport and that all of this—every part of it—was a dream. A horrible, horrible dream.

"I'm sorry," Rosalie suddenly said. I opened my eyes and stared at her stoically. "This wasn't the best welcome home."

Her declaration made my hopes shatter to pieces all over again. "It's fine."

Rosalie smiled, almost forcibly, and hesitantly touched my arm. It took all my willpower not to flinch. "Welcome back. Really."

Somehow, it all felt wrong.

-B-r-e-a-k-i-n-g-D-a-w-n-

"_Another_ robbery!" exclaimed a middle-aged man at one of the tables, dressed in a fancy business suit. He was talking animatedly to his female companion, who was delicately sipping champagne with a weary, almost bored expression on her face, as though she'd rather be anywhere but at the restaurant talking to the man.

"What was that? The second bank in a row?" It was obviously a rhetorical question, for the woman closely examined her flute of champagne. Meanwhile, the man shook his head, speared a bite of chicken, and brought it to his mouth. "You ask me one thing, and I give you the answer. But this time, with all these violent threats to our American society, I can't help you. Not at all." He shook his head again and took a bite. Simultaneously, he noticed my staring and beckoned me over.

"Bella, is it?" he asked, making it an obvious point to stare at my nametag, which was—not my fault!—pinned over my chest area. The classy, five-star-hotel woman daintily drove the heel of her shoe into his loafers. "This broccoli is very good," he complimented, coughing.

I smiled, and even that felt forced. "I'm glad you like it. Can I get you anything else?" I was talking mostly to the man, but Classy answered.

"We're fine," she said curtly, tight-lipped. "Thank you."

I nodded and spun around, taking a deep breath and heading over to the table where Seth and Jacob were sitting, deep in conversation.

It was currently the end of January. Already a month had passed by, and a whirlwind of things had happened since. It was strange readjusting to the sudden change of atmosphere, where there was no longer the comfort of Edward's large, gold bed and Esme's smiling but sad face. Four one-thousand word essays had given a great kick to the beginning of the college semester, along with the return of my hectic night job at La Bella Italia. Rosalie was still working with Lana Cast (and had quit at La Bella Italia), Edward was welcomed back quite easily (especially by fellow Blondies One and Two), and Victoria and her husband Aro were in the middle of battling for custody over their daughter (after their mutual decision to divorce).

The first couple weeks after Alice's disappearance, I had pushed Edward away whenever he attempted to console me. It was mostly a guilty conscience that I shouldn't be cared for when my best friend was missing. Soon, the only way Edward could show his affection was through short kisses and whispered I love you's. It hurt him, I knew, which was why I eventually gave into my actual feelings.

Following that, I finally stepped into Edward's apartment for the first time, and to no one's surprise, his music collection was exceptional. Not to mention how immaculate his room was. I even got to sit on his black leather sofa, the one he claimed Emmett had ruined when I could find nothing wrong with it.

Things happened all around me; life went on. But Alice still wasn't found.

Strangely, along with her disappearance came a string of robberies: the Thrifty convenience store, Radical Ram's Snacks and Snoopers in Elmhurst, and two banks—the Interscope and Chicago National Bank. It was hard to say which was more perturbing: the fact that I could be the next target, or the fact that everything was occurring right in the state of Illinois.

Edward seemed to think the former because he never left my side. He drove me to all my classes, walked me in, and then calmly waited outside the door of the classroom until class ended. Then he either walked me to the next class or drove me home. By the end of the first week, he knew my schedule and how to get to all the classrooms, not to mention the entire campus of Northwestern University. In fact, he even seemed to be acquainted with some of Northwestern's _professors. _ It was growing ridiculous, actually, and I'd finally had enough when I wanted to use the restroom at one of the restaurants we went to for a date, and he insisted he come with me. _I'll just wait outside the door to the ladies' room_, was his clever conclusion.

Of course I told him no. And of course he listened to me, though not until after we'd had our fair share of arguments.

"…a simple conclusion: you add the carburetors to the tire so that it will blow up and kill us all," Jacob was saying to Seth, a totally serious expression on his face.

He glanced up as I approached and sent me a small, apologetic smile.

About a week after my return to Chicago, Jacob had showed up at my front door with a bag of popcorn, an apology, and a High School Musical 3 DVD. He had explained to me how jealous he was that Edward had won me over, which to me seemed a bit drastic. But then he continued to explain that he met this girl named Leah at his auto shop, and how he knew she was The One, and that I didn't have to worry about his coldness anymore. When I relayed this information to Edward, he pretended to still hate Jacob, but I knew for a fact that he was secretly overjoyed.

In addition to a shimmery light in Jacob's love life, things were running smoothly with his father, Billy Black. After a miraculous recovery, he was released from the hospital about four days after Edward and I left for Chicago.

"Damn you, Jake," Seth was saying now, his glare conspicuous on his dark features. He shoved a notepad into his pocket and grumpily sipped out of his glass of Coke.

"I'm teaching him how to put a car together," Jacob said, still serious. To Seth, he said, "Don't put away your notebook. You still need to learn how to attach a tire to the car."

"What shall I use, Sensei? Super Glue?" Seth replied, his dark eyebrows arching in annoyance.

I watched Jacob applaud. "I knew you were bright, Young Grasshopper."

I laughed, and for once, it sounded real. You could always count on Jacob to make you feel better.

"Do you guys need anything? Because if you don't, I have to wait other tables," I said, taking a short moment to glance up at Edward, who was on the stage engrossed in some Nocturne.

Jacob nudged Seth's arm. "Need anything?"

Seth shook his head and began tearing at his napkin, and for a split second, he looked like a fifteen-year-old boy, rather than a twenty-one year old adult.

"Aw, c'mon now, man," Jacob said, patting Seth's arm. "Don't worry. I will teach you how to--really."

Seth grinned cheerily and held out his fist, and the two men bonked knuckles. If only Girl World was that easy.

The second time I came around, which was about a half hour later, Jacob and Seth had moved their conversation into one about the crimes being committed all over Illinois.

"…strange, the way it happens," Jacob said in his deep, husky voice, his head bent low over his empty plate.

"I don't understand. There was a recent jailbreak. Do you think it involves them?" Seth asked, in that same hushed voice.

"I don't know."

They were quiet, but suddenly Seth asked, "Do you think she's still alive?" As the words left his mouth, a knot formed in my throat, and Jacob finally noticed my presence. Seth, however, didn't.

"I mean, it's been a month, and they still haven't found her. She could very well be—OUCH!" Seth opened his mouth, no doubt ready to swear at his friend, but then quieted when he saw me standing there. He gaped at me for a long moment, and then cleared his throat, averting my gaze. "Hey, Bella. I didn't see you there."

"Hey, yeah, no problem. I just… I have your bill."

Jacob took it from my hand, an apologetic look on his face. _Sorry,_ he mouthed, and Seth hung his head.

I nodded, patted both of their shoulders, and walked away.

**EDWARD POV**

"You're quiet tonight," I said softly, pulling the key out of the ignition.

Bella tore her gaze from the clear window and wearily met my gaze. "Tired," she whispered. Her eyelids drooped just a little bit.

I smiled and got out of the car, quickly making my way around the back towards the passenger side. As I reached over to unbuckle her seatbelt, Bella abruptly said, "Where do you think she is?"

I helped her out of the car, purposely avoiding her curious brown eyes. As we stood in the elevator in total silence, Bella stared hard at the floor, her hair falling in elegant waves over her shoulder. I watched the levels increase every few seconds. _7…8…9…_

"I don't know," I said finally, and Bella jumped, glancing up at me with a sad look marring her beautiful face.

_14…15…16…and 17._

The elevator doors slid open, and we walked down the deserted hallway to my apartment. As I reached into my pocket for the room key, Bella reached up, curled her small hand around the back of my neck, and kissed me for a long, long time.

"Don't get me wrong, because I love you, but really, what was that kiss for?" I asked her, just as she stepped out of the bathroom in her Snoopy pajama pants and _my_ white t-shirt. Cute? Check. Beautiful? Check. Mouthwatering? Yes. Oh yes.

"I love you," Bella replied matter-of-factly, as she deposited her work clothes in the hamper and crawled onto the bed. She brought her hair over her shoulder and lay across my chest, closing her eyes. "You're always so honest with me, and even though Alice is… gone … I love how you're still here. So, thank you, really." She sighed and nuzzled her face into my neck.

"I'm not leaving you," I said sternly, letting my fingertips glide through strands of her hair.

"I know you won't," she murmured, tilting her head back to smile at me. I felt my heart swell with satisfaction. "And I'm counting on that." Her last word came out more as a sigh, for she yawned widely and then blushed deeply after.

I chuckled: _typical Bella._ "Go to sleep," I whispered into her hair, and she nodded, her knees curling as I pulled the covers over us.

I lay in silence, listening as Bella's breaths steadied, and then smirked when she began her usual chit-chat, one-sided conversation. Tonight, she muttered something about Egypt and its Pyramid of Giza (or did she say Guza?) when there was a knock on the door. Bella's sleep-talking halted slightly as she stirred, and I carefully disentangled myself from her to answer the door.

"Oh, God!" I said, struggling to keep my voice low. There was Emmett, half-naked, clutching his shirt to his chest with a sheepish look on his face. I covered my eyes with my hand. "Dammit! Look what you did to me!"

"Good afternoon, Edward."

I glanced over at the clock on the wall, then covered my eyes again. "It's almost midnight. What are you doing here?" Cautiously, I peeked through the spaces between my fingers. "You know what? Don't answer that."

I opened the door wider and grudgingly let him pass me, then shut the door.

"Stay where you are," I said, without looking at him. But I knew he was making his way to my expensive, Italian leather couch. "Don't."

Emmett cursed.

About ten minutes later, Emmett was sitting on my expensive, Italian leather sofa in too-small pants and the white wife beater he brought with him, a bowl of Lucky Charms (Bella's favorite) in his hands.

"Thanks for giving me a place to stay," he said, sounding almost genuine. "Rose kicked me out for the night."

"Rose kicked you out," I repeated, fighting back a laugh.

"Yes, I think we've established that fact," Emmett said curtly. He wearily brought a hand down the front of his face, then took a spoonful of cereal and brought it to his mouth. "She's gone crazy, I'm telling you."

I dropped my head back against the closed door, the impact causing a bonking sound to fill the room. "Alice-related?"

"Yeah."

I sighed. "Bella isn't doing well either, though she hasn't kicked me out yet."

Emmett glared at me. "It's _your_ apartment; _you_ own it. Besides, Bella isn't Rose. She wouldn't have the guts to yell at you."

"Hey, you're fault for choosing the feisty one."

His glare intensified, but I just laughed softly. "It astounds me that you managed to grab a shirt but no pants."

"Ha ha, very funny, Edward," Emmett said, though his cheeks turned a little pink. _Gotcha._

"Out of curiosity, what did you argue about?" I asked.

"I don't even know, man." Emmett shook his head. "One moment it was the best sex of my entire life, and the next Rose is screaming at me for mentioning Alice."

"And what, exactly, did you say about Alice?" I crossed my arms and stared at him, ready for anything.

"Well…" he began nervously, "I said, 'I bet Alice doesn't enjoy sex like that.'"

I dropped my head against the wall again. And again. And again. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I groaned. "God, you're an idiot."

"It seemed suggestive at the time!" Emmett said loudly, and I shot him a death glare.

"Quiet down. Bella is sleeping," I hissed.

A devious look fell upon his face, and I knew I shouldn't have brought it up. "Sleeping?" Emmett said. "By herself?"

"Well, it was with me. Until you decided to show up half-naked, ready to crash on my sofa, still half-naked."

"So you guys_ have_ slept together?" Emmett asked eagerly, dismissing everything I'd said except the first part. "Do tell."

"One day, Em, when you're old and unable to lift a ten-pound dumbbell, you'll be in an old woman's club discussing the community's latest gossip involving Lucy and Mat's baby shower," I said coldly, but Emmett just shrugged.

Suddenly, he looked serious. "So you haven't slept with her?"

"What do you think?" I shot back.

"Well," Emmett said, sending a look towards the bedroom, where Bella was fast asleep, "I think you should. I mean, you love her right? And she loves you?"

I nodded, trying not to look as though I wasn't interested, though I truthfully was.

"Do you want to?" Emmett asked.

"Want to what?"

"You know, have sex with her."

"Oh my God." I collapsed onto the floor in front of the door and pinched the bridge of my nose. "I cannot believe I'm talking to you about this."

"So is that a yes?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know what?"

"I don't know."

Emmett frowned. "What?"

"What, what?" I pinched my nose even harder.

"What don't you know?"

"I don't know if I want to sleep with her," I said sternly, groaning. There goes ten seconds of my life.

"Ah," he said, as though he knew exactly what I was talking about, when really, he had no idea.

"I mean, I love her," I said, five minutes later. I brought my knees to my chest and rested my elbows on them. "And sometimes I feel ready. But other times, I chicken out, and I don't know for sure."

Emmett paused in his meal to stare at me intently. "So you want her, to some extent."

"No." I shook my head. "I want her completely."

He nodded slowly, then put his bowl onto the coffee table with a clank. "You clearly have thought about it before."

"Yes."

"Is she ready, do you think?" Emmett asked. For a moment, I just stared at his solemn, composed expression. The air around him was much like Carlisle's, despite the fact that neither of them looked alike. In addition, he was echoing all the thoughts that had been running through my mind since Bella and I had left for Seattle.

"No, I don't think she's ready," I said softly. "And I'm not quite ready either."

"So you want her, but you're not ready to take that final step."

I nodded, surprised that he understood.

Emmett chuckled, and suddenly, he was the playful, dimply man again. "That was the most serious conversation I've ever had with you!" he said, like it was a prize worth presenting.

"Don't you mean the longest?" I stood and crossed the room to the coat closet, withdrawing two folded blankets and tossing them onto the couch. "You sleep there tonight. Don't you dare come into my bedroom," I warned threateningly.

Emmett grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. "Got plans for sweet Bella?" Emmett flinched at the look on my face. "I mean, uh, no problem, little brother. Thanks."

I just sighed and turned around, wondering why the hell I just poured my feelings about sex and love to _Emmett_, the master of sex, period. No love, no nothing.

"Edward."

I grudgingly turned. "Yes. Big. Brother?" I said stiffly, as Emmett adjusted the blankets around him.

He grinned at me, though this one wasn't one of his overly happy smiles. "When you're ready," he said, "she'll be ready too. And if she isn't, then you give her time."

"Right, okay."

"Good night. And thanks again."

"No problem," I said, shutting the door of my bedroom. My gaze immediately fell upon the woman lying on the bed, sheathed beneath layers and layers of blankets. Finally.

I crossed the room to my side of the bed and slipped silently beneath the covers, instinctively reaching around to pull Bella to my chest. She muttered something about cupcakes with purple frosting, and I laughed softly to myself. _Typical Bella,_ I thought again.

And lying there, hearing the steady intakes of breath, watching the calm, peacefulness of her face and her beautiful hair splayed all around the pillow, I realized that I was, in fact, ready. I loved this woman more than everyone in the universe combined, and I would, one day, prove it to her.

**BELLA POV**

"Where are you taking me now?" I asked curiously, struggling to keep up with Edward's quick steps as he expertly dodged around people.

"My apartment," he said simply, sending me a dazzling smile.

I blushed, my cheeks turning as red as the giant heart taped to the shop window. Yep. It was Valentine's Day, and everywhere I looked, couples were walking, or eating, or kissing intensely. We'd already seen one marriage proposal and a couple making out on a park bench, a box of jewelry sitting on the girl's lap. So far, Edward had taken me out to dinner, a movie, and a romantic walk around Lincoln Park.

"No Volvo tonight," he'd said, the moment he picked me up from Rosalie's. (I was currently in the situation of jumping back and forth between Edward's apartment and hers.) "It's just you and me and, possibly, your killer high heels."

He wasn't kidding. By the time we exited the movie theater (romantic comedy), Edward was carrying me in his strong arms, ignoring the curious, strange stares of people passing by, although there was one teenage couple that smiled at us, and the guy gave Edward a thumbs up.

All night, Edward had successfully kept me distracted from Alice's disappearance, keeping me engrossed in some story about his high school years or something about a novel he'd read recently, which was always a classic.

"I thought you hate classics," I said to him, perplexed as usual.

"I did, but then you got me interested, and now I see everything from your perspective," he replied, smiling and affectionately kissing my cheek.

Oh, and the kisses. He kissed me everywhere. I was always one that was against intense PDA, but I let myself be a hypocrite for the night and kissed him back, whether it was in the restaurant over caviar or on the grass with the sprinklers glittering the grass in the night.

By now we had entered the elevator, and just as the metal doors closed, Edward turned and kissed me again, his hand pressed on the small of my back. I could practically feel its warmth permeating through my coat. For seventeen levels he kissed me, and only when the elevator doors slid open did he break away to haul me down the hallway. He was eager, jumpy, yet sweet simultaneously, something not totally unlike him. Nevertheless, I was buzzing with curiosity as he let me into his apartment.

Instantly, I knew something was up.

It was the way the air suddenly changed, from playful to serious; the way Edward took a shaky breath, losing his composed demeanor completely; the way Edward whispered "I love you" to me, calmly, as though waiting for something shocking to happen.

But I just stared at him suspiciously.

Edward blinked a couple times, then smiled weirdly and said, "Could you do something for me?"

"Sure," I replied cautiously.

"In the kitchen," he said, putting his hands on my shoulders, "there's a brochure for a vacation to Miami. It's in one of the drawers. Could you find it for me?"

We shared a look, but I finally gave in. "Sure," I said again, nodding as I headed towards the kitchen.

Turning into the room, I found the two drawers at the east wall. Which one? I decided to take a chance and opened the one on the left, shuffling through the various papers. When I couldn't find it, I moved to the one on the right. Again, it wasn't there.

He did say Miami, right?

I checked the left drawer a second time, and through the various business cards and Noodle Palace advertisements, I couldn't find it. Knowing for sure that it wasn't there, I frowned and glanced behind me, wondering where Edward went.

I exited the kitchen, immediately being immersed in the sweet scent of vanilla. I paused and cocked my head to the side, staring suspiciously at the door to his bedroom. After a moment of hesitation, I pushed it open, then froze in the doorway.

Edward glanced up at me, and immediately, he smiled. The candle he'd just lit cast flickering shadows over his young, handsome face. In fact, candles were displayed all over the room, on shelves and tables, on books and speakers. The small, orange flames swayed this way and that, as though they were forming their own rhythmic dance routine.

Edward's tie was undone, hanging carelessly around his neck, and the first three buttons of his white shirt were unbuttoned, exposing a part of his pale chest. His auburn hair was in its perfect disarray, and he wore the crooked grin that always made my heart stop beating, then thud twice as fast.

"Hey," Edward said.

I swallowed nervously. "Hey." I glanced around the room again, and suddenly, reality crashed onto my head. "Oh my God," I gulped. He wanted… he wanted me to have sex with him! I thought in horror. _Wait, okay, calm down. It's Edward. You know you've wanted to for a long, long time. _I took a deep breath, closing my eyes. _But now it's really happening! Isn't it? Does he even want me that way? I'm not good enough. Not good enough._

"Bella…"

_It looks an awful lot like in the movies, though. With the candles lit, and the romantic setting. It _is_ Valentine's Day.  
_

"Bella?"

_Oh, God, what if he sees me and thinks I'm not good enough? I'm really not good enough! What if I'm not satisfying? I'm innocent and inexperienced! I'm totally not like Tanya. Tanya! Oh, God.  
_

"Bella!"

"Yes?" I gasped, looking up to find Edward staring at me a concerned look coloring his eyes.

"Are you alright? You were shaking," he murmured, brushing the hair out of my face.

I buried my nose in his chest, swimming in the familiar smell of him. "I'm fine. I just can't believe … you did all this." I gestured around the room, before glancing guiltily at him.

Edward scrutinized my face for a moment, then chuckled and gently pressed his lips against mine. "I know." We kissed briefly, and then I pulled away, taking a shaky breath. However, before I could speak, Edward said, "I love you, Bella. Very much."

I blushed, the words instantly dying in my throat.

He laughed and gently caressed my cheek. "And I want you, more than anything else in this world," he continued seriously, his green eyes boring intently into mine. In that moment, he asked me a question. He didn't use words, or any sound at all, in fact. And suddenly, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Edward, I can't."

Something flickered in his eyes, but he didn't look angry, just curious. "What's wrong?"

I bit my lip out of habit, staring intensely at the floor as though the answer to his question was scrawled across it. But no. I sighed and warily met his gaze, which was no doubt full of dejection.

"It's not that I don't want you," I said, knowing I needed to clarify that. "It's just… with everything going on right now…"

"Oh," was his reply. He looked embarrassed now, his gaze trained on his lap.

Staring at him, I was suddenly reminded of a day with Alice in my sophomore year of high school. That was the year she had started wanting Jasper in more ways than just one (emotionally), and I myself had told her to be careful, be sure, because what you give away, you can't get back. So now, as Edward's soft green eyes met mine again, I asked myself: was I sure? I knew that I loved him with all my heart, and that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. So why wait?

Alice would urge me to, if she were here.

So would Rosalie.

Hell, even Jacob would.

And besides, I was in love with Edward. Suddenly, my denying him seemed stupid. And suddenly, I was feeling nervous.

"Edward?"

He nodded curiously.

I took a deep, unsteady breath and stared into his eyes. "I love you," I whispered, leaning in to kiss him.

Moments later, with his lips just inches away from mine, he stared at me confusedly, his warm breath tickling my nose. "I'm not sure I understand what you're trying to get at."

I sighed and gently brushed the hair away from his forehead. "Love," I answered simply.

Something flickered in his eyes, as realization dawned on him. "But I thought...I mean, we don't have to," he said, again offering me an outage.

But I shook my head. "I want to," I said, and even as the words slipped past my lips, I knew I had made the right decision.

--**  
you wont believe how long it took me to write this last part. I was debating on whether they should or should not, whether edward sounded like a pervert, and how to lead into it without being dumb, and i tried not to make it too cheesy but sweet at the same time. ugh. all that revision gave me a headache. at first, they didnt. but then i changed it, because honestly, we all know we want them to. tehe.** **:D**

**umm so yeah. mysterious stuff going on. alice alice alice. where are you!! D:**

**and i swear, the convo between emmett and edward was fun to write. :)**

**now. HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON. xD  
**


	30. The Compromise

**SOS SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOO sorry for the slow updates lately, you guys. ive been caught up in some crap, and im really trying to get these updates in as quick as possible. with me? hopefully? if you're still reading this lovely fanfiction because you love me so much?**

**chapter 29. ahh. we're far along, i see. this chapter explains a LOT. and it also has a LOT of dialogue. why? because i love dialogue :)**

**follow along, my lovies. and dont get too confused. :)**

**oh. and dont forget to review :D**

--

**CHAPTER 29 – The Compromise**

**_See These Bones - Nada Surf_**

**_--  
_**

"This really sucks."

"You wanna know what sucks? I'll tell you what sucks: the Backstreet Boys," Rosalie snapped curtly, her lips pursed in agitation. She stared determinedly at her notepad, filled with neat little scrawls of information.

"Maybe we should leave it to the police," I said quietly, using the last ounce of whatever dignity I had left. "We're not professionals, Rose."

"Interscope Bank," Rosalie murmured, ignoring everything I'd just said. She tapped the tip of her pen to her chin, a frown on her face, as she drew a line to Radical Ram's Snacks and Snoopers. She paused, staring at her work, and then shook her head and scribbled it out—the tenth scribble in the past hour.  
I leaned across the table, attempting to get a better look. "What are you trying to do?"

Before I was even done with the sentence, Rosalie had her index finger up and pointing at the ceiling, signaling for me to wait. Moments later, after a number of lines drawn and scribbled out, Rosalie said in defeat, "Maybe there isn't a connection."

"Oh, but I think there is," I replied slowly, reaching across the table to retrieve the notebook. As I moved my finger across the bumpy surface of the page, shriveled by neat letters, I murmured, "Although none of it _seems_ to connect, except for the fact that all of this has happened in Illinois."

Now, of course, Rosalie had her suspicions, and I had mine. Just two days ago I had discussed the Alice situation with Edward, and we had both concluded that yes, she was most likely taken by Caius and his companion; yes, the next crime would probably occur right smack in Chicago, should there be one; and yes, heading to the bedroom seemed like a fantastic idea.

Despite our conclusions, I could find no way to solidify the proof that Caius was behind the whole thing, nor could I claim for certain that there was a pattern in the way crimes were occurring in Illinois. Even the police could find no distinction. Were they just robberies committed at random—with random criminals—or were they all related somehow? That was the question Rosalie attempted to answer today. And so far, nothing was working.

"I do agree with you, though," said Rosalie, pulling me out of my thoughts. She smiled sadly. "Caius does seem like the type to go around robbing places."

I nodded warily. A week or so ago, perhaps two nights after Valentine's Day, Edward was forced to relay his past to Jasper and Rosalie (Emmett already knew about it), for it was incredibly helpful to our case. He'd done it maturely, a totally stoic expression on his face, as the two twins watched him solemnly, their blue eyes never leaving the intense gaze that met them.

Naturally, we wanted to leave everything to the authorities. Let the crime scene investigators solve this; have the Chief catch the thief. But Rosalie, Jasper, and I agreed that maybe, just maybe, we would find something important. It seemed logical at the time, but now that we were actually attempting to carry out the plan, it was a greater challenge than we had expected.

Rosalie brushed a loose strand of blonde hair away from her forehead and sighed. "I can't figure anything out, except that Caius and his buddy are behind this whole thing. It seems likely, right?"

"I think so," I replied, the paper crunching loudly as I turned to the next page. "Ever since their jailbreak occurred, all these strange things started happening. And before, Illinois had never had such a large cluster of crimes lumping together, one after another."

"Five crimes," she murmured, now anxiously chewing the tip of her pen. Then she listed them off her fingers. "The missing articles from a newspaper company, the Thrifty convenience store, Radical Ram's, and the Interscope and National Banks. All in Illinois."

"All robberies," I added.

"No location the same."

"What could it mean?" I asked, supplying the question we were all trying to figure out.

The next silence was filled with us lost in our thoughts. Finally, Rosalie sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Maybe it means nothing," she said. "Maybe it's just a bad time of year for this state, and that nothing relates."

I didn't answer her right away. I knew that Rosalie's argument was no doubt a possibility, but I still didn't agree with her. Everything seemed too perfect, too…connected, somehow, even though we could find no correspondence. It seemed as though the crimes were a message, screaming, "Hey! Come look at me!" and then exploding at the last minute.

However, our conversation was cut short when someone knocked.

Rosalie and I both rose from our chairs simultaneously and made our way across the living room to the door.

Edward and Jasper were waiting outside when we'd opened it, talking in hushed voices and having solemn expressions on their faces. Rain had come early this year, so both men were slightly wet with raindrops, diamonds glittering on their hair and clothing. Edward's arm was propped against the wall, and Jasper had his arms across his chest, his honey blond hair falling into his guarded eyes. They both turned and fell silent when they noticed us.

"Can we come in?" Jasper said to Rosalie, as Edward smiled at me.

I returned his smile, probably with a little too much enthusiasm, and stepped forward into his awaiting arms. Instantly, I felt warm and secure.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and opened the door widely, allowing Jasper to enter. Meanwhile, I heard her say, "Of course you can. You're not a vampire, are you?"

Edward gently kissed my cheek and led us back into the apartment, noiselessly shutting the door behind him and turning back around to put his hands on my waist.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey."

A crooked grin formed on his face, and he gently tilted my head up so I could meet his awaiting lips. We'd only been kissing for about three seconds before Rosalie called, "Quit it and get in here!"

Yeah, she knew all about what happened on Valentine's Day.

Edward groaned and reluctantly pulled away, lacing his fingers through mine with a soft smile. "My apartment tonight," he said simply, loud enough for only me to hear.

I blushed and nodded, already jittery with anticipation. "Okay."

He grinned again, and then we headed into the kitchen, where Rosalie had a map of Illinois as well as the United States splayed across the table.

I raised my eyebrows. "What—"

Signal Finger came up, and I quieted.

The following silence was filled with Rosalie and Jasper boring holes into the map with their eyes. Suddenly, Rosalie lifted a hand and pointed to something on the Illinois map, then dragged her finger down to another location on the United States one. She glanced at Jasper, and after a short and silent conversation, they both nodded.

"Radical Ram's," Rosalie said to Edward and me, "is located in Elmhurst, Illinois."

"The prison where they escaped was in Kansas City, Missouri," Jasper added.

I just stared at them, dumbfounded.

Edward, however, looked thoughtful. "What makes you think the prison has something to do with this?"

Jasper shrugged. As I stared at him, I realized just how tired he looked, as though he hadn't slept in days. Weeks, even. There were heavy bags under his eyes, and the bright blue that used to sparkle brightly had disappeared. Not only that, but I hadn't seen him smile ever since Alice's disappearance; I could see that he was breaking inside, like the edges of a statue being chipped off piece by piece.

"We've got to be open to all possibilities," he said, and I looked away, for I'd been studying him for what seemed to be no reason at all. "Though everything—every robbery and crime, aside from the jailbreak—has happened in Illinois, we've got to be able to track every single thing they've done in the past two months. Maybe even the past ten years."

"And how are we going to do that?" Edward asked, seating himself at the table. He frowned at the maps.

"We start from scratch," Jasper answered. He pointed a long finger at Elmhurst, Illinois. "First, we pinpoint the exact locations of each crime—the city, street, etcetera. Then we specifically name the building, say, Radical Ram's or the Interscope Bank. And from there"—he trailed his finger to Kansas City—"we connect the dots."

"And this is assuming that these events are all related," Edward said, and he nodded.

"And what will this tell us?" I asked warily.

Jasper looked at me, his eyes grave, his expression full of deep sadness. "Where Alice may be."

So that's how it went for the next three-and-a-half weeks.

Each night, all four of us—and later Emmett, who had eventually returned from his trip to New York City—would sit at the kitchen table with 70-page notebooks, four pens, and two maps scattered across the surface. We'd study each item in pure silence, then discuss our suspicions.

Our first agreement was that the locations of the crimes did, in fact, convey a message. According to Edward, Caius was crafty, and he was clever enough to set up some sort of trap—or at least have people do so for him. Edward had also suggested that he still had friends that had helped him here and there, and that they'd pull strings to help his situation.

Rosalie began to suggest different ways to place the crimes.

"Maybe the number of events tells us what street?" she suggested uncertainly. "Five events—six, if you include the jailbreak. Maybe wherever they are is on Sixth Street or Sixth Avenue or something."

"Or maybe a Fifth Street, or Fifth Avenue," Emmett added in his deep, weary voice. They both looked at Jasper and Edward, awaiting approval.

Edward shook his head and ran a hand through his unruly hair. "It's too obvious. They want us to know where they are, but not bluntly."

"We should keep it in mind though," Jasper said sternly, as he wrote it down on the next empty line of his notebook.

"Hmm," Rosalie murmured. "Does it spell out the name of a city, do you think?" she asked us. "Maybe it's like an acrostic poem or something."

"That's possible," Edward said pensively. "But there are a lot of cities. We can't guarantee it's in Illinois."

"And we also don't know which letters we're supposed to use," I added glumly. "There are so many ways."

"Well, let's see here," Rosalie said, pointing at the city of Elmhurst. "This is where Radical Ram's was robbed." She wrote down a letter E onto the paper. "And here is Thrifty, which is in Barrington." A letter B followed. "I think if we keep doing it this way, we'll get some sort of name. But we would have to unscramble it in any way we can."

We looked at her for a moment, then slowly nodded. The next twenty minutes was spent pinpointing each place and writing down the first letter of each city of the crime.

Finally, at fifteen to eleven, I sighed. "I've unscrambled it any way I could, and nothing exists with the name Lakbef, or Feblak, or Kalfeb," I said, being sure to consult in my notes.

Edward sighed, too, and I felt his hand slip over mine under the table. "Maybe we can try street names instead?"

Rosalie groaned and dropped her head into her hands. "I don't know," she mumbled. "I. Don't. Know."

Jasper looked desperate. "Let's try it," he said to Edward, his eyes blazing with evident hope. He immediately began to study the map. "Last time we tried first letters only. Maybe it's every other letter."

"Why don't we split it up?" I suggested. "I can do every other letter for the cities, and Jasper, you do every other letter for the street names."

"I'll see if there's a connection in the names of the buildings," Edward offered, and without waiting, he picked up his pencil and began working.

Both Emmett and Rosalie sighed in exhaustion and began speaking in low voices. It seemed as though they were plotting other ways a message could be conveyed.

Eleven went to twelve, and twelve went to one in the morning. We tried every pattern, every order possible, with every name that was involved in the situation. We had even tried lumping "Alice," "Sullivan," and "Masen" into it, but nothing seemed to work. Finally, at about three in the morning, with five empty coffee cups sitting on the table, Edward spoke up.

"Has anyone ever heard of a place called Keltin?"

We shook our heads.

Edward's shoulder slumped, and he cursed under his breath. However, Jasper paused in his writing to glance at Edward.

"How did you get 'Keltin'?" he asked, obviously curious.

Edward looked down at the paper before him. "K for Kansas City, E for Elmhurst, L for the Land Reader Gazette, T for Thrifty, I for Interscope, and N for the National Bank. K-E-L-T-I-N."

"Isn't it the Chicago National Bank?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"It can be called the National Bank, too," he replied confidently, tapping the side of his head. "There's only one National Bank in Illinois, and this is it."

"It's all mixed up," Rosalie said, having not heard our brief exchange. "You listed cities, as well as the names of the buildings."

Edward shrugged sheepishly. "I don't know. Maybe he wants us to be confused."

Rosalie, Emmett, and I nodded, but Jasper frowned at Edward.

"I think you're on the right track," Jasper said slowly. "I don't know of any place called Keltin, but I _do_ know of something called Telkins. Though it's not a place." He sighed wearily, while we listened. "It was a glass company that existed about eight years ago. Was a failure, actually, because the figurines were disturbing…creepy almost. They stopped selling, and the founders simply abandoned their company."

"T-e-l-k-i-n-s," I spelled. "That's seven letters."

"And we only have six crimes, including the jailbreak," Rosalie said, resting her head on the table and stifling a yawn.

"But Keltin has six letters," Emmett pointed out, eyeing his younger brother. "Sadly, it does not exist."

"But if you rearrange Keltin," Jasper argued, "you get the name Telkin, and if you add an 'S' to that, you get Telkins."

I tried not to be too confused as I said, "What could the 'S' stand for?" I peered at the maps. "Street? I don't know if anything here starts or ends with an S."

They looked thoughtful for a moment, until finally Edward shook his head and said, "I have nothing else to contribute."

We stared around at each other, and I knew we were all thinking the same thing.

Dammit, Alice, where are you?

-T-w-i-l-i-g-h-t-

Three raps on the door jolted me from my nap in Edward's arms. I lay still for a moment, blinking my eyes sleepily, until I noticed a figure pass through my vision.

Another three raps, and then the sound of a door opening.

"Can I help you?" came Jasper's quiet voice. Naturally, he was awake.

I glanced at the watch on Edward's wrist, sighing when I realized it was barely eight, early Saturday morning. Over to my left, Rosalie was draped across Emmett's chest, the both of them heaving steady breaths. Clearly, our morning visitor hadn't startled them.

I closed my eyes again.

"I'm Sheriff Lark from the Chicago County Police Department," said a man with a deep voice. My body jerked, and I quickly disentangled myself from Edward's arms, reaching across the sofa for his tan leather jacket. Then I stood and peered around the corner wall, my heart racing with anxiety. Was Alice alright? Had they found something? "You must be Jasper Hale, Ms. Brandon's fiancé."

"Boyfriend," Jasper corrected automatically, his voice laced with sadness. "Can I help you?" he repeated.

"Actually, I'm here to return something that may have belonged to Ms. Brandon," the sheriff said. He held up something, but I couldn't see it, for Jasper was in the way. A small gasp made my heart sink.

"We've run all the necessary tests," continued Sheriff Lark. "It's confirmed that it belonged to her. We found…fingerprints."

Jasper reached out a hand and wordlessly took whatever it was from the sheriff. "Where did you find this?" he asked slowly.

"Donovan. It's a small town near the borderline between Illinois and Indiana, down south a bit from here. One of our search dogs found it lying in the dirt."

"I see." Jasper's voice had taken an airy feel to it. "Sheriff… do you have any idea where she could be?"

"We're thinking either in Illinois or Indiana. Possibly Missouri, though it isn't likely," Sheriff Lark replied, his tone clipped and businesslike.

A light touch on my shoulder caused me to jump, and I whipped around only to find Edward mouthing, "Who's that?" and nodding at the door.

"Sheriff," I murmured, taking his hand and sending him a hopeless look.

Edward nodded solemnly, pulling me to his chest and leaning back against the wall. We both listened in silence.

"We aren't too sure," the sheriff continued, "but they can't have traveled that fast. Don't you worry, Mr. Hale. We know what we're doing."

"Please let me know when you find her," Jasper said desperately. "Please. I'm begging you."

"You'll be the first to know," replied Sheriff Lark. "Have a good day."

Jasper shut the door without replying, and as I stepped out from behind the wall, he collapsed onto the floor and dropped his head onto his hands.

"Jasper," I breathed, kneeling beside him and throwing my arms around his shoulder.

He turned and rested his forehead on my shoulder, his body trembling. I felt, rather than heard, his agonized sob, and the sound instantly made tears spring in my eyes.

I'd never seen him so out of control of his emotions. Jasper was always the collected one, but never had he broken down in front of me, let alone Alice or even Rosalie, his own twin. But in that moment, as I did everything I could to calm him down and through all of my blatant confusion, I realized that he didn't care anymore. He just wanted Alice back.

We all did.

I gently put my hand on his shoulder, whispering things like, "It's okay, Jasper" and "We'll be okay" into his ear. Anything to soothe him.

"Bella," Edward murmured, his voice dangerously low and wary.

I tore my gaze from Jasper to look at him, and he held up something very, very familiar. Too familiar.

I felt my breath catch in my throat. "No. It can't be." I shook my head vehemently, fighting back tears. "Please. No."

"Oh, God," Rosalie said vaguely, just as she and Emmett appeared in the room. She brought a hand to her mouth and, before she could scream, buried her face in Emmett's chest, muffling her sob.

I turned back to Edward, whose expression was unfathomable.

"It doesn't mean anything," Edward said slowly, obviously attempting to calm everyone down. "It's just a necklace. She could have easily dropped it."

"Dropped it? That's bullshit, Edward!" Rosalie exclaimed angrily, her hands clenching into fists.

"Rose," I began, and she brought her furious gaze to meet mine. "You need to calm down. We'll figure something out."

"We aren't figuring anything out," she snapped. "We've gotten nowhere. And the police have gotten nowhere. She's gone, okay? It's the one fact that no one here seems to accept besides me."

"She isn't gone!" Jasper shouted, speaking for the first time in a long time. In a movement so smooth and quick, he stood and crossed the room toward his sister. "She's somewhere. We just have to find her!"

"We aren't going to find her!" Rosalie fired back, tears streaming down her cheeks. She threw her arms up in exasperation. "No one knows where the fuck she is, Jasper!"

"That doesn't mean we should stop trying!" her brother replied, his voice hitting that desperate edge again. "I love her, and I—"

"You love her!" Rosalie yelled, throwing her arms up in the air. "That's great, Jasper. Really great. I totally didn't know that."

Jasper was breathing heavily, his eyes ice blue. "You don't understand."

"Like hell I don't!" Rosalie retorted. She narrowed her eyes at him. "You think that this is all about you, and that you're the one suffering because she was your fucking soul mate or whatever. Well, guess what, Jasper! She was important to me too!"

Rosalie furiously wiped at her eyes, spun on her heel, and stormed up the stairs, her blonde hair whipping back and forth across her back. The sound of a door slamming shut made it clear she didn't want anyone coming in after her.

I had barely moved my gaze from the staircase before I caught a glimpse of Jasper's honey blond hair disappearing through the doorway of our apartment. Another door slam followed.

Emmett rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, clearly unsure of what to do next. He glanced at Edward, who stoically nodded at the door where Jasper had just left.

Emmett left without a word.

"Bella, I'm so sorry," Edward said, the instant we were alone.

He gathered me into his arms and held me there, his fingers running through the strands of my hair. "Look what I've done to you and everyone else," he whispered guiltily.

I buried my nose deep in his neck. "It's not your fault," I whispered, sniffling.

He opened his mouth to object, but I just kissed him gently, smothering whatever he was about to say.

I rested my head on his shoulder again, breathing in the familiar scent of him, before taking his hand into mine and uncurling his long, slender fingers. There, on his palm, lay the necklace Alice had worn to graduation as well as the charity masquerade ball, something that I felt had occurred years ago rather than months. It was rectangular and warm with the heat from Edward's hand as I took it into my own, and engraved into the pendant was the familiar golden sun.

"I think she's alive," I whispered without thinking, as we swayed just a little bit.

"I do, too," Edward responded softly. "To be honest with you, I feel as though she's really close by."

"Really?" I struggled to keep the hope out of my voice.

Edward nodded. "Actually, I had a feeling last night, while we were talking, that the whole Keltin/Telkins thing we had going was good. It was the closest thing anyone had to something of existence."

I smiled sadly. "We can't stop searching for her," I said, as I curled my hand around the necklace and closed my eyes. "I believe that you're right, that she's somewhere nearby and alive."

I traced the outline of the sun with the pad of my thumb, gently pressing my mouth to the side of Edward's neck and melting into his arms. Suddenly, I froze and stared at the necklace in my hand.

"There's a sun on it," I said.

Edward looked perplexed. "Yeah."

"Sun," I said again, dangling it in front of his eyes. "Sun, Edward! Telkins! S for sun!"

"What?" Edward said skeptically. "That seems a bit too…perfect, don't you think?"

"Maybe it is!" I replied enthusiastically. "Maybe Caius wanted it that way!"

I grabbed his hand and practically hauled him over to my laptop, which was sitting on the coffee table of the living room. After going to Google, I typed _Telkins glass company_ into the search box.

"He meant for the authorities to find it," I said, my heart racing. "He knew they would come find us."

Edward just stared at me, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"And what do you know," I murmured, moving the cursor to a link on the page. "There's an abandoned warehouse in Vermilion."

"Where's that?" Edward asked slowly, his eyes narrowing.

"The borderline between Illinois and Indiana."

-E-c-l-i-p-s-e-

I sighed and dug my hands deep into the pocket of my coat, my fingers immediately falling upon the necklace that had belonged to my best friend. The material was cold, colder than the air. I grinded my teeth against the bitter wind and took a step to my right, narrowly avoiding a man hurrying past me.

I was walking around Chicago, on my way to Lincoln Park. I couldn't stay cooped up inside the apartment any longer, especially without Edward's calm presence. He was actually at a shift in La Bella Italia, and I planned to stop by after my walk around the city.

As I meandered, I realized I hadn't been alone in a long, long time. I'd always had someone around me—whether it was Edward, Alice, or Rosalie. It felt nice to be by myself for once.

That was until I got a phone call.

The caller ID said Unknown Number, and at first I ignored it simply by placing it pressing the ignore button. But then it came again, and again, and again. Finally, I was aggravated enough to press Talk and brought it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said.

"You've notified the police," came a deep, amused voice.

A chill ran down my spine. "I…what? I'm sorry. I think you have—"

"—the wrong number?" A laugh. "No, I don't think so. You see, I know who you are, and that this is your number."

I felt goose bumps rise on my arms, despite the four layers I was wearing. "You know who I am?" I repeated, my voice higher than normal.

The man laughed. "Miss Sullivan here enjoys talking about you. A lot. She says that you'll come to save her, isn't that right … Miss Swan? Or should I call you Mrs. Cullen?" he teased. "You _are_ in some intimate relationship with the piano prodigy of Chicago, I hear."

I stopped walking entirely.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said, sounding a lot more confident than I actually was. In fact, I felt lightheaded, and I could feel a throbbing in my ears.

"Funny you should say that. Weren't _you_ the one who figured out where we are hiding?" I didn't respond, and the man—whom I assumed was Caius—laughed. "You're captivated, aren't you?" he asked. "You want to keep talking to me."

"No, I don't."

"Shame," he replied, unperturbed. "What if I could tell you all you needed to know to find Sullivan? She's been here for too long. Bothersome, really. I don't even need her anymore."

I felt a stab of fear at my stomach.

"In fact," he continued, "I could just kill her right now. Nobody would ever know. No one would ever find her." His voice was wondrous, almost cheerful.

"They'll find you," I said confidently. "The police will stop you."

"Stop me?" He laughed darkly. "No, I don't think so. She's right here. I could snap her neck right now, if I wanted to. In less than five seconds, she could be dead."

The air suddenly seemed eighty degrees cooler. I could barely think straight. "What do you want from me?" I asked shakily, cutting straight to the chase.

"Ah, a compromise, I see."

"What?"

"Listen, Miss Swan," he said, and the sound of my name falling from this stranger's mouth made me shiver. "I'll make you a deal. Lead the police away, tell them it's a false alarm, and that they can't find me here—wherever it is that you think I may be."

"Why would I do that?" I said, my voice hard.

"Why?" he repeated, chuckling. "Well, let's say that if you _don't,_ Sullivan will be dead by the time they get here."

"What will you do to her, if I do call the police and tell them to go away?" I asked quickly, sitting on a park bench and clutching Alice's necklace in my hand.

"Why, nothing! Nothing at all!" he said, sounding somewhat sarcastic. "Well, that is only if you decide to come here. Oh, and bring Cullen along, too, will you? He'll be glad to see me again."

I closed my eyes and exhaled, my hands trembling.

"I also think you should know," Caius said casually, "that I have people watching you, so don't play any games with me. It could very well cost you a life."

There was a click as the line went dead.

I stared at my cell phone, feeling tears well in my eyes as I dialed the next number, barely able to think clearly.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"What is it, Bella? Are you alright?" he asked, immediately concerned and immediately assuming the worst.

I sighed and clutched the necklace tighter in my hand. "I think we need to go somewhere."

--  
**did you get confused? i hope not. if so, heres clarification:**

**It was a message in the form of an acrostic poem. TELKINS is the word used, because edward's brilliant mind rearranged different letters and threw em together, with the help of jasper. and if youre wondering how caius got bellas phone and stuff, not to worry, stuff is explained in the next chap too. :) everything flowst ogether supposedly.**

**rosalie was really frustrated and annoyed and pissed off, so thats why she got all meanie meanie on jasper.**

**no lemons. im sorry. i dont write them. im thirteen and inexperienced.**

**oh btw, i was rereading house of night series and then went onto its website thingy. and then i saw a picture of stark. and then...bam. bye erik! hello stark! :P if you have no idea what im talking about, its alright. just hit the review button.  
**

**oif you DO know what im talking about, then still hit that review button. :D**


	31. The Water Warehouse

**hey guys. before you kill me, im really really really reallyu really really sorry times one million and a half. i know i havent updated in like, ever, but ive been real busy with stuff and so , im really sorry!  
**

**now. welcome to el climax-o of the chapter was shorter than i intended it to be.**

**no song for this one. dont really know which song would work. xD**

**review please? so close to 600.  
**

**--  
**

**CHAPTER 30 – The Water Warehouse**

**EDWARD POV**

It smelled weird.

Like gasoline mixed in with stale oatmeal. Something repulsive marred the surroundings. A cold wind swept through the air, lifting the leaves of branches and causing dry shrubs to tremble. The gravel crunched under my feet as I slowly made my way towards the entrance of the warehouse, hands clammy, heart racing.

I wondered why the warehouse was here, literally in the middle of nowhere. I knew it was in Vermilion, but somehow, as I stared hard at it, it felt like the warehouse stood on its own earth with its own inhabitants, and I was the stranger trespassing. Which, technically, I was, and I didn't think it was a good thing.

The sun was just falling below the horizon when my fingers curled around the cold, rusted doorknob. A second later, the door opened, and I stepped inside the building, being met by near total darkness. The only light came from the large window at the top of the eighty-foot tall wall. My heart was pounding wildly still, and as I squinted around in the darkness, my stomach churned over and over. Instincts kept telling me to turn back around, head home, and pull Bella into my arms again.

For a split second, the opportunity seemed perfect. I'd left Bella in Chicago, hurt and torn apart, and at the moment it seemed like the right thing to do. It was for her own good, anyway. It wasn't something I was proud of, and I couldn't get her sweet, heartbroken expression out of my mind.

"Please let me go with you," she pleaded, more tears staining her soft, pale cheeks. "Edward, _please_."

I had to do it anyway.

"You can't, Bella," I had replied. "It's me he wants, not you. Stay here and take care of Jasper. You're safe _here_." It was an order, and despite the fact that I hadn't wanted to leave without her, I stepped out that door with as much conviction as I could muster.

Back in the warehouse, I took a deep breath and slipped my hand into my jacket pocket, retrieving a small pocketknife. Holding it tightly and thanking God for letting Carlisle put me in karate classes, I cleared my throat and said, "I'm here."

For a moment, there was no response. Absolutely none at all. But then a shadow shifted in a corner to my left, and I jumped back in surprise, expecting Caius's cold, heartless face to appear. Instead I was met with bloodshot ones that were definitely not the gray I had expected to see.

"Hello?" I said, taking a step towards the figure huddled in the dark corner.

In the dim light of the shadows, I could vaguely make out the outline of the person's face and body. It was a girl … Alice, I realized with a jolt. Her hands were tied behind her back, and her knees and feet were bound together, the ropes stained with a red substance. A white cloth was knotted tightly around her mouth.

Alice only uttered a small groan in response, her eyebrows knitting into a frown as I approached her. Bending down cautiously, I reached to pull the cloth from her mouth, but a voice—bored but filled with command—stopped me.

"Don't do that, Edward," Caius said, walking slowly up to me with his hands crossed behind his back. He was clean shaven and wore a friendly mask, though he looked only a little wary of my presence. I stared hard into his cold gray eyes and stood, standing guard over Alice.

"I see you've come," Caius continued cheerily, as though we were friends meeting up at a bar. "Welcome."

I didn't respond.

"You've grown," he said, taking a step closer to me.

I instinctively stepped back, a movement that Caius had definitely noticed. From the tone of his voice, however, he seemed unfazed.

"You do know why you're here?" he said, his icy eyes staring into mine. He didn't give me a chance to answer, for with that same happy voice he said, "I lost everything I had ten years ago, you know. Your parents were such nice people."

My hands clenched into fists.

"Though your father"—Caius breathed deeply, as though this was a sensitive subject for him—"was a very intelligent man. Very clever. Ha ha."

I smiled stonily.

Caius looked at me for a moment, opened his mouth, and then closed it, as if rethinking his statement. Finally he said, "Quiet, are we? Cat got your tongue?" He laughed at his use of idiom, smiling pleasantly at me.

It seemed like a millennium before I was finally able to respond. "My father is dead." I stared him straight in the eye, struggling to fight back the anger that had begun to accumulate in my stomach. "You would know."

Caius's cheerful smile disappeared instantly, and the tone of his voice went from cheery to cold and menacing. "Yes, well, I was the brighter mind of my time."

I bit back a snort. "So, Caius, where's your friend?"

His expression was carefully masked into one of total confusion. "Friend?"

"Don't give me that shit," I said, my voice hardening. "The man you escaped with. Where is he?"

Caius grinned almost manically, taking two slow strides to the right while admiring a dusty box. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

But his tone, friendly but filled with threat, told me the opposite. Instinctively, my gaze trailed around the dark room, soaking in every corner, every crevice. Shadows occupied various regions, places where one could easily be concealed. Chills ran down my spine, and despite the coldness in the air, sweat trickled down my neck.

My gaze focused briefly on Alice, whose wide and worried eyes were surrounded by dark shadows. She hadn't slept in days, and what little sleep she had had not been satisfying.

"Let the girl go," I said, bringing my attention back to the man before me.

"Let her go?" Caius repeated dubiously, his eyes narrowing slightly. "Now, Edward, why on Earth would I do that?"

"You got me here. So let her go."

"Not yet," he answered. "We're not done here."

I sighed. "What is that you want, Caius?"

"Revenge," Caius said simply, his eyes darkening. "You, Edward, you ruined my reputation." He took four strides closer, his stance beginning to become menacing. I fought the urge to step back, knowing that the closer I got to Alice, the greater the chance of her getting hurt.

"You and your _father_ ruined my reputation, my life," Caius hissed, eyes narrowed as he pulled something from his pocket. "You deserve this."

I had barely any time to withdraw the pocketknife completely out of my jacket before Caius charged at me, his eyes filled with fury. Struggling to maintain my composure, I launched the knife towards him. The instant the weapon left my fingers, I withdrew a second pocketknife and tossed it at the ground by Alice's feet. Then I spun around and met my adversary.

The knife, I noticed, had barely grazed his left shoulder and was at that point gliding across the ground with a screech. Caius chuckled darkly, his eyes crazed and psychotic.

"Years, Edward," he panted. "Years in that prison."

"Kill me and you're going back there," I warned him, stepping over a discarded box. My gaze slowly traveled from Caius's red, angry face to Alice, who was on the floor behind him. Her hands were awkwardly cutting at the thick ropes that bound her wrist, but her wary gazed darted between Caius and me. "Actually, screw that. You're going back no matter what happens."

"They will never find me," Caius said calmly, true confidence in his words. "They won't find you either. Or that little bitch over there." He jerked his head at Alice, who responded with a furious, "Bastard."

"Threatening me?" I said calmly, reaching into my jacket pocket.

"Only a tad bit."

"Perfect," I answered, and aimed the gun at him.

-E-c-l-i-p-s-e-

**BELLA POV**

**  
**The air smelled weird. Like rotting fish, or rusting metal. Something unpleasant.

Wrinkling my nose, I stepped out of the car and immediately felt a pang of wrongness.

I glanced around, forcing myself to ignore the dread that had accumulated in my stomach. Edward's Volvo was parked on the other side of the building, his car exterior gleaming in the barely visible sunset. It would have been a romantic evening, under other circumstances. The thought of Edward caused a pang in my chest; he wouldn't be happy to find me here, especially since I pretty much stalked him to my death bed.

I exhaled heavily, crossing the ten feet to the dusty door streaked with dirt and grime. I hesitantly reached for the doorknob, my fingers numb in the ice cold air. All I wanted was to go back to twenty-four hours ago, or even better yet, back three months, when Alice was still with us, bright and happy and safe, and when Jasper was smiling contently, not the broken and battered man I saw now.

The doorknob twisted.

It was rusty and stiff, but it worked with a little force. I stared at it for a brief moment, suspicion painted all over my face, before stepping inside. There was a stretching silence as I stood there, letting my eyes adjust to the thick blackness that seemed to swallow me up.

Suddenly, like the sudden blare of an alarm clock, a gunshot rang throughout the building, as loud and clear as a siren. Seconds later, another one followed. Instantly I was running, my feet carrying me across the dusty floor and my arms out, fingers grazing the dusty boxes and chipped cement walls.

There was a deafening crash that made my heart skip a beat, followed by a loud curse and then another collision, like two boxes being thrown together in midair. A sound like shattering glass echoed in my ears, and I imagined bits and pieces of glass raining onto the floor, their jagged edges slicing through skin. I bit back a shudder.

My footsteps were loud and unsteady, I realized helplessly, and I slowed to a stop, panting and sweating despite the wintry weather. I glanced around uncertainly, glimpsing shadows of figures that seemed alive, like they were watching me with invisible eyes. A bead of sweat trickled down the side of my neck.

Another gunshot. Then a cry of agony, in a voice so familiar. _Edward._

I cursed and took off running again, and suddenly there was a scream and something was coming at me, something big and heavy and thick. I glimpsed a flash of silver before I was knocked aside by a small body, hair tickling my chin as I gasped in surprise. Glittering glass shattered on the ground beside my ear, its jagged pieces sliding across the floor.

Before I had time to process it, someone hauled me onto my feet. Even in the shadows, I recognized the small nose and mouth, defined cheekbones, and dark spiky hair.

"_Alice__?_"

Her eyes gleamed with happiness, but her expression remained tense and solemn. "We need to go, Bella."

"What?" I said, panting and completely overjoyed at the sight of her. "But Edward—"

"Never mind Edward," she said instantly, her voice rising an octave. Her surprisingly strong hands gripped my shoulders. "We need to _go._ _Now._"

Without waiting for a response, her hand slid down my arm, locked tightly around mine, and yanked me forward into the darkness. In the blink of an eye I was racing after her, back towards the door where I had first entered. Suddenly I couldn't focus at all, not on the familiar hand around mine, not on the loud pattering of our uneven footsteps, not even the loud collisions that echoed throughout the building. My mind screamed, _Stop! Go back! Help Edward—_

"Edward told me to go," Alice said sternly, and I realized I'd been speaking aloud. "We have to listen to him, Bella!"

I was running carelessly now, and with my added clumsiness, I tripped over a heavy object, nearly crashing into Alice and pulling us both to the ground. She quickly caught a hold of me and urged me forward, her shaky breathing loud in my ear.

"We have to get out," she said like a mantra, more to herself than me. "We have to get out. We _have_ to."

We were almost to the door now. I could see its vague outline up ahead, with its dull doorknob and grimy surface. As I stared at it, though, a shadow seemed to shift, and suddenly there was something in front of it. Something was blocking the exit.

"Going somewhere?" came a cold, amused voice.

Alice gasped and came to an abrupt stop, causing me to ram into her side. She barely seemed to notice, just swearing softly with her eyes fixed on the figure obscuring the door. Her hands were sweaty, but her grip on my arm was solid and firm. I noticed the little steps she was taking, backing away, slowly but surely.

"No, Marcus," Alice replied smoothly, not a single waver in her voice. "Just helping a friend, is all."

Why was there another man? Had he finished off Edward, and then decided to go after us? Then I gasped. Caius had a companion who had also escape. This had to be him, I realized with dismay.

Suddenly a wave of nausea crept over me as I fought back the urge to cry out for help. There were still resounding crashes in the other end of the warehouse, but to get there would include difficult maneuvering throughout the aisles. The darkness was not inviting.

Marcus took a step forward, exactly the same time that Alice shifted back a step.

"You don't expect me to believe that, do you, Alice?" said Marcus. Unlike Caius's voice, his was surprisingly smooth, persuasive. Cunning.

Alice faltered for a moment, choosing her words carefully. "We believe what we choose to believe."

One of her small pale hands reached out and secured a grip on one of the ragged old boxes. Glass clanked softly.

"Caius is psychotic," she went on casually, and had I not known any better, I would have assumed she was participating in a conversation about modern day technology. "Shame you are, too."

In the blink of an eye, Alice's arm shifted, and the box came tumbling onto the floor in front of Marcus. Another box followed, and Alice was pushing me back behind her, aiming box after box at him. Dust rose up like a steam from a clay pot, wistfully floating before drifting away.

I quickly mimicked her movements, and soon enough, the pathway was blocked with dust and boxes.

But Marcus only laughed. His arm shifted, and Alice gasped.

"Duck!" she screamed, pulling me towards the ground. A gunshot sounded, a bullet flying into the spot where I had been standing not a second earlier.

"Shit shit shit shit shit," Alice cursed loudly, dashing around the end of the aisle as another bullet sailed through the air. "He has a gun too!"

"C'mon, Alice," Marcus sang, his voice ringing in my ears. "Don't run. We know what happened last time you tried that."

There were a series of gunshots, either from the other battle occurring or from Marcus, and suddenly Alice gave a strangled cry and tumbled roughly onto the floor, involuntarily tugging me along with her. I slid away from her small figure, skidding my palm along the ground, and came to a rough stop when my back hit the hard wall.

Stars blinked in my vision, but Alice was already pulling me up again, just as Marcus came around the aisle, whistling cheerily.

We raced down the back of the warehouse, heading for an exit, any exit. My heart was pounding in my chest and there just didn't seem to be enough oxygen in the air for me to breathe.

"Up ahead!" I gasped dizzily, pointing at a door at the end of the aisle.

Alice seemed to be weakening by the second, and as I focused harder, I saw that her movements, often graceful and lithe, were now jerky and unstable. She was limping.

"You're hurt," I said.

"Don't mind me," Alice responded breathlessly, turning back to smile weakly at me. In the split second that I saw her face, I realized she'd become pale, paler than before, and that her eyes, rimmed with dark circles, were watering with unshed tears.

"He shot you in the leg," I cried, but Alice just shook her head at me. Her grip on my arm was loosening, and suddenly she collapsed against me.

"Alice!" I panted, struggling to keep my voice low as I caught her before she met the ground.

"Shit. This hurts," she whimpered, somehow managing small smile. "Keep running, Bella. Keep going."

I hesitated, then hooked her arm around my neck and ran towards the exit, which was so close that I could make out the chipped red letters painted above them. _Telkins,_ it said. With my free hand, I twisted the doorknob. It resisted painfully, a sharp pain searing down my arm.

"Locked," I breathed, meeting Alice's horrified look with my own. "It opens from the outside!"

"What the fuck?" Alice said angrily, squeezing her eyes shut tight. She groaned softly, one of her hands scrambling for the doorknob. It was stained with dried blood, I noticed in horror.

Gasping, I shoved my shoulder against the door, sending another sharp pain down my arm. "Dammit! It—won't—budge—"

"Quite a dilemma," said Marcus in his soothing voice. I turned around to find him standing five feet away from us, knife in hand. I was pretty sure his gun was somewhere in his belt, easy to reach, easy to use. "Pitiful, I think."

He smiled at us victoriously, eyes glittering in the shadows.

-T-w-i-l-i-g-h-t-

**EDWARD POV**

"You psycho," I hissed, one of Caius's knives grazing his throat. "You murdered my parents. You kidnapped Alice. You escaped from jail, a place where you deserve to be."

I pressed the knife down harder, barely letting it brush his dirty skin.

The guns lay abandoned somewhere in the large warehouse, and all I'd been left with was one knife, a crazy murderer, and about forty-five bruises in forty-five different places. My hair stuck to my forehead, damp with sweat, and my sweater was torn in various places. The sharp sting in my left wrist told me I'd probably broken it and therefore I was unable to use it. My knuckles were scraped and bloody too, what with all the punches I'd thrown Caius's way. He very well deserved them.

Caius laughed manically, blood spurting from his broken nose. "You are very determined, aren't you, Edward?"

"Time to time."

"Kill me then. Kill me right now."

I blanched. "I'm not you, Caius. I don't go around slaughtering people."

"I never hurt your parents," he said matter-of-factly. Seeing the hard look on my face, he added, "Not directly, at least."

He pulled a fist back, but I caught it as it propelled forward. He was weakening, and I couldn't help but feel triumphant.

"You're losing, Caius," I said wearily, ignoring the pain in my cheek. "It's over."

Caius cackled, his teeth crooked and bloody. "There's two of us."

"What?"

"Marcus. He's after Alice right now."

At the sudden mention of Alice, my neck twitched, but I didn't look away from Caius. Suddenly, everything felt wrong, and either dread or fear coursed through my veins. "You bastard," I growled, sinking the knife just barely into his skin. "You don't deserve jail. You deserve _death_."

"Then so be it," he said seriously. But then he laughed, his chest shaking with a sickening humor, as though I'd just told a joke.

I stared at him with absolute disgust. "It's over for you."

I pulled back my arm, hands clenched in a tight fist, and swung it forward, letting it collide swiftly and easily with Caius's head. He was out in a second.

-N-e-w-M-o-o-n-

**BELLA POV**

I fell onto the dirt, Alice landing beside me, her expression contorted.

Marcus shut the door behind us, effectively letting us out of the warehouse, which had been our original intention. Unfortunately, Marcus was not supposed to be involved.

He'd broken the knob off the door as though he was swatting an annoying fly out of the way.

It was dark out now, crickets chirping and air bitingly cold. Marcus grabbed Alice by the collar of her dirty shirt and threw her against the wall, causing her to cry out. But even her outburst was weak. She collapsed onto the dirt ground, her shoulder at an odd angle, and didn't move.

I instinctively reached out for her, but Marcus was already standing before me, hands on his hips like an angry father.

"What do I do with you?" he said curiously, and he stared at me with icy blue eyes.

I glared at him. "You're crazy."

"Feisty. I like it."

His bulky hand came under my chin and roughly lifted my head up, his eyes searching mine. "You're pretty," he said with satisfaction. I reached up to swipe his hand away, but his left hand caught my wrists and held them together.

He let go of my chin and cupped the back of my head, fingers yanking forcefully through my hair. I bit my lip, fighting back a whimper, and channeled all my anger into my eyes, hoping he could see the hatred that burned in them.

"I knew a girl once," Marcus said suddenly. "She was blonde and had blue eyes. Cheated on me."

He lifted me off the ground and dragged me towards the side of the building, where no one would be able to see us. I struggled against his big arms, but his grip was steady and strong.

"You want to know what I did to her?" Marcus continued.

I didn't want to hear it. With a grunt, I kicked out my legs and got him hard in the knees. He was surprised at my sudden movement, enough to loosen his grip on my arms. I took advantage of the moment and scrambled onto my feet, but a large hand wrapped around my ankle, pulling me onto the ground again.

"I broke her neck," Marcus said breathlessly into my ear, as though his precious story hadn't been interrupted. He yanked roughly on my hair. "Or tried to, at least. Her roommate caught me about a minute before she'd have died. I was nineteen."

My eyes widened. _You murderer!_ I wanted to yell. But I knew I was in no position to tell him anything.

"She was prettier than you," he said with a slight frown. He ran a dry finger down my cheek, and I cringed away, narrowing my eyes in disgust. "Her skin was pale, just like yours. Unlike all those tanned girls at the beaches."

_He's crazy,_ I thought furiously. _And I am so screwed._

His finger slid down my neck.

"Stop," I gasped, shoving against him with all that was left of me. "Stop it!"

Marcus smirked. "Don't think so."

"Stop!" I screamed, somehow managing to knock my forehead against his.

He swore, his expression immediately filling with rage. "_You b_—"

"She said to stop," said a cool voice. I gasped as Edward came into view, his green eyes sliding from Marcus to me. He stared at me for a moment, his eyes totally and completely unreadable. Then he glanced at Marcus again.

He was dirty, his bronze-colored hair clinging to his head, a sharp jaw swollen and bruised. His knuckles were battered along with his clothing, but he was standing before me, whole and breathing and _alive. _I couldn't hide my elation.

"You must be Edward," Marcus said, masking his previously shocked expression. His hold on me seemed to tighten, now that Edward was here. "Caius has spoken a lot about you."

"Caius is a douche," Edward said with absolute bluntness, his smile gentle, almost angelic. But his eyes didn't match his smile. They glowed with anger and hatred. "You're just a friend of the douche."

Marcus's grip on my shoulders was so tight, I knew that when I looked later, there'd be bruises in the shapes of his fingertips.

"Let her go," Edward said softly. He took four steps closer, now only three feet away from us.

Marcus seemed to contemplate for a moment, and then, in a movement so swift that it was just a blur, he withdrew a knife and slammed it roughly into my side.

My body jerked, and a scream escaped my lips. But it was cut short when Marcus rammed a large fist into the side of my head. Pain shot down my neck in hot bursts, my vision blotting.

Suddenly Edward was there, driving punch after punch at the adversary, rage and hatred and even sadness radiating off of him in thick waves. Marcus only chuckled casually, blocking a punch every now and then. He was so large compared to Edward, whose lean and graceful figure was throwing out punches and curses.

I tried to get up, had even managed to balance on my elbows, but the pain in my side was too much. With a cry I fell onto my back, wincing as the hot blood trickled through my shirt and down my skin. My hair was plastered to my neck, and consciousness drove in and out, in and out.

In the midst of all the fighting and agony, there was a single gunshot. Suddenly, Marcus's smile faded, and his grip on Edward's jacket seemed to loosen, weakening until finally, he collapsed onto the ground, blood sinking into the dirt and eyes open and blank.

I gasped as my vision blurred briefly, shutting my eyes as a wave of nausea swept over me. Blood. Too much blood. And the pain in my side was excruciating.

My eyes flew open, and I fought to regain consciousness. I had to stay awake, had to see Edward and Alice and make sure that they were okay. But I could hardly focus, barely thinking past the agony that ran through my body like lava. I blinked and clenched my hands into fists. _Fight it._

When my vision focused, Edward was gazing at a small figure lying on the floor, whose leg was swollen and whose spiky hair was damp with sweat. In her left hand was the gun. The one that killed Marcus, I would learn later.

She was saying something to him and he turned to face me, and he too was saying something, alarm spreading all over his face. But I couldn't hear anything, not with the rushing waves of pain that suffocated me, not with the painful throbbing in my head and body. It was like I was surfing a too-large wave that brought me under. And as I struggled to the surface, all I saw was green—Edward's green eyes gazing down at me, sorrow and anger and pain chasing each other across his features. It was the last thing I saw before darkness came over me.

--

**.......intense.**

**no? well. i tried. and i hope i didnt gross you out with all the blood and gore. tehehe. has anyone seen Saw? the movie stuff? that stuff is freaking bizarre. O.o **

**merry late christmas, btw. :)**

**so yeahh. i hope that was presentable, because it took me at least two hours to get it done. stuff like why she was stabbed will be explained in the next chap, unless you already figured it out. its not a huge thing or anything. but yeah, thats if your confused.**

**also, Fate of Shadows, i hope this was a good wheat bread bout the late Christmas present. AND ALSO. thanks so much to karamelka**** for translating You Asked Me to Love You into RUSSIAN! **

**anyway. REVIEW. por favor?  
**


End file.
